Hell Incarnate
by Af Spirit
Summary: A new genesis is at hand and I will be its creator. Six billion cries of agony will birth the beginning of a new world order. Jill/Chris Sheva/Josh lemon rated m for language, violence, and sexuality. Warning! Character death!
1. Prologue

Hey people! Afro Spirit here! I am grateful to all of you who have reviewed my stories! I will review your stories as well and I haven't I apologize so just PM me and I will take a look. I am making this story about events after Resident Evil 5. I hope you enjoy. Deuces'! (For those who don't know slang that means peace out.)

The Devil Incarnate

April 11th 2009

New York City

Chris Redfield was driving Jill home. They had gone on their first date since 2006, when he had almost lost her to Wesker. They had dated before but they had been called to the Spencer Estate and had their run in with Wesker. They had just had dinner and movie. They had gone and seen Observe and Report with Seth Rogan and had eaten at the Outback Steakhouse.

They were stopped at a red light on Broadway.

Jill had cut her hair short again and died it red like it used to be.

(The hairstyle from RE 3 Nemesis.)

She looked beautiful tonight. She was wearing a purple sweater and black pants.

"Thank you for a good time. I really had fun."

Jill looked at him. He blushed. She thought it was cute.

He kissed her on the cheek.

Her smile faded. "Chris. I have to ask you something."

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

"We were dating for six months before we got separated for three years. I just need to know where we stand."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jill sighed. "I need to know if you still have feelings for me."

Chris looked at her. "Of course I do."

They arrived at her apartment. He walked her to her door.

They embraced and kissed. Their mouths melted together. Then Jill broke the kiss.

"Well…Good night."

All though she couldn't see it, she knew he was disappointed. However he did not show it.

"Good night Jill."

He started back toward his car.

**Dumb ass…**

"Wait!"

He turned back to face her. "Do you want to come in?"

He came up to her. "Sure. If you really want me to."

Jill unlocked the door and went in. Chris followed. "Sorry its such a mess."

Chris chuckled. "You should see my place."

Jill blushed. "Is that an invitation?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

Jill looked into his eyes. "Do you love me Chris?"

Chris wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. When I thought you were dead it killed me inside. I couldn't sleep. I haven't stopped thinking about you. Not even once."

Jill threw her own arms around him.

Their mouths connecting again. His tongue ever so slightly teasing hers.

She reached for his shirt.

"Jill…Are you sure you want this?"

Chris looked concerned. "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

She replied and kissed him again. Harder this time. She pressed her body against his; she removed his shirt and ran her fingers over his biceps. He began to lightly nibble on her earlobe.

He pressed his lips against her neck, kissing down to her collarbone.

She pulled of her own sweater. They eased onto her couch. He kissed her again and moved his soft lips down to her bra, kissing lightly. He kissed the scars along the top of her chest. The scars had been the result of ripping the mind control device off of her chest.

She removed her bra revealing her luscious breasts.

He moved his mouth down and kissed her around her areolas making her nipples hard with arousal. She gasped as he did so and he nibbled gently down of the duct of her nipples. He took her breasts in his mouth and then slowly moved down her stomach.

He kissed down her belly and started to tease the circle of her navel with his lips and tongue causing her to moan softly.

Her belly rose up and fell as he did so. Her eyes were closed. Her moans were making him hard. He removed her black pants and began kissing her pale creamy thighs. She let out slow breaths and she pushed him off of her. She removed his pants and ran her hands along the bulge in his boxers.

She removed his boxers and asked, "Do you have a condom?"

Chris replied. "Shit I forgot."

Jill smiled. "It's okay. I got some."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Oh really? Why do you have any?"

"Just in case." Came the cool reply.

She put the condom on for him causing him to grunt. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. Jill lowered her mouth onto the tip of his cock.

She began to lower her mouth lower to the shaft. He put his hands on the back of her head to help her. His entire tip disappeared in her mouth. She bobbed up and down and it didn't take long for him to reach his climax. She removed his cock from her mouth.

He removed the rubber. She was still wearing her blue panties. He pushed her down and began kissing down her body. He removed the panties with his teeth. He looked at her fully naked body.

She had a little bit of hair but not much. Only a little. A sign that she obviously got regular Brazilian waxes. He moved his tongue down to her folds. She was already wet from the foreplay. Jill was moaning and mumbling inaudible words.

Her soft brown hair rubbing against his face. He buried his face in her legs and ran his tongue along the wet folds.

He ran the tip of his tongue along her clit. Her thighs tightened around his head, and she ran her fingers through his spiky hair.

His tongue covered every part of her arousal. His tongue snaked inside of the hole.

Jill inched her way closer to him. He lapped at her swollen lips. She had missed him. Now they were together again.

He had a talented mouth. Her legs were shaking as he ran his mouth along her quivering walls.

"Oh…Oh…fuck…"

She was coming. Her juices erupted from inside of her. He felt her climax gush as it filled his mouth.

Jill shouted his name. Her angelic voice filled the room as he drank in her juices. She gripped his hair a little roughly as her orgasm reached its peak but he didn't mind.

She finally laid back and let out a giggle. "Get over here."

Jill ordered. Chris was all too happy to obey her.

He slowly eased his way on top of her. He inched his way insider of her and grunted. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even in her early thirties she was in perfect shape and was tight as a college girl would be.

He started to move inside of her as his cock inched into her centre. She ran her hands up his muscular chest. "Give it to me Chris."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I want it rough." Her breasts started bouncing as he moved inside of her and she rotated her hips to be on the same level as Chris.

He once again lowered his mouth onto her right breast and began sucking as he penetrated her.

Jill let out a whimper as he went faster but it started to be more pleasurable. He moved his hips faster and she was moving herself up to match him. His erection was as hard as a rock and her wetness teased his erection. His cock was now throbbing.

"Jill…Oh fuck…"

She was getting louder by the minute. He lifted her legs into the air and she wrapped them around his back. She cried out as his cock brushed against her clit. Jill cried out again as her juices spilled once again.

They rolled over and she was on top. Chris growled and swatted her on the ass. She yelped. She started riding him after lowering herself onto his cock. Her body temperature was getting warmer and her vagina was getting warmer and wetter.

Her hips rotated in a circular motion. She wanted to please him and was not only doing that but was also getting off herself.

Chris trusted upward and she squealed in delight. He gently kissed her scars and she ran her fingers down toward his cock. Chris grunted again.

"Jill…You're driving med crazy…."

"I know… but it feels soooo good…." She purred.

He ran his hands down her silky soft back and wrapped his arms around her as he continued fucking her. She was getting loud almost a moan/scream.

"That feel good baby?"

Chris asked.

"Mhmmmmm."

Was her only reply.

Finally she cried out. "Chris….I'm coming!"

"Me too…"

He penetrated even faster and the pitch of her voice got even higher. He exploded inside of her and he gritted his teeth and she let out a series of whimpers.

Finally her juices spilled out onto him, her mouth forming an O shape. Her juices had soaked him and she let out a final moan before collapsing on him. "Ohhhhhhh……."

She caught her breath and then they embraced in a fiery kiss.

"I love you Jill."

Her cheeks were red. "I love you too."

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his beating heart.

It had been so long since they had seen each other. The three years had been unbearable. However tonight had been well worth the wait.

Sheva was at a restaurant with Joshua Stone, a fellow African and BSAA member. He had survived the horror of Kijuju. They were currently dating each other.

They had been having a good time until Josh received a text message on his cell phone.

He sighed. "Our next mission is in three days. Even though Wesker is dead, the Progenitor virus was released in several countries. Brazil being one of them."

Sheva's eyes widened.

"We don't know who has unleashed the virus. However it is spreading fast. Wesker's creation, the Uroburos, is also getting around. We're going to have to call Chris, Jill and the others to help us destroy the carriers."

They finished their date and Josh drove Sheva back to her house. This was their third date so far.

They kissed each other good night and Sheva went inside.

Josh called Chris to tell him about their mission but he just got the answering machine.

"Shit." Josh cursed as he heard the beep of the machine.

What was Chris doing?

"Chris its Josh. Listen I just got the information about our next mission. They'll probably have a minute or so on it on C NN but our next mission is in Matthew de Santo, Brazil. We leave in three days."

A/N

(That's Spanish for St. Matthew. I just know that Brazil has a lot of Catholics so I came up with a random name.)

One month earlier…

Wesker was weak. He watched the horizon as the helicopter flew away. He had just been hit with two rockets. Jill had helped Chris and Sheva escape. Wesker climbed toward the aircraft with the progenitor virus on board. The volcano had turned the virus into a chemical gas.

Wesker could feel himself getting stronger. His wounds were healing as the gas surrounded him. Melted skin reformed itself. Wesker smiled.

"I'll be seeing you soon Chris."

Meanwhile….

Chris Redfield lay in bed with Jill in his arms. They had no idea the horrors that awaited them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's all for the 1****st**** chapter. Sorry if it was short and boring but I wanted to make this chapter more about the lemon than anything else. The next chapter will have action. I didn't have much time to this between work and school. I decided to bring Wesker back.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed people. **


	2. Brazil

**Brazil**

Chris Redfield lay in bed with Jill. She was sleeping like an angel. He softly ran his fingertips along her belly.

She moaned and then giggled and looked up at him. "Hi."

He looked into her blue eyes. "Good morning."

He started to say something else but his phone rang. "What the hell? People usually call my cell!"

He let it ring three times and then answered. "Hello?"

"Chris Redfield. I have something you want."

The voice was disguised. "Who is this?" He looked at the caller ID. It said UNKNOWN NUMBER.

"Don't worry about who I am Mr. Redfield. Worry about what I have that you want. Your sister. She has your eyes," Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If you so much as touch a hair on her head that will be the last thing you do!"

There was a laugh on the other end. "If you want to see your sister alive just proceed as planned with your mission in Brazil."

Chris gritted his teeth. "Who the fuck is this?"

"You'll find out in good time."

There was a click and then a dial tone. Jill looked at him. "Are you okay? What was that all about?"

She was wearing Chris's shirt over her otherwise naked body. "Chris?"

"They took Claire."

**Carlos POV**

Carlos Olivera got his belongings and walked out of the hospital. He had been recovering from his mission in Thailand. Even though Albert Wesker was dead, the Progenitor virus had been released in several third world countries.

They had both been seriously wounded. Carlos closed his eyes as he remembered what went down three days ago.

**Flashback**

**The sound of gunfire erupted through the small Thai village. These people in a normally peaceful village were infected with the Progenitor virus. They had even encountered a few Uroburos. The Asian branch of BSAA had sent a team top aid their own team but hadn't proved effective against the hordes of crazed villagers in the village. All but a few were dead and the rest were scattered across the village but with the increasing number of the infected, they would probably be dead soon.**

**As for Carlos's team, he and Barry Burton were the lost ones alive in their team. Everybody who had died in their team had been too young.**

**Carlos still had Campbell's blood on his uniform. Barry called HQ for a helicopter.**

**They had got what they came for. A sample of the Progenitor virus.**

"**We've got company!" Carlos yelled and began firing his M92f Handgun. Carlos hit a female villager in the chest three times. She hit the ground but she grabbed his legs. He put another round in her head.**

**He was grabbed from behind and was thrown to the ground. As Carlos struggled to get up he was jabbed by a pitchfork. He screamed in pain from the wound in his side. Carlos shot the man in the knee caps. Then he did a roundhouse kick and when the man hit the ground with a thud Carlos fired five shots into his gut. A man grabbed Barry from the other side but Barry head butted him. Barry fired his own weapon. Suddenly Carlos was hit with a poison dart in the neck.  
**

**Barry pumped his Shotgun and fired at the group advancing toward them. Barry used a blue herb on Carlos's wound. "That should hold you off until we get back to HQ." Barry gave Carlos some covering fire while he got his own weapon. Carlos fired until he ran empty.**

**Carlos got the next two infected villagers with well aimed head shots. "Barry! Got a first aid?"**

**Barry shook his head. They were low on ammo and equipment.**

**Barry got a call on his radio. They were to head for the extraction point. Carlos was hit from behind by another villager. They began to ambush him. Barry had only two shots for his 12 Gauge left. He pumped it and fired. The shot killed four villagers at point blank range.**

**Barry emptied the last shot at another group. He swung the 12 Gauge at a nearby woman. They were both wounded and didn't stand an ice cube's chance in hell against them.**

**Barry emptied the remaining rounds from his Handgun at the group attacking Carlos. He kicked the remaining people off of him.**

**Carlos was on the ground bleeding badly from more stab wounds. Barry grabbed Carlos and threw him over his shoulder. Carlos was in no shape to walk, let alone run. Barry looked and saw a Thai BSAA member crawling. He was gurgling and blood bubbles were forming in his mouth. His throat had been cut.**

**Barry knew he wouldn't survive. The last thing he could do for the man was end his misery. He chambered the very last round in his Handgun and pulled the trigger.**

**Barry saw that more villagers were coming. Carlos was in bad shape. He wouldn't survive without a doctor.**

**Barry began running. He could see the helicopter landing. Two villagers appeared near them. They both had AK-47's. They opened fire on them. Barry continued running. A couple rounds hit Carlos in the leg.**

**Barry saw the chopper up ahead and ran as hard as he could even though he was tired. Suddenly a round hit him in the face and he went down. Their comrades saw them and started opening fire on the villagers.**

**While the BSAA agents covered them, a medic pulled them both on the helicopter.**

**They were able to hold off the Thai villagers long enough to escape the area…**

**(End of flashback)**

Carlos did not like to think about that. Barry had lost his right eye because of the gunshot wound. They had to put Carlos in for surgery for the gunshot wounds to his legs. They would be giving Barry a false eye once he recovered from surgery.

**Three days later…**

**Chris's POV**

Chris was on his way to St. Matthew, Brazil. He had picked a team to go with him. A team of six people. He would be with his original partner Jill. Sheva Alomar would be with Josh Stone.

He knew Carlos was coming too and there was one more member but he didn't know who was coming. They needed a medic and he didn't have one in mind so his higher ups picked one for him. They were about to load up on the helicopter to Brazil. Josh would be flying.

Finally the medic showed up. "Rebecca! Long time no see!" They embraced in a hug. "It's been too long." She had been informed about Jill still being alive. She threw her arms around Jill too.

The young woman had her hair cut short again. The last time Chris had seen her was when the BSAA had Jill's funeral. She looked good. She was wearing black leather pants and a maroon leather midriff top. (The leather outfit from RE 0.)

Rebecca stuck out her hand. "You must be Sheva right? I heard all about you. Rebecca Chambers."

She had been dating Carlos for sometime. She had not gone on the mission with him to Thailand.

"Josh! Good to see you again."

They had only met once before. It had been brief.

They all loaded their weapons. They all had Beretta M92F Handguns. Chris was determined to find his sister. It was going to be a long flight to Brazil…

**Leon POV**

Leon Kennedy had rented a car in Rio de Janeiro and was driving top St. Matthew. He quit his government job after the murder of his friend Ingrid Hunnigan. He had come a second too late. Just in time to see the BMW speed off as she lie in a pool of her own blood on the pavement. They had shot her four times. Obviously Umbrella mercenaries.

As Ingrid was dying in his arms, she told him that a man named Juan Rivera had shot her. Rivera was an Umbrella mercenary. They had killed Hunnigan to get to Leon but Hunnigan had not told them anything. That was the reason they shot her.

Leon was tracking Rivera to his homeland. He was going to kill him.

Leon parked the car on a dirt road. He was at his destination. St. Matthew was a small town near the rain forest.

Leon had a Glock 18 with him. This gun only carried ten shots but could be upgraded to more.

A/N **I'm just doing what the games do and have him start out with ten shots.**

**XXX**

Leon took it out of his holster. Leon approached an antique store. Inside there was a man. Leon put the gun away. "¿Arrepentido molestarle señor pero ha visto se usted a un hombre Juan Rivera denominado? Tengo una foto de él."

(Sorry to bother you sir but have you seen a man named Juan Rivera? I have a photo of him.)

Leon showed him the photo. The Brazilian man replied,

"El estuvo aquí esta mañana. El tuvo un fusil grande con él. Yo no me fío de ese motherfucker. Por la manera tiene cuidado por aquí. Allí tenga ataques de bioterrorist de been en el área. Ellos no tomarán bondadoso a norteamericanos. Ellos son infectados."

(He was here this morning. He had a big gun with him. I don't trust that motherfucker. By the way be careful around here. There have been bioterrorist attacks in the area. They won't take kindly to Americans. They are infected.)

Leon nodded. "Gracias por su tiempo. Tenga un día bueno."

(Thank you for your time. Have a good day.)

Leon left the shop and walked back to his car. He saw a dark figure standing there. "Ada!"

**Rebbecca POV**

They arrived in St. Matthew late in the afternoon. They got off the chopper and split into groups of two. Chris and Jill, Rebecca and Carlos, Josh and Sheva.

Rebecca had been to many countries before but mostly in Europe. She didn't know a lick of Spanish. Only Portuguese which was one of the two languages spoken in Brazil. Rebecca did love it when Carlos spoke Spanish. It was a turn on for her.

"Shame about Claire huh?" Carlos broke the ice. Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. Me and her are good friends."

"Well we'll find her. Chris doesn't need to…"

He was cut off when suddenly Rebecca grabbed him and threw him to the ground. She landed on top of him. Carlos looked to see that they had barely dodged a hatchet, which had hit a tree. Rebecca stood up and pointed her gun at the man who had done it. The man was yelling in Spanish. She had no idea what he was saying.

He had fire colored eyes. He was obviously infected with the Progenitor virus. Rebecca pulled the trigger three, four times. The rounds hit the man in the gut. The man fell to the ground bleeding. Rebecca kept the Handgun trained on him.

Carlos got up off the ground. The man started to get up again but Rebecca fired two more shots and the man didn't move again.

Carlos got a call on his radio from Chris. "What was that?"

"A hostile local. Rebecca took care of him."

"Okay there some infected people in the area. I can see them. Okay we should probably regroup. I'm going to call Sheva and Josh and we're going to…"

Suddenly there was static on Chris's end. "Shit." Carlos hissed.

"I hope he's okay." Rebecca said. Suddenly she cried out in pain as a man ran up to her and hit her over the head with a glass bottle. Carlos fired two shots into the man's neck. The man went down and Carlos put a shot in the man's head. Rebecca's head was bleeding from the bottle.

She fired her Handgun at a group coming toward them. The remaining four shots in her gun hit a man. Rebecca reloaded while Carlos fired his remaining shots. He hit one of them in the leg. He ran up to them and hit the man with the wounded leg with a left hook.

The man went down but Carlos was jabbed by a woman's knife.

He kicked her away from him. Rebecca started firing again. One of the villagers had a shirt on that said os soldados da revolução. That was Portuguese for Soldiers of the revolution. Rebecca decided to call them Soldados's.

**A/N By the way the majinis in resident evil 5 are named that because Majini means Evil Spirit in Swahili. I know that because I speak Swahili and also because that's what the East African church in Seattle calls the Devil.**

The white t shirt that the soldado was wearing was covered in blood after Rebecca was done firing.

Carlos fired until he was almost out. He pointed his gun and fired the last shot at point blank range at the woman's head. Brains and skull fragments exploded from her head along with the seemingly endless blood.

Suddenly they saw a gigantic man coming toward them with an axe. He swung the axe at Rebecca. Rebecca dodged it. Then she reloaded and unleashed a hail of bullets onto the big man with the axe. Carlos was occupied with the group of Soldados.

He was trying to fight his way over to Rebecca. The big man was too close to swing his axe but he grabbed Rebecca and started choking her. Rebecca couldn't breathe. She felt dizzy and just when she thought she was done for and the axe man would choke the life from her, he threw her against a tree trunk. Rebecca felt her shoulder dislocate. She tried to scream but the wind was knocked out of her and her voice got caught in her throat.

She tried to stand up but failed and collapsed. The big man started to raise his axe for the kill.

"Carlos…" Rebecca cried out weakly.

**Sheva POV**

Sheva found a Shotgun hanging on a wall. They had run across some hostile locals. They had killed nine of them so far. They could hear gunshots off in the distance. One of the two groups must have encountered something.

Josh tried to reach Chris on the radio but there was no signal. "What happened to them?"

They continued toward the facility where Umbrella's leftovers were. Even though Wesker was dead, there were still some of his creations around.

Sheva and Josh heard something. They moved and hid behind a tree. They saw some of the infected Soldados. These guys had Assault Rifles.

"Damn. Wesker's abominations have gone world wide!" Sheva whispered.

Josh nodded. "We'll wait for them to leave. We don't have the firepower to take them down."

This would not be an easy mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's all for chapter two people. Sorry there wasn't more action. There will be later. You can view what my OC's in future chapters will look like on my profile. I will be updating Bioterrorism soon too. Thank you for being patient people. Much love!**


	3. Hunting for Claire

**Hey people glad you are enjoying this so far. If anybody has an idea for an OC they would like just PM me and I might have it in a fanfic. By the way I hope you have all read the books of Resident Evil because I am using a character from the books. It has to do with Jill. Okay here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Claire POV**

Claire Redfield woke up in a daze. Her vision was blurred. She blinked until she could see straight again. She saw a face she had hoped she would never see again. The face of Albert Wesker.

"So you're finally awake. I must confess I was wondering why you were sleeping so soundly Dear Heart."

He took the gag from her mouth. "Do not try to scream. Nobody will hear you."

"Bastard! What have you done to me? Where am I?"

"All in good time dear." Wesker replied.

"How are you still alive?" Claire demanded. She tried to move but she was strapped to a chair.

"Death is only a part of life that humans must become accustomed to."

_The progenitor virus_**_. _**Claire thought. She thought Chris had killed Wesker. He and his new partner Sheva had fired two rockets from RPG's at him. Yet here he was, still alive. He didn't look like how Chris had described him in his Uroboros form. He looked like a normal human being other than his fire colored eyes.

"My brother will come for me. This time he'll make sure you're dead."

Wesker laughed. "Then you and I have the same interest. I want him to come looking for you. Brazil is nice this time of year."

It took Claire a second to realize there was somebody standing near Wesker. She couldn't see the person's face because there was a skull mask covering the face. The hair was covered by a hoody

She didn't even know if the person was male or female.

Wesker turned to the person. "There is a team of South American BSAA agents on their way to this facility. We think the Brazilian government may be cooperating with them. I need them disposed of."

The person in the mask didn't say a word. Just left. Claire closed her eyes in frustration. She had to get out of here.

**Chris POV**

Chris looked just in time to see somebody toss a dynamite stick at him. Jill tackled him and they hit the ground. The explosion sent dirt and debris onto their clothes. Chris's radio was out. Jill fired her Handgun and shot the Soldado just as he was lighting another stick.

He went down and the stick blew up. It went off in his face and sent limbs flying. An approaching Soldado raised his weapon to cut Chris but Chris kicked him off and fired his Handgun. One shot hit the Soldado in the throat and the next shot hit it in the head and took off its scalp.

Chris stood up and saw that Jill was already firing again at the new group. She shot three of them but then one of them hit her over the head with a bottle. Jill dodged a machete but as the Soldado with the machete turned, he swung his arm and knocked Jill down. Jill put her fingertips to her forehead. She was bleeding from that bottle.

Chris fired five times, all of the shots hitting a Soldado woman in the gut. Chris ran toward them. He shot another Soldado in the knee caps. He hit one with a left hook and dropped it down to its wounded knees. Chris kicked the Wounded Knee in. The male infected male screamed in agony but Chris silenced him but breaking his neck.

Chris emptied the remainder of his clip into the group killing two more. Chris tried to reload but one of them grabbed him. The clip fell and he dropped his Handgun,. He struggled to get free as the Soldado's face opened to reveal its true form. Chris was trying his hardest to break free so the creature just through him to the ground.

As Chris got back up, he was knocked down again by a blow from a shovel. Chris weakly looked over to see Jill was occupied with the rest of the Soldados.

Two more came toward Chris and the soldado hit him in the back with the shovel. These Soldados were tougher than the Majinis or the Ganado's. Chris punched one of them but another grabbed him by the neck and started to lower his teeth to bite Chris. He closed his eyes waiting for the end and then he heard an explosion and it sent him flying. BAM!

Chris hit the ground with a thud. His ears were ringing and his eyes hurt. Jill had thrown a grenade. Chris looked over at the soldados but they were all dead. Not even one of them was fully intact. There were arms and legs with exposed muscle still attached. A Soldado without his legs was crawling but Jill gave him a kick and he died.

Chris had seen this kind of thing before but it never got easier. Chris stood up and brushed himself off. He was still sore from the shovel and the explosion from the grenade hadn't been much help.

He limped over to Jill.

"Are you okay?"

Chris nodded. They took out the medical kit and healed their wounds.

"How's your head? That looked like a nasty cut," He asked her. Jill smiled.

"I've got a headache."

**Carlos POV**

Rebecca was in trouble. Carlos fired his Handgun more rapidly but no matter how much he tried he knew he wouldn't be able to get to Rebecca in time. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and Carlos saw a man holding a Shotgun.

The man fired another shot at the man with the axe. Carlos threw a grenade at the remaining Soldados. The axe man turned to the new threat and drug its axe across the ground. Carlos put a fresh clip in his pistol and fired at the axe Soldado. The new fighter had emptied the Shotgun into the man but he was still going strong. He swung the axe again and barely missed the man.

The axe was stuck in a tree. Carlos aimed for its head. He fired three shots and that turned its attention toward him. The stranger reloaded his Shotgun. Carlos continued shooting it in the head. Suddenly he ran dry on ammo. He hated that these guns only carried ten shots unless they were upgraded.

Carlos reloaded again and Rebecca was crawling for her own gun. Carlos was pissed. This thing had hurt Rebecca and he had to use ammo on this fucking thing. Carlos had grown up in Brazil. This was his homeland. But things had gone to hell since he had immigrated to the United States.

AN/ (He's from South America according to RE Nemesis)

The other man had his shotgun reloaded. He fired three shots at point blank range. Now the giant Soldado was damaged. He pumped the Shotgun again and fired at the head. It caused an explosion of skull and brain matter mixing in with the fountain of blood.

"Adios."

He fired another shot just to be sure. Carlos turned to look at the man. "Emmanuel!"

Emmanuel hugged Carlos. "¡Carlos! ¡Bueno verle hermano!"

(Carlos! Good to see you brother!)

Emmanuel laughed. He looked over at Rebecca. Carlos sighed. "Ella está en mal estado."

(She's in bad shape.)

Carlos introduced them in English.

Emmanuel laughed again.

¿Así que usted todavía persigue a chicas Blancas? ¿No mucho cambió eh?

(So you're still chasing White girls? Not a lot has changed eh?)

Carlos shook his head.

"No comience esa mierda otra vez hombre."

(Don't start that shit again man.)

"Amável encontrá-lo." Rebecca was speaking Portuguese

(Nice to meet you.)

"ão mau Carlos. Não mau absolutamente!"

(Not bad Carlos! Not bad at all!)

They started speaking in English. "So what are you doing here?" Carlos asked. It was a little strange that his brother showed up in the area where there mission was.

"I'm in the South American branch of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance."

Emmanuel looked at Carlos's BSAA uniform. "Small world eh?"

Carlos helped Rebecca by putting her shoulder back in place. He used a medical kit on her as well. Emmanuel was older than Carlos by six years. When Carlos came to America at the age of 14, Emmanuel was already a grown man and living on his own.

"Hey I've got something for you too."

Emmanuel handed Rebecca a Smith and Wesson.

He handed Carlos a Mac 11.

"Emmanuel are you sure you don't need this?"

Emmanuel grinned. "All I need is my shotty and my handgun and I'm fine," Carlos laughed.

"Listen I have to go for now. I have to report back to HQ. I'll catch up with you guys later."

**Josh POV**

When there were just two guards left, Josh and Sheva disposed of them easily. They still couldn't get a hold of Chris. Sheva had found a Shotgun on a wall and Josh had found a Sniper Rifle. Plus they got the weapons from the guards so now they had AK-47's.

They came across three dead bodies. Suddenly they stood up.

"Get back. I've seen these things before," Sheva ordered. The flying bat like creatures popped out of their backs. They flew toward them but Sheva dropped one of them with a few shots from her Beretta.

Josh joined her, opening fire on one of the bodies and two bullets hit the flying B.O.W. as it came out. He ran up and stomped it. Sheva killed the last one. Josh cursed. "Shit. I can't believe I did not see this thing back in Kijuju!"

Sheva sighed. "I know. Listen it is important that we find Chris's sister. Yet we must also complete our mission. I am going to go try and find Chris and help him. You go ahead with the mission."

Josh nodded. "Kwa heri. I will meet you again later."

(Kwa Heri is Swahili for goodbye.)

"Kukuona Ninyi Hati ma."

(See you later.)

Josh set out toward the Umbrella facility. They had recruited rebel soldiers in third world countries all over the world. They had nearly destroyed his homeland.

Josh saw another trio of dead bodies. They were BSAA. From the South American branch.

Josh prayed for them. "Mola Kamata enu tume Kwetu."

(God take your servants home.)

He hoped that wherever they were, they were at peace. They had been stabbed. One of them had a Colombian necktie done to them.

A/N (Google what a Colombian necktie is, it's fucking gross.)

Josh felt sick to his stomach. He looked away. He looked away and walked back toward the base. There were two Soldados guarding the gate of the base. Josh charged and fired his pistol. He took the first one out with a shot to the head. The next one he shot four times in the abdomen.

Josh ran up and hit him with an uppercut. The man went down. Josh shot him two more times. He opened the front gate. He went through the gate and as he was closing it behind him, he heard yelling in Portuguese.

Suddenly there was the thunder of an Assault Rifle. Josh took cover. The Soldados had better weapons. This mission had only begun and already Josh was getting sick of it…

**Leon POV**

Ada was smoking a cigarette. Even though it was a disgusting habit, somehow it made her look sexy.

"Hello handsome." It had been a few years since he had seen her.

"Let me guess. You're here on a mission for Umbrella right?" When they had last met, she had taken the Plagas sample. It was because of that sample that Wesker had been able to create the Majini and make them in almost the exact manner as the Ganados.

"Leon… I was just using them. Before Wesker died, he found out what I was up to. He gave the mercenaries a green light on me." Leon raised an eyebrow. "How do I know I can trust you?"

There was a hint of weakness and desperation in Ada's brown eyes. "You don't but I can tell you one thing so you'll be one step ahead of Umbrella." Leon sneered. "What might that be?"

"Wesker's not dead."

Leon was speechless for a moment. Then he replied, "How can that be? Chris said that he and his partner shot him with RPG's. There's no surviving that!"

Ada sighed. "They were near a volcano. The volcano turned the virus on board the ship into gas. That would be my first guess. The virus brought him back. I already knew he had an aircraft full of the virus. Not to mention the Uroburos."

Leon took it all in. "Okay. I believe you. For now."

He had a history with this woman. He had feelings for her. However it remained to be seen if she could be trusted or not…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**That's it for chapter 3 people! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the speaking of other languages. I just wanted to have some practice with it on my stories. I speak five different languages. English, Spanish, Portuguese, Swahili, and Yoruba. (Swahili is an East African language and Yoruba is West African. Yoruba is the language of the tribe of my ancestors. I tried to learn Chinese but that is too fucking hard.**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers. If you keep reading I will keep writing. Much love! By the way there will be other lemons. I know I'm bad… lol. All right hope you enjoyed. Peace!**

**A.S.**


	4. Slaughter

**Thank you for your support people. I appreciate all the reviews. I might be deleting Bioterrorism because it is to contradictive to RE 5 so I might just start it over again. By the way I thought I would let everybody know that I won't be writing until the end of the summer after school ends. I will be going to Los Angeles for a family reunion and then I will be going to Hawaii with my girl. We're going with a group of friends. Later in the summer we will be going to Kenya so I will be gone all summer but I will be back at it in September. I can review your stories when I am near a computer but won't have time to write. I don't own Resident evil or its characters. I only own my characters and the Soldados.**

**Thanks to all of you. Much love to you all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4.

_**Jill POV**_

Chris and Jill had made it into the Umbrella base. They had just put down nine Soldados on the way in. Chris opened the door with a keycard. They came into the hall of the base and saw a metal case. Chris opened it and saw a Heckler and Koch MP5.

(My favorite weapon in RE 5 besides the AK-47.)

Jill smiled. "Go ahead. I already have a weapon." She held up a .357. "Where'd you get that?" Chris asked. Jill smiled even wider.

"I never leave home without it!

Chris took the Machine Gun and Jill put some ammo in her Magnum. Chris looked around the room and picked a door. They split up for the time being. "I can't call you since your radio is out so meet me back here if something happens."

Jill came across a Big Man Soldado. (Equal to the big man majini in RE 5)

She fired her .357 twice and started to run back for the other door. But the doors were electronically locked. It was almost like somebody was watching her…

Bam! Jill barely dodged the fist of the Soldado and it left a dent in the door. She fired another shot into its massive stomach. It dropped to its knees. Jill did a roundhouse kick on it which knocked it back but did not kill it. It punched her, reopening the wound on her head. Jill stumbled backwards almost falling on her ass.

She dropped the Magnum. It was drawing its fist back for another punch. To reach for her gun now would be a mistake. She brought out her knife and stabbed it in its forearm. Then she brought out her M92f and pointed it in its face. She pulled the trigger five times and it dropped dead. However now, more Soldados were on their way. Jill picked up and holstered her Magnum and fired her Handgun.

Two shots tore into the first Soldado's abdomen. Another shot hit him in the cheek bone. Jill aimed at a female Soldado and fired. The shot hit her in the forehead. She stood still for a second and then fell to the ground dead.

Jill fired her gun rapidly at the approaching enemies. He reached for another clip with one hand and threw her knife into the throat of a Solado with the other. Jill dashed over after reloading and pulled the blade out of the gaping wound. Blood gushed from the wound and the man let out a gargling sound as he died a very painful death. The blade had crushed his windpipe.

It didn't take long for Jill to finish off the remaining Soldados. Jill gave a pan a punch to the face and emptied her bullets into him. He was the last one. Jill decided to exit that room through another door. Jill crossed her fingers…

Meanwhile…

At the South American base of the BSAA, it was busy. People were prepping their next missions. All seemed okay that day. Suddenly that ended when two people came through the front door of their base. They both had skull masks on but one was obviously a woman because of her figure.

They were both armed. The woman had a gun and the man had a knife. The woman fired and shot two agents. Another agent came out, hearing the screaming. He blinked and saw a masked figure drive a blade into his throat. Several agents rushed into the hall and returned fire. The bullets hit the two assailants and then suddenly they weren't there. The woman appeared behind a rookie agent and kicked him in the stomach. As he dropped to his knees she pointed her gun at him and shot him in the head at point blank range.

The woman fired ten shots at the agents, not even bothering to aim. Suddenly there was a shotgun being fired. The agents turned and saw that Emmanuel Olivera was pumping a shotgun and fired again. The shells hit the man. Olivera pumped again but before he could aim the man kicked him into a wall and sent him flying and knocked him unconscious.

A brave BSAA agent grabbed the shotgun and fired again. Suddenly the man started to grow. He transformed. He was turning into a viral creature. He looked like a tyrant. Every particle of clothing had ripped except for the mask. Red eyes peered out through the eyeholes.

The slaughter had just begun…

**Sheva POV**

Sheva could hear gunfire in the distance followed by screaming. Sheva took cover behind a tree and looked and saw that there was a van approaching. She watched as they pulled a girl with auburn hair out of the van. She was blindfolded and gagged. Sheva saw that there was only four Soldados leading her along but she didn't have a weapon.

Sheva didn't know who she was but she had to help her. Sheva did not speak Spanish or Portuguese so she hoped that the girl spoke English. To hope the girl spoke Swahili was out of the question in this part of the world.

Sheva fired her Handgun and quickly disposed of the Soldados. She untied the girl and took out the gags and blindfolds. The girl gasped. "Thank you."

Sheva smiled in relief. "I'm Sheva Alomar." The girl breathed again. Then she looked at Sheva.

"I'm Claire Redfield."

Sheva raised an eyebrow. This was Chris's sister. She even had his eyes. "Okay. Take this if you hope to live."

She handed Claire a Beretta M92f with three clips. Sheva saw by the way she handled the gun that she had done this type of thing before. She looked around to make sure more Soldados weren't coming. "Let's go find your brother."

**Josh POV**

Josh easily disposed of the Soldados with the Assault Rifles by throwing a frag grenade. The only thing that remained intact ion the Soldados was their Assault Rifles. Josh took their ammo. He made his way into the base. He found an elevator but it was slow.

Josh got on the elevator and pulled out his Handgun. He went to the second floor of the base. Suddenly Josh saw a room with a holding cell. He found a key and unlocked the cell. Inside was a BSAA agent. He was Hispanic and clean shaven. He was also wounded.

"Are you all right? I am Joshua Stone. BSAA."

Thankfully the man spoke English. "Emmanuel Olivera. Thanks for helping me amigo."

He stood up. He stumbled a little bit. "Is there anybody still alive from HQ?"

Josh looked puzzled. "What happened?"

Emmanuel more than likely had a broken rib. "We were attacked by these two people. Americano I think. I don't know I couldn't tell. The woman looked American but the man had a mask on."

Emmanuel sighed. "I'm going to go find my weapons. They took them."

Before Josh could insist that he needed a doctor he was already out the door. Josh sighed. Some people were stubborn.

Meanwhile….

On the outskirts of St. Matthew a man got out of his car. His name was Richard Valentine. Father of Jill Valentine.

He had been in prison for ten years. He just got off parole. He had heard in prison that his daughter had been killed in 2006. He couldn't handle it. However he had heard a rumor that she was still alive and in Brazil. He found out from her friend Barry Burton three years later. He had been in prison for assault charges for brutally beating the man who had raped his daughter before she joined the S.T.A.R.S. He had put the man in a coma for three days.

Now Dick was pushing sixty and had just got off parole. He had gotten on a plane as soon as he was allowed to leave the state of New York. He now had a 9mm and a 12 gauge shotgun. He was a convicted felon and he wasn't supposed to own a gun but what the NYPD didn't know couldn't hurt them.

"Hang on Jill. I'm coming."

Leon had seen the BSAA HQ. It was a slaughterhouse. He and Ada had gathered up what weapons they could. They were all weapons the dead BSAA members had. Leon found a .44 Magnum and an AKM Assault Rifle which was an upgraded version of the AK-47. Ada took a Benelli M3 (Super 90) Shotgun and an M29 S&W Magnum.

They were ready for war.

Wesker watched on the monitor as Sheva freed Claire Redfield. He also watched as Leon and Ada entered the BSAA HQ. He watched Jill finish off a Big Soldado. Krauser came into the monitor room. "Report?"

"We don't have long. The Brazilian Military is sending a company after us. Rumor has it that they even talked to our buddy in the white house."

Wesker turned to him. "The Soldados will not be enough if they have artillery. Which they are sure to have. Send the B.O.W.'s to take care of them."

Krauser didn't blink. "We're losing ground in Africa. We've lost bases in Kenya, Ghana, Nigeria, and Ethiopia."

Wesker smirked. "Even in then third world?"

Krauser nodded.

"The United States Military is occupied with the terrorists in Afghanistan. Perhaps we can recruit some soldiers to our ranks."

Krauser snorted. "No offense but I don't think those jarheads want to release Uroburos all over the world."

Wesker's grin didn't falter. "I wasn't referring to the Americans." Krauser grinned. It was the perfect plan. Recruit Muslim terrorists. They already hated America and would be all to happy to help bring down the most powerful nation in the world.

Everything was going according to plan….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**That's all for this chapter people! I hope you enjoyed! I would like to thank my reviewers for the support.**

**Silverfox89**

**Chaos283**

**Darkheartless12**

**Prisoner**

**C Redfield 86**

**Hobo Hunter**

**If I forgot anybody my bad. You got props in my heart. Oh and just so you know Dick Valentine was a character mentioned in the S.D. Perry novels. He supposedly taught Jill to pick locks and at one time she had been a robber and he got booked but they didn't say what for. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. 2012: The year of the mayan prophecy

Hey Afro Spirit here! Thank you for the reviews! I will be leaving June 20th four days after school ends. I will be able to read and review your stories but I won't be able to update my stories for a while. I will be back at the end of the summer. Thank you all for the reviews. They are much appreciated. Anyway here is the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Chris hadn't run into anything in a while. It was quiet. Too quiet. He needed to find Claire and it was killing him that he lost his radio. He couldn't check and see if anybody had found her. Chris opened a door and saw a guard. No. Two guards. He shut the door as they opened fire and dove away from the door.

The bullets went through the door. Chris stuck his gun through the bullet holes and returned fire. He hit one guard in the stomach and hip. The guard screamed as he went down. The other guard was not hit. He continued firing and Chris took cover.

The guard yelled something in Portuguese that Chris couldn't understand. He could here the guard advancing toward the door. The guard came through and Chris fired but he missed and the guard was empty. Chris smiled and pulled the trigger. Click. He had forgotten to reload. Shit!

The guard tried to swing his weapon at Chris but Chris ducked and hit him with a left hook. Then a right hook. These guys were not infected. They were just pawns of Umbrella. Chris continued his assault with a flurry of punches. The guard dropped his weapon. Chris continued hitting him and saw that he had drawn blood.

The guard tried to reach for his radio but Chris stopped him with a punch to the gut. Chris grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and tried to punch him again but the guard grabbed his fist and kicked him in the stomach. The guard was going to try to break his arm with his leg but Chris jerked his arm backwards and the guard fell forward and his axe kick failed. The guard however got back up and tackled Chris around the waist punching him in his mid section. He head butted Chris and knocked him back. He threw Chris to the ground and before Chris could get back up, he body slammed him. Chris's nose was bleeding.

The guard tried to run for his gun but Chris grabbed his foot and tripped him. Chris leapt on top of him. Pounding him in the back of the head, Chris continued his beating but the guard knocked him back with an elbow.

The guard spun around and punched Chris. He hit Chris in the gut and then dropped him to his knees with a shot to the groin. He was punched several times and he hit the ground.

The guard tried to kick him in the groin. Chris caught his foot. "Why do you keep going for my area? Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?"

A/N I know I'm twisted. Lol

Chris weakly stood up. The guard kept attacking but Chris had a hold of his foot so it wasn't easy. Chris got up and kicked his other leg out from under him and knocked the guard on his ass. Chris body slammed the guard driving his elbow into his chest. He then sat on the guard and punched him five times as hard as he could. Chris reloaded his gun He pressed the barrel to the guards temple. "Hey buddy. Wake up."

"Do you speak English?"

The man nodded weakly. "Who owns this facility?" Chris demanded.

"Wesker."

Chris's eyes widened. Then they narrowed. "That's bullshit. I killed Wesker."

"The progenitor virus brought him back…"

Chris sighed. "What is he planning? Tell me or I promise I won't make this easy for you."

Chris punched the man in the gut. "To release the new version of the progenitor virus." The man gasped.

Chris kept the gun on the man. "What do you mean 'new'? I thought the P virus was the original virus?"

The man nodded. "Si. However there is a new virus. You have faced Soldados, Yes?"

Chris didn't see what that had to do with anything. "Yeah."

"The Majinis in Africa would bite you when their heads split open and revealed the majini inside of it. However you would not die. With the Soldados, if you are bitten you will be one of them within a couple of hours."

This was like Raccoon City all over again. Not only could these creatures Umbrella created, function, they could also infect?

"How do you think we got so many Soldados?"

Chris shook his head. "You'll never succeed. I heard they might be getting the Brazilian military involved. If they manage to get help from our government besides the BSAA, then you guys are fucked!"

The man laughed weakly.

"We have weapons to face them. We even have warheads. We bought them from North Korea."

Jesus! They were going to start World War 3! Chris grabbed the man and said, "Thanks for the information."

Then he hit him with all his might and knocked him unconscious.

Chris took off running. He had to get to the others fast. He had to warn them what was at stake.

Wesker watched on the monitors as Leon Kennedy entered the base. Followed close behind by Ada Wong. They fought their way through a few Soldados and advanced further.

Wesker looked at a different monitor. The monitor that showed the room they were heading into. They were in for a surprise. They were armed only with Handguns and a couple grenades but had done well so far. Ada would pay for her betrayal.

He watched on the screen as the blonde woman fired at them. A bullet hit Leon in his right arm. The woman fired two more shots to finish him off but Ada pushed him out of the way. They fell to the floor. By that time Leon managed to get his gun out. He fired two shots at the woman who was now fleeing.

One of his bullets grazed her in the leg. They were both wounded.

Leon looked to see that Ada was also hit. "Jesus. You're bleeding."

He looked into her almond colored eyes. "Ada I'm sorry I…."

She silenced him by kissing him on the lips. "I know."

"I guess I can trust you. You jumped in the way of a gun for me."

Ada smiled weakly. "You took a bullet for me once. Remember?"

Leon helped her walk. Suddenly a door burst open and a pack of Soldados came running through the door. Leon brought up his Glock and fired. He was aiming with one arm. He fired five shots at the nearest one. All but one shot hit.

The man fell to the ground bleeding. However right behind him was another man. The man stabbed Leon with a screwdriver. Leon screamed and smacked the man with the pistol. Then he fired a shot and hit him in the left eye.

One of them grabbed Ada and its head split and tried to bite her. She smacked the man and gave him a kick to the stomach. More were coming. Ada fired her own weapon.

Leon grabbed her hand and tried for the next room. Locked. It had been electronically locked.

To Leon's surprise Ada had a sign of fear in her eyes. "We're going to die."

Leon knew it was dangerous but he told her to get clear and pulled the pin on a hand grenade, threw it and took cover. It killed five Soldados. One of the Soldados died staring at pieces of himself. However more were coming. They didn't have long before they would run out of ammo. Leon didn't know what to do. Ada needed help.

"We're not going to die."

"Leon...I need to tell you this anyway. Hunnigan was killed by Jack Krauser. I wasn't supposed to tell you but that's what happened. Wesker isn't here either. He caught the 1st plane out of here."

"Ada why are you telling me this?"

"Because I lo...."

Suddenly there was gunfire to their left. They saw the shadow of a man and he finished the remaining Soldados. Ada looked at him. She recognized him. He was Josh Stone. He was now wanted by Umbrella/Tricell for what happened in Kijuju.

"You two okay? I'm Joshua Stone. BSAA."

Leon introduced himself. So did Ada. "What are you two doing in St. Matthew? Don't you know its dangerous?"

Leon held up his Glock. "We can handle ourselves."

Josh laughed. "Yes. That is why I had to help." He said sarcastically.

Ada spoke up. "He's here to investigate the death of a secret servicer agent. Umbrella was resposible for her death."

Josh smiled. "Ah you are the one who rescued the presidents daughter. It was all over the news. You're a hero."

He sighed. "I am here because one of my team mates are looking for this girl." Josh held out a photo Chris had given each of his team mates.

"That's Claire Redfield!"

Leon exclaimed.

"You know her?" Leon nodded.

"Yeah. She and I survived the outbreak back in '98. Also Umbrella's doing. She's here?"

Josh had a look in his eyes. "Yes. She has been kidnapped by Umbrella. I'm surprised you haven't heard. The progenitor virus has been spread in Africa, South America, central America, annd even Mexico. You are in deeper than you think coming here. I just got a radio call from Sheva. She has found Claire. We will be leaving on a chopper. I can have BSAA pick you up as well. They will probably send an addiotinal helicopter."

Ada looked at him. "We appreciate this."

Josh nodded. "We have to look out for each other. Umbrella stands less of a chance of taking over the world that way."

Josh headed to the extraction point. Leon started to follow but then looked back at Ada. "What were you going to say to me before he showed up?"

Ada shook her head. "Nothing."

Pretty soon everybody was at the extraction point including Claire. They all got on the helicopters. They had lived to fight another day but it was far from over...

July 4 2009

Chris watched on the news as he saw that the progenitor virus had been spread through Mexico. There had been a rumor around HQ that an immagrant from Mexico had crossed the border and had signs of the infection. It was probably just a rumor but with Umbrella you could never be too sure. The governments in Latin and Central America tried to rid themselves of the Umbrella/Tricell companies but Wesker had made deals with warlords in those third world countries.

It wouldn't be long before the infection reached America even if it hadn't already. The U.S. government sent troops into those countries to contain the virus. It was also reported that several Uroboros had been spotted and had sometimes wiped out entire squads of soldiers.

Chris's phone rang. It was Claire. He looked at the clock. It was 10:09 AM. "Hello?"

"Are you watching it?"

"Watching what?" Claire chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no. Flip over to CNN."

He did so and saw that there was live coverage of people rioting in the streets. "What happened? Another Rodney King incident? The L.A.P.D. give cops a bad name."

Claire replied. "No. Apparently they are terrorists from Mexico. They came to this country. They are infected and have infected people in the Los Angeles area." Chris couldn't believe his eyes. The people were showing the signs of the same outbreak that had been in Kijuju. The cops and SWAT teams were lining up to form a barricade against the infected rioters. Chris turned off the TV.

It had already begun...

THREE YEARS LATER...

January 22 2012

Seattle Washington 6:30 PM

Barry Burton was loading weapons. He looked at one of the people he was train ing to survive. A young man no more than twenty three years old. He had found the kid in Los Angeles when the outbreak had first started. Before Barry had found him the kid had already been getting into trouble.

The kid had been running with a bad crowd. The crips, a street gang in South Central Los Angeles. Barry despite his injuries from his last mission was trying to stop the infection. He had seen a lot of people die. The kid's name was Eric Ross. He was about 6'3, 240 lbs, and African American. His parents had died in the riots back when the infection reached L.A. and Barry had taken him under his arm and taught him that if he was going to kill, he needed to kill for the right reasons. Barry had liberated a lot of people.

Eric suddenly heard screaming. "What the hell was that?" Barry listened. Then he said, "Uroburos."

He pumped his Shotgun. Eric stood up and put a bananna clip into his AK-47. "Let's go." Barry punched him. "I'm sorry kid." Eric was knocked out. "You could be our last hope. I can't let you die."

Two Hours Later...

Eric woke up to the sound of gunfire. He got up slowly. Damn Barry had hit him hard! He got his weapons ready. A 9mm, the AK-47, a .44 Magnum and a Mac-11. He went to where he heard the gunfire. He lookede and saw Barry firing his H&K Mp5. He was wounded and there were two Uroboros after him. One female one male. Barry was about a hundred meters female uroburo knocked him back with a **tentacle**. Barry hit the windshield of a car. The Uroburos left. Eric ran up to Barry's wounded body. "Hey man. You got to to hold on. We're going to get you some help."

Barry coughed up blood. "There is no help kid. Everybody's dead." Eric looked around. The area of Seattle that had once been downtown was litered with bodies. A lot of them had fallen to to the Uruboros.

"Eric...listen. You need to find Chris Redfield. He'll help you. My old partners scattered across the west coast trying to stop this damn outbreak... but we were two late. Find him. Also my wife and daughters are in New York. Make sure the virus doesn't reach the East Coast...They have to live...You have to live. You are my last disciple."

Barry took a deep breath and then exhaled. He didn't move again. Eric mourned silently under the dark of the night.

**That's all for chapter 5 people! Sorry if it was too short. What do you think? The world had 6 billion people in 2008. In 2012 it is down to 4 billion because of the virus. By 2016 it will be down to 2 billion. Will Chris and the others reach Eric in time? Will Eric get revenge? By the way one of the female characters will bed pregnant in the next chapter. By the way I will have a lemon in the next chapter. PM or just leave a review 4 your fav pairing. Thank you all. See ya.**

**A.S.**


	6. Swahili Kiss

Hey Afro Spirit here! Thanks for the reviews! I will continue my story! I will be a Senior in september ppl! Anyway in this chapter there will be a few oc's, I got a PM from an author telling me I should do a Sheva/Josh lemon because Sheva is not somebody I have used in a lemon yet. By the way AI just got back from Kenya! There is a lot of sadness there but also it is beautiful in Africa. Now I am in L.A. for a 4th of july family reunion. I am using my cousins computer. In Kenya I used my PC. So anyway Hope you enjoy! Peace!

Chapter 6

Swahili Kiss

Josh stopped at Sheva's apartment. It was time to go to Seattle. They would be sent there on a mission to stop the viral outbreak and liberate as many survivors as possible. "Hello." Sheva greeted him at the door. She was wearing a bathrobe. "Shit. I'm sorry." Josh said sheepishly.

"No need to be. Come in."

Sheva shut the door behind him as he came in. "So what brings you here?"

"Our next mission."

Sheva nodded. She had been living in America ever since the crisis in Kijuju. As had Josh. They had been dating for three years. Mostly on and off. Work had gotten in the way of their social life.

"Will Carlos be joining us for our mission?"

Josh shook his head. "He has gone back to his own country to help his brother."

He looked into her hazel eyes. "We leave tommorow. HQ has sent other teams to try and help the situation in the other West Coast cities. The president closed off the west coast from the rest of the country. We need to get as many survivors out of there before the pacific coast is considered enemy territory."

Sheva nodded then said, "Can I offer you something to drink? Soda? Water? Perhaps some palm wine?"

Palm wine. That was tempting. From the homeland. "I really must go."

"Wait."

She put her hand on his arm. "I need to talk to you."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About us. Why have we been dating for three years but our relationship hasn't gone anywhere?"

Josh sighed and sat down. "Back in Kenya I had a lover before. She and I had Bible class together when we were young. When we were nineteen she was killed by some Islamic terrorists when she was doing mission work in Sudan."

He closed his eyes. "I used to believe in God, and in love. But what kind of God would let my lover die? His own servant? What kind of God lets little babies in our homeland be born with HIV?"

Sheva touched him. "Do you think he he does not understand? He sent his only son to die on the cross. Do you think he does not know our grief?"

Sheva sat down beside him. "I believe you are afraid to love again."

Josh looked into her eyes once again. "I am not afraid." He kissed her. A slow kiss. Then he said, "Ninakupenda."

(I love you)

She replied the same words. Their lips met again. Shyly at first but their mouths melted together. He tasted her sweet lips. She moved on top of him on and he lay back of the couch. Thney kissed more and she threw her robe open. She had a beautiful body. Luscious breasts, perky nipples, smooth thighs, a toned stomach, and a nice round butt.

She unbluckled his pants and he began kissing her as she did so. She removed his shirt to reveal his muscular abdomen. He kissed her neck, his lips moving down her slender throat. Then he kissed her collarbone. He moved his mouth down to her lovely nipples. He kissed them as well and licked them with the tip of his tongue. She was breathing hard now. He nibbled ever so slightly on the duct of her nipples. Then he began trailing down her stomach with kisses. He kissed the circle of her navel and let the tip of his tongue run inside her belly button. She was breathing harder the more he did so. This was obviously a sensitive area.

Her stomach and chest began rising up and down. She moaned as he moved down her waist, She removed his pants and boxers. "Sheva are you sure you want this?"

"Josh...I've wanted this for a long time."

He was hard now. His cock was throbbing from the foreplay. She took her time exploring every inch of his manhood. She mved her mouth down the shaft as if she was going to swallow him whole. She teased the tip of his dick with her tongue all the while moving her mouth up and down. His flesh was warm inside her mouth. It didn't take long for him to climax. She licked the shaft clean of the hot cum making him groan. She loved tormenting him. "My turn."

She growled and he listened, lowering his head between her soft thighs. His tongue flickered against her wet lips. She was tight. Almost like a virgin. She probably wasn't but it could have fooled Josh. He teased her clit with his tongue and heard her gasp. He moved his mouth down her wet folds. She was calling his name. "Josh...."

He wanted to hear her moan his name. It was making him hard even though she had just made him climax. His erection was getting harder as she whimpered and he knew by the time he wass done he would be ready for her. His tongue was going in deeper and more faster now. He rubbed her clit with his fingers even as he ran is tongue on her labia. "You like that baby?"

Her voice came out higher than usual. "Yes..."

She was getting wetter. Her legs were clmping around his head. She rotated her her hips in unision with his tongue which was moving in a circular motion.

She was getting louder now. He loved tasting her. Her walls were tightening. "Joooooshh......." She cried out and threw her head back as she climaxed and his face took it full of as he drank her juices. "Oh god!!!" She screamed. Her nails dug into his head as she held his head raised his head up. She smiled. They kissed and he said, "Ready?" She nodded. She found a condom and slid it onto his dick with her mouth. He sighed with pleasure. He entered her as he did he continued kissing her. Her hot breath against his neck as he moved down to suck on her breasts. He squeezed them ever so lightly. She exhaled. He eased his way into her and she threw her arms around him.

He started slow. Penetrating at a slow rate. She feverishly kissed him. She opened her legs wider to let the big man inch his way closer. "Give it to me Josh."

He took his mouth off her breasts and moved his hand down to her pussy again. He teased her clit even as he penetrated her. Her hips went in a circular motion as her hands trailed down his chest, feeling his muscles. "Faster..."She breathed. He did as he was told and went faster. Her wetness teased his erection. He lifted her legs up to get better leverage as he fucked her. Her butt was pointing up in the air. He slapped it and she yelped. Then giggled. He buried his face in her breasts and then raised up and looked her in her eyes.

It was almost like he was penetrating her soul with his eyes as well as his cock to her pussy. It was driving her crazy. She arched her back as he did so. She was getting chills up her spine and also had goosebumps. Their sweat soaked bodies rubbed against each other, rocking into each other as the two lovers embraced. She was moaning loudly again. "If you're a good boy I might let you fuck me doggystyle."

He went deeper. "Oh!!!!! You can do whatever you want to me...." Josh smiled.

"You're a dirty girl."

"I need to be punished." He spanked her again and got the same reaction as last time.

"Don't stop..." She begged softly. He licked her neck tasting her sweat. She laughed beyond her control. She rolled her hips beneath him. He slowed down a little bit so as not to cum to fast. He wanted this to last forever. To hear her moaning as he fucked her. To see the sweat on her forehead. To see her breasts and bellly move up and down. Her walls tightened against his cock adding to the pleasure. It wouuldn't be long before he came. She let her hair fall out of its ponytail. Revealing her natural hairstyle. She was an African goddess. She growled and demanded more. "Fuck me! Don't stop!"

She cried out.

She started speeding up. "I think I'm going to come..." Josh breated.

"Me too." She gasped.

He began penetrating her and gently folded her legs so her knees were near her shoulders. Her swollent clit was exposed. He continued with the penetration but also concentrated on stimulating her clit. He stroked her slick folds and as the head of his cock went in and lout of her dripping slit. "Jesus...."

She wrapped her legs around his waist with her feet at his back. There were muscles in her vaginal walls throbbing.

"I'm coming..." Josh groaned.

"Josh....Josh...! Josh! Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His climax came first but he continued rubbing her and penetrating. Then her juices flowed like a river. She screamed nearly at the top of her lungs. She gave one final whimper annd fell back and he fell on top of her. They embraced and they kissed each other. They laid back against the bed and she rested her head against his chest. Listenin g to her heartbeat as she fell asleep. He reached and peeled off the rubber. "I love you Sheva."

"I love you too."

They fell asleep each others arms.

Next day...

Sheva and Josh were late arriving to HQ. They seemed to be glued to each other. Chris noticed it from the start. They got on the plane headed for Seattle.

"Okay. The U.S. Army is giving us three days to liberate as many survivors in Seattle as possible. After that the governent will declare the stat of Washington, enemy territory along with California and Oregon." Chris said. They had soldiers occupying the west coast and were trying to contain the Progenitor virus but it was difficult.

When they arrived in Seattle, they could smoke and fire from the ground. It was a war zone down there. There were at least a hundred survivors down there. Scared out of their minds...

Eric hadn't seen another survivor for hours. He had buried Barry. He had with him a .50 Desert Eagle, a 9mm, and an AK-47. Suddenly he heard the pumping of a shotgun. He turned to see a young white man pointing a shotgun at him. "Relax man. I'm not one of them."

The man looked Eric up and down. "You don't look like one of Umbrella's cronies."

Eric looked at him. "You don't look like U.S. army."

The man lowered the shotgun. "Nope. My brother is in the service. I'm fighting for my country here in the U.S."

The man sighed. "I'm John Jensen."

Eric introduced himself as well.

"It doesn't look like any evactuation is coming. I saw a few helicopters an hour ago but I don't think we can rely on the army."

Eric said and John looked at Eric's gun. "Who taught you how to shoot?"

"Motherfucker I been using guns since I was 14. Barry Burton taught me how to shoot better."

John nodded. "I met him once. My old man taught me how to shoot before the infected got him. Where is Barry anyway?"

There was a look of pain in Eric's eyes. "He's dead."

Eric chambered the Handgun. "If we want to get out of here, we're going to have to do it ourselves."

John nodded. "There is one other survivor that I know of."

"Who?" Eric asked.

"My girlfriend Carmen. She works at the University of Washington hospital. She's trying to help people that have been wounded."

They were in Wedgewood. They looked up ahead and saw two police officers fighting a group of Majinis.

(I decided to just stick to calling them majinis. Even though these are American zombies.)

One of the officers was seriously wounded. He was cut down by a hatchet. The other officer was wounded too so he fired his handgun with one hand and held his wounded shoulder with the other. One of the Majinis heads split apart and clamped down on his face. "He's infected. That's how the infection is spread."

John said and pumped his Benelli M3 and fired. The shot blew out the cops knee caps. The cop was screaming at the top of his lungs, cursing at John. Then he fell. He awoke with yellow eyes but Eric shot him in the head with the 9mm.

Eric fired several shots, the bullets tearing into the flesh of the Majinis. He was knocked down by a fa majini. He fired three shots into the majinis chest but the majini knocked him back. John charged in firing the shotgun. He fired four shots and killed the majini.

Meanwhile....

Chris arrived in Seattle. followed by Jill, Sheva, and Josh. Carlos would not be joining them on this mission. They were still trying to stop the infection in South America.

They split into teams of two as usual. They headed away from the chopper. "The ETA will be at dawn."

It was 8:14 PM

They could hear the assault rifle fire in the distance. The soldiers could not contain the virus.

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows. One of them had a mask on. The other was Wesker!

"So its true. You're still alive. I thought you would be hiding from the army like the coward you are!"

Jill said and Wesker laughed. "They couldn't kill me even if they could find me. My army of Majnis is keeping them busy."

Chris pointed his Handgun at him. "I'm going to make sure you're dead this time Wesker!"

Wesker laughed. "I'm sure." He turned to the masked person beside him. "Take care of these two."

In a flash Wesker was gone. "So who the fuck are you?"

Chris asked the masked man. "Cat got your tongue?"

Chris fired five shots. They all hit him in the chest. The man was bleeding but he kicked the gun from Chris's hands. Then he kicked Chris in the chest. Jill started firing but the man easily dodged the bullets. He knocked the gun from her hands. Chris rose to his feet and punched the man. The man punched Chris repeatedly. Jill charged in with a kick and Chris grabbed the guys mask. He pulled it off. The man threw Chris at Jill.

As they hit the ground with a thud, Chris looked at the man but the man sped away before Chris could see anything.

"That guy is going to be a thorn in our side."

Chris said.

"No kidding." Jill replied. "Let's continue our mission."

Sheva and Josh could hear gunfire up ahead. They came across some dead bodies. They had been Marines. Sheva looked and saw a humvee leaving the scene. She instantly recognized a terrorist from Somolia. Mahad Yusef. An Islamic radical who fought in the war against Ethiopia. He had slaughtered those soldiers.

He pointed and yelled. The Umbrella mercenaries/terrorists that had been recruited by Wesker were firing a mini gun. Sheva grabbed Josh's hand and they ran for cover. They kept running. Finally they managed to lose them. Catching his breath Josh angrily said, "We've got to stop that bastard."

Sheva nodded. "Amen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for this chapter people! I hope you enjoyed. Happy 4th of july! By the way did u like the lemon? Sorry I had to kill Barry. By the way I will be bringing Carlos back into his story. Anyway R&R no flamers! Peace!


	7. Wesker's alive

Hey people! Afro Spirit here! Thank you for all your support! Now here is the next chapter of Devil Incarnate. Thank you and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

6.

**Wesker's alive.**

John had proven effective against the Majinis. He was a worthy ally. They were now headed down the street. They could hear gunfire off in the distance. "Army." They had found one survivor. Asuka Suyuri.

John said. Eric looked at him. "You sure?"

John nodded. "Yeah. My brother is in the army. So was my Dad before those damn Majinis got him."

Eric could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. He didn't bother. They found a shotgun and a handgun to give to Asuka. "You know how to use a gun?"

Eric asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. John showed me how."

Meanwhile Sheva and Josh managed to find more ammo. "We need to split up. To find Mahad."

Sheva said.

Josh nodded. "If you manage to find him, don't try to catch him yourself. He's a very dangerous man."

Sheva smiled. "I'm a very dangerous woman."

He had desperation in his eyes. "Please be careful."

"Ninyi kama vema."

(You as well.)

They headed in their own directions. Sheva got out her Sniper Rifle. She saw Mahad. They were quite a distance away. He was guarded by at least seven men. She aimed and fired. She was able to kill two of them before they even realized what was happening. The Somolian terrorists ran.

She fired again and the slug punched a nice wound in the head of one of Yousef's guards. They got on the mini gun and fired in her direction. She took cover and pulled the pin off a hang grenade and threw it as hard as she could in their direction. She killed all but Mahad himself and the mini gunner.

Mahad shot the Mini Gunner in the head. "I'll deal with this Kenyan Swine myself."

Sheva ran in his direction but he ran away and was out of her eyesight. She got out her Ak-47 and carefully approached the humvee.

Suddenly Mahad lept out at her and knocked the Rifle from her hands. He started to choke her. She kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. Mahad tried to fire his pistol but Sheva grabbed it and a few rounds discharged. he punched her and threw the gun. "I will not lose to a cruscader!"

(Cruscader is what Muslim terrorists call Christians but can sometimes be referring to Americans but Sheva is not American.)

He headbutted her and kicked her as she hit the ground. Sheva caught his next kick and brought him to the ground kicking him in the face as he hit the dirt with a thud.

She stood up and she kicked him in the chest. "You're right. You're going to lose to a woman."

He got up and tackled her in a rage and started pumbling her with punches. She punched him back. They were both bleeding. She got up and did a roundhouse kick on him. He rammed his head into her stomach even as she punched him. He grabbed her legs.

"Give in Sheva. Weskers new world in coming and nothing can stop him. Would you challenge Allah's will? Surrender to it and you may live."

Sheva spat at him. "I would rather die!"

Mahad smiled. "That can be arranged."

He pulled out a Hunting knife and kicked Sheva in the stomach again.

He pressed the knife to her throat. "You smell like a man. You've been with agent stone haven't you? Or perhaps you fucked that American?"

She struggled but he punched her again. He started to dig the knife into her throat. A drop of blood smeared on the knife. It was a small cut for now but Sheva was sure Mahad wasn't going to make this easy. Or quick.

Sheva closed her eyes and then she heard a familiar voice. "Drop the knife."

She opened her eyes to see Josh with a gun to Mahad's head and Mahad dropped the knife. "You're under arrest for Bioterrorist acts against the world."

Mahad reached for something and grabbed it. Josh pistol whipped him. "You do that again, I'll shoot!"

Mahad grinned. "Too late." There was a flash and they were blinded. It took them at least a minute to get their vision back. When they came to, Mahad was gone.

"Damn. He's gone.

Chris and Jill were still sore from their wounds with the masked man. They had a mission to continue. Chris opened a door. Chris found some new weapons. An MP5, a S&W Magnum, and three grenades. Jill had a shotgun and two grenades and a hunting knife. Plus they both had 9mm's. Jill searched the halls. "Clear."

Chris reported the same. Suddenly a camera spotted Chris and he heard the all too familiar sound of a Hunter screeching. He got out his S&W and shot the Hunter in its massive chest. He tried to fire again but the Hunter slashed him. His arm was crimson with blood. He fired again. The shot hit it in the face. He fired once more and finished off the Hunter. He could hear more coming. He fired two shots at a Sweeper and it slashed Jill. Jill kicked it away. Jill pumped her Shotgun and fired. It was lying in a pool of its own blood. They both finished off the last one.

"Chris. I don't feel so good."

"Shit. You were cut by the sweeper. That's the poisonous version of the hunter."

Chris sighed. They went into a room and he layed her down. "Wait here. I'll go get a blue herb for you."

Chris left the room and locked it behind him.

Chris got a call on his radio from HQ. "Carlos will meet you at your next mission in Russia. He is on the plane to America from Brazil."

"Okay. I have to put my mission on hold for now. Jill is down,. She's been poisoned."

Chris found some machine gun ammo and he saw a tyrant type B.O.W. He had three bullets left in his Magnum and another six after that. He had three magazines for the MP5 and five clips for the Handgun.

Chris opened fire with the Magnum. He emptied three shots from it. The two shots hit it in its massive chest. One shot hit it in the eyeball on its shoulder. Chris started to reload but with the blink of an eye the tyrant was ten feet away and it got closer and swung its claws at him. Chris barely dodged it. The debris hit him his wounded arm. He screamed in pain. That damn Hunter had left a deep cut and he had forgotten to use an herb. Its claws were now stuck in the ground. Suddenly Chris looked and saw a blonde woman leaving the room. "Wait!"

She locked the door behind her. "Now you have to deal with my husband!"

Chris recognized her. She was Annette Birkin. She was supposed to be dead. Caire had rescued her daughter in Raccoon City and had fought the B.O.W. that was William Birkin. Then Chris realized that it was William he was fighting. Through Wesker's expieriments they had brought William back. Chris grabbed the scattered bullets that had dropped when he tried to reload. He got out his MP5 and fired a burst of rounds at the eye. William knocked him back sending him crashing into the wall. Chris felt his ribs crack. Chris snatched up hid Machine Gun and weakly tried to get up. He used a first ais spray. He fired a long burst of rounds at William Birkin.

William was bleeding but did not stop. Chris barely dodged his massive claws but they raked his side. Chris screamed in emptied the remaining ammo into Birkin's face. He wouldn't have long. He needed to get Jill that herb fast. He couldn't bear to think about what would happen if he didn't.

John came across a few abandoned millitary humvees. "There's bound to be a way out of the city. We need to get out of here before it is too late."

Eric looked at him strangely. "They'll liberate it."

"Eric, this is getting worse than California. They might be sending nukes in a matter of time!"

Said Asuka.

Eric had a look in his eyes. "I got a confession to make. My real name aint Eric. Its Malik Johnson."

John looked confused. "Why did you say your name was Eric?"

He sighed. "Malik was the name my parents gave me. They were killed in the 09' riots. Barry started named me Eric because I was stilll young when he found me and he raised me like a father. The memory of my parents was too painful and my name reminded me of them so he changed my name."

Malik reloaded his Handgun. "Since Barry's dead too I guess that doesn't matter now. So I may as well honor my parents. I will also honor Barry by beating Umbrella. The assholes who started this shit."

They finally reached the hospital. They entered the building with caution. There were several Majinis and they came straight at them. Asuka opened fire and killed two of them. Malik fired his Mac-11 and dropped three. John fired his Handgun four times and hit a man in the chest. However the man stabbed him with an ice pick. John screamed and knocked him back. Then he fired two shots into his head. He shot a female nurse in the leg and ran up and broke her neck. He looked over to see one of the Majinis grabbing Asuka.

Its head split apart and it bit her on the shoulder. Shit! That was how people became infected!

John shot the Majini on her and ran up and punched it. Then He stomped on its head as it hit the ground and kept stomping until it was dead.

Several rounds fro,m Malik's SMG tore into the throat of a Majini. The muscle and tissue was exposed. Malik fired at point blank range and finished it off. Suddenly the heard yelling in another room.

They ran to that room and saw a pretty Hispanic doctor fighting off a Majini. She was using her bare hands. John raised the shotgun and fired and blew the things head off.

"John!" She exclaimed and hugged him. Suddenly Malik's voice thundered in the room. "We got a problem!"

They rushed to Asuka's side and saw that she was bleeding pretty badly. They used a medical kit on her. Her head slumped. Then she sat up. Her eyes dialated and then turned the color of fire.

She grabbed John with unbelievable strength. She choked him. "Shit! What's wrong with her?"

Malik shot her in the back of the head.

Carmen looked at him. "Estes loco? You just shot her!"

Malik shook his head. "She became infected. That's how it gets around. Your boyfriend could have been one of them if I didn't save his ass."

John picked up Asuka's gun and ammo and handed it to Carmen. "How do you know its not airborn?" She asked.

John answered. "If it was airborn we would be infected too."

John smiled. "I missed you Carmen. How's life?"

This wasn't the time for jokes.

"Most of my patients have died as well as my doctors. Those that didn't are infected!"

Malik looked back to the front entrance of the hospital. "We need to get to the army camp. Its just a little ways away from here. Over by where Roosevelt High School used to be. "

They headed up the street...

Seattle had definitley changed since the last time Leon had been here. Ada had gotten a tip that Hunnigan's killer had gone there under orders of Wesker.

Leon stared at Ada. "I have a question."

"Okay. Shoot."

"What were you going to say to me back in Brazil?"

Ada sighed. "I... love you Leon. I know I played with your emotions in Raccoon City but I had to. Now Wesker isn't a part of my life anymore. Even if he is still alive and we're going to die, I still love you."

She loved him?! Nobody had ever loved Leon. He had so many failed relationships on his conscious. But he could see it in her almond colored eyes that what she said was true.

"I...love you too Ada." They kissed. She moved her hands to his chest. "Now isn't the time for this though. Let's find Hunnigan's killer first. Then we'll pick up where we left off."

They headed down the street. They could see a crashed BSAA chopper on fire. "That means Chris might be here!"

Leon got a call on his PDA. "Leon. How's the mission going so far?"

Claire.

"Not good. There's a crashed BSAA chopper. The Army is having a hard time from keeping the outbreak from moving east of the rocky mountains. Almost every state west of Arizona has reported Bioterrorist attacks."

Clair looked worried. "You don't think Chris..."

"No. I have a sixth sense about these things but he is definitley in the Seattle area."

Leon sighed. "How's Russia?"

Claire smiled on the image. "Only slightly better. Terrorists are trying to take down the government in Moscow. I'm at a millitary hospital."

God bless Claire. Ever since the Raccoon incident she was trying to make the world a better place by building hospitals all over the world.

"Anyway I got to go. Hang in there Leon."

Ada hande Leon his Hangun. They marched forward but then Ada stopped him. "Lickers."

Leon took aim and fired, hitting creature dead on in its massive body. Six shots hit it. It was bleeding but its tongue darted out and slashed Leon across the neck. Then it jumped toward him and slashed him

Ada opened fire as well. She kept firing as she advanced toward the licker. Suddenly a Licker wrapped its tongue around Ada's throat. She pulled out her hunting knife and cut it in half. Then she fired as shot at its brain. "Bye."

Its brains exploded in a bloody mess. Ada used a medical kit on Leon. She didn't need it that bad. They were near the space needle. They went inside the abandoned McDonalds and Ada said,

"Excuse me. I'm going to use the ladies room. I should clean up my neck."

Leon went in the men's room. He had to pee. The light was off. Suddenly as he reached for the light switch, something grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. Leon's gun fell out of reach. He looked and saw Krauser. Krauser slammed the door shut and locked it. "Leon! What's going on?" Ada yelled.

Krauser removed his Hunting knife. "We need to have a talk comrade!"

He advanced toward Leon.....

Claire could hear screaming outside of he hospital. Gunfire too. "What's going on?"

Claire asked and a soldier named Yuri Petrovic said, "There was a battle about five miles down the road. It must have reached here. We must go. There's a humvee outside. I will take you to the American embassy so you can get home."

Soon the gunfire was in the hospital. Patients and medics ran from the battle. Soldiers ran toward it.

Yuri handed Claire a Glock .40 and said, "Follow me!"

They headed in the direction the medics were going. A couple medics grabbed weapons and ran toward the fight. There were a coupler of Majinis in front of Claire speaking in Russian.

Claire fired her Handgun. She shot one of them through the heart three times. Then she ran up and kicked him where the wound was. It died instantly. Claire finished off the other Majini.

"Shit. We got trouble."

More Majinis were coming toward them. Yuri retreated with Claire but fired his AR-15 while backing away.

They fought their way through the majinis and got on the elevator. They hit the button for lobby.

"Are you okay?"

Yuri asked. Claire nodded,.

They ran out of the hospital and got in the humvee. "You drive!" Yuri ordered.

He kept the Majinis off of them. Then he hopped in. Claire started the engine and as she reversed the humvee she saw an all too familiar face. Wesker!

She hit the gas. Yuri saw him and fired. Wesker easily dodged the bullets and ran toward them. He tried to grab Claire as he got on the driver side. Yuri fired his weapon and Wesker fell off the humvee. He rolled. They were going at 55 MPH. Suddenly something ran toward them but it was going so fast it was a blur. Their humvee spun out of control and hit a parked vehicle. Yuri flew out the window. Claire felt dizzy. She had hit her head hard and was sure she had broken at least one rib. Poor Yuri...

Suddenly a masked man appeared near the wrecked vehicle. That was the man that had caused them to crash. Claire raised her Handgun. Then she lowered it and passed out.

Claire woke up with a pounding headache. She was tied up and in a lot of pain. Wesker stood near her. "Its about time you woke up Dear heart."

Bastard! "What have you done with Yuri?" She demanded weakly.

Wesker laughed. "We'll inform his wifer and two children of his accident."

Claire found strength enough to yell. "That wasn't an accident! That was murder!"

He laughed again. "So angry. Just as I was going to give you a surprise!"

Claire hissed. "I don't want any part of your surprises!"

Wesker grinned. "I beg to differ."

The masked man walked in the room. "Meet a ghost from your past." The man pulled off the skull mask to reveal red hair.

"Steve!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's all for chapter 7! Sorry it was so short! What did you think? Now you know some of Eric/Malik's past! I had Wesker bring back Birkin. Will Claire be ok? Will Chris survive the birkin tyrant? Will Jill die of poison? What did you think of the fight between Mahad and Sheva? By the way I have been getting a lot of reviews about my lemons. Who should the next ones be about? Leon/Ada or Steve/Claire?**

**Thank you for your support everyone! R&R! Thanks.**

**A.S.**


	8. Turning Point

**Hey people! Finally an update. I have just been busy. Thank you for all your reviews so far. I appreciate it. You are all great! I have been going through somwe hard times. Dealing with depression and shit Somedays it feels like I will be alone forever........ On a lighter note I got baptized recently. Anyway I decided to work on this story for a while before commiting to another story. Hope you enjoy!**

**A.S.**

"What have they done to you?"

Claire cried out. Steve smiled. "They made me stronger. That's what."

Claire struggled to get free. Steve slapped her. "You're not Steve..." Claire hissed at Wesker. "What did you do to him?"

Wesker smiled. "I gave him the ability to do what he was destined to do. To help bring forth my new world. Don't you understand? It took humans millions of years to evolve. I have just perfected the next stage of evolution."

Claire spat, "I don't believe in evolution. I believe you're going to meet your maker soon and when you do he's going to send you to rot in hell!"

Wesker sneered. "If you were referring to God, I will clear it up for you. There is a God but not the one billions of people worship. The real God is yet to come."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Wesker grinned. "The ruler of the new evolved race that will inhabit the earth. The maker of the Majinis. Me."

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Steve. Why would you join this freak? I thought you said you loved me!"

She had tears in her eyes.

"Steve is under my control dear heart. The T veronica virus courses through his veins!"

"Bastard..." Claire gasped.

Steve walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Chris was struggling with the birkin tyrant. It swung at him again but he dodged it this time. Out of the corner of his eye Redfield saw a blue herb. He dodged another swipe and grabbed it. He ran down the hall at full speed. He pulled the pin on a grenade and chucked it behind him. It exploded and the beast droped to its knees. Chris doubted the grenade would kill it but he wasn't going to wait to find out.

Chris went through a few doors hoping that the tyrant wouldn't pick up his trail. He knocked on the door just like he said he would. He waited. Jill did not answer. He kicked the door open and saw Jill weakly laying there. Her skin was sickly pale. He used the blue herb on her.

"I knew you''d come back...." She said weakly.

"Always. I can't live without you. Those three years I thought you were dead were unbearable." Chris replied looking deep into her soul.

He grabbed her hand. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never stopped thinking about you. Not once. I couldn't accept that you died because of that sick fuck Wesker. I love you. There are very few people I consider family other than Claire. You are my family. I don't have a ring but...Jill Valentine...Will you marry me?"

Tears watered in her eyes. "Yes....I will."

They kissed and embraced. He helped her up after they broke the kiss.

"We should get out of here first though." Jill said. He handed her handgun and shotgun to her.

"We need to complete our mission." She nodded.

Chris found a radio and called Sheva. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. We found Mahad but he escaped."

"Okay. Listen there's a tyrant on the loose. Be careful."

Sheva's response came quickly. "Will do partner. Josh and I found a car. We're going to take it down near the space needle. There are supposed to be some survivors in the downtown area. They are holed up near the Seattle Center."

Chris grinned. "Roger. We'll make our way down there. Over and out."

They headed outside. Jill looked at Chris. "We need to find a vehicle to get downtown. There's too many Majinis between here and there."

Chris shrugged. "I know how to hotwire a car." He noticed Jill staring at him so he said, "What? I know other stuff besides the Air Force!"

Suddenly they heard a gun being cocked and they turned and saw a blonde woman. Chris recognized her. He had met her once or twice back in '99. Claire had rescued her from Raccoon City. "Sherry. Long time no see."

"Drop your weapons."

They did as they were told. "I thought I might as well tell you that your sister has been kidnapped." Sherry said with a grin. Chris stared daggers at her.

"You're lying."

Sherry laughed. "You can believe that if you want to. Claire's not at her apartment in New York and she's not at the hospital. Where else would she be?"

Chris gritted his teeth. "Where is she?"

Sherry smiled. "She's is in Russia but is on her way to Afghanistan. She got kidnapped from the hospital she works at. She trusts too many people. That's her weakness."

Chris exploded. "Her only mistake was helping you! She saved you from dying in Raccoon City!"

Sherry's smile didn't budge. "That was her choice. Not mine."

Sherry stopped smiling. "I'll leave you alone for now. Wesker doesn't want you dead yet."

Sherry lowered the gun and ran through a door. Chris started toward the door but it electronically locked. Jill got on the radio and alerted everybody.

She told Sheva to get ahold of HQ and have them meet them downtown. They needed to get to where Sheva and Josh were. The ETA was one hour.

Malik sat there listening to one of his favorite songs on his Zune. Westside til I die.

**"**

I was just a young boy, livin in the hub city-Eastside Compton G  
Back in the days when Ice Cube and Eazy had every Nigga  
Talking 'bout boy you can't fuck with me  
Remember Ice T had da power, hearing gunshots lickin' by the hour  
When Too Short bumped in every supersport  
And taught us all how to ride for the West Coast

_[chorus]_  
To my peoples if you with me - where you at  
Throw your dubs in the air - and wave 'em like you just don't care  
From LA to the Bay - what you say - all day... everyday... any damn day  
Take a look around, we got the whole world locked down  
Going on and on, it don't stop...won't stop... can't stop  
Either ride or die - that's why i put it down for the westside

Didn't seem that long ago, (oh no) we were stealing 40's out the liquor store (oh no)  
Mama started tripping so it's time to go  
Up to the park with the locsta's  
Everybody broke, smokin' roaches  
DJ Quik was the shit had every nigga claiming he was from the CPT  
Ya'll remember one-time tried to clown  
We had to burn this bitch on down

_[bridge]_  
One time for my niggas in incarceration  
I blaze a dime with you for having lots of patience  
Two times for my sista's at the county building  
I got some Westside love for all you ghetto children  
Three times for my niggas that done passed away  
I tip some gin for you and pray for better days  
One day everything's gonna be fine  
But until that day my only reply is...  
WESTSDIE TILL I DIE

_[chorus]_  
To my peoples if you with me - where you at  
Throw your dubs in the air - and wave 'em like you just don't care  
From LA to the Bay - what you say - all day... everyday... any damn day  
Take a look around, we got the whole world locked down  
Going on and on, it don't stop...won't stop... can't stop  
Either ride or die - gotta give it up for the Westside

From Crenshaw to Foothill Blvd.  
All i see are Lo Lo's and mob cars - Daytons and five stars  
All the true hobs is hittin' switches  
With all the finest riches of course the bombest bitches  
Don't get it twisted Ask me what's a real G  
Show me a nigga scrapping back against the wall until his knuckles bleed  
Screaming death to all our enemies and those who don't believe  
WEST COAST LIVIN' BE THE SHIT TO ME!!!

_[bridge]_  
One time for my niggas in incarceration  
I blaze a dime with you for having lots of patience  
Two times for my sista's at the county building  
I got some love for all you ghetto children  
Three times for my niggas that done passed away  
I tip some gin for you and pray for better days  
One day everything's gonna be fine  
But until that day my only reply is...  
WESTSIDE TILL I DIE

_[chorus]_  
To my peoples if you with me - where you at  
Throw your dubs in the air - and wave 'em like you just don't care  
From LA to the Bay - what you say - all day... everyday... any damn day  
Take a look around, we got the whole world locked down  
Going on and on, it don't stop...won't stop... can't stop  
Either ride or die - gotta give it up for the Westside

To my peoples if you with me - where you at  
Throw your dubs in the air - and wave 'em like you just don't care  
From LA to the Bay - what you say - all day... everyday... any damn day  
Take a look around, we got the whole world locked down  
Going on and on, it don't stop...won't stop... can't stop  
Either ride or die - La la la la la la la la

To my peoples if you with me - where you at  
Throw your dubs in the air - and wave 'em like you just don't care  
From LA to the Bay - what you say - all day... everyday... any damn day  
Take a look around, we got the whole world locked down  
Going on and on, it don't stop...won't stop... can't stop  
Either ride or die - TQ gonna give it up for the Westside

To my peoples if you with me - where you at  
Throw your dubs in the air - and wave 'em like you just don't care  
From LA to the Bay - what you say - all day... everyday... any damn day  
Take a look around, we got the whole world locked down  
Going on and on, it don't stop...won't stop... can't stop  
Either ride or die - gotta give it up for the Westside

_[DEDICATED TO ERIC EAZY E WRIGHT AND TUPAC SHAKUR REST IN PEACE HOMIES_

It brought a single tear to his eye. Malik had grown up in Compton. Before L.A. got infected. All though there had been fucked up things about the hood like the drivebys, the drugs, the poverty and the fact that Mexicans and Blacks couldn't get along in Compton, it was still home. However since the city had been over it was just like any part of Los Angeles. Destroyed.

Malik took off his ear phones. "Damn man! We sent a flare for any survivors! We're wasting our time John! I'm pretty sure I know everybody who survived the outbreak!"

They crossed the street into a McDonalds. They saw a struggle going on. They saw an Asian lady kick down the door of the bathroom. Malik, John, and Carmen rushed over to the fast food joint.

Meanwhile Krauser proceeded to kick Leon in the stomach. He picked Leon up by the hair and punched him. Leon punched Krauser back but it didn't faze him. Krauser laughed and knocked Leon into a wall. Ada did a fan kick on Krauser. She tried to kick him again but he grabbed her foot and tossed her like a rag doll. Krauser saw a group of people coming into the Mcdonalds. He grabbed Leon and pushed him through the busted door and dragged him into the ladies room.

Ada followed. Once again Krauser locked the door so nobody could get in. "I killed you. How are you still alive?"

Krauser sneered. "You couldn't kill me with a rocket launcher and a head start Leon."

He gave Leon a kick in the side. Ada punched Krauser and started to go for her gun but Krauser punched and knocked her into a sink knocking her unconscious. Leon growled and tackled Krauser arond the waist. He started punching him repeatedly. Krauser threw him at the bathroom mirror.

"I guess this just isn't your day comrade."

Leon was bleeding on the side of his head. He weakly stood up. He pulled out his pistol and aimed in Wesker's direction. In a flash Krauser had Ada by the hair and was pressing a knife against her throat. "Don't do it!"

Krauser smiled. "I won't if you drop the gun."

Leon looked at him with desperation. "You don't want her! Its me you want!"

Krauser's smile faded but the insanity remained in is icy stare. "You're right." He threw Ada in Leon's direction. Leon took his finger off the trigger. This was unexpected. His gun went off. Ada crashed into him. He saw the blood on his shirt. Ada had been hit near her collarbone. The same place he had taken a bullet for her in Raccon City.

Leon had tears in his eyes. "Ada..."

"Its not your fault Leon. I know you. I know you better than I know myself."

"Don't talk. Just hang in there Ada. I won't lose you!"

"Im sorry for the times I betrayed you Leon....I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her on the cheek. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Then she didn't move again. How could she be shot like that and still look so beautiful? So peaceful?

Leon's tears soon turned to anger. He fired five shots at Krauser. All of them hit.

Krauser grunted. "That wasn't very nice. I just did you a favor Comrade. She's a lousy fuck. She just lays there."

Leon aimed for his head but Krauser was faster and threw his blade at Leon's chest. Leon put his hand in front of him. The blade went through his palm and came out the other end of his hand. Leon screamed in agony. He pulled the blade out and started bleeding even more. He screamed even louder. There had been a trio of people trying to get into the bathroom door. Krauser charged into it and sent them flying knocking them unconscious. He dragged Leon outside.

Leon tried to take a swing at Krauser but the punch went wild. Krauser kicked him and dropped him to his knees. Then he hit him with an uppercut. Leon hit the windshield of a car breaking at least one rib and dislocating his shoulder. It also set off an alarm. Leon weakly tried to stand up. His gun was still in the bathroom.

Suddenly a group of Majinis came running toward the sound. "I'll leave you to it Comrade. Adios."

Leon kept trying to get up but he was in so much pain. The Majinis were a few feet from him. One of them raised a hatchet and started to bring it down on him...

Josh pulled the car to where Chris and Jill was. They got in the back. "They've got my sister. She's going to Afghanistan."

"We'll get her back." Sheva assured him. They drove to the Seattle Center area. They saw a pack of Majinis heading toward a wounded man on the hood of a car. It was Leon! Suddenly a shotgun was fired and a caucasian male stepped out of a McDonalds and pumped the shotgun for another shot. Then an African American male came out firing a SMG. Then a female came out firing a Handgun. They made short work of the Majinis.

The White guy pointed his M3 at their car. "Get out slowly."

They did as they were told. "We're not with Umbrella."

They lowered their guns. Who are you? The Hispanic female asked. They all introduced themselves. The woman was Carmen. The white guy was John and the Black guy was Malik.

"Where did you learn to shoot a Mac-11 like that Malik? You're so young!"

He shook his head. "I been shooting since I was sixteen but a guy named Barry Burton showed me how to shoot better."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You know Barry? He's my best friend! I would have thought he would have gotten out of town by now! He's got a family!"

Malik looked him in the eye. "They are safe. Barry stayed behind to make a difference. He tought a lot of people how to defend themselves from Umbrella's creatures and their mercenaries."

Chris eagerly asked, "Where is he now?"

There was a flash of sadnes in Malik's face. "He didn't make it. An Urooburo got him."

Jill looked at the wounded man on the car. "Leon! My god is he okay?"

"We don't know. Somebody was beating him up and this lady and we heard a gunshot. Then he burst out of the bathroom and knocked us back and wee must have blacked out for a few minutes. When we came to this guy was on the hood of the car and Majinis were coming after him."

John answered. Josh checked the bathroom. There lay Ada Wong. A bullet wound in her chest. He took her pulse. She was gone.

He tried giving her CPR. He tried for five minutes but it didn't work.

He walked back outside to see everybody trying to revive Leon who was out cold or dead...

"Leon. Can you hear me? Come on! Don't give up!"

**That's all for this chapter people! Thank you to all of my reviewers! What will happen with Claire? Will she escape? Will Steve do the right thing? What about Leon? Ada's dead. Does Leon live or die? Its up to you! Special thanks to my reviewers who have helped me, Capcom for not sueing, the music artists for not sueing for the lyrics, McDonalds, lol, The residents of Compton, the residents of Los Angeles and the residents of Seattle. I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it was short! R&R!**


	9. Bad to worse

**Hey people. Damu here. Thank you for all of your reviews! By the way I am making it in this story thnat Sheva is half African and half British because her accent sounds African with a touch of British and plus she is lighter skinned than most Africans. By the way I am writing a new story soon that will be an AU fic from the stand point of, what would happen if Umbrella was never shut down? Anyway hope you enjoy! Here is the next chapter.**

Claire woke up in a daze. She couldn't see. She had been drugged. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

They pulled the bag off of her head. She looked around. It was hot. They were flying over a village. "This isn't Russia..."

Somebody spoke Arabic. "You're right. This is Afghanistan. You should be happy. Most Americans have opinions about the Middle East but haven't actually been there."

"Who are you?" Claire demanded.

"Who I am is not important. Wesker and Steve are awaiting you."

Claire sneered. "Why the sudden move?"

The man sighed. "The BSAA were onto us. We had no choice but to move our operation. Albert Wesker is after all, a terrorist. He made a deal with the local Muslim groups. He gave them weapons to use against the United States. In exchange they are now a part of his ranks."

The helicopter landed. The man grabbed Claire and shoved her out of the helicopter. She was not tied. They were armed so they figured she would be no problem. Big mistake.

She knocked the gun from the man's hands and gave him a kick to the stomach. Another Umbrella Mercenary who had been aboard the helicopter pointed his weapon in their direction but did not fire because he did not want to hit his comrade.

Claire hit him in the face with a left hook. Then she hit him again. He grabbed her hand after the second punch and hit her back. Then he rammed into her like a football player and knocked her on her ass. The other merc lowered the gun and watched as his friend kicked Claire in the stomach. She was just a stupid American girl. She caught his foot and did a footsweep and knocked him down.

She kicked him in the face as he landed. He tried to get up again but Claire kicked him in the chest. Then she punched him in the nose. His nose was bleeding. The other soldier grabbed Claire from behind but she drove her elbow into his gut. Then she turned around and punched him as well. The two mercenaries attacked her. She defended against their assault the best she could. She grabbed the second man's gun.

She cocked it back. "Don't move."

The more beat up soldier reached for his gun but Claire shot him. The bullet hit him in the temple right next to his right ear.

She turned the gun to the other man. "Please don't kill me."

Claire smiled sweetly. "I wasn't going to." She hit hit over the head with the gun as hard as he could and knocked him unconscious. She took their ammo.

Off in the distance she could hear Assault Rifles being fired. **The war.** She realized.

Claire left the helicopter. If Wesker had allies over here then she had to be careful.

Claire aproached a market stand. She felt dizzy from being drugged. She checked her watch. It was about 2:35 in the afternoon where she was.

Claire saw several bodies laying around the place. Most of them had beehn shot. Claire decided her best bet would be to find the American soldiers. She heard a man screaming. She turned to look and saw a man get slashed with a machete. Blood sprayed from the wound like a fountain. The attackers turned toward Claire.

They began yelling in their native tongue.

Claire raised her Handgun and pointed at the man withe the machete. She fired three times. The shots hit him in the chest. He was bleeding but was not dead. Claire changed that by firing two more bullets. One hit him in the cheek bone. The next hit him in the left eye. Which exploded in a bloody mess.

One of them jabbed her in the leg. She screamed. They had stabbed her with some tool.

She fired four shots at the man's lower waist. Bleeding, he dropped to his knees. Claire gave him a kick and he hit the ground with a thud. She brought out her knife and impaled him.

A woman grabbed her and her head split open and the face tried to close in on her shoulder in a bite but Claire threw her off of her. Claire emptied the remaining rounds from the clip into her. This was worse than Raccoon City. Claire Redfield wondered if she would ever see Chris again....

Leon opened his eyes slowly. He groaned. "Where's Ada?"

Then he remembered. Leon felt like crying but he was in too much to even cry. "This is going to hurt but we need to do it." Chris popped Leon's shoulder back in its place. Chris noticed the blood on his shirt from Leon's hand which was bleeding badly. "How did this happen?

"Krauser... He killed Ada. Tried to kill me too."

He coughed up blood. Josh got on the radio. He told HQ that they needed a chopper right away evenn though the ETA was still an hour from now. Sheva checked Leon for anymore injuries. "Your ribs are broken. We need to get you some medical attention. Then you can come help us."

There was sadness in Leon's eyes. "What are we doing?"

Sheva patched up his hand wound. "R&R. Revenge and Rescue. We have to bring Tricell down. Wesker is earning quite the reputation as a terrorist. We are going to rescue Chris's sister. She was kidnapped. She is in Afghanistan. We don't know where."

Leon sighed. "Sounds like a great plan. There's only one problem. I'm not BSAA."

Sheva smiled. "I'm sure they'll let you go anyway given your expierience in Raccoon City."

The chopper arrived fifteen minutes later. A couple more choppers arrived because one wasn't enough for all of them. Leon was crying as they rode off in the distance.

THREE DAYS LATER...

They were all at a BSAA base in New York. They had been flown from Washington to New York and the Seattle survivors were to stay at the base until they were tested to make sure they were not infected. Leon got to tag along with the others to the Middle East.

Josh had looked at the Umbrella locations in Afghanistan and concluded that the base was twenty miles from the capitol, Kabul.

That was the only base that was outside of Kabul. It was a village. Translated from the ancient Persian language into English, the village was known as 'Messanger's Valley'.

They flew to the base in Afghanistan just outside the village.

Leon had his ribs taped up but he could still fight all though it was suggested that he get some rest.

They split into teams of two like usual. Josh went with Jill this time. Chris with Sheva and Leon decided to go by himself.

This was only the beginning.....

Amir Balel woke up with a headache. His friend had been killed by that American bitch. His gun and ammo was missing. Amir could see a woman approaching. Also a man. It was Sherry and Wesker. Wesker looked at the bloody remains of his friend in disgust.

"I assume she escaped?"

Amir nodded. Wesker grabbed him by the throat. "Failure was not an option."

He tossed Amir like a rag doll. Then he nodded at Sherry. Sherry unholstered her piece, cocked it and shot Amir in the head at point blank range.

Blood and brain matter splattered on her uniform.

"If she escaped she won't get far. There are infected people in this village. Both American and Afghan"

Sherry observed.

"Unless she seeks refuge with the soldiers." Wesker replied.

Wesker got on his PDA. "Krauser. What is Ada's status?"

Krauser replied, "Dead. More than likely Leon is dead too."

"Your compitence will be rewarded."

Wesker turned off the PDA.

He sat down in his chair. "Have they breeched the base yet?"

Sherry shook her head. "No. There are five armed guards outside the base. Another twenty inside. Not to mention the hordes of infected Majini around the area."

"What about the American soldiers?"

Sherry was quick to respond to his question. "They are being kept busy with the infected. They haven't had the time to fight any of the guards."

Wesker sat down at his computer and hacked into the Umbrella satelite.

He could see a small group of people arriving on a helicopter. He recognized the leader almost instantly.

"Chris Redfield. What a treat. Just the man I was looking forward to seeing."

The group split up. Wesker pressed a button on a panel and smiled. "I have a little surprise for you old friend."

It was quiet. Too quiet. They were half a mile from the base.

Chris had a .44 Magnum and an MP5 with a Glock as a sidearm. He had the Glock out.

Sheva had an AK-47 and a .50 Desert Eagle. She had an M92F handgun as a sidearm.

Chris expected the place to be guarded. They were reaching the end of the village. The gunfire in the area had stopped. Suddenly something leapt out at them. He barely dodged it. Chris turned to look at it.

It was a Hunter. Chris fired his pistol in a panic at it. Several shots hit it. Chris kept firing until the gun clicked empty.

Then he reloaded but the Hunter swiped him. It was wounded but not dead. It let out that horrible screech. Chris raised his gun to fire again but the thing knocked his gun from his hands and left a gash on his arm.

Chris screamed. He reached for his gun but saw that the Hunter was preparing for another attack. Sheva fired her Desert Eagle. There was a huge hole in the Hunter's side. She fired again. It screeched and died. Suddenly another Hunter leapt out at Sheva and sent her gun flying. It clawed at her arms and she tried to keep it away from her face. She kicked it away. Chris fired two shots at it. He aimed for its left eye and pulled the trigger. It went down. It didn't get up again. Chris angrily stood up.

"Is that all you got Wesker? You're going to need to do more than that to kill me you son of a bitch!" Redfield spat.

Sheva grabbed his arm. "Calm down. We'll get through this partner."

The Hunters were dead. Chris had a gash on his leg and Sheva on her arms. They used a medical kit to take care of it.

Claire finally managed to kill the last Majini. She had taken some damage though. One of them had hit her over the head with a bottle so she had a cut on her head. She had no medicine. She hoped to come across a green herb. As Claire walked through the village she wondered why Steve was siding with Wesker. It had something to do with the virus in his body but it still didn't make sense. Steve had been able to resist killing Claire before when Alexia had him under her control. So why not now?

Claire headed in the direction of a building. Maybe it was an army base? No that would be too good. Nothing ever seemed to go right when it came to Umbrella. There were dead soldiers everywhere. Claire saw two men standing out front of the base. They were armed. Not heavily. However she did not doubt that they knew how to use their guns

Claire saw no other option. She fired her gun twice. The first shot went wild but the second shot hit one of the guards in the arm. The other guard fired at her but she took cover. He yelled in Farsai and continued firing. Claire returned fire. She managed to hit him finally and he dropped to the ground bleeding. She had hit him in the chest. Odds were he would not survive.

The other guard was reaching for his dropped gun but Claire kicked him in the face. He would not be awake for a while.

Claire headed inside the base and looked behind her outside to see three more guards approaching the two guards on the ground. They woke the unconscious guard up.

They all had AK-47's and Claire was not about to face that. She ran down the hall. She went through a door and took a deep breath. She was glad she at least had a weapon.

Suddenly another door opened and there were four of the infected running toward her. Claire made short work of them with her Handgun.

Then she heard the revving of a chainsaw.

There was a man with a chainsaw behind her froom the other door and he was wearing a turban to conceal his head.

Claire emptied the remaining bullets in her clip into him. He bled but did not stop. Not even a little bit. Claire kicked open the door and kept running. The chainsaw Majini was not far behind. Claire saw a pack of Majinis ahead of her. She was trapped between the group and the chainsaw.

Suddenly she heard a loud boom. The chainsaw man dropped to his knees. She heard the sound again. Her savior was pointing a shotgun at the more dangerous threat.

Claire looked at him to see his face....

Jill managed to find an underground ladder that went through the sewer. It would take them into the Tricell base.

There were some dead bodies in the sewer. The smell was awful. Even for a sewer. Josh estimated that they had probably been down here for a while. They walked around the decaying corpses and made their way down the dark tunnel. They heard a noise.

"What was that?" Jill whispered.

Josh had his gun out. Luckily he had an M-16 as well. In another holster he had a .50 Desert Eagle. Jill had a Shotgun and a Skorpion SMG. (The crappiest weapon in RE 5.)

They held perfectly still. The sound stopped. They found the ladder that lead into the base. They climbed up the ladder and lifted the manhole lid. Josh took cover on one side of the break room door. Jill took cover on the other side.

They looked and saw three men. They were speaking Farsai. They were standing in front of a table. They were not armed. "Let's take them quietly. They're not armed." Josh mouthed to Jill. They didn't need to alert anybody with a gunshot.

Josh grabbed the first man and with a twist, he broke his neck. One of the other two guards reached for a gun on the table but Jill gave him a kick to the gut. The man doubled over. Jill punched him in the face.

The last guard jumped on Josh and started punching him. Josh took a few blows but then he blocked his punches. Josh head butted him. Then he hit him with a hard right hook. The guard that was preoccupied with Jill pulled her to the ground and started punching her. He cursed in Farsai.

Jill kicked him off of her. Then she tackled him and pinned his chest with her knees. She started punching him repeatedly. The man stood up and lifted Jill off the floor. Then like a wrestler he slammed her to the ground knocking the wind out of her. The man spit out a couple of bloody teeth.

His face was cut as well. He gave Jill a kick to stomach. Then a kick to the ribs. She moaned in agony. He gave her a boot to the face. Her jaw was sore and her lip was bleeding. The man tried to pin her shoulder to the ground with his foot but Jill used her one free leg to footsweep him. He fell to the ground.

She kicked him in the balls.

Meanwhile Josh was using the other guard as a punching bag. Josh kicked the man in the stomach and then he punched him in the face. His nose was broken from Josh's right hook. Blood was soaking the man's white shirt. The man finally dropped to the ground. Josh ran started to go assist Jill but his man tripped him. Then the man leapt on his back and started punching Josh on the back of the head. He dropped Josh to his knees and tried to to to him what he had done to his friend.

However Josh was well trained in many styles Such as Kung Fu and Jeet Kune Do but also Kuta, (Egypt) Dambe, (Nigeria.) and Obnu Bilate (South Africa.) He flipped the man over him and slammed him to the ground. The man kicked him even as he was on the ground.

He got up and started punching Josh. After the third punch Josh caught his arm and broke it. The man screamed in pain. He pulled a knife out. Josh could tell he was not trained with the knife. The man swung at Josh's throat but Josh ducked and hit the man in the side of the head. "Come on. You can do better than that." He taunted.

The man swung the knife in a rage and Josh kept dodging. The man swung the knife so wildly that when the guard missed again, he fell over.

He got up and started hacking wildly again. The blade nicked Josh's cheek. Josh caught the next stab which was aimed at his chest. The man had only one arm he could use. Josh reversed the blade and used his strength in both arms to bring the blade closer to him.

Josh pushed him back and stabbed him. The man tried to cry out but Josh pulled the blade out and he let out a choking sound. Then Josh stabbed him in the side of the neck.

Josh withdrew the blade and the man was dead before he hit the floor. Josh turned to see that all though Jill did a number on the other guard, she was taking damage too. His face was cut up but the more Jill hit him the madder he got.

Josh pulled his Handgun back out. He pointed it at the man but did not pull the trigger for fear of hitting Jill. Jill punched the man again and again but then the man kicked her in the stomach. He started to choke her. She kept hitting him but she couldn't breath so she tried to pry his fingers from her slender throat.

Josh went behind the man and put him in a sleeper hold. He let Jill go and she gasped for air. Josh threw the man into a wall. "Jill are you okay?"

The man was already up and he pistol whipped Josh from behind. He had grabbed a gun off the table. He aimed it at Jill and pulled the trigger. Click. Josh smiled. "He did not take the safety off."

The man realized his mistake but it was too late. Jill kicked the gun from his hands. She started attacking the guard in a rage punching him and kicking him. She drove her knee into his gut. Then she hit him with her left hand.

"How sad. You're religion is oppresive toward women but you just got beaten by a girl." Jill sneered.

The man cursed and spit at her. Jill kicked him in the face. He would not be awake for a long time. They tied him up and dragged him to the storage closet. They prepared their weapons and left the room. They would have taken some of the weapons but they already had enough to carry.

"That's some gash you have on your cheek." Jill observed eyeing Josh's wound.

"Could be worse. He was not good with knives."

Jill smiled. "Yeah I took a beating too but I think he was expecting me to be weaker."

Josh nodded. "Big mistake. That's one thing is that you should never assume anything. Expect the unexpected. He lost because he failed to realize that anybody can be dangerous."

Josh smirked. "So Chris asked you to marry him?"

Jill blushed. "Yeah. I'm going to marry him. I love him. Claire has become like a sister of my own. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Maybe even have kids. All that will happen after Umbrella is gone of course. What about you? How is it going with Sheva?"

Josh sighed. "I must admit that I love her as well. I might ask her to marry me. If so we will do a traditional African ceromony and how they do it in America."

Jill smirked. "Whacha gonna do? Circumcision?"

Jill couldn't believe she just said that. It came out wrong. "I'm sorry...."

Josh rolled his eyes. "That is not done in all of Africa. Not even most of it. That is just a stereotype that Europeans and Americans have about all of us. That is actually an Islamic practice. Not all of Africa is Muslim. Myself included. I was baptized."

Jill smiled nervously. "I guess you were right. You shouldn't assume...."

Josh laughed. "Don't worry."

Suddenly there was a loud growl. "What was that?" Jill asked and got out her Shotgun. Josh got out his M-16.

It was coming around a corner. It was a giant thing. It looked like the titans Jill had read about in Greek Mythology.

It held a club with barbed wire on the end of it. Josh opened fire with the M-16. Jill pumped and fired and then started to back up as it charged toward them......

Claire looked to see who had saved her. "Leon!"

Leon pumped the shotgun again. He fired and the Majini stumbled but did not fall. He pumped the shotgun again. Then he fired again. Leon got closer and pumped his shotgun again but the chainsaw Majini knocked him back with one arm. Claire reloaded and tried to keep the other attacking Majinis off of Leon.

The chainsaw Majini started to bring the weapon toward Leon. Leon had dropped his shotgun Claire fired her Handgun four times and each bullet hit the Majini in its face. It dropped the chainsaw which was still going and it caused sparks to fly as it hit the ground. Claire grabbed the chainsaw and started revving it again. Leon grabbed the unarmed chainsaw man and as Claire brought the chainsaw up he threw the Majini into the chainsaw which started to saw through his shoulder. The man screamed loudly and blood was everywhere.

He fell to the floor trying to remove the weapon from his body. His collarbone was revealed. There was a fleshy mess of tissue, bone, cartilage, muscle and blood. Leon had the Shotgun again. He cocked it and pressed it to the man's skull.

"Adios."

BOOM! He pulled the trigger and the man's head exploded in skull and brain matter. Leon emptied the remaining ammo from the shotgun and dropped it. He had managed to take out most of the Majinis. Claire charged in firing her Handgun. She fired seven times at a woman. The shots took the woman down but she grabbed Claire's ankle. Claire kicked the wounded woman. Then she put an extra round in its head.

Meanwhile Leon was struggling with a Majini that had grabbed him and was trying to bite him. Claire kicked the Majini off of him. Then she got her knife out and stabbed the Majini while it was down.

Once they were all dead Claire turned to Leon and threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much."

Leon hugged her back. "I know. I missed you too. I heard about you getting kidnapped and even though I'm not BSAA I came here. Chris and the others did too."

Claire rested her head on his chest. "Something is wrong with Steve. He's being controlled by Wesker. I don't know how to change it."

Leon sighed. "I understand what its like to lose somebody. Ada is dead. For real this time. Krauser killed her."

Claire looked at him. "I'm so sorry...I can't believe she's dead...and Krauser's still alive?"

Leon had anger in his violet eyes. "Yeah. Not for long though."

Claire had tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay. Its been too long."

Leon playfully tugged on her ponytail. "Ya know I can't say this about too many women but you're even cute when you're crying."

Claire smiled through her tears. The brunette leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "That's sweet." Leon looked into her dark blue eyes.

She was so pretty. He wanted her in that moment. Then he felt guilty. He had just lost Ada and was already thinking about somebody else? Still she would have wanted him to move on. He decided he would probably try and date Claire. They had dated a little after Umbrella was shut down but they had ended it when he started his job as a Secret Service agent. She had been heartbroken at the time.

Yet fate had brought them together again....that and the problems caused by Umbrella.

"We need to get out of here. This is the most dangerous country in the world." Leon stated.

Claire nodded.

They found some ammo in a nearby desk. The shotgun had no more shells left so they decided to leave it.

"So where is my brother?" Claire asked curiously.

Leon thought for a second. "He should be around here somewhere. I don't know. He's with Sheva. I decided to go by myself."

Claire smiled and teased him. "Tough guy huh?"

Leon frowned. "Not really. I got my ribs broken."

Claire started to respond but they heard the cocking of a gun. They turned and saw Sherry Birkin pointing a Beretta at them.

"Orders from Wesker. Sorry. Its nothing personal."

Leon knew he couldn't get his gun out without Sherry seeing him. He had to think. Stall her buy some time.

"Why are you working for Umbrella?" Leon asked.

Sherry smiled. If she was the same innocent child from Raccoon City, her face showed no sign of it.

"Maybe for the pay. Maybe for revenge!"

Claire tried to calm her down. "What are you talking about?"

Sherry gritted her teeth. "My parents. Wesker told me you killed them. You were there to steal the virus and you killed my Mom and Dad! You were probably one of the people that shot him! That's why injected the G virus into himself. My mom knew about it. That's why you killed her!"

Claire's eyes looked hurt. "Don't you remember? It was Umbrella that killed your father not me! Wesker just brain washed you!"

Sherry snorted. "Wesker's been like a father to me. He helped me survive."

Her smirk faded. "Enough talk." She was about to pull the trigger. Leon managed to get his pistol out. Sherry was about to fire when a door burst open. Sherry turned to the door and opened fire. They heard a male cry out. Leon aimed for Sherry's arm. The shot hit and she screamed but Leon shot the gun from her hands. The bullet went through her left hand and struck her in the hip. Sherry stumbled past the man she had shot.

Leon aimed to fire again but then he realized who the man was. He lowered his weapon and Sherry escaped. "Carlos! Are you okay? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you and your brother were leading the rebellion in Brazil!"

Carlos groaned in pain. "We were. Emmanuel was killed by a terrorist named Juan Rivera. The BSAA are now targets for terrorists. I barely escaped with my life!"

It had been so long since they had seen Carlos. "What about Rebecca?" Claire asked.

"She's at home with our second baby."

Claire would have been happy for him but he was wounded. They lifted him up and helped him walk. He groaned in pain. He was hit in the arm, and the hip and the bullet that hit him in the hip had also grazed his thigh. They sat him in a desk chair in an office.

"Wesker promised he would help the African and South American governments financially. He promised to build hospitals for people with HIV. He also said he would get rid of the cartels in South America. As long as Wesker has entire countries backing him, the BSAA is screwed! They sent me here to catch Juan Rivera. Catch him or kill him. HQ doesn't care what I do. Catching him is not an option. He killed my brother."

"We need to get you to a hospital. We're going to look for Chris and Jill. We'll try to get you out of here. We got what we came for. Our mission was to destroy this base fter finding Claire." Leon said.

They told Carlos to shoot anybody who tried to get in that wasn't a friend.

Chris had hit the jackpot on ammo. They went into a room. There was a TV on. The guards had been watching the movie **Bruno**. Now they were nowhere to be found. They were at the scene where Bruno adopted the African baby.

"I gave him a traditional African name. O.J."

(My favorite scene of the movie cuz it is so wrong.)

Sheva approached the door to a monitor room. She opened it with one hand and with the other had her Handgun ready to fire. She gasped as she saw a face she hoped she would never see again. The face of Albert Wesker. She had met him in Kijuju. She had heard from Chris that he was still alive. She had a hard time believing him at first because they had shot two rockets and hit him. She didn't understand how he could have lived through that.

Even now as she pointed her Beretta at Wesker she wondered if this was a bad dream. She fired five times but he dodged the bullets easily. Sheva concentrated and fired again. This shot hit him in the chest. Wesker ran across the room. Sheva was putting her M92F away and getting her Desert Eagle out.

Before she could take aim, Wesker hit her in the chest with a Cobra Strike. She went flying and hit the wall. Chris came running up the stairs and stood in the doorway firing his Machine Gun. Sheva weakly got up. Chris advanced toward Wesker who was dodging the streams of bullets. In a flash he was over by a monitor. Chris followed him with a stream of bullets. These rounds hit him. Wesker grunted.

He was bleeding. Yet he was not anywhere near ready to stop. He reached and touched one of his many bullet wounds. He brought the blood that dreched his finger and licked it. "Perfection."

Chris shook his head in disgust. "You're insane."

"I beg to differ. The virus is in my blood. This is the very essense that makes me a god."

"There is a God. You're not him."

Wesker smiled. "I disagree. The true God of this world is not the one that the blind billions worship."

Chris scowled. "He's not you either. You may have the Napoleon's ego but in the end you're still just an asshole."

Chris fired the remaining rounds from the MP5 but Wesker dodged them and the weapon clicked empty. As Chris reached for another mag Wesker punched him in the stomach. Chris reached for his holster and grabbed his Glock. He fired in a rage at Wesker. Wesker did not even bother to dodge the bullets.

He grabbed Chris by the throat. He began to squeeze tight. Chris struggled but could not break free of Wesker's iron grip. Sheva fired her Desert Eagle. The shot hit Wesker in his shoulder making a bigger impact than the Beretta had. She kicked him and he let go of Chris.

Sheva pointed the Desert Eagle directly at his head. Wesker moved the gun right as she pulled the trigger. Chris tackled him around the waist. He punched Wesker furiously but Wesker hit him and then threw him across the room as if he were a rag doll.

Wesker turned to the monitor. "Ah. It appears Josh and Jill are occupied with my newest creation. See for yourselves."

They looked at the monitor. Josh was firing his M-16 and Jill was trying to keep her distance but was still firing her shotgun at the same time. Sheva watched in horror as The titan swung the barbed wire club. It missed Josh barely but it cut him on the leg. The gunfire was hurting the creature but two people were clearly not enough to kill it.

Chris and his partner ran toward the door but Wesker blocked them. Chris hit Wesker in the chest with his weapon. Wesker laughed and hit Chris with an uppercut. "Going so soon? I was just beggining to enjoy myself. Agent Valentine and Agent Stone are fighting the Titan and I am being entertained by you two."

Sheva put away the Desert Eagle and got out her AK-47. She fired hoping Wesker would move long enough for them to run. Chris was still recovering from the uppercut. Sheva smacked Wesker with the Assault Rifle. He knocked her away.

It took a second for Wesker to realize his shades were broken. "I liked these."

He charged toward her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's all for chapter nine people Sorry for the wait but it was worth it because of how long the chapter is! Will Claire and Leon find Chris? Will Sheva and Chris survive Wesker's wrath? Will Carlos live or die? You choose. Will Jill and her partner be able to stop the Titan? Find out in the next chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers! Much love!**


	10. Bioterrorist attack

**Hey everybody! Glad you enjoyed so far. I hope you all keep reading. And if you a fic u want me to check out I will be more than happy to. Just hit me up. Anyway here is the 10th chapter of Devil Incarnate! I hope you enjoy cause it is gonna be hard to top the last chapter. That was a long one. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Josh had never seen anything like this creature before. It had cut him with the barb wire on the club. He hoped he would not get lockjaw. Jill fired another shot from the 12 gauge. It hit the creature in its massive chest but did little damage. It smacked Jill with its empty arm and she hit the wall. Josh emptied the reaming rounds rom his Assault Rifle into its ugly face. The thing let out a loud roar. Josh had pissed it off. He reloaded. Jill fired her Skorpion. The stream of rounds hit the back of the Titan. Josh squeezed off a few rounds.

"Come on! We need to get out of this hall! It will be easy for it to kill us in such confined space!"

Jill let off another burst of rounds and took off running. Josh fired the M-16 at the creature and then took of running himself. Josh was normally a strong guy but the Assault Rifle felt heavy today. They made it through a door. They hit the switch and electronically locked it. The thing pounded on the door.

"What is that thing?" Josh asked. Jill could see fear in the big man's eyes.

"It looks a lot like the Titans in Greek mythology."

Josh caught his breath, then asked, "How were they defeated?"

Jill shook her head. "I don't remember. It was in High School when I studied it for a history class...I think Zeus defeated him..."

Then she perked up. "I don't know how he defeated the Titans but I remember that Zeus was a Greek God that could hurl lightning!"

Josh grinned. "Maybe we can shock the bastard."

The door had been severely damaged. The Titan knocked it down and crashed through the doorway. Jill squeezed the trigger of her Machine Gun. The rounds seemed endless. For Jill to believe, this however, was wrong.

The weapon clicked empty. Josh retrieved his Desert Eagle and covered Jill while she reloaded. He fired three times. The powerful gun rocked in his hands. The hand cannon put three large holes in Titan's abdomen. Jill had her SMG ready. The Titan rammed into Josh and sent the agent flying.

He dropped his Desert Eagle. Jill snatched it up and fired. She kept firing the powerful gun and advanced toward the Titan. Josh was getting up weakly. He was barely able to lift the M-16. Jill tossed him the Desert Eagle which had two bullets left in it. The big creature grabbed and threw her to the ground. Jill got back on her feet. Pain shot up her leg.

Josh stopped firing the M-16. He reached for his side and grabbed something. "Get back!"

He pulled the pin on the grenade. Jill ran from the Titan and jumped for cover. BOOM!!!

Josh helped her to her feet. A huge chunk of flesh was missing from the tyrant. The blast had destroyed its weapon. They were in some kind of room with a bunch of computers. Josh stepped back. The room was on fire. They had to get out of there soon. The Titan came running toward Jill with its arm extended preparing to turn her head into a bloody pulp.

Jill dodged it barely and the creature crashed into a row of computers. Its massive fist was stuck in the computer screen. Josh found a bottle of water. Her opened it and threw it at the electrical sparks. The electricity sizzled all up and down its body. It let out a deafening roar. Josh pointed his M-16 at the beast and aimed for its head. He fired and finished the thing off.

It dropped dead. Josh and Jill exited the room in a hurry.

Claire was worried about Carlos. Would he be all right by himself? Leon had tried Chris on the radio but there had been no response. Leon looked stressed. "We just might have to find him ourselves."

They could hear gunfire outside. Probably Wesker's guards fighting the soldiers around the area. Suddenly a door opened to Claire's left. She pointed it at the man coming through the door. The man dropped his own weapon. "No my friends. Please don't shoot. I am not Al Quieda. Nor am I with Umbrella."

Claire looked him up and down. He was bleeding. He had been shot. He was hit in the leg, arm and side. Claire lowered her Handgun slightly. "Who are you?"

"I am Salim Omar. I was with Umbrella. I decided to help the U.S. soldiers. I have been telling them where every base is. They found out what I waws up to."

Leon was curious. "So you don't think America is the great Satan? Or that non Muslims are infidels?"

Salim shook his head. "No my friend. All though I am considered a traitor to my own people for helping the Americans. Many people here feel this way but will not stand up to terrorists because they fear their lives. I do not believe it is Allah's will to bring such misery."

Salim looked dizzy. He fell to the floor. They ran to his side.

"How did you get shot?"

Salim inhaled and then slowly spoke. "The soldiers are surrounding the area. They are currently being occupied by the infected villagers and the remaining people guarding this place. There were eighteen Umbrella guards left when I last counted. The Americans covered me when I ran inside the base but one of those bastards hit me with an Uzi."

Claire tried to help his wounds. Salim winced in pain. "You are with BSAA, no?"

They nodded. "Stay inside the base. Even with the soldiers outside it is too much risk to leave now. Wait until the guards are all dead. As for the infected, you are probably going to have to deal with that yourself."

Claire looked worried. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

There was a look of pain in his eyes. "When the Soviets invaded Afghanistan, they bombed my house. That is the only reason I got involved with these terrorists. To fight of the Russians. They bombed my house. They killed my wife and child. For years I thought I was fighting for Allah. Now I realized that I have done wrong. I will help as many people as I can. I will soon see my family again...."

Salim reloaded his Handgun. Suddenly the door burst open. There were four guards entering the room. Salim yelled, "Go! I will handle them!"

The guards tried to fire at Leon and Claire but Salim fired his own gun. He hit one of the guards in the gut. The guard fell to the ground crying out in pain. Salim wished the two Americans well. They were good people. He could tell. They were not the Devils that many Muslims had made Americans out to be. Salim could also tell they had love for each other. They looked at each other the way he used to look at his wife. He hoped they would live to celebrate their love.

Salim shook the thought from his head. The guard with the Uzi who had shot Salim before fired a few bursts and the rounds slammed into Salim's chest. Salim fell but he kept his finger on the trigger. He fired until he was empty. Salim was in great pain. He felt very tired. He had hit the bastard with the uzi. The man had been hit twice in the chest and once in the face. Salim coughed up blood. At least that bastard would not survive.

If he did he would be on life support. The remaining two guards cursed in Farsai and opened fire on him. They had AK-47's. A seeminly endless stream of rounds hit the already wounded Salim. He felt pain at first but then there was no pain. He knew he would not survive.

They were not in the same room as him but he felt like he was floating above his own body. He somehow knew that they had made it. The guards left Salim to die on the ground. He would be home soon.

Wesker charged at Sheva in a rage. Then he stopped in his tracks when Chris fired the Magnum and hit him in the shouler. Sheva had her Handgun out and fired five times. Wesker was hit by four of the bullets but he tilted his head to avoid the next bullet. He kept dodging. Sheva kicked him in the gut. Chris ran empty on Magnum shells.

Sheva barely dodged a kick from Wesker. She snatched up the Assault Rifle and aimed at Wesker. Chris fired his MP5 to distract Wesker. Wesker advanced toward him but kept dodging the bullets. Sheva fired her AK-47 and let off fifteen rounds on Wesker who was in front of Chris. They all hit. Wesker knocked the MP5 from Chris's hands and punched him. Sheva kept firing. Wesker turned toward her. He had so many holes in him. By logic he should have been dead.

Wesker weakly groaned. "It appears you are not ignorant to my abilities. We shall call this a stale mate. For now."

Chris got up. "He's wounded! Get him Sheva!"

Wesker's smile stayed. "Am I now?"

Wesker's eyes glowed red. Suddenly the wounds closed all over his body.

"How did you do that?" Sheva demanded. Wesker could see fear in her dark eyes.

"Ah. The progenitor virus never ceases to amaze. That and the other viruses mixed with it."

Chris grabbed his MP5. "What are you saying?"

Wesker frowned at his broken sunglasses.

"Its really quite simple. Each virus gave the body certain abilities. Imagine what they can do combined? You are so opposed to the idea of the virus but just look at what it can do when controlled. The only reason Raccoon City was a disaster was because the people were not given careful doses. I'll admit that William Birkin was foolish to unleash the virus. The people in that town were bitten by infected rats. At that point the virus had been watered down in a matter of speaking."

(See Resident Evil 2 to know what I am talking about.)

Chris glared at his enemy. "I don't give a shit about your 'evolution' plan! These are human beings! Just because you have a Napoleon complex doesn't make you a God!"

Wesker laughed. "The new world is coming. Change is inevitable."

Chris fired his MP5 at him. Wesker easily moved away. He grabbed Chris by the throat. Sheva charged in and started punching Wesker. He easily knocked her back with a left elbow.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Suddenly there was another gunshot. Chris was dropped and saw Jill standing there holding a smoking Shotgun. Josh came into the room too. He had his M-16 pointed at Wesker.

Wesker turned and smiled. "We will call this a stale mate for now. Chris. Enjoy your life while you still can."

Josh yelled, "You're not going anywhere!"

He fired but Wesker was already gone.

He had bolted out the door.

Claire saw some dead Hunters down the dark hallways. She hoped there weren't more. Leon had dropped the shotgun when it ran out of ammo. Claire felt sadness. For Salim. America always tried to say that they weren't fighting Afghanistan. They were fighting Terrorism. Al Quieda. The Taliban.

Yet America always seemed to fear whatever people were from the country that they were fighting. Claire had learned today that there was good and bad all over the world. The Middle East was not the monster the media made it out to be. Despite differences in Religion and politics, Claire could see that Salim had been a good man. Who had lost his wife and daughter. She honestly hoped he would make it out alive. He was trying to make the world a better place.

Despite all odds. It didn't matter that many of his own countrymen wanted him dead. He was able to see past that. Knowing Umbrella though, they probably did not spare his life.

They saw some stairs. They headed up the stairs carefully. They didn't want to make too much noise if there were more guards. They could hear talking inside the room. It was a monitor room. Leon had his gun ready. Then he stopped. They were speaking English.

"Chris! I knew you'd find me!"

Claire threw her arms around her older brother. It seemed like a lifetime ago when they had killed Alexia. Still even as a woman in her late twenties she never liked to be far away from her brother. He had always protected her. Jill was there too. Josh and Sheva. They all looked wounded.

Chris had a busted lip.

He groaned in pain as she squeezed him.

"That was the plan. It looks like you found me this time, sis."

Chris turned to Leon. "Thanks for finding her."

Leon nodded. They needed to get home. "There is one thing. Carlos is here. He's wounded."

Josh got on the radio. The ETA would be ten minutes. They had to get there fast though. There were at least a dozen of the guards/terrorists in the area. There would be two helicopters top pick them up.

They found Carlos lying there. He looked paler than usual. They helped him to his feet. There was a lot of gunfire outside. Assault Rifles thundered in the night sky. It was about 4:30 AM.

They stepped outside and saw the chaos. A man was firing a Grenade launcher. He was aiming the M79 at two soldiers. He managed to get them. He turned and saw his unwanted guests. He was too close to them to fire the M79 without damaging himself so he reached for his Kalishnikov.

Claire already had her gun pointed at him. She fired two shots and hit him in the leg. She ran up to him and kicked him. Claire grabbed the M79 and the ammo for it. Leon grabbed the AK-47 for himself. As Claire reloaded the Grenade Launcher she failed to notice that the soldier she had wounded had a spare gun in his belt. It was a Walther P99. Claire noticed as he aimed but she couldn't do anything. The M79 was too dangerous. She could reach for her Handgun but he would probably kill her before she could....

Bam! Josh pulled the trigger on his Glock. The guard died. Claire smiled. "Thanks."

Josh fired at a nearby guard. He hit the guard and wounded him. A comrade of the guard came running firing an AR-15. Then Josh dove for cover behind a wrecked humvee. The wounded guard crawled toward Chris.

"There is no God but Allah and Muhammad is his messenger." The man said in English.

Chris realized what he was doing. Chris shot him but it was too late. The guard had pulled the pin.

"Shit!"

Chris ran the other direction and dove for cover. The frag exploded and the guards body parts went flying in all directions. Chris hit the ground with a thud and was hit by some of the Debris. A few pieces of shrapnel had hit Chris in the shoulder. His limbs were still intact though. The guard with the AR-15 stopped firing when he saw that Chris was out in the open. Chris's ears were ringing from the blast.

Chris saw him too. His Glock was missing. He had the MP5 a few feet away. He grabbed it and pulled the trigger. Click. Fuck! He had forgotten to reload after fighting Wesker! Jill and the others were occupied with the other attackers.

The terrorist had a smirk on his face. He knew he had Chris beat. His smile grew bigger and he began to pull the trigger. Chris closed his eyes. He waited for death. Of course he didn't want to die but it looked like he was out of options. Chris's regret was that he would not get to marry Jill. He was in his mid thirties but he wanted to have children with her as well. He was hoping Leon would take care of his sister. He wanted to see her get married too.

He heard the gunshot. Yet he did not feel it. Chris opened his eyes. The guard had been shot. Most of his head was gone. At least the top part of the skull. Chris looked and saw a soldier with M110 Sniper Rifle.

More gunfire. Leon stopped firing when he saw a squad of Marines coming. One of them pointed their Assault Rifle at him. "Hold your fire! I'm American!"

The Marine had seen the AK and assumed he was with Umbrella. Suddenly the Marine was hit. There was a young boy who couldn't have been more than fifteen firing a handgun at the soldiers. They opened fire and the bullets showered upon the young teenager.

Sheva approached the Marine who had been hit. "Are you okay?"

The man smiled weakly. "Fucking Kevlar." He grunted.

Leon couldn't that had just happened. He had always knew that there were child soldiers all over the world but he had never actually encountered them. "Jesus. That kid should be at proms and baseball games."

The Seargeant of the soldiers approached the BSAA members. "You need to get out of here. The United States has taken this base. Make sure you be careful getting out of here. There are Majinis all over the place."

Josh and Jill helped Chris up. He needed medical attention. So did Carlos. They got Carlos,Leon, Claire

and Josh on one chopper. They got Sheva , Jill and Chris on the other. As they got ready to leave Sheva and Josh kissed each other. "I will see you back at the hospital." Josh promised. Sheva nodded. On one chopper Jill and Sheva treated Chris's wounds.

On the other the medic aboard the chopper tended to Carlos's wounds. Claire lay asleep, resting on Leon's shoulder. Josh watched as the soldiers continued fighting the Majinis in the area. He knew that Africa was a rough place to live. Josh had grown up in South Africa which was one of the best places to live on the continent but still had problems.

Just recently had the people of South Africa been freed from the evils of Aparthied. Now as Josh looked at the sun rising over the Afghan countryside, he realized that there were places worse than Africa. The lifespan of the average person in America was 76. In Afghanistan it was forty four years.

Suddenly as Josh looked down at the village he could see two people. A man and a woman. Both with blonde hair. The woman he did not recognize but the man was Wesker. Josh turned to the medic. "Wesker is down there."

The medic didn't seem to care. "We need to get you to a hospital. We're going to get Carlos and Chris to the Army hospital. They'll need surgery. Then you will all be transfered to a hospital in Isreal. Safest place to be for an American in this part of the world."

Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thought Wesker was considered a terrorist? What he is doing is treason! He is funding Muslim Jihadists and their cause."

The guard sighed. "There is a squad of Green Berets hot on his trail. These guys are the best of the best. They'll catch him."

Josh shook his head bitterly. "They will not be able to capture him! I couldn't even hit him with my M-16!"

The medic snapped at him. "We're not going back. Its too dangerous! Its up to our troops to get him now."

Josh gave up knowing it was pointless. Those soldiers they had sent after Wesker didn't have any idea what they were up against.

December 19, 2012

There was nothing on TV so far. Chris flipped through the channels of tv. He was at a hospital in Jerusalem. Luckily the BSAA had been able to get him some TV in English. He came across Family Guy. Chris still enjoyed it. He had that kind of sense of humor. He watched as Peter peeled his face off to reveal Hank Hill.

"Heheheh. Propane."

There was a knock at the door. Claire and Jill stepped in.

"Hey! How ya holding up?" Claire asked. She handed him a can of Coke.

"I'm just fucking lovely." Chris said with sarcasm. He cracked the Coke open and took a long drink. Claire smiled.

"How's Carlos doing? Chris asked.

Jill sat on the edge of the bed. "He's doing better. I think he just wants to get home to Rebecca and the baby."

Chris grinned. "I hear that. I want to go home. I've been in the hospital for a week. Thanks for the soda Claire. I've been living off of green jell-o."

Claire sat in a visitors chair. "Good news. We get to go home today."

The nurse, a short Isrealli woman came in and handed him his clothes.

Chris got dressed and they left the hospital and headed for the airport. They were going home. Little did they know that they wouldn't have a home to go to.

Three Days Earlier.

A plane was shot out of the sky by the U.S.A.F.

The plane had been a fighter plane also and had been unleashing the virus in bombs unleashing chemical gases which meant the virus was now Airborne. The plane was shot down and it crashed just outside of Miami. That was a mistake of the part of the Air Force. All though the pilot of the plane was killed in the plane, the crash had not stopped the airborne virus. In fact it helped spread it more.

The National Guard and local police forces tried to stop the attacks that happened as a result of the outbreak. There were riots all over Florida involving groups of majinis before too long. The outbreaks in Washington, Oreon and California had been stopped. The Army finally got in under control. Wasting no time at all, as soon as the Bioterrorist attacks started in Florida, those on Wesker's payroll saw that as their chance to take over.

Wesker was bringing on Armegeddon.....

December 19th

Albert Wesker looked upon the chaos in Miami. He had created all of this. He was a God. He was only beginning to realize his strengths. Sherry knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Rivera and his boys caught some hostages." Sherry reported.

Wesker smirked. "You mean Prisoners of War? They are not hostages. That implies they were taken by Terrorists."

Albert followed her outside.

"O jumento de traste guarda nacional!" Juan Rivera yelled in Portuguese and smacked one of the NG's across the face.

(Punk ass National Guard!)

Rivera lit a cigarette. "Albert! Que pasa Amigo?"

Albert looked at the five soldiers. Juan and his men had them on their knees with their hands on their heads.

Juan spoke English. "What do you want me to with these swine?"

Albert grinned. "What would your first thought be as a warlord? What would you suggest we do to a prisoner? A man in uniform I might add."

Rivera laughed. He pointed his Custom Handgun at the head of one of the soldiers.

The soldier begged. "Come on man! I got a wife and kids!"

"You're shit outta luck gringo. I killed millions of my own people. Many of them had wives and children! Why should I spare you? You're not even one of my own countrymen!"

Rivera took a drag off the cigarette. He blew smoke in the American's face.

"They died because they were traitors to our nation. You I can't blame though. You are just defending your own country."

Rivera pulled the trigger and the soldier died instantly. "I hate your country." He spat on the dead body of the soldier. One of the soldiers spoke up. "Why did you kill him? He has a wife and a child! He surrendered!"

Juan smacked the soldier with the gun. "You want to be next? You Americanos killed a lot of my boys when this shit first went down! Just for opening your moth you're next!"

He started to aim at the soldier but Wesker grabbeed the gun. "Must you be such a barbarian? Remember. We are not terrorists." Wesker nodded at Sherry who got out a syringe.

She pricked him with the needle. "I will give you a chance to join us. You can join us willingly or against your will."

The brave soldier glared at Rivera. Then at Wesker. "I took a oath for my country. Kill me if you wan to. I'm a man of my word. I won't join a bunch of cowards."

It was as though Wesker hadn't even heard him. "My blood is powerful. Its what makes me what I am. Normally when infected by a carrier of the Progenitor virus, a human turns into a Majini. However they are infected by Majinis as well. I have always had respect for soldiers. Of any kind. So I am going to give you my blood. Of course you won't be equal to me because of blood type and other complications but you will be more powerful than the other Majinis."

Wesker injected him with the blood. The soldier began shaking violently. Wesker turned to Sherry. "Get him some rest. Mr. Rivera...Do what you wish with the rest of them."

Wesker walked away.

Meanwhile the BSAA agents were on their way back to the United States. They would go to New York. First they had to make an unscheduled stop in Atlanta. They needed to get their private plane refueled. The flight attendant brought them refreshments. Sure the BSAA left people with impression they were expendable but at least there were some upsides.

Carlos had been sent back to the states on a different plane.

"I'll have a Coke."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "No more drinking? What's with that?"

Chris grinned. "I'm tired of the hangovers."

Leon grinned back. "Traitor. I'm Irish. If I ever need a transfusion they should give me an IV of Samuel Adams! Hangovers are just the downside."

(No offense to the Irish but I have a friend who is Irish and he drinks like a fish so that is what I am basing it on. My friend Murphy actually made that statement!)

Claire woke up in the seat next to Leon. "mmmhhmm. What did I miss?"

Leon's grin grew demented. "What's your poison?"

Claire smiled. "I don't drink. I got that out of my system in my college days. I only have a few drinks but that's just on birthdays and holidays."

Leon nudged her. "Come on. Peer pressure! Its almost christmas! Just six days left!"

Claire giggled. "Okay. Just one drink though."

Chris leaned over. "If you gotta know, Claire's a chocolate junkie!" Claire threw her pillow at him playfully.

Jill laughed too. "You're one to talk Chris. You are the biggest bubblegum whore EVER."

They all laughed and then Leon curiously looked back at Josh and Sheva. "What the hell do they drink in Africa? They have to drink something!"

Josh smirked. "What makes you say that?"

"Because before Christopher Colombus came to America, the Native Americans were the only people world wide who had never touched booze. That's why Alcoholism is a problem on many reservations. So what do they drink in Africa?"

Sheva shot him a look and said, "Water."

Leon cracked up. "That crap? It has no taste!"

Josh chuckled. "Palm wine is a common thing to drink in the motherland."

Leon got an amused look on his face.

Sheva finally said, "Oh great now we have to hide all the palm wine in Africa!"

The flight attendant had a look of stress on her face.

"What's wrong?' Jill asked.

The flight attendant said, "The BSAA base in Atlanta has been trying to get ahold of us. They were calling from the towers. They were rambling on about some terrrorist attack in Miami and then we lost communication."

Chris chuckled nervously. "Its probably nothing."

At about 11:07 PM they touched down. They were lower on fuel than they thought. They had landed in a vacant field because they couldn't make it to the airport. They would be refueled shortly.

They all stepped out of the plane. They all had their weapons still. However they had to provide Chris with a new Glock because he had lost his last one. They walked from the plane. "There is a diner down the street. It will take about an hour before we can take off again."

They all kept their Handguns and left the other weapons behind in the plane. The diner was about three blocks down the street. Leon chuckled. "Atlanta sure has changed."

The statement was true. It used to be one of the worst places to live. There had been so much intolerance there in the 1960's. Dr. Martin Luther King had preached at the Dexter Street Baptist church. Now it was a metropolitan city like anywhere else. Even though the city had once been plagued with riots and racism, its Black population was now more than half of the city.

However it seemed quiet. They could see the diner up ahead. "What the hell?" Leon exclaimed.

There were several police cars. Claire stepped closer to see what was going on. Suddenly they heard a gunshot. They looked in and saw a police officer firing inside of the resteraunt. An officer approached them.

"For your own safety you need to leave the area."

Chris looked puzzled. "What's going on?"

"You haven't heard? There was a terrorist attack in Miami. Viral outbreak. Some of those infected people made it into Georgia. There's also a bunch of people with AK's. I take it they're with that big company, 'parka' or whatever it was called. Anyway you'd best get outta town. It don't matter if you're a yankee or a southern boy. All Americans are targets. We have to call in the National Guard here too. The folks at this diner have been attacked by some of those damn mutants."

The officer rushed inside of the diner with a shotgun when he saw one of the Majinis stab the officer with the Handgun.

"We should stay and help them!" Leon said.

Chris shook his head. "No! They've got more weapons than we do! Whatever happened in Florida is happening here! We need to get our weapons from the plane and head over to the BSAA base."

Claire looked nervous. "Is is safe there? There's supposed to be like thirty agents there, right?"

Chris shook his head. "Not likely. Anybody working for Tricell would see BSAA as a target. We need to help them anyway. The police are overwhelmed, most of the Army is still in the Middle East. We may be the last hope."

They ran back down the block and down the field where the plane had landed. They tried to ignore the gunshots inside the diner. Josh stopped short. "Shit!"

The plane was on fire. It had been torched. They looked to see a group of about ten people attacking the pilots and the flight attendant. Chris had about four clips for his Glock. He ran toward the group firing. Two bullets hit one of them in the head and came out of the other end of its head. He continued firing as he got closer. The Majinis growled and ran toward them.......

**Sorry to end it like this but I got writers block for now. I hope you enjoyed! I will find a way to bring my OC's Carmen, John, and Malik. From the little bit you read about them, which OC character is most interesting? Thank you all for the reviews. Every last one of you! You all gots props from me. Seriously this is the most reviews I ever got for a story.... Anyway I know ya'll crave Updates. I will keep bringing the shirt if u keep reviewing. Fuck your couch nigga. Lol I'm kinda faded. I just smoked a blunt. Strong ass chronic..... Anyway Much love cuzzins!**

**Damu420**


	11. Steve's Return

**Hey people! Damu here! Thank you so much for all of the support. Much love to u all! I'm sorry to say I deleted Bioterrorism. I don't think I was doing a good job with that one. My week has been shit. I guess I don't have what you would call high self esteem.....Anyway that's beside the point. Chapter 11 is underway! I don't own any of the RE characters just the OC's. I don't take myself seriously as a is just a hobby when I am bored or depressed. **

**Ok here goes! Enjoy.**

There were so many of them coming at them. Claire fired five times. The shots hit the nearest Majini. Though she had wanted to deny it, Claire knew that Wesker was going to attack the United States eventually. Leon took careful aim and fired. He dropped two of them. He finished them off as they hit the ground. Josh fired and the bullet from his Glock hit one of them in the eye and the blood sprayed from where it had hit. Josh saw that one of them had grabbed Jill and was trying to bite her. Josh punched the man and he fell back. Jill fired rapidly and the rounds slammed into the Majinis chest.

They didn't know what to do.

Chris stepped back firing his Glock, and screamed, "Take cover!"

They all ran and hit the ground covering their heads.

He pulled the pin and threw it. The explosion finished off the rest of the group of Majinis died. Claire looked at the messy remains of those who had been infected. She was glad she had some people with her this time. For the most part she had been on her own in Raccoon City. Leon had saved her life there. She hadn't had a weapon when Leon found her. If it had not been for him she would pro bably have died.

Antartica had been different because Steve had helped her. Now he was working for Wesker. Chris had been with her too. However she had pretty much been on her own when the Bioterrorist attack hit Russia. She had ben alone for a while in Afghanistan too.

They saw a police officer being bitten across the street. Leon raised his gun to fire but Sheva stopped him. "There's nothing you can do. He's infected now. We don't need to alert more of them."

The base wasn't far now. They could see it. The officer spotted them. "Get outta town! Get out if you want to live!"

One of the Majinis attacking him turned and saw them. "Shit!" Josh cursed. They had been spotted. That damn cop had blown their cover. All though the policemen was bitten, he was still firing his own gun. One of the Majinis stabbed him again and again. The group of infected people all began to notice Chris and his friends.

They took off running toward the base. The Majinis started after them. Jill fired at them as she ran. Two shots pierced a man in his stomach. Sheva got to the entrance of the base first. She opened the door. "Come on!"

They all rushed in and the Majinis were right behind them. Josh pushed Sheva inside and then he went in last. He pointed his Glock at the enemy and pulled the trigger. He slammed the door shut.

They dead bolted the door. The Majinis screamed and pounded on the door. They all went into another door. They were in the BSAA base in Atlanta. Chris was sweating. "Okay did we completely miss another outbreak?"

Claire reloaded. "That must have been the attack they were talking about when they tried to reach us on the plane! It spread to Georgia!"

Leon crossed his arms. "Okay. we're in a base. Where are the agents?"

Chris stepped outside of the office. "I don't know but they could be out there trying to stop this. That's probably why there's nobody here!"

Jill shook her head in disagreement. "That can't be. They would still have to leave some people here."

Sheva took a deep breath. "This is a big base. They're probably just in another room."

Chris reloaded his Glock. "There's no way to know for sure unless we go look."

Leon nodded. "I'll go look for them."

Chris turned to him. "What makes you think you should go? You're not even officially a member!"

Leon shrugged. "You're right but I think finding the President's daughter in a village full of Ganados means I'm pretty good at finding people."

Leon held his gun at his side.

"Anyways you're the leader. The police can't handle a situation like this. Majinis. The terrorists are starting to take over the south. We got so many soldiers fighting in the middle east that there aren't enough people to defend this country. If nobody is left to protect the people, the government will fall. We'll be defensless but then there would be a rebel movement. You were one of the first to expirience the terror Umbrella released on the world. You have to head the battle. We can't put you at risk. Your job will be to kill Wesker."

Claire stepped up. "I'm coming with you."

Leon looked at Chris. Chris shook his head.

"No fucking way. I'm not going to endanger my sister again."

Claire looked at him in disbelief. "Chris I'm not 14 anymore. I can take care of myself! We would stand a better chance of finding them and surviving through anything that might be a threat if we're together. Please?"

Chris stared into his sister's blue eyes. He could read her like a book. She had a thing for Leon. Chris sighed.

"Okay fine. On one condition. You watch out for my little sister. Don't let anything happen to her. Also take these." He handed them each a radio from the equipment pack he was wearing. "Radio if anything happens."

Leon didn't have to say anything. Chris could see that he felt the same way about Claire. The look on his face was promise enough.

Claire hugged her older brother. "Be careful sis. I can't afford to lose you." He said.

Claire smiled. "I won't. I'm going to be Jill's bride's maid at the wedding remember?"

Chris managed a grin. "Yeah."

Claire broke the embrace. "I'll be fine. Besides you're going to give me away when I get married." She whispered.

A/N The** Redfield siblings lost their parents at a young age. Logically Chris, being the only family left would be the one to give Claire away at a wedding. Instead of the tradition of the father giving them away.**

They closed the office door behind them. Leon hoped they would all stay put. Claire turned to him. "Are you good on ammo?"

Leon nodded. "Four clips. You?"

Claire checked. "Same. I hope we find another gun."

Leon grinned. "Yeah. Let's hope we don't run into any terrorists with Assault Rifles."

They made their way down a dark hall. There was a trail of blood on the wall. Claire readied her weapon. They slowly opened the door.

They saw a man pointing a gun at them. Claire pointed her gun back at him but she saw that he was BSAA. He was also wounded. He looked to be in his lae forties or early fifties. She lowered her gun. He did as well.

"Sorry. I thought you might be infected. Or a terrorist."

Claire walked over and knelt down next to the man. "Are you okay? What happened here?"

The man's uniform said his name. W Jenkins. Jenkins set his gun down at his side.

"When the infected people from the attack in Miami reached the outskirts of town, we sent a team of eight people to try and hold off the infected hordes. At least until the National Guard arrived. Now they're missing. The national guard here is a joke! A lot of them are cherries fresh outta boot camp."

Jenkins was bleeding on his arms His shoulder had taken most of the damage. Leon eyed him curiously.

"What happened to you?"

Jenkins opened a pill bottle and swallowed a pill. Pailkillers.

"Even with all the BSAA agents we send outta here on missions, we still have up to thirty people in this base at the very least."

Claire handed him a bottle of water from a table. He took a drink. "Whatever happened to the team we sent out, the Majinis managed to get into the city. Hell they made it into this base! We lost at least a dozen of our agents when the Majinis got in. Then some asshole....led a group of terrorists into this base. They shot almost everybody. The guy leading them....He wasn't human. He moved faster than anything I've ever seen before."

Claire had a worried look in her eyes. "Wesker?"

Jenkins shook his head. "No. I know what Wesker looks like. He's wanted by the FBI. His face wass all over the news when the first Bioterrorist attacks hit the west coast. No this guy was crazy. He had scars all over his face. He had this deformed arm....Honestly I can't explain it."

Krauser. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was talking about.

Jenkins took a deep breath then continued. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. "It was hard enough trying to face a bunch of fucking hajis armed to the teeth. I think they were probably some of Bin Laden's boys. Hell I don't know. Then to top it off that bastard could get shot with a shotgun twice and not die. One of those Hajis shot me a couple of times. I managed to kill him but he's damaged me up good. The rest of the wounds are from the stabbing weapons the Majinis had."

Yep. That was Krauser all right. It had to be.

"I think I know who you're talking about. Tell me this though. If you knew the city was going to be infected why didn't you leave? Why didn't you get your family out of here?"

Jenkins had a look of pain in his eyes that looked worse than any pain in the physical sense.

"I had a wife and three kids. Two sons and a daughter. I've been married to Katherine for almost thirty years. Since I was twenty four. My oldest son is twenty five years old. He's fighting in Afghanistan. He's a Marine. My daughter was twenty three. She was with the BSAA team that was sent to stop the infection from reaching Atlanta."

The middle aged man paused. He obviously had no idea if his daughter was alive. Really the same went for his oldest son as well. Afghanistan had been pretty bad. Claire hoped he was nowhere near Allah's Valley.

Jenkins exhaled. Then he continued. "My wife and my sixteen year old son were killed. There's no reason to leave Atlanta. This is where I was born. Probably where I'll die. I don't have any family left. There's no reason to leave the city. There's no reason to be alive except to make everyone on Tricell's payroll pay."

Claire disagreed. "What about your other two kids? You don't know that they are dead. There's still hope."

Jenkins expression changed. "Even if that was true, I aint going nowhere. I'm on my last leg. They're tough kids. My son is more likely to be alive than my daughter. I aint in no kind of shape to go looking for her."

Jenkins reached inside his pocket. He handed a picture to Claire. "This is her. If you do find her, please get her outta here. Her name is Nicole. She goes by Nikki. My sons fate is in God's hands but my daughter has got to live! All I can do here is keep any more of Wesker's boys from taking this base."

Leon narrowed his eyes. 'What makes you think we're in any position to help?"

Jenkins turned away from Leon and looked at Claire. "You're alive aint ya? Besides anybody related to Chris Redfield has gotta be hard to kill."

Claire looked surprised, "How did you...."

Jenkins smiled weakly. "I met your brother when the BSAA was first started."

Jenkins looked tired. "That was a hell of a job he did in Africa. Your brother is a good man."

Leon could understand what he was going through. He had lost Ada. He had been in love with her. He couldn't understand what it would be like to lose a child but it was probably worse than death itself. Leon wished he could take Jenkins with them but he was in too bad of shape.

So all Leon could do was ask, "How many agents are still alive?"

Jenkins sat there thinking, then replied, "Maybe four or five. I saw them two hours ago. The said they were going to get help. More than likely that they're dead."

Jenkins reached for a key card. He handed it to Claire.

"If you can't find my daughter I understand. All I ask is that you try. If any of my team mates should return and if I get medical help, we'll try and help."

Leon nodded. "Okay. We're going to get going. Thanks for the key card. We'll try to find Nicole. Sorry to hear about your wife and son."

They headed back to where Chris and the others were supposed to be but they were gone.

"Where could they be?"

Leon tried to keep her calm. "They probably just looked for the other agents themselves."

The searched through a couple of doors and Leon found a Shotgun laying beside a dead BSAA agent. From what it looked like, the agent had been stabbed and had made it into the room and had bled to death. Claire searched through a few lockers and found a loaded .44 Magnum.

"Not a rocket launcher but it will do!" Leon said.

They continued to search for the other agents. There were a few dead bodies. They weren't in uniform so they must have been terrorists. They had all died from gunshot wounds. There were also a lot of bodies that had been the bodies of Majinis. Suddenly they heard Machine Gun fire.

Claire held her gun ready. "That could be one of the surving agents!"

Leon grabbed her arm. "What if its not? How do you know its not one of the people that attacked this base?"

The rapid fire continued. Claire looked at him in a panic. "Look if it is we'll come back the way we came without them fighting them." It was almost like a plea.

Leon sighed then nodded. "Okay. I'm going first though."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Men and their ego. Fine."

Leon ran toward the gunfire with his Handgun drawn. Claire was close behind. They saw a short man with a Machine Gun. He was BSAA. They could not see what he was firing at. "Had enough yet?" The man screamed and stepped forward and reloaded. Leon turned the corner and saw the man running through yet another door.

As Leon grabbed the door handle, he heard a scream. Then he heard a choking sound. Leon opened the door and to his horror saw why the man had screamed. His throat had been cut so bad and so deep that he looked like a pez despenser. Blood was spraying from the wound. The man let out a choking, gurlgling sound.

Suddenly in a speedy blur the man was decapitated. Leon saw who the attacker was. Jack Krauser. In a rage Leon pointed his gun and pulled the trigger five times. He didn't even bother to aim. Krauser used his arm to block the bullets.

Krauser smirked and then he ran through a door and up some stairs. Leon ran as fast as he could and Claire tried to keep up. Leon opened the door to a storage room. Krauser had been in here. Suddenly a shutter came down and blocked Claire's path.

"Leon!" Claire cried out. She got out her radio.

"Chris its me. I've been seperated from Leon. I think that guy Krauser is the one who attacked this base. He seperated me from Leon. I think he's going to kill him."

Chris sounded stressed. "Shit. Okay where are you?"

"I'm by the North East stairwell. Chris why weren't you where you said you'd be? I found out what happened here. This base was attacked."

Chris's response came quickly. "I can't explain right now. I'll try and get to you as fast as.....Shit!"

He was cut off and Claire could hear gunfire on Chris's end and then Josh was yelling something in another language. Then she heard nothing but static.

Leon had been seperated from Claire. "You're a coward Krauser."

He got out his shotgun. "Come on comrade. I just wanted you all to myself. Besides I'm sure one of Wesker's goons will keep her company. They may act like they hate our country but deep down they crave American pussy." Krauser mocked.

Leon pumped the shotgun. "Shut the fuck up!"

Leon's legs were shaking a bit. "Hold still or I'll blast you in half!"

Krauser grinned. "How are you going to shoot me when you can't see me?"

Krauser punched the lightbulb anging above his head. Leon fired. It was dark now. Leon could not see.

"You missed me comrade."

heard the voice but he couldn't tell where he was. Krauser was obviously moving around.

"Show yourself! You coward!"

Leon felt a sharp pain in his side when. He had been punched. Krauser punched him again. Then Krauser tried to grab him by the throat. He tossed the shotgun away like it was a mere toy. Leon stabbed Krauser through his hand and he let go. "How does it feel Krauser?" Leon had not forgotten that Krauser had done the same to him the day he killed Ada....

Now was not the time to think about that. Leon tried to stab Krauser again but Krauser knocked the blade from his hand. Leon hit him with a left hook. Then he tried for a right. Krauser rammed into him like a football player and sent him flying into a storage shelf. Leon tried to get up but the wind had been knocked out of him. Claire yelled from outside the room.

"Leon! I'm going to try and find a way to find you! Just hang in there! I'll come back for you." Claire promised. Even in the dark Leon knew Krauser was grinning.

"Over Ada that fast huh? I'm surprised Leon." Krauser sped over to him.

Leon tried to stand up again but Krauser kicked him in the ribs. Krauser hovered over him like an eagle. He grabbed Leon by his light brown hair.

"Wanna know a secret? I didn't kill Ada. She played you for a fool. She faked her own death."

Leon stood up and swung his fist and actually caught Krauser off guard. He punched him again, this time as hard as he could. A single drop of blood trailed from Krauser's lip.

"Liar! I saw her die!"

Krauser laughed.

"Do you really believe that? You weren't among the dead Majinis that were supposed to kill you in Seattle. The BSAA rescued you right? They were probably expecting another agent or maybe a soldier to recover her body. Truth is though you just wounded her. That was her way of letting you go. She was supposed to kill you eventually but she didn't want to. But don't get your hopes up. She doesn't have feelings for you. She just felt bad for you. Always dwelling on what you thought was a connection with her in Raccoon City."

Leon shook his head. "How can I believe you? You would say anything!"

Krauser sneered. "Fine. Don't believe me. But she has betrayed you before. You don't honestly think its unlike her to do it again do you?"

Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted Krauser to be wrong. Yet he knew there was truth in what he was saying.

"When you shot her it was just a wound. She lived. To tell you the truth, she's a two faced slut. She's supposed to have Wesker's child."

Krauser seemed to enjoy the look of shock on Leon's face. "A baby...?"

Krauser nodded. "His child will grow to be more powerful than him. Wesker is tough to kill but its not impossible. But if he had a son, we would have two problems instead of one."

Leon looked curious. "You don't sound too happy about it."

Krauser removed his own knife.

"I don't plan to let Wesker take over. I can follow his orders for now but that's just to keep him trusting me. I'll get rid of him. Ada too. Did you know that in Spain, she tried to kill me after you and I had fought? Luckily I don't die easily. I faked death so she wouldn't finish me off. Even though we work for the same man, she is trying to convice him to kill me. I still want this world to change. I just don't want Wesker to be in charge of it."

Krauser pointed his knife at Leon like an accusing finger. "But unfortunatley this new world is not going to have you in it!"

Krauser slashed at him but Leon dodged it. He snatched up his own blade. He swung the knife at Krauser who blocked it with his own blade. Leon spun around and slashed Krauser across the chest. Krauser removed the ripped shirt.

Leon could see the scars on his chest. They were all from their fight in Spain. The scar on Leon's cheek was still there.

Krauser swung his blade swiftly and Leon parried and deflected the blade. Krauser wasn't even trying to fight hard. Yet it was taking every bit of training Leon had just to stay alive. He narrowly ducked a slash for his head. Leon stabbed him in the stomach. Krauser removed the blade and the bleeding increased. He punched Leon and sent him flying and Krauser tossed the bloody knife out of Leon's reach.

Leon landed with a thud but when he got back up he had his gun out. He fired three shots. They hit his target but Krauser didn't seem at all bothered by it. Leon aimed for his head. Krauser dodged the bullet and ran and snatched up Leon's knife. Now he had two knives.

"I guess you've moved on from Ada though, huh comrade? Found another one? Redfield's sister....interesting. Do you think she puts out? She's probably a virgin."

Leon ignored the comment. He couldn't let Krauser fuck with his head.

Leon's eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He had a perfect shot. "No more games Krauser. Let's finish this. No more stalemates. One of us is going to walk out of here and the other is going to be on the floor."

Krauser's smile faded. "Have it your way."

He charged at Leon with both knives ready. Leon began firing rapidly.

Chris had been on the radio with Claire when Josh had noticed the menace in the room. A young man with red hair. Josh opened fire. Four shots pierced the guy's side but he dodged the next three bullets. He was just like Wesker. Chris saw the threat and dropped his radio and started firing himself. The man dodged the shots and hit Chris with an uppercut. Jill opened fire too. Chris got up weakly, his lip bleeding. Sheva looked toward Chris.

"I'll go help your sister!"

She started to run for a doorway but the redhead appeared in front of her. Sheva kicked him and it did nothing. She tried to kick him again but he grabbed her foot and flipped her to the ground. Josh punched him in the back of the head. The man turned and rammed Josh like a fullback. He was only fife feet seven and Josh was six foot four. Yet size didn't matter when you were a product of Umbrella.

Josh hit the wall hard and then he fell to the ground. The man looked at Chris. "I know you. You're Claire's brother."

Chris wiped the blood from his lip on his shirt. "How do you know me?"

The man laughed. "Saw your picture before. I'm surprised Claire didn't mention me. I'm Steve Burnside."

Sheva looked angry. "So you're the bastard who was wearing the skull mask! You killed entire bases of BSAA agents!"

Steve laughed. "What am I supposed to be ashamed of that? Either they had shitty training or I know how to kick ass. Either way is fine with me."

Chris understood what Claire had meant when she said he was a bit immature.

"Steve I know your story. Claire told me. Why the hell would you do Umbrella's dirty work when they killed your parents?"

Steve looked angry. "You don't know what happened. Don't act like you do."

Jill had managed to get behind Steve. She put the gun to the back of his head. "Don't move. I don't want to shoot you because Claire is my friend and I know she likes you but I won't hesitate."

Steve moved his head at a fast speed and moved out of the way of the shot. He grabbed Jill's arm and threw her and her gun went flying. Josh tackled Steve and actually managed to bring him the floor. Steve may have super powers but he was also untrained. Josh would't have been able to bring Wesker to the ground like that. Josh started punching Steve. After the fifth or sixth punch Steve kicked him off and got back to his feet.

Steve smirked. "What the hell? You call those punches? This is a punch." He punched Josh in the stomach so hard that he lifted him for a second. Then he hit Josh with the back of his hand. Jill got back up and grabbed her gun and started firing. She hit Steve with a few shots but otherwise he dodged the bullets. Jill reloaded her gun but as soon as she did Steve grabbed it from her. Jill brought her combat knife out and slashed him across the face. Steve was surprised by that. Jill slashed at him again. Chris took that chance and grabbed him and restrained him.

Jill started to stab Steve while Chris held him down. Chris yelled to Sheva, "Now's your chance! Go!"

She nodded and ran for the door. Josh followed. He turned back as he was leaving. "You sure you can handle this?"

Chris yelled. "Go man! I can't hold this bastard much longer!"

They closed the door behind them. Meanwhile Steve kicked Jill away and flipped Chris in front of him. Jill looked at the stab wounds on Steve's shirt. He was bleeding but it wasn't doing any good on him. Then Jill noticed something. "Chris I think he has that same device on his chest that Wesker used to control me. We need to get it off of him!"

Chris got up off the ground. It might work but Chris remembered that Wesker had left some of the T veronica virus in Steve's body. And God knew what else he had done to that kid. Steve continued his assault. Chris narrowly dodged a punch. He whipped his gun in front of him and had it pointed at Steve's heart. "What is your mission? What does Wesker want you to do?"

Steve sneered. "I'm gonna bring you two love birds to Wesker. He wants you for sure Redfield. As for Valentine, he left it up to me if she lives or dies but I think I'll let her live because I'm not one to break people up. At least that's what I was going to do. Now you're starting to piss me off. Maybe I'll kill her and Claire and let you watch."

Chris squeezed off two shots and Steve moved but the shots hit him in the shoulder. Still Chris had missed. Jill grabbed her gun and pointed it at Steve's kneecaps. She fired three shots and they hit him but did not disable him. Steve jumped behind her and spun around with a spin kick. Chis angrily kicked Steve in the chest. Then he threw a flurry of punches. Steve caught his next kick. Then Steve kicked his other foot from underneath him. Chris fell. Steve growled and grabbed Chris and punched him. The first punch hit Chris in the jaw. The next blow was to his face. Chris's nose was bleeding. Steve furiously hit Chris in the stomach and he dropped to his knees.

Chris gasped but he still resisted. He punched Steve in the groin. Steve kicked Chris in the face and Chris crashed into the door and it busted down. Chris struggled to get up but he was barely awake. Steve ran toward Jill who was still firing. He kept dodging her until she ran dry. Then he knocked her against a wall. He grabbed her by the throat and started to choke her. "You helped me make my choice!" Steve growled and Jill tried to fight him but with his other hands he took her gun and her knife. She tried to pry his fingers from her slender throat. She looked past Steve and saw that Chris was still struggling to make it to his feet.

Steve started to transform into his tyrant form as he choked her and his grip grew tighter. Jill knew it was hopless. Suddenly she was dropped. She heard automatic gunfire and Steve dropped to his knees. Jill looked and saw two of the survivors from the outbreak in Seattle. John and Malik. Malik was holding an Assault Rifle. John had one but he was holding a stun rod. He used it to zap Steve. Malik came to her side. "The device.....His chest....." Jill gasped for air.

John heard her. He zapped the device on his chest and it was gone after a few more jolts. Steve collapsed. Jill finally had caught her breath. "What are you guys doig here? Is Chris okay?"

Malik laughed. "Yeah. I stepped over him a second ago." He joked.

John helped Chris to his feet.

"We came here to stop the terrorists from taking over. The people here are defenseless. BSAA is overwhelmed and the army can't tell Majinis from civilians. The BSAA told us everything you guys went through and we knew that an attack on U.S. soil would happen. When the attacks first started in Miami, we went there and helped the people when the National Guard couldn't. With Wesker on the war path, the governments of the world are going to fall. We started the Eagle Freedom Forces. We're kind of like a militia."

John answered. Malik saw that Steve was starting to wake up so he kept the M-16 trained on him. "Don't move."

Chris put his hand on Malik's shoulder. "He should be okay. It was that device that was controlling him."

Steve weakly looked around him. "Where am I?"

Jill got out her medical kit and tended to their wounds. "You're in a base owned by Tricell. Do you remember anything?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. I remember everything I did. I haven't had control over myself for the longest time. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry I attacked you guys."

Jill smiled. "Its fine. The same thing happened to me."

Steve stood up. "That guy...Leon....He's got a thing for Claire huh?" There was a look of dissapointment.

Chris grinned weakly. "Yeah. They won't admit it but they got the hots for each other. Don't worry about it. There's plenty of fish in the sea. As for Leon if he breaks her heart I'll break his legs. So he's better do right by her!"

Steve looked at the ground. "I guess that's all that matters."

They had to find the other BSAA agents. Chris was confident that Claire could handle herself and even if she couldn't, Sheva and Josh weren't far from her.

Chris hoped the other agents had survived......

**That's it for this chapter ppl! I hope you enjoyed and sorry if it sucked or wasn't long enough but I kinda have writers block right now. Oh well. By the way I will be writing a new fanfic when I have time. My computer is acting like a bitch. I hope you all have a merry christmas, happy chanukah and to all my brothers and sisters, a happy Kwazaa. By the way Prisoner I know you'll read this....Check your messages. I left you hella! haha. Anyway's peace. Take care and God bless.**

**Damu420**


	12. Humanity Extinct?

**Hey people! Damu here! I know I keep changing names and all but I am changing pennames for personal reasons so its still me, Afro Spirit but I am just changing my name. Anyway I am back in school. But since I am back from the holidays I finally have time for my fics again. By the way people I do not have a facebook. I hate facebook and mysace now and am letting a friend of mine use my email cause he doesn't have an email or a computer so he uses mine. **

**So you're not gonna find me on those damn social networks! Anyway here goes chapter 12. **

Chapter 12

A few of Leon's shots hit Krauser but he was able to dodge the other ones. Krauser swung the blades for Leon's throat. Leon barely moved out of the way. Krauser took another hack at him. Leon dodged again but this time the blade cut the front of his shirt. Leon kicked Krauser away. Then the young agent ran and found a door leading out of the room. Now he had better chances. He had found a well lit room. Leon saw a weapon case on a table. It was rather large. He hoped it a machine gun. Leon moved toward it but suddenly Krauser moved in his way. Krauser slashed at him again and Leon fell backwards.

As he hit the floor with a thud, he took aim and fired at Krauser. Krauser did something with his hands but he did it so fast Leon couldn't see what it was. He emptied the rest of his clip at him. As he fired, all though the gunshots were very round, he heard something that sounded like bullets hitting steel. Then he realized that Krauser was using the two knives to deflect the bullets. Krauser deflected a bullet and it grazed Leon's arm. Leon cried out in pain.

Krauser grinned. "Pretty good trick, huh Leon?"

The bullet had not gone in his arm but it had grazed his arm so he was bleeding. Leon reached for another clip as he stood up but Krauser knocked his gun away. Then Krauser tried to stab him in the stomach but Leon caught his hand. Yet Krauser was stronger and the blade was getting closer to his stomach.

Leon used his other hand and punched him as hard as he could. Then as Krauser lightened his grip, Leon took the knife from him. Leon slashed for Krasers eye but instead ended up cutting him under the eye. Then Leon gave Krauser a kick to the stomach.

Krauser wiped the blood from his face. "That's it comrade. You're finally showing some balls!"

Leon snorted. "I kicked your ass back in Spain I can do it again. Only this time I'm gonna finish you. I always liked your knife better anyway."

Krauser rolled his eyes.

"Its not the weapon. Its the owner of the weapon that counts. Don't get cocky because you were able to survive me in Spain. You don't have anywhere near the ammount of weapons you had back then. As a matter of fact, all you have is a knife, that pea shooter and that Shotgun you dropped in the storage room."

Leon tried to go for Krauser's throat. Krauser grabbed his hand and disarmed him. Krauser kicked Leon in the stomach in the very same manner he had done to him. Only Krauser's kick caused Leon to go flying. Krauser charged toward him and started punching him. Several punches hit Leon in the side of the head. Krauser grabbed Leon by the hair.

"Without your weapons you can't fight. You haven't changed comrade. You're in here fighting me while some of Wesker's boys are having fun with Claire. Just between you and me, she's a virgin isn't she?"

Leon attempted to punch him but Krauser knocked him down. Suddenly Krauser got a call from Wesker. Krauser responded to it.

"What? I'll be right there. Just hang on."

Krauser cut the communication with Wesker. "Looks like you're in luck comrade. We'll have to settle this later. It seems your boy Chris Redfield just made our job a little harder."

Leon struggled to get up but he was still dazed from the punches. "We'll catch up later though." Krauser said and left the room. Leon got to his feet and walked back in the storage room. He got the shotgun. He was confused. Had Chris and the others killed somebody important?

Leon saw a spy camera aiming at him. Thankfully it wasn't the type that alerted Hunters. Leon flipped off the camera. He knew Wesker was probably watching.

Malik had his Glock out. He wanted to save the M-16 for something like an Axe majini or a Licker. He hated those fucking things. Yet he had become pretty talented at killing Majinis. It took some getting used to for him to use both hands to hold a gun. He was used to using one hand to shoot.

Like he did back in the hood.

All though he wasn't stupid enough to turn the pistol sideways like they did in the movies. He was a lot more accurate.

Since the last time he had seen Chris Redfield, he had engaged in several gunfights with Wesker's hired guns. Steve was given a pistol. Suddenly they heard a man yelling. It was sort of hard to understand at first. It sounded like Cajun English.

John started firing his gun and so did the others. Malik trained his gun on the source of the shouting. He pulled the trigger three times. The shots slammed into the Majinis chest. When that didn't work, he aimed for his head. **BAM!**

The bullet went through his forehead and left a mess of gray matter. John fired his own Handgun rapidly. He managed to kill two of them but he punched one of them in their wounds and it let out an ear piercing scream. It bled to death.

Chris and Jill were aiming their shots in vital places. Chris shot one of the Majinis in the neck and bullet severed its spinal cord.

Jill was grabbed by one of them and she struggled for a minute. Then she threw them off of her and withdrew her knife and slashed him.

Then she did a kick to his solar plexis. He hit the ground with a thud and Jill brought her knife down and finished her off. Chris and John were taking on a group of Majinis and Jill noticed that the number of the infected were increasing as more of them kept coming.

Jill helped in firing at their group after she took care of the two infected in front of her. Malik stopped firing and looked down the hall. "Shit! We got company!"

He fired at four men coming down the hall, each of them had a Machine gun of some sort. Malik's shots hit one of the terrorists and wounded him. He fell to the ground. Malik took cover. Steve joined in with the shooting too.

Steve peeked around the corner and fired seven shots. He hit one of the men but the other two fired their Skorpions.

What seemed to be an endless stream of rounds hit Steve in the torso. Really he had only been hit with a little over half a dozen rounds. Steve's white shirt was turning red from the bleeding. Steve droppd to his knees. John fired his Assault Rifle at the two armed men. He hit them both. Malik ran up to one of the guards who was still alive. It was the one that Steve hit when he charged in like this was some fucking Vietnam movie.

Malik pulled the trigger and killed that guard. However there were more coming. Steve was turning green.

"Yo what the fuck is he turning green for? I thought we fixed that shit!"

Steve looked like his tyrant self but he was the same size. His eyes had turned red. "I can control it. Now that the device is off my chest." Steve replied.

There were five more attackers besides the few Majinis left. Chris finished off the last of the Majinis.

Steve looked directly at the new hired guns.

"You guys don't have the kind of weapons to deal with these guys. John and Malik only have so much ammo for those M-16's so you should get out of here. Go find Claire. I'll deal with these losers."

His voice had changed and had gone from high and whiny to gutteral.

Chris and his friends left. Wesker's goons started firing at Steve. So many rounds slammed into his body. It would have killed a normal human for sure. Steve charged toward them and he grabbed the nearest shooter.

He grabbed the guy's arm and pulled on it with all of his might. Steve let out a growl and the man screamed at the top of his lungs in agony. Steve had ripped his arm off. There was still muscle hanging from the torn limb. Bone was also exposed.

The man fell to the floor and started to go into shock.

Chris took off down the hall. All though they had freed Steve, Chris felt angry. They still didn't know where Wesker was. Chris and Sheva had shot him with a rocket launcher. Yet he was still alive. If that hadn't killed him, what would? A nuke?

They saw Claire helping out a wounded man. "Claire. We got Steve out of Wesker's control! Let's go look for the other agents."

Claire turned and looked at him. "There aren't many left alive. I met this guy, Jenkins and he might have a daughter alive somewhere in Atlanta but we don't know where."

Jill could see that the man Claire was helping was BSAA.

"The agent you speak of, Jenkins? His daughter is alive. However only two other agents from this base are still alive...You can't save them. They are going to die."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "How do you know? Who are you?" The man had a strange accent.

"I am Yacob. I am from the Isrealli branch. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how I know."

Chris smirked. "Try me."

The man sighed. It took him a minute to speak again. "I can see into the future."

Chris chuckled. "You're right. That is crazy."

Yacob shook his head. "It started a long time ago. Oddy enough, the first premonition I had was that of the terrorist attack on the twin towers. I had a dream about it September 7, 2001. Then it happened. I marked the date on the calender."

Chris was curious now. "If you knew, why didn't you tell anybody? Do you know how many lives you could have saved?"

Yacob shook his head again. He coughed for a bit. When he was able to talk again, he said, "I didn't think it would happen. It was my first premonition. I didn't see anything unusual about it until happened a few days days later. It happened exactly how it was in the dream."

Yacon stared at the ground. "Nobody in Jerusalem would believe me when I told them. All though I have heard the that U.S. goverment, knew an attack was supposed to happen. They should have been the ones telling people."

Chris asked, "Do you know what's going to happen on December 21? That's two days from now. Its supposed to be the end of the world."

Yacob closed his eyes. "It will not end. It will be an extremely violent day. The death toll will be high. Humanity will continie otherwise."

Chris stepped closer. "Will Wesker win?"

Yacob was looking weak. "I cannot tell you. I get my visions from God, like all with this gift. Yet I was told to keep silent on the matter of the war. All I can tell you is that you have a vital role in the future."

Yacob had been stabbed a few times. More than likely from a Majini. It seemed treatable. Chris grabbed a first aid spray.

Yacob refused it. "No. I have served my purpose. Besides I am bleeding internally. That will not help."

Claire looked panicked. "There has to be something we can do to help!"

Yacob took a deep breath. "It is the will of God. Now please. I need to be alone. I must pray before death beckons to me."

Respectfully they stood up and headed out the door. Yacob began to pray in Hebrew. It seemed a strange language but Chris recognized the word 'Yaweh' in the prayer.

(That's the Hebrew words for God. By the way Yacob is the Jewish way of saying Jacob because the j makes the y sound in Hebrew. So Jesus would be Yesus.)

Steve had just finished off Wesker's goons. He let himself change back to his human form. He now could control it. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "So it seems they have freed you. Normally I would have you killed instantly for betrayal. However you are important to us. Perhaps you willl be forgiven."

Steve glared at him. "I didn't apologize."

Wesker's face remained blank. "Are you going to bite the hand that feeds you? You would be dead if it weren't for me."

Steve gritted his teeth. "You really think you did me a favor? You ruined my life! My parents are dead because of people like you! If I owe you anything its a bullet in the head!"

Steve charged at Wesker. He threw a punch. All though he was back in human form, the T veronica virus made him powerful. So the punch knocked Wesker backwards but Wesker managed to land.

Wesker put his hand to his lip. There was blood on it. "I see you have made your choice. Very well. But I can promise you this. You will not see Claire again. She will be dead soon. Perhaps I will even force you to watch."

Wesker grinned and Steve charged at him again. He threw another punch but Wesker dodged it and grabbed his hand. Then he kicked him in the stomach. Steve gasped and Wesker foot swept him and he fell. Steve was up again in an instant.

He threw a left jab at Wesker's abdomen. Wesker kicked him and sent him back a few feet.

"Do you really believe you can kill me? I am the reason you have these abilities. If it weren't for them you would not hve made it as far as you did."

Steve glared at him. "If you want to get technical, it was Alexia who made me the way I am! You're just takingcredit for it!"

Wesker frowned. "No. The wound you recieved from Alexia were severe. You were barely alive when I found you. You were in a coma. The small amount of the virus kept you from dying, true. That is all it did. I increased your dosage. If it were not for me, you would not move as fast or hit as hard."

Steve stood up. He was only five foot seven but he seemed taller somehow. "That was your biggest mistake Wesker! You gave me the power to kill you. You can't take that away from me! Unless your doctors can hold me down and I don't think they can!"

Wesker stepped closer.

"I have no intention of taking away your strength. But I will not tolerate betrayal. In the state you are in now, you could have killed me at the stage I was in Antartica. Back then I just had the Tyrant virus. Now I have every virus Umbrella ever created. All combined into one virus. My strength is far more than yours."

Steve grinned. "We'll see about that."

Steve charged at him. Wesker easily dodged his next punch. Steve was surprised but he just threw another left hook but Wesker moved away from that one as well. Wesker hit Steve in the face. Then he kicked him in the ribcage.

Steve dropped to his knees and Wesker threw a dozen punches at Steve. As he was pumbled with each punch, tried to defend himself. He hit Wesker in the chest hard. Then he tried for another punch but he missed. Wesker had vanished.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. Wesker was behind him. Wesker grabbed Steve by the hair and threw him into a wall. Steve tried to stand up but the wind was knocked out of him. Wesker grabbed him again and tried punching him but Steve drove his elbow into Wesker's groin. Then he got up and spun around and foot swept Wesker to his knees. Then Steve did a roundhouse kick.

As Wesker hit the ground, Steve ran for a door. He knew it would be mere seconds before Wesker was on his feet again. Steve saw a pipe laying in the room he had gone into. He grabbed the weapon. Steve spun around and sure enough Wesker was right there.

Steve swung the pipe and hit Wesker in the face. Wesker was caught off guard. Steve hit him again and again. Then as Wesker started to fall, Steve gave him a kick to his solar plexus.

"Now we're even, wouldn't you say?" Steve taunted. Wesker stood up scowling. His eyes were like fire. He was bleeding more now.

"Do not flatter youself. I have just been toying with you until now. I haven't even put any effort in yet." Wesker barked.

Steve smiled. He had broken Wesker's sunglasses. Wesker never held onto his shades for long.

Steve swung for his head again. Wesker dodged it and kicked Steve in the back as he went forward. "Now I will put an end to this. I have no time for child play."

Steve spun around and swung for Wesker again, intending to hit him in the temple but Wesker caught the pipe. Wesker delivered a few punches and kicks. Steve managed to stay on his feet. Then Wesker gave a hard jerk. He swung the pipe and even though Steve was on it, sent him flying because of how hard his grip was.

Steve crashed through a break room door. Wesker pursued Steve and proceeded to beat him with the pipe. Steve tried to crawl away. He even tried to roll away but Wesker followed him where ever he went. Steve grabbed Wesker's knife from its sheath and stabbed him. In anger, Wesker kicked Steve back and sent him flying, as though he were just as weak as Chris.

Steve crashed into the vending machine in the break room. Wesker threw the pipe at Steve and it hit him. Steve was dazed but he tried to be fast. Wesker then pulled the knife out and threw it toward Steve. Steve grabbed the pipe and knocked the blade away.

Steve dropped the pipe. He began to change into his tyrant self again. He grabbed Wesker and pinned him to the wall. He began asssaulting him. "Killing me won't change a thing."

Wesker said.

Steve began to try and choke him. Suddenly there was a loud sound and Steve felt electricity surge through his body. Steve screamed. Steve saw Krauser reloading the M79. He had just been shot with Electric rounds. Wesker pounded the vending machine and a bunch of sodas came out. Wesker grabbed an Aquafina and opened it and dumped it on Steve.

Then Wesker moved out of the way and Krauser fired again. Steve collapsed. He was back to being human. Wesker picked up his blade. "If you wish to live, you must submit. Bow to me and accept me as your god."

Steve weakly raised his head up in defiance. "I would rather die!"

Wesker smiled. "That can be arranged." He stabbed Steve as hard as he could. He drove the blade in and out of him several times. Steve coughed up blood. Suddenly they heard two more people enter. Leon and Claire stared in shock. "Steve! What have you done to him?"

Wesker grinned. This was amusing. Leon survived Krauser and had found Claire. Wesker considered killing Krauser for his failure but decided not to since he assisted with Steve. All though if Wesker had used alll of his strength he wouldn't have needed help.

Leon scowled and pointed his shotgun at Krauser and cocked it. "Krauser!"

Krauser pointed the M79 at them. Wesker got a call on his PDA. "What is it?"

It was Ada.

"There's been a problem. Even though we've taken over a lot of countries, they started fighting back. That's not the problem though. They are starting to unite against us. Tribal warfare in Africa is actually over! We're losing a lot of bases in Sub Saharan Africa. But we have found what you are looking for. How soon can you get here?"

Wesker replied, "I'm on my way. Buy some time. Even if Africa unites, they are still peasents after all."

He cut communication. Krauser looked at Leon. "That enough proof that Ada's been playing you like a guitar?"

Claire had her .44 pointed at Wesker. "You're not going anywhere!"

Steve gasped weakly. "Shoot him! You won't be able to capture him."

Wesker threw a smoke grenade and it soon filled the room with tear gas. They began coughing. "Till we meet again, Dearheart. I'll leave you and Steve to catch up."

Krauser and Wesker ran from the room. Steve was already badly wounded and the smoke wasn't helping.

They grabbed him and moved him out of the room. Claire looked inside the room where the others were supposed to be but they were all gone. Claire set Steve down. He needed to rest. Claire tried to give him a first aid spray but Steve shook his head.

"Its a waste. There's no reason to save me. Besides they pretty much fried my nervous system with that M79. If I was a regular human, I would be dead." Claire had tears in her eyes.

"You are a human Steve. Wesker was using you. I know you would never hurt an innocent person."

Steve laughed in pain. "I don't think that matters now."

Claire turned to Leon. "We have to help him. I'll try and keep him alive. Leon, you have to find my brother!"

Steve looked up at Leon. "So you're Leon? Take care of her. I lost my family when I was seventeen. I should have been dead but Wesker brought me back. In those last days I could control myself, Claire was the last family I had. Or at least the closest thing."

Steve was breathing harshly. Claire touched his arm. "Steve, you're still you. We can make it out of here!"

Steve was getting pale.

"You guys need to get to Africa. That was where the bones of the first humans were found. Wesker wants to examine some of the oldest bones in the world because he thinks it will support his 'natural selection' theory. He believes we evolved before and he belives we can evolve again.....that's what he's been trying to do all these years. Make an advanced human race. With him as the God. No matter how many lives he destroys....."

Claire was fully crying now. "You can't die yet Steve!" She whimpered.

Steve smiled. "I died a long time ago Claire. I shouldn't have been brought back. I don't know if there's life after this. I hope so....I want to be able to tell my dad I'm sorry for shooting him."

Steve took a deep breath. Then Claire could see in his eyes that he was gone. Leon put a hand on her shoulder. "We need to find Chris."

She nodded and they left.

Josh and Sheva managed to run across Chris and the others. Chris turned around. "Where the hell have you been?"

Sheva had a strange look on her face. "We found the other BSAA members. There aren't any left as far as I know. Some were shot, a lot are killed by attacks by Majinis. Some have been infected and became Majinis."

Chris nodded. They had wasted their time there. "We need to get out of here then. Have you found Claire yet?"

Sheva shook her head.

Josh looked Chris in the eye. "Haven't you heard? A lot of airports are closed. At least the flights going to and from America are. Luckily we can still get a chopper from our comrades in the BSAA. ETA three minutes."

Chris sighed. "What's wrong now? Why are they closing the airports?"

Josh remained silent but Sheva spoke up. "The terrorists are gaining ground here in the U.S. The terrorist consist of the Majini that have been infected here, the terrorists themselves who aren't infected but are still on Wesker's side, and the people within each government across th world. They are the main reason Wesker has so much power."

Chris looked and saw Claire and Leon. Claire looked like she had been crying.

Chris ran up and hugged her. "Where's Steve? We just got him out of Wesker's control!"

Claire's look said it all.

Leon was now holding a shotgun. "So that explains why Steve didn't attack us."

Malik stepped up and looked at Leon. "Damn! Who the hell did you piss off, cuz? You look like shit. Did you run into one of your baby's mama?" Malik joked.

It was good to see he could joke after all he had been through with losing his parents. He was finally starting to get back to the way he used to be before the outbreak.

Leon rolled his eyes and replied jokingly, "I don't have any kids. At least none that I know of....."

They all laughed.

"No but actually I ran into an asshole. I feel like I was shot and missed and shit at and hit!" Leon said with sarcasm.

Malik laughed. "That's a new one. I'll have to remember that."

Jill and Chris were comforting Claire. John got his guns ready. "Hey I hate to break up this little social scene but we got a chopper to catch, chuckles."

John was by far, the most sarcastic of the group.

They all loaded up and went outside.

As they approached the evac, Claire turned to Chris and said, "We need to go to Africa, Wesker's looking to use the oldest bones for his own expirement."

Jill chuckled. "That can't be good. Where are the oldest bones in Africa?"

Malik answered, "The oldest bones are in Ethiopia."

Chris nodded. "I remember. Lucy."

Malik nodded. "Yeah but I don't believe in evolution. Anyway's she's not the oldest. They just discovered more bones that are even older. A male and a female. Sounds like Adam and Eve, huh?"

Leon sighed. "Okay. Where were these new bones found?"

They got in the chopper. It was loud so Malik had to shout his awnser. "Its a small Kikuyu village nearthe borders of Kenya and Ethiopia. Called Bustani Nafsi. Its Swahili for Garden of Spirits. Look I'm not trying to impose my belief on you. Some of you might not believe in the garden of Eden. But if it is in that village, I wonder if they know that their village is where humanity began? I think its even a Christian village. Wesker's gonna believe its where 'natural selection first happened regardless."

They were going to a nearby base. "I thought Adam and Eve were banned from the garden of Eden?" Jill was curious.

Malik nodded. "Yeah. They were banned from it but that doesn't mean people didn't enter it years later. I think just Adam and Eve were banned. Besides in Eden they were in a paradise but since they sinned, they fell from that paradise and the wage of sin is death."

Chris wondered if he was full of shit or not. "Why are you so religious? Didn't you used to be a crip? I remember you said something about that once."

Malik's face went blank. "I was but I started reading the Bible around the time Barry found me in L.A. At the time I didn't trust anybody outside the gang but when a lot of the homies were becoming zombies I had to trust anybody that was still alive."

Chris felt a wave of sadness. He hadn't thought about his best friend being dead in a long time. Wesker had killed him.

**A/N I am still taking Swahili. By the way remember Kijuju from RE 5? Well the actual word Kijiji means 'village' Yet Swahili is not the language of my tribe. My family was brought to America in slavery in 1753 from what is now Ghana. We are of the Ashanti tribe. BTW the R&B singer Ashanti, who played Nurse Betty in RE Extinction, was more than likely named after the tribe. I speak the Ashanti/Akan language as well. I finally feel like I know my culture. I don't consider myself an American because our people have been away from the motherland for too long. I mean I like the Hip Hop aspect of America but all African Americans should know their true heritage. Anyway that's all. **

They were told that they couldn't leave the country until the airports opened. That would take two weeks.

Meanwhile.....

Albert Wesker entered the room where Ada was. She was pregnant with his child. His legacy. Wesker turned to Sherry. "Report?"

Sherry was flipping through some files. "The progenitor virus has beeen converted into chemical gas. We can now make the virus airborne. It will be faster than waiting for everybody to get bitten."

Ada turned to Wesker. "There is one problem. A rebel in Spain. He's led a rebel army against the government in Spain."

Wesker adjusted his shades. "They wish to take back their government from us. Where will the attack be?"

Sherry looked through her files. "In Madrid. The commander is Armando Rias. Our source in Spain said that he has about seven thousand soldiers."

Wesker laughed. "We will crush their rebellion. They must be desperate. As for Chris, he left this city. He can't hide forever. Soon the new race of humans will bow down to worship their maker. Me."

Two days later.....

December 21st, 2012 was a bloody day but not the end of the world as predicted by the Mayan calender. Roughly seven thousand, five hundred rebel soldiers tried to take the city of Madrid that day. However there was about nine thousand soldiers on Wesker's side, defending the city. Around four to five thousand soldiers on each side were killed. Armando Rias killed a lot of Wesker's soldiers that day but was killed at nightfall. It was the source that Ada had mentioned that killed Armando. He had pretended to be loyal to Armando to get enemy intel.

Meanwhile, even as the world not ended that day, many religious leaders are convinced Wesker is the devil in the flesh.......

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you all for your reviews. I am making a slight change in this story. The next chapter will take place in the year 2018. The war rages on but will the world be able to unite against Wesker? Will Wesker be able to study the skeletons of possibly the oldest humans? Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. War without end

**Hey people! Glad you liked this so far. I hope you still R&R. By the way there will be a character brought back. You'll see who! By the way the begininng has the lyrics from a Cheap Trick song. The flame. I love that song. Check it out. It was groups like them and Guns N Roses that got me to finally appreciate Rock n Roll.**

**If it wasn't for this song I would give up on love. Anyway's I crave feedback! Love ya'll!**

Another night slowly closes in and I feel so lonely  
Touching heat freezing on my skin I pretend you still hold me  
I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you  
I can't believe you're gone  
You were the first, you'll be the last

CHORUS:  
Wherever you go I'll be with you  
Whatever you want I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame

Watching shadows move across the wall feels so fright'ning  
I wanna run to you, I wanna call, but I've been hit by lightning  
Just can't stand up for falling apart  
Can't see through this veil across my heart over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first, you'll be the last

CHORUS

I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep  
I'm in way too deep over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first, you'll be the last

March 3, 2018

Chris Redfield was headed to Bustani Nafsi, Africa. (The name of the village is fictional)

A lot had changed over the last six years. Chris had finally got married to Jill. Sheva and Josh married as well but not the tradional wedding most Americans do. Chris and Jill also had children. They had a daughter named Chey who was three and a son named David, who was five.

Jill was still getting used to her changed last name. Jill Valentine Redfield.

(In some cases women, take their man's last name and keep their own. I forgot what they call that. Its the more equal way to do it though.)

Jill also adopted a son from Haiti as well. He was the oldest. He was nine years old, an orphan from Haitii. He had lost his parents in the 2010 earthquake. (Just trying to make it make sense.)

Jill and Chris adopted him in 2013. Josh and Sheva had a son as well. They named him Kibwe Alomar Stone.

Claire and Leon had started dating again too. They started slowly but by 2015, they were serious. Now they were engaged to married in April. Claire wanted to adopt a baby as well after they were married.

A**/N For the record, I'm not a fan of marriage. I think its superficial. Why do you need papers and a ring to prove your love? Marrying somebody doesn't mean you are more in love with them. **

**I think its sad that so many people think that you have to propose to show you are commited to that relationship. I would never get married. I believe in love but not marriage. Besides why would I buy a wedding ring that is probably made from a conflict diamond? It probably cost somebody their hand. Well that's my rant of the day. Carry on!**

A lot of new technology had been devloped. They discovered a cure for Aids. They came up with the cure after studying the Amazon rain forest. The South American jungle had a form of dirt that native people had used to mix other herbs.

(Again, made up but if they want to cure HIV, they shoud look for the local medicine in the Amazon.)

Now with modern medicine, people looked a lot younger then the were and could have longer lifespans. Chris himself was now into his mid forties but due to new technology he looked to be about 25. The same went for anybody else.

All though a lot of good had happened, there was a lot of bad things as well.

The world population was half of what it was in 2008. Wesker's virus was the new epedemic. Some countries weren't even populated anymore. Most of the people in the Middle East were dead or had fled. Isreal and Lebanon remained.

Africa was having its fair share of trouble. The infection in Kijuju had been part of it but infections also came from places outside of Africa.

Europe was in the same shape it was in World War II. South America and Asia had constant terror problems. America was worse off than it had ever been. The U.S. government had gotten rid of the infection on the West Coast but it was now all over the East Coast because of the attack in Miami.

The world was a warzone once again. They all landed in the village. They saw Malik and John waiting as the chopper landed. They got off and headed toward the two contacts. Chris thought about Claire. As far as he knew, she and Leon were deciding where to have their honeymoon. Chris just hoped she had stayed in Chicago. He didn't want to worry about her.

They greeted each other.

"Took you long enough! There's a base owned by Tricell not too far from here. Its about a mile on foot. Maybe two. Its not far. We got some allies in the area. Not BSAA but they are African Resistance."

John informed them and Malik stepped toward Chris. He still had to shout over the helicopter even as it was lifting off. "I don't want to be the one to tell you, but Claire is here. In Africa."

Chris looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about? She's supposed to be in Chicago!"

Malik nodded. "Yeah but some of the locals here banded together with some Europeans. She and Leon was with them."

Chris was frusterated. "I told her not come here! I don't want her to put herself in danger!"

Malik laughed. "Relax man. She's old enough to take care of herself. Besides she aint the one with kids!"

Jill smiled. "Oh really? Because I heard you found somebody as well. She's having twins right?"

Malik nodded. "Already did. They were born last month. Malcolm and Latasha."

Malik took his cell phone out and showed her some pictures. There was a picture of the two babies sleeping. Then there was a picture of Malik's fiancee Robyn. She was African American. She had caremel colored skin and an angelic smile. Her hair was curly too. She looked a little bit like Alicia Keys, only not a bitch.

John cleared his throat. "I hate to break up the baby shower but we got a mission we need to focus on! Chris, if you want to know where Claire is, you'll have to ask the village chief."

John led them over toward an old African man. He looked toward them. Sheva was ready to traslate if he couldn't speak English. But he could. "You are Claire's brother? The American?"

Chris nodded.

They shook hands.

"I am Akili Darweshi. Chief of Bustani Nafsi. Your sister helped us fight against the invading terrorists and the infection they bring. There is a Tricell weapons research base. Sihala. They are making new types of firearms as well as creatures. Our people have AK's and grenade Launchers. Many pistols too but Wesker has more advanced weapons. Brand new. We needed them. We wanted to send somebody else but she insisted. She said she has dealt with Umbrella before."

Chris nodded. "Are you talking about the base near here?"

Akili nodded. "Her and another Mlami found a truck. We had three extra people go with them just in case."

Chris sighed

"We have to go to that base anyway. Thank you. "

"Bahati Njema. I wish you sucess. My people will assist you if you need help."

Chris nodded. "We just might need help later. When was the last time you saw any infected people? Majinis?"

Akili pointed toward what appeared to be a church.

"They were spotted by the church. Yesu kristo Watu. Jesus Christ's people. They didn't go in. We had to put arme guards near the church to keep the Majinis away. But I saw the Shetani too."

Chris was confused. "Shetani?"

Sheva stepped up. "That means 'devil' but he could be talking about a leader. Was this man white or black?"

"Wazungu. His eyes were Moto. Like fire. He had yellow hair."

Sheva turned toward Chris. "He just described Wesker."

Chris shook the chief's hand again. "Thank you."

They split into group of two. Chris went with Jill and Josh with Sheva.

Chris had an M92f Handgun and a Desert eagle. He also had an M-16. Jill had a shotgun and an MP5, with a Beretta as a sidearm. They each had two grenades.

They headed toward the base. Most of the people in town were under the Chief's care due to the outbreak. There were fruit stands and several shops in town. Jill noticed a small church. It had a cross on top like any church in America. Suddenly a man leapt out at her. Jill pointed her Beretta at him and fired five shots.

He hit the ground. They heard yelling in Swahili. Then they heard yelling in another dialect. A group of Majinis came running. Some were African, some were Arab. Chris pointed his own pistol at the group. He fired several shots and took two of them down. One of the Majinis grabbed Jill from behind. Chris punched him and knocked him back. Jill finished the Majini off with a head shot.

Chris threw a hand grenade and Chris and Jill took cover. It exploded and sent several Majinis flying. There were limbs and body parts everywhere. It all looked like when bloody mess. Chris used his remaing handgun bullets to finish off any Majinis still twitching. Then he reloaded.

Jill did not lower her gun. "I though the chief said he put guards at the church!"

Chris looked toward the church and said, "They did. Look." They approached the front door and saw two guards lying there, dead from stab wounds. They did not have their weapons with them. They walked past the church and headed in the direction they were going. Josh and Sheva would look in the rest of the village for any threats before meeting them at the base.

Suddenly Jill was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around but she was hit in the head with the butt of a rifle. Jill dropped to the ground. He gave her a kick and she was unconscious. The virus in her body had decreased since the removal of the device.

Chris turned around to shoot him but he screamed as he was shocked. He had been hit with a cattle prod. He dropped to his knees.

When Chris came to, he had a gun pointed in his face. Jill woke up weakly but she had an AK-47 trained on her. "Let me guess. You work for Wesker right?"

The man cocked the gun and started to pull the trigger. Chris would normally try and stop somebody if he knew they were going to kill him, but he was weak from the cattle prod. Suddenly he heard a shot fired. Then another. Then two more.

The man guarding Jill went down. Then the guard with the pistol was shot in the head. Chris helped Jill up. The man with the gun tossed them their weapons.

Chris looked toward the man to thank him. Then stopped. He couldn't believe who it was. Jill saw him too. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

Claire managed to get the last weapon crate into the truck. It had been hell getting the weapons but they were pretty high tech. They didn't have time to look through them. They had already lost two of the men with them. They had one other guy helping them but he was wounded. A british guy known as Cal.

Leon was driving. They had several guards shooting at them. Claire shot one of them. Cal panted. "Go on. I'll catch up to you later. I'll hold these twats off."

He fired his Assault Rifle at the guards. He killed one and wounded another. "We can't leave you!" Claire protested.

"Go on. These blokes won't kill me. I refuse to die without a bottle of Jack."

He fired again. Claire stared at him. "Go! I'll hold them off! I've been shot before. I'll see you guys at the Chiefs."

Claire nodded. "Be careful."

Cal ran dry on his Assault Rifle so he got out his pistol. He had been shot twice. Taking a glass bottle across the head didn't help matters either. Now Claire was driving out of the base. The guards fired at the truck but Cal fired his own gun at them.

One of the guards fired a Skorpion and a stream of rounds hit Cal. "Dumb fucker!"

He screamed and fired back. He hit the guy in the side.

Claire looked worried. "Do you think he'll be all right?"

Leon grinned. "I still here gunfire so he should be fine."

They were almost to the center of the town. Suddenly Leon hit the breaks on the truck. He was too late. He hit a man. The man went flying. Leon got control of the truck and stopped it. He looked for the body.

"I assume you don't have insurance?" Wesker! Leon aimed and fired at him. Wesker easily dodged the bullets. As he dodged he got behind Leon. Then he hit Leon in the stomach.

Claire got out of the truck and started opening fire with her M4 Carbine. Wesker dodged those as well. He got right in front of her so a few rounds hit him but as usual it wasn't doing any good.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Leon got up and fired again but Wesker knocked the gun from his hands and sent him flying into the truck. Wesker grinned.

"You must be stealing for those rebels. You know they don't trust Americans right? Even though the world faces global warfare, America is still doing better than everybody else. Even I think it is a tad unfair. Even for loathsome humans."

Claire fired the Carbine again and Wesker made no atempt to dodged them. He did however look in Leon's direction. Claire stopped firing as he grabbed the man and tried to use him as a human shield.

"You wouldn't shoot your prescious Secret Service agent would you? Perhaps you should think this through dearheart."

Leon freed his arm up and drove his elbow into Wesker's face. Then as Wesker released his grip, he turned around and punched him in the face.

"I kinda wonder about you Wesker. Most guys wouldn't get that touch with another man." Leon sneered.

Leon tried to kick him but Wesker put his arm in front of him and the kick hit his elbow. Leon charged into Wesker and threw some punches. Wesker caught his last punch and threw him away from the truck.

Claire aimed right for Wesker's face and he smiled. For a moment the rest of the world seemed to freeze in time. The weapon clicked empty. Wesker's grin grew wider.

"I'm sorry but it appears you were not careful with ammo."

Claire smacked him in the face with the rifle. She tried to smack him again but he caught the rifle with one hand and jerked in upward. He flipped her onto her back. Albert tossed the empty weapon away.

Claire stared into Wesker's eyes with fear. "What are you going to do?"

Wesker took a step toward her. "Honestly I did not take the time to think about that. Perhaps I will kill Leon in front of you. I'll keep you alive long enough to watch Chris die as well. And everybody else you care about."

Wesker stepped toward Leon. Suddenly a female voice broke the sudden silence.

"You were going to kill tem without giving me a chance to have some fun?" Sherry came walking around the side of the truck.

Wesker was about to answer but he heard gunfire near the village. He had seen a chopper land twenty minutes ago but had assumed it was just more rebels or even leftovers from the U.S. or British army.

He had a feeling. Chris Redfield was here. He remembered when he had killed Steve six years ago. Steve had told them to come to Africa. Wesker was glad he disposed of him. He had just been a pawn anyway.

"Sherry. I'll leave you to catch up with your friends from Raccoon. I have other matters to attend to."

Just like that, Wesker disapeared in a speedy blur.

Leon stood up but Sherry hit him in the head with her pistol and he was out like a light. Claire looked at Sherry. That little girl from Raccoon was gone. She was afull grown adult now.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Sherry had been scared and alone and Claire had saved her. She had lost her parents. All though Claire heard that Wesker had used William as a Bioweapon again. Chris had faced off against him.

"Why did you join Wesker, Sherry?" Claire asked.

Sherry laughed scornfully.

"Because you left me for the foster homes! Wesker promised me he would help find my dad's killer! He said that you and Leon killed my mother! I never should have trusted you. Now drop your gun. Your Carbine is empty and if you reach for your pistol, I'll kill you."

Claire knew she had to obey. She dropped the weapon as Sherry told her to. "You shouldn't have done that. You would have had a better chance risking it. I was planning to kill you anyway."

Claire pleaded with her. "It wasn't us that killed Annette! Your mother shot Leon! Oh god you don't remember?"

Sherry had been tramautized when she was a kid. She must have lost her grip on reality. "Wesker is lying to you! He just wants to use you. I know what its like to lose my parents."

Sherry scoffed and then pointed her gun at Claire. "Steve!"

Sherry turned in the direction she was facing and fired. How could he be alive? But Steve wasn't there. It was a trick. She turned back to Claire but Claire tackled her and the gun fell out of reach. Claire punched Sherry in the face. Sherry shoved her back and kicked her in the ribs. Claire did a pin kick to Sherry's solar plexus.

Sherry grabbed her by the ponytail and smacked her. Claire knocked her back and did a footsweep. Sherry fell over and Claire tried to body slam her but Sherry stopped her with her foot. Sherry got back to her feet.

Leon woke up in a daze to see Claire and Sherry fighting. Claire seemed to have the upper hand but Sherry had grabbed some sand and threw it Claire's eyes. Leon got to his feet. Claire was getting attacked like crazy because she had been blinded. Leon saw the pistol he had dropped during his fight with Wesker. He picked it up and aimed but did not fire. He needed a clean shot. He didn't want to shoot Claire.

He had seven shots left in the gun. He pointed the gun at them. Claire managed to get Sherry off of her for a second. Leon took his chance. He pulled the trigger.

Then he fired again. He saw that at least one of them hit Sherry. Leon walked over to Claire. "You okay?"

He helped her up. "I'll drive. You just hang in there. Here rinse out your eyes."

He handed her a bottle of water and she did so. She turned to Leon as they got in the truck and drove off. "Did you kill her?"

Leon sighed. "I don't know. I hit her in the shoulder. She's down for the time being. Hopefully some of the other rebels will find her and shoot her."

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She's just confused Leon. Wesker manipulated her."

Leon rolled his eyes. "She's an adult now Claire. She has her own mind. She helped spread the virus. She's just as guilty. That little girl you saved in Raccoon is gone."

Sheva stuck her handgun in front of her. The center of the village seemed quiet. Too quiet. Her and Josh had split up for the time being. They could still talk on their ear devices.

"Sheva, are you there?" Josh asked.

"Yes. I'm here. Have you found anybody?" There was a pause for a moment.

"I heard gunfire coming from over by the base. Then I heard more shots from farther away to the east." Josh replied.

A feeling of worry hit Sheva. "Do you think its Chris?"

Josh responded. "Yes. At least the shots from the base. The other gunfire could have been Chris's sister."

Something caught Sheva's eyes. "I just saw somebody. A woman."

Josh's reply was quick this time. "Description?"

Sheva didn't get a good look. "She looked white but she was too dark to be white but too pale to be black. I think she was Asian."

Josh took another pause. "That is Ada Wong. She double crossed Kennedy many times. Do not engage. She is dangerous. Wesker must not be far if she is here."

Sheva didn't respond.

"Sheva, do you copy?"

Sheva replied, "She just got in a humvee. I think they are headed to the Tricell base."

Suddenly Josh heard another vehicle but this one was coming in their direction. Josh saw the truck pull to a stop. He saw a man and a woman get out. He advanced slowly with his gun pointed at them, ready to shoot them if they made one wrong move. Then Josh noticed the woman's vest.

It said MADE IN HEAVEN.

Claire!

Josh tried to reach Chris but there was no response. Josh was worried something might have happened to them. They turned around as Josh lowered his gun.

"Thank God you're not one of Wesker's goons." Leon muttered.

"I figured you two would be here. Chris had a nickname for you. 'amazon' what does that mean? Are you from South America?"

Claire laughed. "No. The Amazons were a tribe of tough woman. I don't know if they ever existed but they were said to have dominated the males in their soceity instead of the other way around. He was just teasing me."

Josh contacted Sheva and told her to meet him near the base. "I can't get ahold of Chris but I have found his sister."

Sheva replied. "I know. I can't reach them either. They must be at the base."

As Josh finished his conversation with Sheva, some locals came toward the truck, followed by the chief. "You have suceeded. My men will test them out first. Once we figure out how to use them, I will send some weapons your way."

Claire nodded. "Thank you. Cal insisted on staying behind and we lost the others..."

The chief had a hint of pain in his eyes. "They were all good people. Cal is a stubborn bastard for staying behind but I could have predicted he would do so. Your brother is here. He went toward the base. I met him earlier."

Claire let out a frusterated groan. "I can take care of myself! When is he going to learn that?"

Josh approached. "He is still BSAA. Even after all this time. The organization is just in hiding now. This is his mission. It is in his nature to protect his sister. But we lost contact with him. He headed over toward the church. Then we heard gunfire."

Claire's eyes pleaded with his. "You've got to try him one more time!"

Josh hesitated but tried Chris again. No response. "Something is definitley wrong." Leon commented.

"Sheva is waiting for me at the base. In the meantime we can check the church on the way. If he's not at the church, he'll be at the base."

Chris looked at his best friend. He hadn't seen him in a long time. Barry Burton still had the same beard and short haircut and even at the age of 58 still looked tall.

"How can you still be alive? Malik said you died! He said you were killed by Uroburos!"

Barry laughed. "So he's going by Malik again? Well he might have thought I was dead but I wasn't. Damn close though but no, after all of you were evacuated, I was rescued by some soldiers. They took me to a hospital. I stayed under the radar for a long time since I'm on Wesker's shit list."

Jill hugged Barry. "Thanks for your help. How's your girls?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "Katie married a soldier. It seems useless to expect our children to be able to live peaceful lives. So both of my daughters knw how to use guns.

Barry looked around. "Where is that stubborn prick? Malik work with you now?"

Chris laughed. "Yeah. He's pretty good at what he does. He introduced us to some people in Seattle that ended up joining us."

Jill chimed in, "Yeah, one of his friends looks like Dean from Supernatural!"

"We last saw him at the chopper. He's here though." Chris told him.

Barry laughed at what Jill said.

Then he looked toward the base. "I have something I need to take care of. I'll catch you guys later."

Chris and Jill found a door and went inside the base. They searched the lockers. Jill laughed bitterly. "I hope there's some pain killers in here. I got a headache."

Chris smiled. "You and me both."

The door opened and they heard a familiar voice. "Damn its good to see you two! Where did you go the last two hours?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "We were taking a nap." Malik got the joke and cracked up.

Jill smiled herself. "After knowing you for all this time, I haven't seen you smile. You should smile more. You look nice. Why are you always looking so mad?"

Malik looked at the ground. "I don't have too much to smile about." It was an honest honor.

He had an AK-47 and a .45 pistol. Jill asked, "So where's that cutie, John?"

"He's already in the base. He knows how to use a shotgun I will say that."

Chris hesitated but decided he had a right to know. "I have good news. Barry's still alive."

Malik looked confused. "What? Bullshit. I saw him die."

Jill nodded to confirm it. "He almost did die. He was rescued by the Army. They found him after we evacuated from Seattle. He had to stay under the radar for a long time. Wesker wants him dead. We just found out ourselves. He had to go check on something so he left."

There was anger and confusion in his eyes. Malik had been through a lot of hell in his life. Losing his parents, even the gang members with him in Compton when the outreak hit L.A, and then Barry. Maybe anger,and sorrow was the only emotios he had left.

"We'll worry about that later. We came here because there are new B.O.W.'s being created here. By the way I overheard some of the guards to this place, talking about your sister. They just got jacked for new tech weapons. Leon and Claire were the only oesd who made it out of here out of the original group." Malik said.

He didn't want to open up to them. Even after knowing them since the Seattle attack, he still had trouble trustig others.

Chris closed his eyes in relief. He already knew they had been sent to take weapons but he had been worried that Claire was ok. "How do you know that?"

Malik unholstered his pistol. "I saw them dragging the bodies away. I heard gunfire from where I was and came running. I think they were in a firefight. I saw one of the Resistance peoplelying dead on the floor. The shooting stopped shortly after I got there. They left but one guard stayed behind. So I took him out quietly and now I got a chopper." He motioned to the AK-47.

Suddenly a voice interupted Chris as he started to reply. "Well if it isn't my old friend Chris. Your persistace never ceases to amaze me. You couldn't kill me before. You certainly won't now."

Chris could tell he was on an intercom. "Afraid to show your face Wesker? This time I'll put some slugs in your melon to make sure you're dead!"

Wesker seemed to ignore it. "I am informing Jill Valentine, that I have a surprise for her. She will find out what it is very soon."

Jill looked at the camera on the wall. "What another B.O.W.? More lives you ruied. What, did you recreate Nemesis?"

Wesker laughed. "You are much closer to this specimen."

Chris was getting pissed now. "Who is it?"

Wesker's voice was loud and very sly. "You'll find out in good time. Frankly I am just as eager to see the battle as you."

The intercom turned off. Malik flipped off the camera.

Wesker saw it on the monitor. The youth were so vulgar. Yet Malik would not be alive for much longer. They would all be dead soon.

Albert watched as they went further ito the room. He had already released Jill's 'surprise' and it was headed in their direction. It busted down a door. Malik began firing his AK-47 at the creature. Then Chris fired his Desert Eagle. Jill fired her Shotgun. Wesker grinned as the battle started.

"What the fuck is this thing?"Malik yelled as he fired. The thing was so pale it looked green. It had claws and it had tetacles comin from its shoulders. Jill fired again and yet the buckshot didn't seem to do much. Chris put away his Desert Eagle and started firing his MG.

The thing knocked Malik back with its tentacle. Then it swung a claw at Chris. He barely dodgedit but it did rake his leg and cut it.

Then the tentacle grabbed Jill ad pulled her closer. She looked at its face. "Oh my god." She whispered.

It was clear to Sheva that they weren't in the church. There were bodies on the ground. There were a couple of bodies that were human. All the rest were dead Majinis. So they headed toward the base. Claire and Leon had gone back to get a couple of the new tech weapons.

They got in through the hole in the fence. Josh turned to Sheva.

"I hate to say it but Africa is most likely going to get worse. Wesker is crushing all the opposition in the rest of the world so they are retreating here because he doesn't plan to drop bombs because this is the cradle of humanity. But along with more allies coming here, there will be more mouths to feed and Wesker's people will be on their tail."

Sheva opened the door to a side entrance slowly. "Wesker maybe a bastard but he certainly knows what he is doing. He is recruiting terrorists from all over the world. In Northern Ireland he recruited members of the Irish Republican Army. In Uganda, the Lord's Resistance Army, in Lebanon, the Hezbollah, and in Afghanistan, Al Quieda. He's making them think he believes in their struggles."

Josh nodded. He knew that Wesker was just using these people for his own personal gain. Suddenly gunfire interupted the silence. They followed the direction of it. It was going on just on the other side of the door. Sheva tried to open the door but it was locked electronically.

"Damn. What if's one of our allies?"

Josh listened. "It sounds like there are three people firing at something. I heard diferent types of guns. There must be another way to get in there."

They tried another door. This one opened. There was a hallway in front of them. They ran down the halway and up a flight of stairs. "I guess that awnsers our question!"

Sheva found a metal case with an MP5 Machine Gun in it. She took it. There were dead bodies all over the second floor hallway. Most of them had been shot.

They saw a man sprawled on the floor. He was either wounded or dead. Then Sheva ran up to him. "John!"

It was the young man from Seattle. He was bleeding on his forehead and had a few cuts on his torso. He pointed his pistol at her. Then he lowered it. "Sorry. I thought you were another one of them."

Sheva offered a hand to help him up but he stood up on his own, grnting in pain. "Men." Sheva remarked as she rolled her eyes.

John looked at the trail of corpses. "Those assholes attacked me while I was reloading my M-16. I feel like shit. I must have dozed off for a minute. I got a headache worse than anything that a hangover could cause. I just stopped to rest. One of those douche bags hit me with a glass bottle."

Sheva got out her medical kit and used a first aid spray on his wounds. He hissed at the sting of the medicine on his cuts but it was helping. She took some gauze and taped a bandage on his head.

"Thanks. Have you seen any of the others?"

Josh nodded. "We ran into Claire and Leon. We lost contact with Chris and Jill. AAs for Malik, we haven't seen him since we got here."

John chuckled weakly. "Just us and some rogue fighters huh? Better than nothing I guess."

They headed through another door. "We heard gunshots downstairs but the door to the room was locked. Is there anyway around that?" Sheva asked.

John replied, "Follow me."

They followed him into an office where he accesed a Tricell computer. He typed in a password. "Okay. The locks downstairs? Which part?"

Sheva looked at the screen. "It was on the South East corrider."

John unlocked it. "Well whoever it is doing the shooting, they must have been facing a B.O.W." Josh remarked.

John grinned. "Well today is their lucky day."

Jill stared at the creature. She saw the birthmark that looked like a question mark on his cheek that looked like a crescent moon. It was her father Dick Valentine. She recognized him even though he was a creature now. She had talked to her father in 2009 to let him know she was okay but hadn't heard from him since then. He had been in prison for a big part of his of his life for manslaughter. A man had raped and killed Jill's mother. So he took the law in his own hands and killed the man.

Before that, he had won several medals in the last years of the Vietnam war. Jill loved her father. However any humanity inside Richard Valentine seemed to have vanished. Jill had tears in her eyes. Suddenly Malik fired his pistol at the tentacles that held her. He had dropped his Assault Rifle when he was knocked back. Chris now had a gash on his leg.

"Jill! What are you doing? Shoot him!" Chris yelled.

"I can't" She whimpered.

Once Jill was free from the bind of the tentacles, she ran back. Chris reloaded his MP5 and Malik had grabbed his AK-47 again. Malik saw that Chris was wounded and Jill was clearly in a panic ffor some reason. He shoved them toward the door. "Go!" Jill ran and Chris followed as Malik continued firing. The creature came after them and slashed Malik but luckily he rolled away before too much damage was done.

"Head for that vent!" Malik yelled. They did so and jumped down it. Malik emptied the remaining rounds at the creature. Then he pulled the pin on a grenade and dropped it by the vent as he jumped down it. The explosion caused debris to keep the tyrant away from them. They all landed in a different room. They were safe for now. Jill was crying now.

"What's wrong Jill? What happened?" Chris looked concerned.

Jill sniffed. "They turned my father into one of their tests."

Chris hugged her and tried to comfort her. He tried to think of what he could do. There didn't seem to be a way to turn B.O.W.'s back to human again. Chris wondred how she knew it was her father but for now he just hugged her.

Meanwhile Carlos managed to slip through a window at the back of the base. He had heard that his friends were here. His fight in Brazuil was over. Now he had to help them fight Wesker.

**To be continued**

**That's all for this chapter ppl! I hope you liked it! There will be more soon! Yes I brought Carlos back. What did you think about Jill finding her father? He was mentioned in the books by S.D. Perry but I added his reason for going to prison myself. Anyway thank you! **

**R&R!**


	14. The Silver Lining

**Okay chapter 14! I have no idea just how many chapter I'm doing from this story so I'll probably just decide as I write how it will end. So anyway I'm glad you all liked what you have seen so far. Lemon requests anyone? XD **

**I try not to make my OC's mary sues. I try to make them realistic and give them problems of their own. I only own my characters. Not RE ones.**

**For those of you who haven't already see my profile, I got pics of the OC's up. Just click on the link. John is supposed to be Jensen Ackles, ya know Dean from Supernatural? He's funny. **

**Ice Cube is Malik. I know its kinda cheesy but I don't give a shit. And yes I am open to suggestions. Like for settings, pairings, shit like that.**

**By the way I noticed a loophole about the RE games. In RE Nemesis, Carlos is from South America but in Chronicles of Umbrella they said he's native american. Well I found a way for him to be both. He's from Brazil but his ethnic group is that of the tribal people in South America. I'm making him an Inca Indian. His mom was an Inca and his Dad was from Brazil. He was born in Brazil. See? Problem solved XD**

**A'ight here goes chapter 14. But first a quote that I think all young people should hear. **

**"Hey hey hey smoke weed everyday." Nate Dogg. Lol enjoy!**

Malik looked at the two lovers hugging. Jill had just found out that her father was a B.O.W. Malik understood her pin. He had lost his parents as well. Yet he didn't know what to say. If it weren't for the world being destroyed, he wouldn't even know them. He probably wouldn't have wanted to know them. And vice versa. Malik fel sorrow for her still.

What was worse was that if that was her father, he was still alive. It wasn't exactly alive but it wasn't dead either.

"I'm sorry about your loss. But we gotta go. We still have a mission. There should be a lab somewhere in this building. It probably has that virus. We need to destroy it." Malik said.

Jill sobbed. "You don't have any idea what I'm going through! Too many people have been killed by Wesker! I knew whatever Wesker wanted to show me was bad but I had no idea!"

That triggered Malik's anger.

Malik scoffed. "

You think I don't know what you're going through? I understand that you lost a lot of people over the years. You been fighting for twenty years. But don't don't tell me I don't get it! I lost my parents long before you did! I remember when this first kicked off, you called Richard up and told him you were all right! All my homies from Compton either got infected, kiled or they left. Wasn't Richard in Nam? That means he lived a lot longer than my parents!"

Chris tried to stop the situation from getting more heated. "Look just calm down. We've all lost somebody. I don't see any Majinis in here right now. Just give her a second. We're a long way from home."

Malik stood up. "Welcome to my world. You really want to return to America? Its probably all fucked up now. I doubt anybody's still alive there. I don't give a shit about that place. This is my homeland. This is where I belong and I'm going to fight for it here. If ya'll aint gonna help, fine. Just stay the fuck out of my way."

Chris

Malik got his weapons and supplies. "Just wait a second! You don't have....." Chris started to protest but Malik ignored him. The door opened and Barry came in. He saw Jill and Chris. He saw that Jill was crying.

Barry stopped Malik. "Where are you going?"

Malik glared at him. "Long time no see."

He was pissed at Barry. He could have at least let him know he was alive before he started hiding.

"Look kid, we need to put aside our problems." Barry said.

"Don't call me 'kid' I aint a kid no more. You were like a father to me. I thought you were dead for a long time. I aint running from Umbrella. They may kill me but I'm taking a lot of those motherfuckers with me. You helped me survive the outbreak. I'll always remember that, but I'm done with you. It wasn't just me that thought you were dead. How about your best friend? If this is how you show your friends and family love, I don't want nothing to do with it!"

Malik barked.

Jill stopped crying. "Why are you so angry? You said you're having a kid now and you have a girl. You should let the hate go. We have to stick together." She said.

Malik shook his head. "There's no 'we' It's just me, my girl and my baby. Everybody else is on their own."

He tried to get past Barry but Barry put a hand on his shoulder to stop him but Malik punched him.

Barry was a big man but he went down hard. Malik stormed past him. Chris helped his best friend to his feet. "Damn that kid has a hard right hook."

Malik saw two Majini standing by a staff bathroom. Malik fired the .45 four times. The first three shots hit one in the gut. The next shot punched into his eye socket and destroyed the eye. The other one used a cattle prod on him. Even as Malik was shocked, he pulled the trigger and hit the Majini in the face. Then he stomped it. Malik reloaded the .45. He had forgot to reload from the last time he used it.

Suddenly as Malik turned the corner, something leapt at him.

John had decided to stay upstairs and Sheva and Josh went to check on whatever was going on. John opened up a door that he hadn't been in yet. He saw a body hanging by a hook. Its blood was dripping to the floor. The guy was a British soldier. "They must hate the Queen here!" He said to himself.

The soldier had M-16 ammo on him. John saw another door that lead out of the office. He carefully opened it.

He heard a noise. He took out his size changeable case. The case had been invented in 2015. It could shrink weapons to a smaller size so people could carry more weapons.

(I know its stupid bit its 2018 lol)

John got out his Combat Shotgun. He advanced toward the sound. Then he saw what it was. Hunters. Malik hated Lickers with a passion and so did John but he hated Hunters more because of their speed. John pumped and fired. He hit one of them dead on. It was wounded pretty bad but it wasn't dead. It should have been. That was when John realized the Hunters were bigger than usual.

John pumped again and fired at its face and killed it. Yeah they were definitley bigger.

Suddenly a vent busted behind him and he saw a Hunter running towards him. John tried to fire again but the Hunter jumped and went over his head. John ducked under its claws but the claws raked the side of his neck. "Shit!"

John got to his feet and tried to turn around. The Hunter slashed his legs from behind. John did a spin kick on it and fired again. The shot killed the Hunter. John limped down the hall. He used a green herb.

John found an office with a desk in it. He got out some gun tools and set the shotgun to Automatic. John went back to the hall. He looked at the dead Hunters. "Damn! Hunters with roid' rage!"

John found another door he hadn't checked out yet. So far it seemed like a wild goose chase, trying to find the storage room for the virus. His heart started beating fast in his chest as he turned the door knob.

He entered the room with caution. Suddenly he heard a weapon cock. There was a weapon being pointed at his head. "Drop the gun." A male voice commanded. The enemy with the gun, must have hidden behind the door when he heard him coming.

John dropped the shotgun. Luckily he had his pistol as a sidearm tucked in his belt. He drove his elbow into the person's chest. Then he got his pistol out and pointed it and the man. They had their guns on each other. The man did not lower his weapon. The guy looked like he could have been Native American but he talked with a foreign accent.

"I hope you aim well amigo. I move fast and if you miss, I'll unload this M-16 into you."

John laughed. "Well I don't miss. The BSAA are here. I'm not alone."

The man looked puzzled. "You're with the BSAA?"

John didn't lower his gun. "Yeah. I'm not a member but they have my support."

The man lowered the Assault Rifle. "I'm Carlos Olivera. South American Branch."

John lowered his pistol. "I've heard of you. You survived Raccoon right? Jill told me about you. John Jensen."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. I've heard of you too."

John didn't understand. "How? Jill said she hasn't seen you since the outbreak went global. How do you know about me?"

Carlos pulled out an electronic device. He pushed a few buttons on it and handed it to John. John looked at the device, then back at Carlos.

"What the hell is this? Its got my picture on it! It even has information on my brother Jimmy!"

Carlos took it back. "This thing has a list of a hundred men that Wesker wants dead. You come in 42nd place. I'm on it too. I'm number 29." John scrolled through the names. They went from Rebel Commanders in third world countries, to people in the U.N. ,to BSAA and even the president. The president was number two on the list which made Chris Redfield number one.

"Damn. He really holds a grudge doesn't he? Chris is higher priority than the president of the U.S.? Why? Is it just because of his history with Wesker?"

Carlos turned the device off. "Because he has leadership skills that would impress the president. He helped found the BSAA. In 2009 BSAA bases were being attacked left and right! We have a good president but Wesker knows that if the government fell to him, Chris would stilll be supported by the people of the world."

John sat down on a crate. "Shit. Wesker does have nukes, though right? He wants to take over. I heard he nuked Vietnam."

Carlos shook his head. "No that was China. Yeah he has WMD's. He's trying to take charge of the U.N. that way he can have all the world leaders by the balls at once! He's made threats about more blasts. This infection is still going strong. In 2009, there was about 300 million people in the United States until the attacks started. Now there are about seven million left. Only three million is on our side. I don't count the enemy as part of a population unless I have to. So think about New York City. Maybe around the population of New York City in the early 21st century."

John's eyes went wide. "Three million? The last time America was that smal, was 1790! How did that happen? We're supposed to be the strongest country in the world!"

Carlos lit a cigarette. "Si but that comes with a price. America has a lot of enemies. It was a prime target for terrorists."

John groaned in frusteration. "I was just there! The population was at least fifteen million."

Carlos took a drag. "This isn't Raccoon, hermano. These Majini are smarter than the zombies so the infection spreads like wild fires. Plus Wesker is using bio warfare too. Its easier to infect a place when the virus is airborne. Gases."

John reloaded his shotgun. "You don't seem all that worried. I thought you were fighting in Brazil. What the hell are you doing here?"

Carlos had a look of agony in his eyes but it passed. "The war is still on. I fought for three years trying to get rid of those warlords on Wesker's payroll. In that time I've been shot on four different battles. When the Freedom Fighters lost Rio, I lost my brother. We lost but we took a lot of those bastards with us. Juan Rivera, the warlord, escaped from there. Now he's living in comfort with Wesker and is acting like an armchair general."

John put his shotgun back in the case and got out his Machine Gun. He had lost his M-16 in his last mission in Jordan.

He was listening. Carlos continued. "Rivera killed my brother. Now the whole continent is at war. My brother, Emmanuel, was a hero among the people. Now it seems like a lost cause without him."

John put away his equipment and loaded up. "Why did you leave?"

Carlos finished the cancer stick. "I had a wife and kids to worry about. I got divorced a few years ago. We get equal custody rights when I'm home. I do worry about Rebecca sometimes. I wonder if she made it? She lives in Chicago but the midwest and east coast is being overrun by Wesker's people. If anybody's still alive, they would have headed West. That's where the President is. Somewhere in Califoria. They fixed up the west coast at least."

John narrowed his eyes. "President Newman?"

Carlos stamped out the butt. "No president Clinton. Of course its Newman! D.C. is a war zone now so they had to move him."

Carlos got his M-16. "Good to meet you. Sorry to break all this bad news at once. If you got any family left there, you need to get them out. There's still people fighting Tricell in the states but I don't think they'll last."

John clutched his pistol tight. "America has so many guns. I would have thought they would hold out longer."

Carlos shrugged. "They have all the guns they need but not enough people. They have to fight Wesker's people as well as the infected and the B.O.W.'s. It doesn't matter how determined you are. Even the 300 Spartans were killed eventually. In Brazil, if you didn't have an Assault Rifle or a pistol, you attacked Wesker's men with brick and bottles. Even as much heart as they got, they still are losing."

Carlos put another cigarette on his ear.

"Smoking will kill you." John said.

Carlos laughed. "Only if I live right?"

John cracked a smile. "That's a very optimistic way to look at it."

Carlos walked out of the office. "I'll see you later. If you need to reach me, here's my frequency. He wrote it down on a piece of paper. Then he left.

Malik pointed his pistol as the figure leapt at him but it was a human. He had just fallen. Malik caught the guy. The man was bleeding. He had been shot a few times. He was dressed in camo uniform. He was a soldier.

"You all right man? Sit still for a second. I'm with the freedom fighters. I'm Malik. What the fuck happened?"

The soldier grunted in pain as he sat him down. "Shit I was in Afghanistan when all of this happened. Back in 2012. We were gunning for Bin Laden. That was when we heard that the viral had gone global. We had no way out of there. It was a total cluster fuck. Nobody knew whose fault it was. The soldiers blamed the locals for the infected bases and locals blamed the soldiers for the infected within their villages. Pretty soon the virus was all over and we had to fight Wesker's boys on top of everything else. It wasn't long before the Middle East was taken over. Most people were either killed or infected. We never made it to our evac...."

Malik was tending to his wounds with an herb. Even though the soldier was wearing kevlar, he was hit in places the body armor couldn't protect.

"So we found out that the nearest allies we had were the Isrealis. But they weren't letting outsiders in. They were trying to keep the infection out and keep the Palestinians at bay. So me and some other Americans just traveled on foot. We got some camels. We would get food when we could. We would mostly hunt when we could. Then we arrived here. There were about twenty of us when we started off....we lost five soldiers in Egypt. When we got here there were only fifteen of us but the Egyptian terrorists followed us down Eastern Africa. It took us a long time to get here."

He grunted in pain as he had been shot at least three times.

He coughed and then he continued. "Then we got into a gunfight with them. Lost ten more soldiers. We beat them back though as best as we could. Then we ran into that rat bastard himself. Wesker. We all started shooting him but he was fast. When we did hit him, it didn't do a lot of good. I got knocked out for a while. When I woke up they were all dead."

Malik finished. "Sorry about that. Damn you aint seen home in a long time huh?"

He looked at the soldiers faded name of his uniform. J. Jensen.

"Are you Jimmy Jensen?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Jimmy asked.

"Your brother. I met him back in Seattle. He's with the freedom fighters too. He's here. In this village. He thought you were dead." Malik told him.

Malik helped him up and took him into a room with a cot and made him lay down. "I'll be back in a bit. Wait here. Shoot anybody that tries to get through without knocking. I'll be back. I'm gonna get John as soon as I can but I gotta take care of something first."

Malik headed back to where Jill and Chris were. Barry was no longer there. "Look guys I'm sorry I exploded. I understand your pain Jill. Wesker's close. We'll put his ass in the ground."

Jill nodded. "Its okay. I just can't believe my father doesn't get to have peace. He's still under Wesker's control."

Malik sighed and shook his head. "No. He's not. Wesker's using his body. I think your Dad is probably in a better place now. His spirit is."

Chris stood up. "You really believe all that shit? What kind of God would let this happen?"

Malik looked at the ground. "Wesker made that choice. We can't expect some devine intervention. But I believe there is a heaven. There has to be a place better than this. Cause if not, I'm filling out a complain."

That got them to laugh. Chris replied, "Wll if there is a heaven, Reverend Malik is going there!"

Malik's smile faded. "No. I'm not. My parents probably did but I don't expect that I will."

Jill had a look of concern on her face. "Why would you think that?"

Malik sighed. "Even before this shit started I was a violent person. I know Barry told you. I was bangin' when he met me. Don't fool yourself. Just because I hate Wesker doesn't mean I'm a good person. I'm just the less of two evils."

Jill felt bad for him. "I used to go to church too. I just stopped going because I was busy. Don't you think you'll be forgiven if you pray for it?"

Malik's eyes faced the ground. "I've been praying for a long time. Its not gonna change a thing."

Chris sighed. "You've got to forgive yourself then. Because if there is a God and you are sorry for the wrongs you have done, then he probably already has. You got a lot more belief than I do. I put my bible down when my parents died."

Suddenly Malik quickly ran for the door. "Shit!"

Chris followed him."Where are you going?"

Malik turned back to him. "I found John's brother. He's still alive. I gotta go find John!"

Malik sprinted down the hall. He contacted John via radio. "I found your brother. Jimmy is still alive but he's wounded. Meet me in the south east stairwell."

He waited for John. Finally John came to him and was out of breath. "Where.....Where?"

Malik lead him to the room with the cot.

John looked at his brother. He was speechless.

"Hey bro. How you doing?" Jimmy asked weakly. John approached his wounded brother.

"Jesus. You're covered in dirt. I thought you didn't make it." He hugged his older brother.

Jimmy looked sick as well as hurt. "I'm still kicking. You find a girlfriend yet?"

John nodded. "I have a kid now. The mother of my child didn't make it though. She died two years ago. She was killed by Umbrella's hitmen."

Jimmy coughed. "I'm sorry to hear that. I really thought I could fight terrorism. Fight for my country and make the world a better place....look at me now. I'm a long way from home. Terrorists run this world now. I didn't know you were involved in the struggle. I'm proud of you....."

John had tears in his eyes. He saw no reason to tell his brother that America was a shadow the powerful nation it had once been. "You're going to be all right. Just hang in there. You'll be fine."

Jimmy laughed. "But will you?"

John stepped out of the office. Malik looked at Jimmy. "You want me to go get him?"

Jimmy shook his head. "He's just angry. I don't blame him. We live in a rough age. If you don't mind, I need to get some rest. I haven't slept in three days."

Malik stood up and walked out of the room. He locked it behind him. Malik saw Chris walking toward him. "Where's John? I just saw him." Malik asked and Chris said, "He took off running. Hey take a walk with me. We need to talk about what are plan."

John couldn't be around anybody at the moment. He never thought he's see his brother in that bad of shape. His brother who taught him to fight. Which was more than they could say for their drunk bastard of a father.

He had a baby with Carmen as well. He had first met her back in America and ever since they had been close. But now the love of his life was dead. He took his handgun and stared at it. His brother was wounded pretty bad. Who knew how long he's been wounded?

John decided that if his brother died, he would put a bullet in his own head. If he lost all he cared about, what was the point in fighting?

Chris had one more favor to ask. "We're going to look for Wesker. Can you try and find the lab?"

Malik turned to him. "The one with the virus? Yeah. You want me to destroy it right?"

Chris shook his head. "No. They should have them in beakers. Bring me a sample. We need to study the virus if we want to come up with a cure. Can you handle that?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah. I'll look for John too. I don't think he likes that his brother was injured. I can understand that. He looks up to him."

Jill nodded. "Take care of yourself. I wanna meet your babies."

Malik cracked another rare smile. As Jill and Chris decided to head down the hall, he decided to check on Jimmy. Maybe it would be better if he came with him. He would at least be able to protect him. Malik headed back to the room. He had just walked down the hall with Chris for a minute. He opened the door and saw that Jimmy was gone. So was Jimmy's gun.

Malik wondered if there was any way Umbrella could listen in on their communication. They probably could. So he sent John a text message telling him his brother was missing. Hopefully John would find him. He had a job to do.

Claire was nervous about going to the base they had just stolen weapons from. Yet they had new weapons. Aside from a Handgun, and an MP5 she had picked up from the freedom fighters, she had a Napalm Cannon. (Sorry but that was my fav weapon in F.E.A.R)

Leon had stuck to the basics for the time being. He would learn to use the new weapons if he had to but for now he had all he needed. Which was his Walter P99 and his H&K MP7. He nearly went batshit when he saw the MP7 among the weapons the freedom fighters were using.

(Its like the MP5 in a way. Same creator, different model.)

They saw dead bodies of Majinis along the way. At least they hadn't lost their touch. They got into the base yet again. They searched the halls and siderooms for B.O.W.'s and guards. It was quiet. Leon turned a corner and he saw Jack Krauser at the end of the hall!

He grabbed Claire's hand and they ran for one of the rooms. They shut the door and since there was no lock, they slid a desk in front of it. Leon knew it wouldn't hold for long.

"Oh little pig, let me come in!" Krauser yelled.

Leon replied, "Fuck you Krauser!"

Krauser's response was still sarcastic. "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll kick this goddamn door down!"

Krauser charged into the door and easily knocked the desk away. "Now I'm pissed." Claire fired her MP5 at him. The first several rounds hit him in the torso but he dodged the rest. Within seconds he was in front of Claire. Claire tried to back away but he punched her in the stomach. Leon fired his Walther at him, since that was what he had out. Krauser dodged again but one of the slugs caught him on his forearm.

Krauser knocked the gun from his hands. "Guess its true what they, say huh buddy? Guns don't killl people. Do you think knives do?" Krauser reached for his knife but Leon already got his unsheated and swung the blade at Krauser's throat. Krauser dodged it and swung his head back but the blade nicked him on the cheek. Leon jabbed at him again but Krauser sidestepped him and kicked him in the ribs.

Krauser swung his knife at him and Leon barely blocked it with his own blade. Claire charged at them, firing her 9mm. The bullets hit Krauser in the back and distracted him long enough for Leon to stab at his face. Krauser screamed in pain and Leon punched him on the wound with his left hand. Leon tried to use his knife again but Krauser caught his arm and swung him and threw him like a rag doll. Leon hit the desk that was supposed to keep Krauser out.

Krauser sped up to Leon and kicked him. Claire reloaded her pistol. She couldn't use the Napalm Cannon until Leon was at a safe distance. She also reloadec the MP5. Then with Machine Gun in one hand and the pistol in the other, she started firing again. She had to use all her strength to keep the MP5 from flying from her hands. Streams of bullets hit Krauser just as he was about to finish Leon off with his blade.

Krauser stumbled back as the stream of rounds hit his flesh. Once Claire ran dry and had to reload, he went after her. He knocked the machine gun from her hands. Claire used the pistol to club him upside the head. Krauser punched her again. Then he kicked her. She dropped to her knees. He punched her in the face. Now her lip was bleeding. Krauser picked her up by the hair.

Claire drove her knee into his balls. Even as she kept attacking, he held onto her. "Your mother didn't teach you how to treat women did she?" Claire jeered.

Krauser drew his hand back and hit her with the back of his hand. "I hated my mother." He replied cooly.

He charged forward to kick her again. Claire tried to get up but Krauser pinned her shoulder to the ground with his foot. Claire cried out in agony. "That's for kicking me in the stones. You may put out but Leon prefers sluts like Ada." He added the insult to make her angry so she would try and struggle some more. Leon charged into Krauser and started punching him repeatedly. For a moment, Leon almost seemed like Muhamed Ali. It seemed like he threw a dozen punches in five seconds.

He kicked Krauser in the gut. Krauser grunted but he grabbed his foot.

He flipped Leon backwards. "Come on! I'm not even trying comrade!" Leon got back up weakly and Krauser began his assault again. He punched Leon in the face, chest, and stomach. Leon's nose was bleeding and he had a few cuts on his face. Leon kicked Krauser in the balls.

Krauser was pissed that the same move had been done by two different people. So he hit Leon with an uppercut and sent him flying. "Anything you kick, you have to kiss." Krauser told him. Claire reloaded her weapons as fast as she could. Leon crawled over to his SMG and pointed it at Krauser. "Pucker up." Leon replied and squeezed the trigger. He sent a flow of rounds into Krauser's chest. Krauser doubled over. He was fast and strong but not as much as Wesker.

Leon kicked Krauser and Krauser hit the ground. "Enough games! Let's settle this!" Krauser stood up and ignored his pain. "I couldn't agree more." He charged into Leon like a football player and sent him crashing into the wall. Then he picked up his knife and was about to impale Leon but suddenly he felt pain. His flesh was burning. He coudn't stop the pain. It felt like he was on fire. He was on fire! He turned and saw that Claire had shot him with the Napalm Cannon. Krauser screamed in agony.

Claire started firing her MP5 at him. Leon grabbed his gun and joined in. Krauser threw something at their feet. Suddenly a blinding light filled the room and they couldn't see. Claire stumbled and fell. Krauser ran out of the room and screamed in pain and anger looking for the nearest fire extinguisher.

When their site came back, Claire noticed that when she had stumbled, she had landed on top of Leon. She blushed. She and Leon had dated on and off for years. They had never been able to get too serious because they always had to fight Umbrella. After all the times they had hooked up, they still hadn't had sex. Which made the fact that they were fiancees seem unreal. Yet Leon had remembered that she wanted to wait until she was married.

She hadn't always thought like that but she had dated a lot of assholes in her life and this was a test. To see if he really cared about her. She had cried with happiness the day he proposed. Now as she lay on top of him, sh thought that even though she wanted to marry Leon, she might not wait until they got married. The engagement was enough proof for her that he cared. And at that moment she noticed that her laying on top of Leon had well.....excited him.

She got off of him. Leon sat on the ground for a minute to hide his member that was standing at attention. Even through his pants. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She asked.

Leon turned away. Even as a full grown adult he was shy. It was kind of cute. "Thanks. You saved my ass back there."

Claire smiled. "Well that's because your ass belongs to me. And I told you the Napalm Cannon was cool!"

Even with the fire put out, Krauser was still in pain. He had never felt this kind of pain. Not when Leon, or Ada had shot him in Spain. Nothing. Krauser was more angry than he was hurt. And he was pretty hurt. "When I'm done with that little bitch, she won't be pretty anymore."

Josh had found a SMG.

Josh couldn't find Chris. So they continued to search for him in the base. Suddenly they heard a loud crash. They ran in that direction. They saw a creature that looked like a B.O.W.

"That's what the gunfire was for!"

Sheva started firing her MP5. The rounds slammed into the creature's massive chest. It grabbed Sheva's leg with its tentacle. Josh fired his weapon, trying to free her. It pulled Sheva toward him. "No!" Sheva screamed. It kept pulling her closer.......

Meanwhile Chris and Jill found a room on the third floor. The door read MONITOR ROOM.

"That should tell us where everybody is." Jill said softly.

Chris nodded. "If Claire is here, we can use te cameras to find her." They carefully opened the door, expecting to see a guard. There were none. They did however see Albert Wesker standing in front of the monitor.

Chris pointed his M-16 at him. Jill trained her Shotgun on Wesker. "How nice of you to join us." Wesker said with an evil grin.

He looked at the weapons pointed at him. "You don't truly believe those will kill me do you? If I could die, I would have been dead in Kijuju!"

Wesker kicked his rolling desk chair toward them. It hit Chris and knocked him back and his weapon from his hands. Jill fired her shotgun but he dissapeared and sped over to her left. Jill hit him with the shotgun. Wesker grunted and she tried to whack him again but he blocked it with his arm.

Then he hit her in the stomach. Jill fell to the floor.

Wesker sped over to attack Chris but Chris had his Desert Eagle out and fired. This time Wesker was hit but it didn't stop him.

It just angered him. He grabbed Chris and threw him back. Chris dropped the Desert Eagle. Yet he did not fall. He caught his balance. Wesker threw a punch at him but Chris ducked. Chris threw a flurry of punches at Wesker's face.

Then he did a kick to Wesker's head. Wesker grunted. Then he rammed Chris with his shoulder. Jill got to her feet and fired her MP5 at Wesker. The rounds slammed into his back. Wesker moved out of the way of the bullets. Chris grabbed his M-16 and aimed it at Wesker. He tried to focus on where Wesker was going.

He fired again. Some of the rounds hit Wesker. Just then Chris ran out of ammo. Wesker shoved him hard against the wall. Jill tried to attack as well.

He drove his elbow into her side. "I'm afraid I have more important matters to attend to. But make no mistake. This is not over."

He turned to Jill. "I do hope you enjoyed your family reunion with your father."

Jill fired her pistol at him in a rage but he dodged it.

Just like that, in a blur Wesker was gone.

Chris stood up. He was frusterated. Jill got up as well. "At least we can come up with a better plan for killing him."

Josh fired at the tentacle. It barely freed her. Sheva fired her own weapon at the thing. The rounds slammed into its chest. Sheva threw a Hand Grenade at it. Then she ran in the opposite direction.

The explosion wounded the B.O.W. and as Josh fired, Sheva ran toward a door. "Come on! Its too powerful! We need better weapons to deal with these creatures!"

They took off running. They ran through several doors until they were sure they weren't being followed.

Malik found the room with the virus in it. He took one of the samples. He held it in his hand. "So this is what caused so much death and destruction...."

Malik reached Chris on the radio. "I got it. What you want me to do with rest of it? Its not the airborne version of the virus."

Chris replied, "Leave it. Don't smash it. We'll be blowing up this base soon. That's how it will be destroyed."

Malik put the sample in a safe place.

Suddenly Malik heard an alarm. Shit! There would probably be guards coming! Malik ran down the hall. He saw a pack of Majinis coming. He aimed the .45 and fired. Seven shots rang out and one of the bullets tore a near hole in the temple of a woman with a machete. One of the bullets went wide. The last five hit a man with an axe. The man's white shirt turned red.

One of the Majinis jabbed him with a tribal dagger. Josh fired two shots into his face and th Majini cried out in pain. It was blind and wounded but not dead. Malik punched it and it hit the ground and did not get up. One of them grabbed him and slammed him tothe ground. They began to swarm in on him. A female Majini had a machete raised, just like the last one. The other Majinis had him pinned. Malik tried to point his gun at her but couldn't get his arm free.

Another gunshot rang out and a bullet penetrated her head. She fell to the floor. Malik struggled to get free and he drove his elbow into the man grabbing him. Malik looked and saw John and his brother firing handguns. They picked off two more Majinis. Then Malik grabbed his pistol and began firing as well. Malik emptied what was left in his gun at a trio of Majinis. He killed two of them and wounded the last one. Jimmy shot the wounded one.

John got out his M-16 and began firing and within moments, the Majinis were all dead. Malik walked toward them. "Thanks. If you would have got here any later, I might have gotten killed."

Malik told them what the situation was. Then John told Malik what Carlos had said. Malik looked at Jimmy. He needed medical attention. John turned to him. "Where is the nearest hospital?"

Malik wiped the sweat off his head. "I don't know. There aren't as many hospitals in this part of the world. I would guess in Addis Abada. Capitol city."

Malik reloaded his gun. "I gotta get this sample to Chris. I'll catch up with you. I'm going to see how soon we can get a chopper out of here."

Malik left the room. John searched for a medical kit. The door opened and a group of men dressed in camofauge uniforms came in. They were Middle Eastern looking. John pointed his M-16 at them. "Who the fuck are you?"

Jimmy had his gun trained on them as well. "That's one of the Egyptians that shot me."

'I'm surprised you lived cowboy. I just picked off another U.S soldier before I came in here. Not much of America left for you to fight for anyway.  
"

Jimmy had been shot with a handgun but now the Egyptian man had a Skorpion. There were four of them. John squeezed the trigger of his M-16 but it clicked empty so he threw it down and got his pistol out. The men fired but Jimmy was already firing. John took out one of the men with a headshot. Jimmy shot the other two grunts and kept firing as he turned the gun toward the man who had shot him. The sound of the Skorpion filled the air.

Four shots from Jimmy's gun hit the Egyptian in the stomach. Then his gun clicked empty. Jimmy fell to the ground. He had been hit by some of the Skorpion rounds. Jimmy coughed. "Useless fucking kevlar."

John walked up to the wounded Egyptian and pulled the triger. Then he rushed back to Jimmy's side. "Hang in there man! On your feet. We'll get you some help as soon as we can!" John helped him to his feet. They stumbled down the hall until Jimmy asked him to stop in front of a window.

He set Jimmy down in a chair.

Jimmy smiled weakly. "I'm proud of you. I didn't think you would become this involved in the struggle. And you have children. You have to take care of them. Get back to them as soon as you can."

John had tears in his eyes. "You're the only family I got left! I lied as well. Carmen isn't dead. She's just been in acoma for two years. I doubt she'll ever wake up though. I can't....." He trailed off.

Jimmy was in a lot of pain. "That's not true... Your comrades are your family. Your kids are your family. These are your brothers and sisters now. I know you John. I know what you're thinking about doing if I die. Don't do it. This isn't goodbye. I will see you again. You have to live. Otherwise Wesker wins. Promise you won't kill yourself."

John was crying completely now. "I promise."

Jimmy nodded and looked out the window. "Sunrises are beautiful here. That's the first beautiful thing I've seen in a long time...."

Those were Jimmy's last words.

Wesker was informed of how badly wounded Krauser was. He was being treated for serious burns. Sherry had patched up her gunshot wound. They didn't have time for sugery. She seemed to be doing fine anyway. Wesker had just fought Chris and Jill but the bullets that had hit him were of little bother to him. He would not be killed by their weapons.

"Krauser's pretty bad huh?" She asked.

Wesker turned toward her. "Yes. We will be able to stabalize him but we cannot guarentee he will look the same."

Sherry nodded. "Well he's definitley going to be pissed."

Wesker grinned. "Yes. We will use his anger as a weapon. He will deal with Leon Kennedy for me. As for Claire, whoever finds her first may kill her. However I want Chris brought to me alive. Nobody kills him but me."

Wesker's smile faded. Suddenly another man entered the room. A tall and silent man who looked to be the same age as Wesker. Maybe slightly younger.

Sherry turned her eyes from the man back to Wesker. "What about Jill?"

Wesker nodded toward the man. "We will reunite her with yet another ghost from her past."

The man left the room to carry out his mission.

Malik finally found Chris. "Here's the virus. Let's hope they find a cure. I'm praying for it. I hope they can make it airborne. Just like the virus. I know you don't pray but you better cross your fingers."

Jill took the sample from him.

Chris sighed. "Yeah. I only lost faith when my parents were killed. Claire never did. She wanted to believe she'd see them again. Maybe someday I will get my faith back. What I wonder is if people are praying because they want suffering or because they really believe?"

Jill touched his arm. "It doesn't matter. Its a good thought."

Malik sighed. "At least they got a cure for HIV now. Remember? They used tribal medicines gathered in the Amazon. That is one rain forrest that should never be cut down."

Suddenly Chris had an idea. "Give me a second." He stepped out of thee room for a minute.

"What's he doing now?" Malik asked Jill. Jill listened in.

"He's talking to Carlos. Asking him how likely it would be to find a cure in the Amazon. He grew up in Brazil."

Malik looked at her. "You know you're bleeding right?"

Jill touched her forehead. "Yeah we just encountered Wesker. Once again he did his vanishing act!"

Malik rolled his eyes. "I'm beggining to worry if even an atom bomb would kill him!" Chris stepped back in the room.

"He's not sure if a cure can be made from the Amazon medicines. But it might be the only option we have. Its worth a shot." Chris said.

Chris called to see how long it would be before they could get out of there. He returned. "ETA ten minutes."

Chris looked at them. "I'm going to set off the self destruct system. Get out of here now."

As Chris headed to where the computer was, he said a silent prayer in his head for the first time in ages. **Please watch out for Claire. Let her get out of here in time.**

Claire heard the self destruct alarm. "Leon we need to get out of here! This place is gonna blow!"

They ran down the stairs and through every door they could to get out of there. They found an emergency exit. The base would not blow up for five more minutes. They got outside. They ran back through the town. "The BSAA blew that up. The freedom fighters in this village are too busy trying to protect their village to attemp sabotage!"

Leon commented.

"Claire!" They turned around and saw Jill and Malik running toward them. Josh and Sheva arrived as well. There was still no sign of Carlos, John, or Chris. The alarm warned that there was two minutes until self destruct. Claire stared frantically at the base. **Come on Chris.**

Finally Chris came running out of the building as the alarm reminded them that there was a minute and a half left. Chris was sprinting toward them. Chris got a call on his radio. "Evac on route."

Chris warned the pilot the LZ was hot.

They would pick them up near the church. They ran for the church. The helicopter picked them up. Suddenly the village chief ran up to them. "You must go now! Umbrella is coming! We'll hold them off!"

Armed soldiers were coming. They were not Majinis. They opened fire at them Malik returned fire with the AK-47 and the rounds caught two of the terrorists in the legs. They were wounded but not dead. The men under Chief Akili's command finished them off. Even Akili himself was firing his own Rifle at the enemy. They all got aboard the chopper. Chris yelled to Akili. "Will you be all right?"

Akili smiled. "Yes. We'll send Wesker's men running back to the sea."

Jill still had not gotten on the chopper. The base was going to play up any second now. "We have to wait for Carlos and John!"

Chris shook his head. "I'm sorry! We gotta go! They wouldn't want us to risk our mission for them!" Chris said. Malik got off the chopper. "John is like my brother. I'm going back for him. Barry might be there too."

Claire tried to stop him. They all did. Malik wouldn't budge. "As long as I got the chief's backup, I'll be fine. I'll meet you guys in Brazil. Until I get there, watch out for my son."

Chris nodded. Akili smiled again. "We'll take care of our little brother. He has come home."

Malik looked up at them. "I'll find Carlos too!"

They took off in the distance. Malik had gone from a Crip in Compton, to a drifter in Seattle to a soldier. Now he had finally found a war that he knew was his. The shit that went down in Compton, the gang wars, was not a good cause. This was. He was fighting for mother Africa.

He lifted his Assault Rifle and began firing at the enemies as so did his African brothers. He was home.

Meanwhile there was 30 seconds left until detonation. Sherry and the others had left. Now just Wesker remained in the base. He sped out of the base and burst through the front door with 22 seconds remaining. "You will suffer for this Chris."

He looked up and saw a helicopter flying off into the horizon under the hot African sun.

**That's all for now people! Please review! I hope you keep reading. Will there be a cure for that outbreak? Did Carlos and John get out in time? Will Malik be able to keep his promise? And who is that stranger that Wesker was talking about?????**

**Stay tuned! I will be working on it more and more. I am listening to Eminem's Bagpipes From Bagdad. He is funny as hell. So is his group D12. Who doesn't like music about inbreeding? lol.**

**Anyway I made Malik have some angry moments in this chapter. Like I said, he's not perfect. **

**Anyway that's all. R&R!**


	15. Behind Enemy Lines

**Hey people! Afro here! I'm glad you liked this and hope you all keep reading! In this story I have given Chris kind of a leadership personality like John Connor in Terminator Salvation. Great movie. All of the terminators are. Guys check out on youtube, Kylemonkey. He's a fuckin fool! He's funny though. Look up kylemonkey gets angry part two, and kylemonkey gets owned by dad. I laughed my ass off. Stay tuned, this is gonna be a long chapter. And it will have a lemon. Yes finally. **

**I don't have much else to say so enjoy!**

Malik had killed nine terrrorists since the beginning of the firefight. He had told Chris and the others to go on ahead. As the chopper left, he wondered if it was a bad idea. He wasn't a hero or anything. He only did it because he knew somebody had to do it besides Chris. The BSAA and the Freedom Fighters couldn't afford to lose Chris Redfield. He was too great a leader. He knew Jill wanted Carlos to live because they had been friends since Raccon.

Barry had tought him his warfare tactics. And John was his closest friend. He and the Africans had taken down the first wave of terrorists. There was supposed to be two more coming.

"You are American?" Akili asked.

Darrin smirked. "That's what my birth certificate says. That's the only way you'd know."

Akili reloaded his Assault Rifle. "There are ten million American people here in Africa. They come here from your country."

Malik found that interesting. "Man are they trying to take your land?" He asked.

Akili shook his head. "No. They are refugees. Some of them are former U.S. army. They come here because we have more humans here. Asia fell. Wesker knew he had to take out the strong nations first. Now a lot of survivors come here. From all over."

Malik kept the smirk. He knew that Wesker had a special interest in Africa because of his evolution theory. But maybe this was supposed to happen. It seemed unlikely because Africa had suffered HIV infection like wild fire, wars, famines, lack of water, resources and often, government stability.

Was this what they meant by The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth?

There was no time to think about that now. Malik could hear the enemy coming. Many of the terrorists attacking were locals. Working for Umbrella in the hopes that his promise of a new world, would mean progress for Africa. However the people supplying them with bioweapons were from Europe. Many either British or Dutch. Wesker was using people and making them think he was backing their cause.

The European terrorists were said to be directly under Umbrella's payroll. They were empoyees. However the locals were working for them but were not employees. Now it didn't matter. Employee or not, they were on Wesker's side.

Shots rang out from a corner to Malik's east. Akili shot the man with the gun. Return fire thundred and a few of Akili's men were shot. Malik concentrated his fire toward three men with Assault Rifles. Streams of rounds hit the trio and killed two and wounded one. Malik pointed his AK-47 at the downed terrorist and squeezed the trigger. Malik grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin and lobbed it at the next group. Malik turned to his left and saw that Akili was crouched in a firing position.

He had very accurate aim. He shouted to his men. "Moto Wasia!"

(Fire at will.)

His men took positions around the church. The terrorists had a man with an M79. He fired one off and downed two of Akili's men.

Akili got out from cover and aimed his weapon at the man. He squeezed the trigger and sent a river of rounds in his direction. The rounds hit the man in the chest. He had just prepared for another shot. He dropped thet M79 but it still fired and the blast killed three of the men surrounding him. As for the Grenadiar, he lost all of his limbs.

However one of Wesker's boys, ran out of ammo for his Kalishnikov and pulled out a pistol. He fired several rounds and Akili was hit. It was a lesh wound on his arm. He screamed in agony. One of his men, possibly a Seargeant fired at the man. He dropped him. Akili was wounded and it hurt like hell. Even though he had been shot before in the past, it was not something you could ever get used to.

He was angry now. He reloaded and set the Assault Rifle down. He got out his own pistol and shot a guy in the chest. The man held his chest in agony and Akili fired another shot and took out the man's left eye. Malik was trying to keep the terrorists from advancing but it seemed like the more he shot, the more they came. Akili's seargant was using a radio and was yellling something into it.

Malik had to reload again but he couldn't do it in time. One of the Brits had a shotgun pointed at them so Malik dropped the chopper and fired his .45 and shot the man in the chest. Three shots hit the guy and it slowed him down. He was bleeding badly but he seemed determined to keep going. Malik put a stop to that with a shot to the temple.

Akili was obviously using his pistol to take care of people up close. And using the AK for long distance. "Go! Find your comrades! We will hold them off here!"

Malik gathered his weapons and did so.

Malik stayed low but he moved slowly away from the battle zone. He could see Barry up ahead. Barry had an M-16 and was firing at something. Malik ran toward him. It was some kind of monster. It looked like the Uroburos but it wasn't. As he got closer, he recognized that it was Wesker! He was big but not as big as the other Uruboros he had encountered.

(Wesker in his final stage.)

Malik reloaded his chopper once again. He pulled the pin on his last grenade and threw it. It exploded at Wesker's feet. He screamed in anger and pain.

Malik unloaded on him as he moved forward. Barry saw him coming and smiled and continued firing. Carlos was there as well, firing a shotgun. Wesker used one of his tentacle like limbs to knock Carlos back. He used another limb to grab Barry. Then he brought the saw like limb up to end Barry but Carlos used his knife to cut Wesker who dropped Barry. Carlos pumped his M3 for another blast. He fired and then yelled, "Aim for that spot on his chest! I think that's his weakness!"

They all fired in the same direction and Wesker screamed in rage as the constant rounds slammed into him. With a single sweep he used his arm to knock them all down. Part of his tentacles came off and attached itself to Malik. It caught him by surprise. Malik stumbled back but Carlos used his knife to get it off. Barry moved closer to Wesker as he fired.

Then his M-16 clicked empty. Wesker charged into him and sent him flying into the side of a building. One of his tentacles pierced his shoulders. Carlos aimed his shotgun at Wesker's chest. The blast took a chunk of lesh from Wesker's body. Carlos wondered if he could be killed. Wesker had survived two rockets. And all he had was the Uroburos. Now he had all the viruses in him combined. Carlos shot him a third time. Then a fourth. Then he was empty.

Wesker knocked him to the ground. Then he grabbed Malik with one limb and brought up his saw limb yet again. "I hope you bid your children farewell."

Oh great! He could talk too? Carlos tried to get up but Wesker brought his foot down on his chest. He put his weight on it to pin Carlos to the ground. "Wait your turn."

He weighed more in his god form so Carlos was in a lot of pain. Barry weakly got up and saw what was going on. He had a syringe with the anti virus with him. He didn't know if this would work for sure because it had never been attempted before.

He wasn't sure if it would have worked on a zombie or a Majini. So this was a risk but it was worth a shot.

Barry stuck the needle into him. He injected the cure. Wesker hit him with his arm and he hit the ground with a thud. Wesker screamed in agony. He dropped Malik and he stumbled away. He began to turn back to his human form. It hadn't killed him but it had reversed his power. Malik stood up. Barry helped Carlos to his feet. "Now's our chance! He's weak!"

Wesker screamed again. This time, in anger. "You will suffer for that."

His eyes were red with rage. He punched Barry in the stomach. Barry tried to bring u his handgun but Wesker grabbed it and threw it away from them. Barry hit Wesker in the face. Then he gave him a kick to the side. He tried a series of punches and kicks on him. "Its over Wesker."

Wesker caught his next punch. "Its not over until I say its over!" With that, he broke Barry's arm. Barry started to yellin agony but Wesker silenced him with a punch to the face. Then he kicked him and lifted him in the air a few feet. Malik dove for his AK and reloaded it while Carlos fired a Machine Gun. Wesker was hit by a few rounds but otherwise dodged the rest. Wesker ran toward Carlos, all the while, dodging the rounds. Malik finished reloading. Wesker hit Carlos with an uppercut. Malik opened fire too. Tjis time, instead of dodging the bullets, Wesker ran through them. Letting them hit him as he advanced toward Malik.

He knocked the Rifle from his hands. Malik hit him with a hard right hook. Then a left. He drove his knee into Wesker's groin. He kept punching but Wesker stopped him with a boot to the gut. It knocked the wind out of Malik. A single drop of blood came from Wesker's bottom lip. This little urchin had caused him to bleed!

A god could not bleed....

Wesker began to punch him repeatedly. Mainly shots to the stomach and chest. "This is what happens to rebellious people."

Malik collapsed with the seventh punch. Barry weakly stood up again. He was in a lot of agony. Barry got his knife out. He limped over to Wesker who was standing on Malik with one foot. Barry stabbed Wesker from behind. "I lost one of my eyes to your goons in Thailand. I like the biblical perspective. An eye for an eye." Barry swung the blade at Wesker's face and caught him in the right eye.

Wesker growled in agony and put his hand over it. Blood seeped through his fingers. Barry had a Desert Eagle hidden from Wesker's view. He knew that the powerful hand cannons were hard enough to manage with both hands. It would be even harder with one. Luckily he was at close range. Malik was freed from Wesker's pin. He grabbed his leg and tripped him. Wesker was already stumbling so he fell.

Then Malik grabbed his AK again and aimed for his head. Wesker footsweeped him and got up quickly. Malik fell and the AK discharged a round.

Barry aimed the Desert Eagle at Wesker's chest. At point blank he shot him. The cannon fell out of Barry's grip from the recoil. At least it was within reach...

Wesker saw Barry reaching for the gun and kicked his broken arm. Barry was in serious pain but he still managed to get the gun. Wesker grabbed Barry's good arm and tried to pry the gun from him. "I'm not even trying. Do you really think you are stronger?"

Wesker mocked. The Desert Eagle went off. Wesker tossed Barry like a rag doll. That was when Carlos and Malik noticed that the Desert Eagle had shot Barry on accident when it discharged.

Barry was bleeding badly in the abdomen. Wesker smiled. "I already had to cut Chris short on his time. I have other matters to attend to." Wesker pointed at Barry. "Thanks to you, I have to get another injection. This antivirus was quite a thorn in my side."

Wesker ran away. Malik got a green herb out and tried to help Barry's wound. However the wound had been from the .50 Desert Eagle so it was a big one.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was kid... I shouldn't have done that. I'm proud of you though. You went from a gangbanger, to a soldier of Africa. Not bad...."

Barry coughed and blood came out. Malik got out more medical supplies and tried to keep pressure on the wound. "Don't worry about that. We're cool man. We need to get you some help."

They attemped to lift him but Barry let out a groan of protest. "No.....Just leave me here. You aint near a hospital. Go find John. I'm sure he's still alive. I think I'm just gonna stay here a while."

Malik's emotions had been screwed up for the longest time. He hadn't cried in a long time. Not since Seattle. He had learned that death was certain. Life was not. Now he wasn't crying. He just had a lump in his throat. Carlos was blinking back tears. He had been through a lot with Barry too.

Malik felt like he was going to throw up. "What about your daughters?"

Barry smiled. "They've grown into beautiful women. They're safe. But my wife has been dead for a while. I was hoping to see her again.....Do right by your woman Malik. And try to make the world a better place for your son......Just once I want to see my wife again.....Tell my daughters I love them.....Tell Chris not to give up. He's a hero."

Barry began coughing again. Malik nodded. "You will see her again. She's waiting for you. Goodbye Barry."

Barry coughed. "I don't believe in goodbye. I'll see you later. We will meet again."

Barry stared at the sun which was now lighting up the beautiful African fields. Barry exhaled and then didn't breathe again.

Malik went around the side of a building and vomited. Carlos crossed himself and stood up. He walked over to Malik and waited for him to finish. "We gotta find John."

John's mind was spinning. He had just lost his brother. He didn't even get to take his body with him so he could bury it. John wanted to put a bullet in his head but he had promised not to. He held his shotgun as he walked from the destroyed base but he didn't think he would be capable of firing it. He saw the African freedom fighters engaged in a battle with the terrorists who consisted of some locals and some foreigners.

The Freedom Fighters were winning. Akili's seargant fired an AK-47 at a group of terrorists. Most of them were Dutch but a few were locals of the village. He emptied the Assault Rifle. They were all dead except for one African man who was wounded. Akili's men rushed forward to finish him off. Akili stopped them. "No. He used to be one of my friends. He went down the wrong path but do not kill him. I forgave him."

One of the men looked puzzled. "He is a traitor to his country! And all of Africa! Why should he live?"

Akili stared at his friend. "It is Mola's hands now. He will decide if he lives or not. I order you not to harm him."

(Mola is a Swahili noun for God/lord/supreme ruler.)

They obeyed him. They took his weapons away so he was not a threat. Akili looked up and saw John. "You! Kijana! Your comrades were looking for you!"

John found a crate and sat on it and buried his hands in his face. Malik and Carlos arrived. "Jesus! There you are! Come on John! We have to go!" Carlos said.

John's face remained still. Malik turned to Akili. "How's the battle?"

Akili grinned. "We have won. How will you get to your friends? We have no helicopters here."

Malik sighed. "I don't know. This is a border town. Are we closer to Nairobi or Addis Abada?"

Akili answered, "Addis Abada. We have no choppers but we can drive you there. They will have them. Where are your friends going first?"

Malik thought for a second. "Well they'll need to go somewhere in allied turf. But I think they are going to stop off in Ghana before they leave for South America. That's where most BSAA live after the exodus from the rest of the world."

Akili nodded. "We will drive you to the capitol. Thank you for helping us, little brother. Today you are a true African warrior."

Later on that day they were on a plane in the capitol. They would be headed to Accra, Ghana. They didn't know if the others would be there but they could wait for them. John remained silent the whole time.

Accra, Ghana. January 27th.

Leon was still sore from all the combat. It was good to chill. It had been several days and he was still feeling the blows from Wesker. Accra had a large migration of people from America, Europe, and Asia, since the world had fallen to shit. The base they were at was a comfortable place. Well protected too. The African nations had been weak before but now they were as well armed as any rich industerialized country.

He was watching Drawn Together reruns. It never got old. It was the one where Captain Hero was taking steroids. His friends were trying to lure him to an intervention.

They lured him there by saying that a 12 year old girl and a donkey was there to see him. To which Captain hero replied, "What? Sarah Jessica Parker and Matthew Broderick are here?"

(I love Drawn together. Captain hero is the funniest guy on the show. he has sex with dead bodies. When you are done reading this, look up the Lemon aids walk episode. Youtube is sucking on my computer.)

Leon laughed his ass off. Jill rolled her eyes. "Men."

Sheva smiled. "American humor is pretty vulgar isn't it?"

Captain Hero and Popeye were shooting up steroids on the screen.

The episode ended with Captain Hero going in the Aids walk, wearing a half shirt and "Juicy" sweats. He killed everybody in the aids walk, thinking it was a race, while singing "Winner takes All" in a fruity voice.

Malik entered the room. "When are we going to Brazil?"

Claire's voice came from behind him. "In three days. Carlos called a scientist over there trying to see if they have a cure. They have to make the anti virus airborne."

Leon turned his attention from the TV. "Why can't we just inject them with the virus? It reversed Wesker."

Jill shook her head. "It would kill the Majinis. We want to turn them back to normal. Wesker is way more powerful. Besides who has the time to go around sticking syringes into people?"

Sheva tried to change the subject. "I'm still so happy you got married!"

Claire and Leon had married each other yesterday. It was last minute so they had postponed the honeymoon. They had even postponed the wedding itself. They had just gotten a minister to do the honors for now but they would celebrate later. For now they had other matters. Yet even now they were all jus having fun.

Carlos turned to her. "Where did you guys get married?"

Claire replied, "Tanzania. Mt Kilimanjaro. It was so beautiful. A minister from the area officially married us. You're all invited to the wedding too."

Malik laughed. "Leon only knew where Mount Kilimanjaro was because of that song 'Toto' by Africa."

Leon flipped him off without even looking at him. Carlos turned to Malik. "What about you? I heard you got a litte short now! Two of them right?"

Malik got up and left the room. He came back with his daughter and son. He held his daughter Latasha while his son ran excited to meet the new people, meanwhile with a big grin on his face.

Jill was already attached. "Aw! They're so cute!

All the women swarmed around the babies. Chris had been silent the whole time. He stood up and left the room. Jill hung with the babies for five minutes but then she followed Chris.

He was cleaning his weapons. Jill sat down on the bed next to him. "Thinking about Barry?"

Chris sighed. "Yeah but that's not the only thing. What's the point in winning? Won't humans just go back to killing each other? I mean Wesker's crazy but he has a point. Humans are always fighting! My old man told me, that the only way there will be peace is when everybody's dead. It seems negative but he's right."

Jill put a hand on his shoulder. "We can at least try to improve the world. Violence is human nature but its also instinct to fight tyranny! Otherwise we would have let Hitler win. You shouldn't doubt humanity Chris."

Chris exhaled. "I'm just afraid I won't get to see my baby sister's wedding. I'm afraid for our kids. David and Chey could get killed in this war! I'd rather I died than for that to happen. We head out for Brazil in a few days! This could be the last time we have where we have fun."

Jill smiled. "We're going to take Wesker down. Even if we have to die to save the world. Its worth it."

Chris turned to her. "I just fear the worst. I thought we killed Wesker for good. And more than that, what if this is our last day together

Jill smiled. "Let's make the best of it."

She kissed him. It caught him by surprise at first. But then he kissed her back. It started out as light kissing at first. It got more intense as they kissed. Her lips tasted sweet. She broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes. It had been twenty years since Raccoon but she still looked twenty three.

She hadn't aged even a little. He kissed her again. She tugged on his shirt. "Take this off."

He removed his shirt. He had a muscular frame. His torso had many scars. She ran her hands along them. began kissing her neck while running his hand up her back, lifting up her shirt. This time she had no bra. He kissed her breasts. Her nipples hardered as his lips moved down her breasts and kissed along the ivory flesh. He ran his tongue on her nipple.

He sucked lightly on her nipples. Jill moaned softly. He kissed her scars that she had from the device she used to have. He liked to tease her. He began kissing down her stomach, down on her belly. He kissed around the circle shape of her navel. He teased her belly with his tongue, sticking the tip of his tongue inside it. As he did so, her skin heat began to heat up. Goosebumps formed on her body.

(I know I'm wierd. I kinda have a belly fetish. XD innies are better than outies.)

As Chris teased that sensitive area, Jill moaned, "Mhhmmmm!"

That sound and the way her stomach rose and fell as he teased her made him hard. He wanted her so bad. They hadn't been able to make love for a while. They had to watch the kids. But now they knew that their kids were in good hands. He locked the door.

Chris unbuttoned Jill's jeans and unzipped her. He removed her pants slowly and trailed his finger on her thigh softly. He began to kiss down to her lacy panties. But she stopped him. "Not till you're naked too, mr. Redfield." Jill pushed him down. She removed his pants and his family guy boxers. She giggled. "These are cute. What happened to the 'kiss me I'm Irish' boxers?"

Chris was about to answer but Jill ran her hands down his chest. She gripped his cock in her hand. She began to stroke him running her thumb along his foreskin and rolling it back before stroking his hardened member again. Chris groaned as she did so. She smiled as she pleased him and lowered her mouth onto his cock. Her mouth was wet on him. It was a shock. She lowered her mouth further down the shaft. She began to bob up and down.

It felt so good it almost hurt. He grunted as she ran her tongue on his tip. She let out a low moan as she pleasured him with her mouth. Chris couldn't control in. He came hard. Jill smiled and licked the tip clean. She licked up his seed as though it were ice cream.

Chris grinned and gently got on top of her. "Your turn."

He began where he left off, kissing her around her waist. He slowly removed her panties with his teeth. He began to kiss the creamy skin on her thighs as he got closer to her zone. He started to lightly lick her lips, moving his tongue along her labia. She let out a surprised gasp. She was really wet. He moved his tongue up to her ciltoral hood and she exhaled. Her legs were shaking.

He used his finger to rub her clit, mainly around the clitoral hood. He ran his tongue along the labia, meanwhile, he rubbed her flesh doubling her pleasure. He ran his tongue into her hole and she let out a loud moan. "Chris......that feels so g.....oh!"

He knew how to tease her. She was moaning loud and it just made Chris hard again. He ran his tongue in her opening, only to bring it back and tease her lips. Her whole body was shaking now. His fingers rubbed her clit as he ran his tongue around her cunt. Jill tried to say something but it just came out as, "Ahhhhh......"

She tried again. "Don't stop....."

He increased his stroking. Causing her to get even louder. She cried out. Her walls began to tighten and her juices were flowing.

"Chris....I'm gonna come......uhhhhhhhh!"

Her orgasm was intense. Jill hit her peak and Chris did not mind her juices in his face.

Chris got up and got closer to her. "That good?"

Jill sighed, "That was....just fuck me...."

He grabbed a condom. As soon as he was ready he got back near her,

She licked her juices off his chin as he slowly, gently, entered her. He got on top of her. He began to thrust at a slow pace. He began to suck on her breasts once again, which were at attention just as much as his hardened member. "Give it to me...." Jill whispered softly.

As he began to penetrate her, her tight walls greeted him with a wet warm sensation. He began slowly and she wrapped her legs around him. She began to rotate her hips as well. He began to move in deeper. He ran his tongue along her areola and while penetrating her. His thrusts began to increase as his cock went deeper inside her. She was let out breathy gasps and moans as he did so.

If nothing else, he loved hearing that. As she bucked her hips to equalize him, she ran her hands along his forearms. "You're a big boy Chris....."

Chris chuckled. "I like it when you moan like that."

Jill tried to smile but another love cry escaped her throat and she threw her head back and he breasts stuck out in expansion. As she breathed sharply.

He was deeper into her vaginal canal. He went as deep as she could take him. "You like that?" Chris whispered.

She replied, "I want your fingers and your cock inside me." He pulled out.

They changed positions She lied down at the edge of the bed. She stuck her ass out, at him and he smacked it. She let out a high yelp. He was behind her. He entered from the back and she let out a low moan. Be gan as he did before, and this time there was more penetration. He ran his hand down to her clit and began to stroke it again. He ran his other hand along her belly. He ran it up her abdomen and cupped her breasts and carreseed them as his other hand rubbed her vaginal flesh.

She began to cry out again. Louder this time because of the double penetration. Her back was warm against his chest. He kissed her neck and back as he fucked from behind. Even with him behind her, she moved in a way that would still be partcipating.

She grabbed his cock from behind her, the part that she could and stroked it as she kept pumping her. Chris let out a low growl.

"If you behave, I might let you put it in my ass..." Jill teased. He slapped her ass again. She was kinky.

He growled as his member was welcomed by her flesh. Her wetness teased his erection. He increased the speed at which he stroked her clit. It seemedd like it didn't matter what he was doing to her, it seemed to get her off in one way or another.

"Oh fuck me Chris.....Your cock is so hard.......I'm so wet for you......" Jill gased as the sex was speeding up. She was moaning louder than any pornstar ever could. She didn't care if the heard them making love.

"I love these tits.....I want to come all over them." Chris said.

Jill let out a laugh. "You've got a dirty mouth."

Chris buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck. "You like it that though. You like it when I talk dirty."

His breath was hot on her neck. The air from his mouth hit her ear love. She whimpered. "Yes....."

The penetration was fast now and his balls were slapping against her.

Then Jill breathed and grew silent for a moment. Chris wondered if he was hurting her. Her next moan gave him his answer. Her walls were growing even tighter and her juices were warming up. His fingers were soaked. She let out more moaning, both high and low. She couldn't help it. Chris could feel himself reaching his peak. She didn't have to say it but she was coming.

"Chris....fuck.......aaahhh......I'm uhhhhhh.....oohhhhhhhhhh." Her juices flowed like a river as she came. She threw her head back as she yelped. His climax was not far behind. He came as well. Jill was trying to catch her breath.

He grabbed a towel to clean himself up. He got rid of the rubber. Then he got back in bed and they cuddled. Jill rested her head on his chest. "I love you."

Jill sighed in satisfaction. "I love you too."

Later that night Malik was the only one awake. He sat with his Ipod. He looked through his playlist and finally found a song he wanted to hear. Get by, by Talib Kweli.

We sell, crack to our own out the back of our homes  
We smell the musk at the dusk in the crack of the dawn  
We go through "Episodes II," like "Attack of the Clones"  
Work 'til we break our back and you hear the crack of the bone  
To get by.. just to get by  
Just to get by, just to get by  
We commute to computers  
Spirits stay mute while you eagles spread rumors  
We survivalists, turned to consumers  
Just to get by.. just to get by  
Just to get by, just to get by  
Ask Him why some people got to live in a trailer, cuss like a sailor  
I paint a picture with the pen like Norman Mailer  
Me Abuela raised three daughters all by herself, with no help  
I think about a struggle and I find the strength in myself  
These words, melt in my mouth  
They hot, like the jail cell in the South  
Before my nigga Core bailed me out  
To get by.. just to get by  
Just to get by, just to get by  
We do or die like Bed-Stuy through the red sky  
with the window of the red eye  
Let the lead fly, some G. Rap shit, "Livin' to Let Die"

[Chorus: Background singers]  
This morning, I woke up  
Feeling brand new I jumped up  
Feeling my highs, and my lows  
In my soul, and my goals  
Just to stop smokin, and stop drinkin  
But I've been thinkin - I've got my reasons  
Just to get (by), just to get (by)  
Just to get (by), just to get (by)

[Talib and background singers]  
(ba ba ba, ba da bada, ba da bada, ba da bada, ba da badahh  
Just to get (by), just to get (by)  
Just to get (by by by by by by)  
(ba ba ba, ba da bada, ba da bada, ba da bada, ba da badahh  
Just to get (by), just to get (by)  
Just to get (by by by by by by)

[Verse 2: Talib]  
We keeping it gangster say "fo shizzle", "fo sheezy" and "stayin crunk"  
Its easy to pull a breezy, smoke trees, and we stay drunk  
Yo, our activism attackin the system, the blacks and latins in prison  
Numbers of prison they victim black in the vision  
Shit and all they got is rappin to listen to  
I let them know we missin you, the love is unconditional  
Even when the condition is critical, when the livin is miserable  
Your position is pivotal, I ain't bullshittin you  
Now, why would I lie? Just to get by?  
Just to get by, we get fly  
The TV got us reachin for stars  
Not the ones between Venus and Mars, the ones that be readin for parts  
Some people get breast enhancements and penis enlargers  
Saturday sinners Sunday morning at the feet of the Father  
They need somethin to rely on, we get high on all types of drug  
When, all you really need is love  
To get by.. just to get by  
Just to get by, just to get by  
Parents sing like John Lennon, "Imagine all the people watch"  
We rock like Paul McCartney from now until the last Beatle drop

[Chorus: Background singers]  
This morning, I woke up  
Feeling brand new I jumped up  
Feeling my high's, and my low's  
In my soul, and my goals  
Just to stop smoking, and stop drinking  
But I've been thinking - I've got my reasons  
Just to get (by), just to get (by)  
Just to get (by), just to get (by)

[Talib: repeat 2x - with background singers]  
Yoyoyo, yo  
Some people cry, and some people try  
Just to get by, for a piece of the pie  
You love to eat and get high  
We decieve when we lie, and we keepin it fly

Yoyoyo, yo  
When, the people decide, to keep a disguise  
Can't see they eyes, see the evil inside  
But there's people you find  
Strong or feeble in mind, I stay readin the signs

(I heard this song in First Sunday with Ice Cube, Tracey Morgan, and Katt Williams. Good movie.)

Malik had put his babies to bed. As he listened to his music he looked through the Bible for comfort. He couldn't sleep at all. He thought about Barry. They had a funeral. Then they had made sure his body was flown back to the states to be buried next to his wife. Malik hoped he was at peace.

When the song ended, he made sure he was alone. He decided to pray in case he would die in their next mission. This was for all his friends.

"Please forgive us for all the sins we have brought we have brought upon us. And demeanor down on us with redemption for any sins we might commit in the future. We know we assilmilate brothers aint perfect. Though we try lord. We try to keep our head up in bad times. This is a bad time. I ask you to show us the way. And if you can't show us the way, forgve us for being lost."

The next morning Jill woke up and saw Chris getting out of bed. "Where are you going? Come here."

Chris grinned. "I need to shower. You wanna join me?"

Jill smiled back. "Sure. Just give me a minute."

Chris got in the shower. Jill got out of bed. She was glad Chris had locked the door. She was naked at the moment. Suddenly her cell phone rang. It was an unknown number. She anwsered, "Hello? Who is this?"

The voice was disguised with one of those voice altering machines.

"I am a friend of Wesker's. He seems to have a vendetta against your husband. I am more interested in you. You have quite a file. And a history with the BSAA. Raccoon City, Kijuju. Its been a long war hasn't it? What was it like to be under Wesker's control?

Jill gritted her teeth. "Who is this?"

There was a laugh. "Telling you would spoil the fun. You'll just have to see when you get to Brazil." He hung up.

Finally the days were up and it was time to go. They made sure to say goodbye to their loved ones. All of their kids was being watched by an African elder. He was respected in the ranks of the Freedom Fighters.

They were on a airplane headed to Rio De Janiero. That was the closest allied city. They would hae to drive the rest of the way to the Amazon. Carlos breifed them on the situation.

"Rio is friendly turf. However, Rivera's commandos took Brasilia. The whole continent is at war right now. The South American branch of the BSAA is practically finished. We will be headed to Gueto Brazil, a town near the Amazon. There is a doctor there waiting for us. Even though the area has S.A.L.A. I wouldn't count on it being peaceful. The European branch of the BSAA is all but finished. There might be some agents who have escaped."

Claire held up a hand "What's S.A.L.A?"

Carlos cleared his throat. "They are the South American Liberation Army. They are a united front there. They consist of paramilitary groups in the continent. Like the United Peruvian Forces. Or the Colombian Freedo Fighters. Rivera is a dangerous warlord. He has beeen killing for a long time. I had heard that before he worked for Wesker, he was working with some cartel out of Colombia. I don't know if we're going to find a cure but its worth a shot."

Malik checked the plane's fridge. "Jackpot!" He was a Coca Cola addict.

"This shit is like crack to me." Malik said as he took a swig. Claire smiled and said in a sarcastic voice, "Seems like you could have put that another way."

Malik grinned. "The bible says, 'let he who is without sin, throw the first rock and I will smoketh it."

Chris snorted. "You got that off a comedian. He was a black comedian but I can't remember his name....Tyrone Biggums!"

Malik cracked up. "That was a character. His name was Dave Chapelle."

Chris grinned at his mistake. "Yeah. I wonder if the celebrities survived this shitty mess? Don't you ever wonder that?"

Sheva smiled. "Maybe some."

Chris continued. "I just can't imagine a world without Axle Rose getting into a bar fight, ya know?"

Josh stood up. "Where do we get our weapons? We were supposed to see an arms dealer."

Carlos replied, "There's an arms dealer in Brazil. He'll be in Gueto. Next time don't give up your guns!"

Jill took a sip of water. "Where's John? Isn't he coming?"

Carlos shook his head. "No. He went to see his wife. Carmen. I guess he hopes she will wake up. He stayed behind. He's looking after their kids."

Sheva felt herself falling asleep. She closed her eyes. She dreamed of the paradise that Africa used to be.

They finally arrived in Rio. Sheva had fallen asleep off and on during the flight. She didn't do well with planes.

They got into the humvees and were escorted to Gueto. They saw the arms dealer as soon as they got there. Chris took a Mac-10 and a Shotgun. He also had a Glock as well.

(I know it seems like a lot of firepower to carry but by 2018 I'm sure they'll have ways to do it.)

Jill took an M79 grenade launcher, an MP5 and a Beretta.

Claire got a 9mm and a Mac-11 SMG. She also packed a Napalm Cannon. Just in case.

Carlos got a .45 pistol and an M-16. He also had a .357 Desert Eagle.

Leon got a TMP and a Walther P99. He also had a Jail Breaker Shotgun. Sheva had a Dragonuv SVU Sniper Rifle and an AK-74. She also had a M92F handgun.

Josh had an AK-47, an Armsel Striker. (SG.) and a 9mm.

Malik had a Walther as well. He also had a Tec-9, and a Remington 1100. They were locked and loaded. Chris teamed up with Sheva, Josh with Jill, Claire with Leon, and Malik with Carlos. Before they set off Carlos said,

"I haven't been here in a while. So we might have to look for a bit until we find the doctor. You know the radio frequencies if you need to reach me. Also, I got intel about an old Brazillian army base being used by Umbrella. If I find it, I'll let you know."

They all headed off in different sections of the town. As they walked, Malik readied his pistol. Carlos did the same.

"Its quiet." Malik commented.

Carlos nodded. "That doesn't mean its safe. I never assume things won't go wrong."

Malik grinned. "Yeah well its good that I got partnered up with the one who knows this place best."

Leon and Claire came across a swinging bridge. Claire was nervous. "I guess I'll go first. We should go one a time. We don't want this thing to collapse."

Claire started across the old bridge. Suddenly the heard a weapon being fired. Claire ran toward the other side as fast as she could. It was a grenade launcher being fired. The shell from the M79 destroyed the bridge. Claire caught onto the edge of the other side just in time. She pulled herself to safety. Whoever had the grenade launcher fled. Claire turned back to Leon, who was on the other side of the destroyed bridge.

"I'll find a way over to you Claire. Just stay alert."

She nodded and headed deeper into the wilderness. Claire equipped her Napalm Cannon. She would cook anything that messed with her. The best thing was that all she had to do to reload the Napalm Cannon was to break it open and use her lighter to restart the ammo flame.

(Again, another dumb future idea.)

Suddenly she heard a noise. It sounded like somebody stepped on a branch. Claire carefully moved toward the sound. It was behind a tree. There was nothing there. She turned around to head back to the main path but she felt a sharp pain in her side. She had just been kicked in the ribs. She droped to her knees. Then she was punched in the face. The punch was so hard that her vision blurred. She looked up to see who her attacker was.

It was somebody extremely ugly.

"Guess you aren't as smart as your brother." She did not recognize his face but she was sure she had heard that voice before.

He kicked her again and this time everything went black.

Leon had no clue where he was. He hoped it was in the direction he was supposed to go. He had his pistol ready for action. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of a cat shrieking. That meant he had a text message. Who would text him on his phone?

The message was from Claire. He checked it. There was a picture of her. Her eyes were closed and she had duct tape over her mouth. The text also read,

I WONDER HOW PRETTY SHE WOULD BE WITHOUT HER FACE COMRADE? iF YOU WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN, KEEP GOING. i WILL MEET YOU NEAR THE WAREHOUSE BY THE BASE.

Leon cursed under his breath. "You've gone too far this time." He gritted his teeth.

Wesker had arrived in Gueto early in the morning. He did not know why the BSAA members had come here but he had a fairly good idea. The BSAA would not come here if they weren't up to something.

Wesker answered his PDA. "Yes?"

"I've got Claire." It was Krauser.

"I assume you are using her to draw Leon to you?" Wesker asked.

Krauser replied, "That's not a problem is it? I just know he'll come running. I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. Show her what its like to take the flesh from her face. Plus I do want Leon pissed off so I can fight him at his prime."

Wesker grinned. "Perhaps your plan is not so flawed. Perhaps you can kill the agent and Claire. It would still anger Chris. He too, would be at his prime, as you say. They are here for something. I intend to find out what it is. As you were."

Wesker turned off the PDA. Wesker turned to Ada. Sherry approached him. "If Krauser fails to kill them, we have another surprise for Claire."

Sherry told him what it was. Wesker laughed. He had taught her well.

**That's all for this chapter people. Till next time! What will happen to Claire? Can Leon save her? What is Krauser going to do to her? And what is Sherry's surprise? Find out in the next chapter! I love doing cliff hangers! I hope you liked it! I took a while to write it. I couldn't decide on a different lemon so I just went with Chris/Jill. I'm still open to suggestions.**

**I might do a RE story that is based on what me and my friends would do during an outbreak. I don't know yet. But anyway I hope you all liked it! Feedback please but no flamers!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

******Prisonerksc2 303**

**Divine Arion**

******BSAA agent radar**

**Chaos0283**

**Grusnoid**

**C Redfield 86.**

**Thanks a bunch ppl! Later.**


	16. The Smallest Chance

**Hey people! Thank you for all of your support. I still am at it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you did, the last. **

Leon found the cabin. He had his Jail Breaker ready for action. He searched the cabin. It was empty. He headed back outside.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Krauser was standing in front of him. Leon gritted his teeth. He fired his Jail Breaker but Krauser easily dodged it. Krauser punched him in the gut.

Then he grabbed Leon's weapon and threw it away from them. Leon got his knife out and swung it toward Krauser's throat. Krauser blocked it with he palm of his hand.

The blade went though his hand and came out of the back. It was a minor agony but otherwise had not bothered tried to pull the blade out but Krauser grabbed his arm. "What did you do to her?"

Krauser grinned. "If you last long enough, I'll show you." Krauser twisted Leon's arm and it hurt so bad, that Leon fell to his knees. Leon punched Krauser in the gut with his free hand. He did so again, and again to try to free himself. He had dropped the knife.

Krauser let go of his arm but he kicked him and he went flying. Krauser sped over to him and grabbed him. Dragging him by the collar, Krauser punched him even as he moved.

Leon broke free of his grip and turned around and punched him in the face. He did a series of attacks Krauser either blocked them or let them hit, but it was not hurting him. Leon threw a hard left hook but Krauser caught it. As he took a hold of Leon. Leon threw himself on the ground to break free. Krauser kicked him in the ribs.

Leon cried out in pain but he stood up despite it, Leon fired his Walther. Four shots tore into Krauser's chest. Leon gave him a kick where the wound was. Krauser roared in pain and he swung his arm in a rage and sent Leon flying into a tree.

Leon was in agony. It was al he could feel. Yet he was also tired. He wanted to let himself fall to the welcoming darkness of the forrest ground. Yet he knew he couldn't. "Claire....."

Krauser growled. "Now I'm pissed." He charged at Leon who was in the process of rising to his feet. Krauser drove his knee into his gut. Leon tackled him, grabbing his legs. He punched him as he did so, and they fell to the ground. Leon ignored the sharp pain. He used his anger. He began to punch Krauser.

Krauser stopped the attack short. He kicked Leon off of him. Leon rolled away and snatched up his TMP. He opened fire on Krauser. Krauser ran to dodge the rounds but was still hit by a small burst of them. Krauser dodged as he fired again. Leon tried to make the rounds follow him but Krauser counted on that. He took cover behind a tree just as Leon's weapon clicked empty. Krauser stepped out from behind the tree.

He grinned. "You've blown your load." Krauser grabbed Leon's bloody knife. Leon stepped backwards as he fired the Walther. Krauser did not dodge this time. He just grinned as Leon fired. Finally after about a dozen shots, the Walther went dry.

Even as he bled, Krauser laughed. "That tells me how long you last in bed! You need to get laid comrade. You'll never remove Claire's chasity belt. Holding a torch too long isn't healthy."

Leon glared. "I'm not done." Leon gave a hard kick and caught the Jail Breaker. That was why he had been backing up. Leon fired. The blast from the powerful weapon gave recoil but Leon regained control. He fired again. Krauser had a hole in his shoulder. He screamed in agony. Krauser growled in anger.

Leon reloaded the TMP. "You sure did become an asshole."

He put the shotgun away. Krauser gritted his teeth. "Sticks and stones can break my bones but bullets fucking hurt!"

Leon opened fire again.

Krauser grabbed a stone the size of a birds egg. He threw it like a baseball player at Leon's left arm. Leon tried to scream but nothing came out. He fell but Krauser was there in an instant and disarmed him. He nicked Leon on the cheek with the blade of the knife. Then he hit him again. Leon fell to the ground.

Krauser pinned his hurt arm with his boot. He began to scream as Krauser put his weight into it. "Come on! I'm not even trying here!" Krauser mocked.

Meanwhile Chris noticed a few dead bodies in the town. A couple of them had been stabbed. Probably by Majinis. Sheva knealt beside one of the bodies. "This man was with the BSAA. South American branch. These others are probably the freedom fighters fighting Rivera."

They could hear a voice shouting in Portuguese. There were a pack of Majinis running toward them. Chris already had his pistol ready. He fired seven shots at the closest attackers. The closest Majini was hit and fell. Sheva also opened up with the M92F. She took out a man with a single head shot. Chris stepped forward and fired into the group. He took down two more but ran dry just as a female Majini grabbed him. He managed to keep the thing from biting him but it threw him to the ground. As he got back to his feet, she stabbed him with a kitchen knife.

Sheva shot the woman three times and did a roundhouse kick to her wounds to finish her off. Sheva kept him covered as he reloaded. "Be more careful with your ammo." She advised.

They advanced forward after cleaning up the rest of the group. They could see the base up ahead. The problem was, it was an open area. Sheva got out her Binoculars. She could see two armed guards at the base. They had Assault Rifles. Up ahead, among the Majinis, were two more gun Majinis.

"Get to the base! I'll cover you from here!" Chris was hesitant but he did so. Sheva got her Dragunov rifle ready. He headed down the path and the carriers began attacking him. He was firing his pistol but Sheva saw him get hit with a glass bottle. Chris made short work of that Majini. Yet more of them were swarming around them.

Sheva fired and took out two of the Majinis with one shot. One of the Majinis with the guns was firing. Sheva took him out next. The shot caused its head to explode in blood and gray matter. It exploded like a watermelon would if it was shot. She aimed at another Majini and fired again. The powerful shot hit him in the throat and tore his neck open. The wound was pretty nasty.

She took out several more before having to reload. "I'm right behind you. Don't wait up!" Chris took off for the base. He already got out his SMG. He opened fire at two off the Majinis. The rounds left huge holes in the side of their heads. Sheva took out all of the guards with guns. Then she took out her handgun. She and Chris cleaned up the rest of the Majinis in that area.

Suddenly they heard a a vehicle coming up on their tail. Sheva saw that they were Rivera's men. They all had AK-47's and there was a mini gun as well. They all fired. They took off running toward the base. The terrorists yelled in Portguese as they fired. They managed to duck behind the door in the base. Sheva caught her breath. "That was close."

Krauser was not making it easy for Leon. Leon had got back on his feet and was trying to punch and kick Krauser but Krauser was either dodging or blocking them. Leon recovered the shotgun. He fired and Krauser moved to dodge again but was still hit on the shoulder. Krauser grunted from the pain.

"Enough games! Where is she?" Leon demanded. Krauser looked at his wound. "There's a vehicle behind the cabin. Bulletproof. She's tied up in there. The vehicle is rigged with explosives."

He pulled out a control device and pressed a button. "I hope you can save her in time. That vehicle is going to blow up in five minutes. I have the keys to unlock the vehicle." Krauser looked up and saw that Leon wasn't there. He had run toward the van Krauser sped up ahead of him. Leon fired his TMP. The rounds hit Krauser in the chest. Krauser dodged after this and Leon cried out in pain. He had been shot. By his own weapon.

One of the stray rounds had hit the bulletproof vehicle and hit him. Krauser hit him in the face. Then he kicked Leon's shoulder causing the bullet wound to bleed more. He knocked the TMP from Leon's hands. Leon threw a hard left hook at Krauser. Krauer grinned and Leon hit hm again. Leon kept punching him until Krauser knocked him away and kicked him. Krauser's lip was bleeding. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Krauser kicked him again. He grabbed his knife and Leon grabbed a big stick. He hit Krauser over the head with it. He saw Krauser's forehead start to bleed. Leon hit him again and the stick broke. Krauser began to transform. Now his deadly arm was ready to kill. Leon ran and grabbed the TMP and opened fire. Krauser used his arm to block. Leon fired at his knees. Leon pulled the pin on a frag and tossed it behind Krauser. BOOM! It exploded and wounded Krauser even as he attempted to run from the blast.

His shield arm was damaged and his other arm was.....missing......Leon had blown his arm off.

Krauser's roar was deafening. He swung his blade like arm in a rage. It pierced Leon's bad shoulder. Leon screamed just as loud and squeezed the trigger again. This time the rounds hit Krauser at point blank, slamming into his chest. The rounds were just as much like a river as the blood that poured from his wounds. Leon got his own knife and stabbed Krauser multiple times. Krauser fell to the ground. "Where are the keys?" Leon got his Jail Breaker which only had four shots but Krauser wasn't going anywhere.

Krauser grinned. "You see? You are just as barbaric as me. Wesker's telling the truth. I might not like his politics but he's right. Its humans that are the problem."

Leon pointed the shogtun at him. "Where?"

Krauser grinned through blood. "You might want to get that wound looked at comrade. You may have beaten me but you have a lot of hell ahead of you. Wesker's kid, the one he had with Ada? He will carry on Wesker's dream if he and Ada die....."

Leon fired and Krauser's already bleeding wounds, bled even more as a crater like wound appeared. "That's not gonna get me to tell you.....I couldn't kill you but I can kill Claire. That's what you'll have to live with. The fact that you let your new wife die."

Leon emptied the Jail Breaker and Krauser died. He gathered his weapons. Leon searched the cabin. He had to get Claire out of there. He had no idea how much time he had left. He had no luck. Then he searched Krauser's corpse. He found the keys in his pocket. He ran to the vehicle. He unlocked it and saw Claire was tied up. She also had duct tape on her mouth. He cut her loose and was going to take the tape off when he saw the timer which was in the vehicle. It said they had twenty two seconds. They took off running. They ran hard and fast. They were a safe distance away when Leon collapsed. The vehicle exploded and was englufed in flames.

Leon gasped to catch his breath.

"Leon. Oh my God you're bleeding. We need to get you some help." Claire had a frantic look on her face but seeing that she was alive gave Leon a sense of relief. He knew it wasn't safe but he felt very tired. He just wanted to sleep. Claire helped him to his feet. "Just hang in there." She pleaded as they stumbled in the direction of the base.

They were almost there when Claire froze. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alfred Ashford was pointing a shotgun at them. Leon had forgot to reload his Walther. His shotgun was dry and his TMP was hard to aim without both arms. "At last. The peasant who killed my dear Alexia. I shall never forget such a crime. You killed Alexia my love and now...." Alfred fired. Claire hoped he hadn't hit Leon. But he had. Leon hit the dirt hard.

Meanwhile Josh and Jill found a back way to the base. He had given her a boost to the second floor and she had gone downstairs and let him in. "So where is this doctor?"

Jill shrugged. "I don't know. He said he would be here. I just hope we find a way to make the anti virus airborne. Maybe we should split up and look for him."

Josh nodded. "Okay. Be careful. This is still a hostile place. Contact me on the PDA if you find him."

Josh was checking one of Tricell's computers for intel. "Okay. Same to you." She replied.

Jill saw a door that was marked in Spanish. She went inside of it anyway. She had her Beretta ready for any threat. There was nothing in there. Yet she heard something move down the hall. She slowly opened the door with her Beretta in front of her. She heard footsteps. She tried to be as silent as possible. Suddenly she heard a gun cock. "Drop your weapon." She turned and saw an Assault Rifle being pointed at her.

By Nicholai Ginovaef. He had betrayed her and Carlos in Raccoon. He was a scum bag. "Still doing Umbrella's dirty work?" Jill asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I am not in the mood for a discussion. Drop the weapon. Put them all on the table." He ordered. Suddenly she heard gunfire down the hall. "Majinis. They are going to take care of your Nubian friend. Now do as I say. No sudden moves."

Jill did as he asked. She put all her guns on the table. "Your knife too." He said grabbing her thigh. She drove her elbow into his face. He cried out in shock and she turned around and disarmed him. "Don't touch me."

She punched him in the face. She tried to kick him but he caught her foot. He threw her to the floor. She came up swinging but he drove his knee into her chest. Then he grabbed her by the hair. "I have waited for this for some time Jill. I am impressed with your BSAA history. It will not save you though. I also am interested in paying Carlos a little visit."

There were still shots being fired. At least Josh was still hanging in there. Nicholai punched her in the face and tried to choke her but Jill head butted him. Then she drove her knee into his groin. She punched him and he hit the ground. "You underestimated me. Is it because I'm a woman?" The pain shot from his groin to his stomach. Yet it decreased when his anger increased.

Nicholai's face was bleeding. He glared. "Because you are American." That response Jill did not expect.

He footsweeped her. She scrambled to get to her feet but he punched her as he did so. He got out his combat knife. Jill tried to hit him but he caught her hand. He hacked at her hand and she cried out in pain. He licked her bloood of of his knife. She stared at him in disgust. "You're insane."

He grinned. "Perhaps. But I have survived for all these years. Where is Carlos? I'm sure he'll want to talk to Rivera. After all, Rivera did kill his brother."

Jill figured out something. "You're the bastard that called me a few days ago!"

She attacked him, punching and kicking but he stopped her with a swift kick to the stomach. It knocked the wind out of her. He hit her with the back of his hand. "Such anger. Just because I mentioned the late great Dick Valentine over the phone."

She tackled him but he threw her back. He grabbed his AK-47 and Jill grabbed her MP5. She fired and took cover behind a wall. He fired back but she had taken cover. She had also grabbed her Beretta but had forgotten the M79. She heard Nicholai loading it. She ran down the hall as she knew he was about to use it. She found another room. She hoped he would not come after her. If he did, he would be in her sights and she would be able to kill him. She waited for what seemed like an eternity. He still did not come. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Malik and Carlos had put down a few Majinis on the way to the base. Now that they were in the base, they had no idea what to expect. They headed up to the second floor. "What's this doctors name anyway?" Malik asked. Carlos had his M-16 out. "Dr. Alvarez. He supports the .A. and the BSAA. All though the branch in South America has been almost completely wiped out. There might be a few agents here and there but I'm sure they scattered."

Malik held his pistol. "Well did he say where he would be? I mean this isn't specific enough."

There seemed to be a lot of stairs. "He barricaded himself in a lab. That's where he will be working on a cure. I just hope none of the soldiers get to him." Carlos answered.

They stopped when Carlos heard a sound he recognized. "Shit! I hate those things!" He could hear Hunters down the hall. Malik and Carlos tried to silently step toward the sounds. Suddenly a dark figure appeared and Carlos fired at it. He didn't see if he hit it. Now though, the fire had alerted the other Hunters. They came running down the hall. Carlos fired his M-16 again and nailed it. He finished it off by shooting it in the head.

Another Hunter came running and Carlos fired again and just as the rounds started to hit it, it jumped and landed behind him, raking its claws across his shoulder. Carlos cried out and turned around to shoot it but the pain from his bleeding shoulder caused him to drop the M-16. Malik fired the Tec 9. He hit the Hunter in the chest. He fired until it died.

One more Hunter was coming and Carlos fired at it until his Rifle went dry. Malik fired at it but it jumped on him while Carlos was reloading. Malik punched it, trying to keep the thing away from his face. Its claws raked his arm. Malik kicked it off of him and fired the Tec 9 and Carlos opened fire with the M-16 once he had it reloaded. The rounds slammed into the Hunter. The combination of the rounds from the different weapons caused the Hunter to bleed even more. It died on the spot.

Malik stood up. "I can see why you'd hate those things." Carlos nodded. "Yep. Them and Lickers."

They checked the hallway to make sure there weren't any more. "Shit man, do you know where this lab is?"

Carlos sighed. "I have no idea. I've been in plenty of bases in this country but not this one. We're just going to have to keep looking. We should split up. I'll contact you if I find the lab. You do the same. Be careful too. Rivera's soldiers are around here. Stay alert."

Carlos checked further down the hall. He found a stairwell and it took him up a floor. Carlos slowly opened the door. He saw three soldiers standing in the hall.

"¿Cuándo es esto la guerra maldita que va a está sobre?"

(When is this damn war going to be over?)

"¿Quién sabe? Pregunte Rivera cuando vuelva."

(Who knows? Ask Rivera when he gets back.) The soldier was stomping out a cigarette.

Carlos had twenty rounds in the M-16. He figured he would be able to take them down. He kicked the door fully open and opened fire. He hit all three of them. Two of them went down from the burst of rounds but the third one, though hit, took cover. The soldier returned fire from his position. Carlos used the door for cover. Then he fired again but his M-16 clicked empty. The soldier heard it too. He came out and still had his weapon on Carlos. Carlos pulled teh pin on a grenade and covered his eyes. The blinding light surprised the soldier and he discharged a few rounds in shock and was still firing, though he could not see. Carlos put a stop to that. He removed his Hunting Knife from its sheath and stabbed the man in the jugular.

Carlos could hear gunfire outside of the base. It must have been the freedom fighters. They were making a stand against the terrorists. A squad of Rivera's men appeared around the corner and opened fire. Carlos shut the door and dove down the stairs. He tried to use them for cover. He heard yelling in Portuguese but couldn't make out what they were saying. There was more gunfire. He started back up the stairs after reloading his Assault Rifle.

He slowly, carefully advanced very quietly up the stairs. Not that they would know anyway. The rapid fire was deafening. Carlos opened the door a crack and saw that a few of the missing South American BSAA agents, turned freedom fighters were in a gunfight with Rivera's men. And Rivera himself. The agents were farther away from the door. They were firing like a western movie but were still losing the gun battle. He recognized one of the fallen BSAA agents. It was a man who grew up with him. he had tried to teach their town about their tribal heritage. Carlos pulled the pin on a frag and opened the door and tosse it in. He didn't bother to look where it landed. It was a narrow hallway. Hopefully it would take out all of the enemies.

BOOM! The explosion shook the building and almost knocked Carlos down, even with the door closed.

He waited a few seconds before opening the door. He could hear Rivera and another man cursing in Portuguese and then more gunfire. Carlos opened the door and what he saw was a bloody mess. Body parts were all over. The walls were pracically painted with blood. Not one of the soldiers had any limbs that were intact. Plus there there were gastly stomach wounds revealing the internal organs of the dead bodies. The sight and the smell of burning flesh shocked him so bad he dropped his M-16.

Then Carlos saw Rivera's last guard shoot the last BSAA agent who went down shooting and hit the guard. Rivera turned and saw Carlos. "Small world. Eh Amigo? I knew I would see you again. Big Freedom Fighter now? Plus you got a woman with kids. Your brother would have been proud." Rivera grinned. Carlos had enough. This bastard had ruined his homeland and had killed Emmanuel. Carlos charged at him with his knife ready but stoppe when he saw that Rivera had his own Assault Rifle pointed at him. An M4.

"An M-16? What is this the 70's? You need to upgrade hombre."

Carlos glared at him. "You aren't a patriot. You killed more of our people than any dictator I can think of! Plus my brother. He was a true patriot. If you are so loyal to Brazi, why would you work for Tricell, a Europe based company?"

Rivera grinned. "I'm fighting for the winning side. Anyway enough talk. Tell Emmanuel I said Que Pasa. You are about to meet him."

He pulled the trigger but it didn't fire. He tried to fire again, but it had jammed. Carlos charged at him He forgot that he had the knife. Rivera threw Carlos to the floor. Carlos footsweeped him. He got to his feet and punched Rivera as he got up. He hit Rivera with a series of punches. Rivera caught one of them and he hit Carlos back. Then he drop kicked him in the gut. Carlos staggered and Rivera tackled him and body slammed him.

Carlos kicked him off of him but Rivera just got up and charged at him again. They exchanged punches and kicks again as they got up. Carlos's lip was bleeding and so was Rivera's nose. Carlos caught a kick from Rivera and Rivera used his other foot to kick him. He tried to kick Carlos again but Carlos caught his foot and then he kicked Rivera's other foot out from under him. Carlos body slammed him this time and did an elbow dive into his solar plexus. Rivera grunted as the blow knocked the wind out of him.

He hit Carlos in the chin and struggled to get up. Carlos hit him again in the face as hard as he could. They were both bleeding more now. "You're going to die for my brother. And all the people you killed." Carlos hit him again just as hard. They exchanged punches and kicks again but it didn't last as long. Rivera spit out a couple of bloody teeth. One of them was a gold tooth. He got out his Combat Knife. "So you can still handle yourself mano y mano. But how are you with a knife?" Carlos grabbed his own blade from the ground and barely deflected the swing from Rivera's knife. Carlos jabbed for his throat but missed. They swung the blades at each other. Carlos caught Rivera on the forearm with the blade and Rivera got Carlos on the side of his neck.

Each time Carlos tried to stab or swing his blade, Rivera parried with his own. Rivera swung his knife and Carlo barely blocked it but dropped his knife in doing so. Juan Rivera swiftly kicked Carlos's weapon out of reach. He charged at him but Carlos stopped him with a boot to the gut. It stopped him but Rivera got up and swung again, ignoring the pain. Carlos barely dodged a swipe at his throat. He took the oppurtunity to hit Rivera in the face, hoping it would knock him out but it didn't.

Rivera rammed into Carlos like a football player and as Carlos fell back, he threw the blade at him. The blade struck Carlos between his shoulder and chest. More his shoulder than his chest. Rivera picked up one of the guns from a dead soldier. He pointed it at Carlos. He was about to pull the trigger but somebody leapt at him and tackled him. The gun went off but the round went wild. It was John! What the hell was he doing here? Carlos thought he was sitting this one out! Carlos tried to go for the dropped gun.

John was punching Rivera in the face multiple times but Rivera threw him off and kicked Carlos, hitting the handle of the knife, driving the blade in deeper. John attacked River again and they began exchanging blows but Carlos's mind was only on the pain. He screamed so loud that he felt his ears ring. He had always remembered that Rebecca told him not to pull the blade out. It would just increase the bleeding. The fight had continued between River and John. Carlos lost track of time. It could have been five minutes, it could have been five seconds.

Rivera had grabbed an empty Carbine Rifle and had swung it and was whacking John with it. He managed to get John on the ground. Carlos thought about Rebecca. He wished they hadn't divorced. But they still had kids together. John had a kid too. He had a daughter with Carmen, he remembered John saying that. Carlos ignored the pain. He ignored his own instinct. He began to pull the blade from his wound. It would probably kill him to do this but it was mainly lodged in his shoulder more than his chest. Still the bleeding increased as he did this. Carlos ignored the increasing pain.

John was being beaten even worse now. Rivera stopped and began to reload his pistol.

He pulled the blade out and started to get up and advance toward Rivera. He grabbed Rivera by the hair and whispered, "Esto es para mi hermano."

He dug the blade deep into his throat and cut it. Rivera was dead before he hit the ground. John got to his feet in a daze and Carlos collapsed. John rushed to his side. "Shit. Hold on. We're going to get you some help. Just hold on a minute. I saw a medical kit."

Carlos tried three times before his sentence came out in more than a stammer. "W....w....hat are you doing here?" He asked.

John chuckled. "I wouldn't miss this shit for the world." He helped Carlos to his feet, who otherwise would not have been able to stand. He was dizzy and tired from the blood loss. There was so much blood he couldn't tell what was his, the dead soldiers, or Rivera's.

John helped Carlos walk into a room. He grabbed a medical kit and started to treat his wound. He did what he could to stop the bleeding and then he pulled out a syringe. Carlos tried to stay awake. "What is that?"

"Its a new advance in modern medicine. Its called a vital shot." He injected it and Carlos's pain was starting to lessen. "This wound should be gone in an hour."

Carlos sighed. "How's Carmen and the kid?"

John replied, "Esmerelda's good. So is Carmen. She's finally out of her coma. These bad boys helped her get through physical therapy much faster." John motioned to the syringe.

(New science in 2018. A combo of the vital star from DMC and morphine in COD.)

John put a bandage on just to stop the bleeding. "So that was the bastard who killed your brother? I'm sorry. I lost a brother too."

Carlos was dying for a painkiller. "It didn't bring Emmeanuel back but at least Rivera can't kill anybody else's familia."

Leon awoke to find he was being dragged by a couple of armed Majinis. His chest hurt like hell. There was a big dark bruise on it. Then his memory came back. He had been shot by somebody after killing Krauser. Now he didn' t have his guns either. Plus he still had the wounds he received from Krauser. The majinis stoped and knocked him to the ground.

They forcedd him back on his feet and made him cross another swinging bridge which ended near the base. They stopped once they crossed the bridge.

He looked and saw Albert Wesker standing in front of him.

"What a surprise. You survived Krauser's wrath. I am impressed." Wesker said smugly.

"What...? Why am I alive? I got shot....Where's Claire?" Leon demanded.

Albert grinned. "Afred Ashford has taken her. He s is going to take his time with her. He is seeeking revenge for the death of his sister Alexia. As for you, he shot you but not with real ammunition. He shot you with a rubber bullet to keep you out of the way."

Leon wished he had his guns. "What do you want?"

Wesker grinned. "There is nobody I hate more than Chris. However you have become quite the thorn in my side. You are married to a Redfield and that is the same as being one."

Alfred stared at the young weak man before him. Alfred had been the surprise that Sherry mentioned to him.

Leon did not have his guns but he still had the knife from the fight with Krauser. He made a feeble attempt to attack Wesker with it. Wesker easily sidetepped it. Leon tried to swing again but Wesker caught the blade. He disarmed Leon and kicked him. Leon hit dirt and Wesker began to advance toward him with his knife. Wesker "I will send your friends your body for burial but I will keep your head as a trophy." He began to lower the blade.

Sheva spotted the bodies of Freedom Fighters and even a few BSAA agents, from various branches all over the floor. She did not speak Spanish but she still felt sympathy for these people. Because of Rivera, there wasn't a stable government. Many parts of Africa had been like that. Yet now the whole world was in peril. Even the President of The united States was in hiding somewhere in Norh America.

"How the hell are we going to kill Wesker if we couln't with Rockets? I don't see what else we can use against him." Sheva asked softly.

Chris had his shotgun out. "I don't know but there has to be a way. He is hard to kill though. I don't even know if a missile would kill him. Cockroaches survive nukes."

It took Sheva a second to figure out he was joking. They stopped in front of a coke machine in the base. Whoever had been stocking it hadn'[t locked it up. Chris grabbed two Cokes and handed one to Sheva. Even though it was a universal drink and it was in Africa as well, Sheva had not tried Coca Cola before she met Chris. She had always had to come up with water whatever place she went.

Now the cold sugary beverage felt good going down her dry throat. Chris took a sip and said, "I got news for you. I believe in God again. I only stopped believing because I was angry."

Sheva smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Chris set the can down. "I mean I like to think I'll see my parents again someday. And all our dead comrades. I just don't plan to go to church. Can't miss football."

Sheva chuckled lightly. "There probably won't be anymore football games for a while even if we rebuild all that has been lost. And most of the church buildings are destroyed. Wesker really did a number on the earth this time."

Meanwhile Leon was still trying to attack Wesker ,despite his failure to get him. Every try was useless.

Josh and Jill regroup whle Nicholai waits for a better chance to strike.

Malik reached Carlos and told him where the lab was. He had found it. Carlos was wounded but he was on his way.

Claire was being led by Alfred to a spot in the forrest. She knew the gun had rubber bullets. She tackled Alfred and knocked the gun away from him. Claire hit him with a right hook. Alfred wiped the blood from his lip. "You'll pay for that."

Wesker grinded his boot on Leon's chest. He motioned to the Majini. "Get him out of here and take care of him." They did as they were ordered and dragged Leon away toward the forrest.

Wesker saw Ada. He grabbed her in a rough forceful way and kissed her. "I like it rough." She whispered.

"By the way, The BSAA are here because they hope to find a cure for the virus. Some doctor is going to try and help them make the cure airborne."

Wesker grinned. "This is just getting interesting....."

**That's all for chapter 16! There will be maybe six more unnil it is complete so I hope you like it people! I will try to update this soon. Ohhhhhh! Wesker knows their plan! Did everyone like the fight between Carlos and Rivera? It is lighty based on the boss battle in COD MW 2. John is back! Yes, my Jensen Ackles based character!What will happen to Claire? Can she fight Alfred? Will Leon survive his injuries? Will Carlos make it to Malik so they can find the doctor? Will there be a cure? How can Chris kill Wesker if two rockets didn't? Stay tuned people! Polease leave a detailed review. What you like, what you think needs work. I try to work on the spelling but sometimes I type too fast.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Much love rastas. **


	17. Fallen loved one

**Hey people! Chapter 17! Thank you to all my reviewers! If the paragraphs are too close together I'm sorry but I am using phone internet. Very shitty. Anyway here is chapter 17 to all the reviewers! I hope you all don't hate me for this chapter but a chartacter will be dying to add to the tragedy!**

This war was seemingly endless. Yet they might have finally found a way to end it. Malik had found the lab. John and Carlos appeared. Carlos didn't look wounded at all. The vital shot had done the trick. Dr. Alvarez greeted them. He was a local. His accent gave him away. "I got it but... I'll need some help carrying it." Malik contacted all their comrades on the PDA Leon and Claire were not answering.

However Chris and the others did show up. "How do we get all these crates out of here without being attacked?" Sheva asked.

Carlos grinned. "Believe me, Umbrella's got its hands full. The country is in arms. With Rivera dead, they have a little bit of hope."

It would take them some time but they could do it . Chris got on the PDA for Evac.

Alfred smacked Claire. The slap stung but it made her angry. Claire punched him and then she drop kicked him in the stomach. Alfred punched her in the face and then kicked her in the ribs. She fel to the ground in pain. He kicked her again. But this time she grabbed his foot and flipped him to the ground. Ashford quickly rose to his feet. Claire punched him in the nose. Alfred grunted as she continued to punch him. His nose was bleeding as he fell to the ground.

This peasent girl could not beat him. Not like this! He threw dirt in her eyes. She screamed and he stood up and hit her in the face. Then he got the shotgun and fired. It was a rubber shell but it hurt pretty bad. It knocked the wind out of her. "You will pay for killing my dear Alexia."

Claire weakly rolled to cover. He fired again but she kept rolling and he missed. She rolled down the hill. Claire ran across the river. She saw a handgun in the hands of a freedom fighter. She had lost all her guns. Ashford had given them to the Majinis when they took him to Wesker. Claire took the gun. She wished she had the Napalm Cannon.

Ashford was no longer at the top of the hill. She answered her PDA. It was Chris. "Claire! Where are you! We need your help! Evac will be here in 20! Find Leon! We have the cure!"

She went to search for Leon.

Leon felt too tired and was in too much pain to put up a fight against the Majinis. Suddenly he heard gunshots. Somebody was shooting. One by one the Majinis fell dead. Leon looked and saw Ada. "You. You're going to kill me aren't you?"

Ada shook her head. She gave him a handgun. "Defend yourself."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Why are you helping me? Krauser told me what you were up to."

Ada's studied him with her hazel eyes."What do you mean?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Cut the act. You had Wesker's baby. You were just playing me the whole time."

Ada shook her head. "No. It wasn't an act. I really did take a bullet for you. Krauser lied to you. And there is no baby. Wesker is planning to but other than that, its not true. Okay?"

Leon raised his eyes and looked at her. "Did you...?

Ada looked down. "I didn't enjoy it."

Leon was in pain. "Well Krauser's dead. Look I forgive you Ada. They obviously got to you before we did. I don't know how though. Josh found you lying there."

Ada nodded. "Yes but he didn't come back for me until later. By the time he did, I was gone. Wesker found me. Even now Wesker doesn't trust me. I don't blame you if you don't either. I heard you got married. I'm happy for you."

Claire came running up to them. She had a pistol. Leon shook his head. "She's cool Claire. Krauser lied."

Claire lowered the gun. "Fine. But understand this. You've hurt Leon too many times. If you betray him again, I will find. you."

Ada nodded. "Understood."

Claire grabbed him by the hand. "We have to go. They found the doctor and they are loading the cure onto a transport. We should go now!"

Leon turned to Ada. "You can come with us. But stay on our side this time."

They ran to where they were to meet the others. They were loading crates onto an airplane that was in a field near the base. They all helped lift crates of the antivirus onto the plane. Leon explained everything to everybody. They could hear gunshots in the area.

Jill looked concerned. "What's that?"

Carlos set a crate in the cargo. "The people are pissed. They saw that Rivera is dead. Half the people support him and the other half are glad he's dead. The war is still going on as long as Umbrella exists. We need to get moving."

Malik and Chris grabbed the last two crates. Suddenly there was gunfire again, this time directed at them. Claire saw Alfred firing a Skorpion. A few of the rounds hit her in the arm and side. She saw that Alfred was aiming for Leon as well. She tackled Leon to push him out of the way. Carlos fired at Alfred but he retreated. "Motherfucker!" Carlos yelled as he fired.

Chris came back out and saw his sister. She was bleeding badly. Everybody rushed to her. They all tried to stop the bleeding. Chris began shaking. "Just hang on sis. You're going to be all right. Just hang in there!"

The wounds were all over her abdomen. She turned to Ada and looked at her. "Take care of Leon. Don't you dare betray him..."

Leon had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please...no!"

Chris was trying not to cry but he was breaking down. Jill was crying too. Sheva was silent but she had tears as well. Josh continued to try and help. The vital shot wasn't working. Carlos was pounding his fist against the plane. Ada, who hadn't cried in a while, was even crying. Even Malik, who normally had a mean glare and always looked like a hard ass now had a look on his face. He had the look of a child who was lost. He looked crushed. These people were like a new family to him.

He held a pistol but he let it drop to the ground in his shock. They had all loved Claire. Chris hugged his sister. "Please hang in there!"

Claire reached into her shirt and pulled off the crucifix necklace. She put it around Chris's neck. Even as Chris had lost faith, for so many years, Claire never did.

"Don't lose faith Chris...In God or humanity..."

Chris was sobbing uncontrollably now. Claire grabbed his arm. "Promise me..."

Chris promised her between his tears. Claire smiled then exhaled. Then she didn't move again. Chris and Jill hugged as they cried. Josh, though not crying said, "Come on. We've got to go."

They all got into the private plane. Josh turned to the doctor. "You aren't coming with us?"

The man shook his head. "No. This is my country. I must help my people take it back."

Josh nodded.

Hunk had his MP5 trained on Dr. Alvarez. He had helped the BSAA members. The Freedom Fighters now had Claire Redfield's body. They would get it to her brother for burial when they could. Yet Hunk and some of his men had just encountered some of them and saw that the doctor was helping them try to take the village back. Hunk and his men had defeated the small grou and he was now bringing the doctor to Wesker. "Keep walking." They met Wesker under a tree, his blonde hair illuminated by the pale moon.

"Dr. Alvarez I presume?"

Alvarez yelled in broken English. "Fuck you! Son of bitch!"

Weskersmirked. "That is not the way to address a God. You have betrayed me. That is punishable by death."

Wesker shoved his fist into his chest and pulled his heart out. He squeezed his still beating heart until it was a bloody pulp. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Nicholai approached them. "Do you know where they will go?"

Wesker's face remained without expression. "They will try to cure the world. We will go after them. Find us some transportation. I'm sure Chris is nice and angry over Claire. He's going to want to kill Alfred."

Nicholai laughed. "A sibling for a sibling, no? Chris killed Alexia Ashford. Listen I have some news. Ada was with them. She betrayed us."

Wesker adjusted his shades. "That is expected. She still has feelings for Leon even now. She will suffer for this."

Hunk made a joke. "Hell at least Leon's single!"

That caused a laugh out of all of them.

The funeral for Claire was held March 9th 2018. They were all sad. Chris was angry. Claire had not wanted to be buried. She wanted her ashes to be spread near Mount Kilamanjaro. Chris would not get over this for a long time. They still had a mission to do however. They had to spread the airborne antivirus...

October 2018

New York City.

Chris sat in the back of a chopper. Many places in the world was doing better now. However there was still problems. Africa was now the highest populated continent. Two thirds of Asia's population had been wiped out over the course of this war. China had been the oldest country in the world still around today. Just like Ethiopia was the oldest nation still around today in Africa. Now China was in ruins but there was still pockets of resistance around it. The biggest populated in Asia was India.

Many refugees had fled to Africa after their own countries had been taken over by B.O.W's and warlords. Asia's population was roughly a billion. Africa's population had risen to about two billion, due to refugees and even people of African descent returning home. Europe was in bad shape. England's armed forces had been all but destroyed. It wasn't like the U.S. where a civilian could own a gun. However America only did slightly better.

At its height of poulation America had a population of 3oo million people. Now there was about five million left in the United States. Of all the nations in Europe, Ireland was holding off the best but was still not doing so well.

Sadly, many of the icons the world held dear had been destroyed over the course of the war. The Eiffel Tower was leveled by bombs from airplanes. The same with the statue of Liberty. Even Buckingham Palace had been attacked! No where was safe.

Now Chris was on his way to New York City. They were trying to find a member of the "Original 11." to help in their armed struggle. An agent named Lucian Crawford. He was a brit and had helped found the BSAA. He had vanished from England around 2015. He was not the only one to go missing. Chris hadn't seen Malik since Claire's funeral. He had last been in Africa, trying to stop the outbreaks in the Western part of the continent.

Lucian was last seen in New York City.

They touched down near the once famous Broadway street. Now it was just a mass of destruction. Cars were still burning, there were dead bodies in the street. They split into teams as usual. Josh with Jill, Chris with Sheva, and Ada with Leon. Carlos would be meeting them later.

Before they all seperated, Chris turned to Josh. "Make sure nothing happens to Jill. I lost Claire. I can't lose her." Josh nodded.

They all set off in different parts of the street. Sheva had an M92F, a Dragonuv, and an AK-100 Assault Rifle. Chris had a Glock, an AR-15, and an M79 Grenade Launcher. Chris saw movement in a Mcdonalds. He had his pistol ready as he entered the fast food resteraunt. A couple of majinis charged toward them. Chris pulled the trigger on his glock. He hit two of them. Five shots hit one of them in the chest. The other took two shots in the gut.

Sheva finished that one off. Chris put a bullet in the other's ones head withou hesitating at all. They only had so much of the antivirus. It had killed the parasite in most of the majinis and they returned to normal. But the doctor had died in Brazil. At least the world would have a fresh start. Sheva worriedabout Chris sometimes. When Claire died, a part of himself had died with her.

It was a miracle he had not lost his sanity...

Leon and Ada checked the empty Broadway theater. He was silent. Though months had past, he was still having a hard time dealing with the loss. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Leon nodded. He was still sad.

Wesker had acted like he backed a lot of the nations. Many of them were enemies of the U.S. and they had even allowed him to set up bases in their countries. The biggest players on the Alllied Side was the U.S., Isreal, England, India, Russia, and other western countries. The axis was mostly China, Iran, North Korea, Spain, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Greece, Italy, and many rougue armies that resented the Western Powers.

Even poor countries played rolls in the war. All over Africa, allies and axis powers tried to use their land as a base. The Africans fought against bothforces as the wealthy nations had never cared about the problems that Africans had suffered, so why should they help either side? For the most part they were neutral but still engaged in much of the fighting. Really they just wanted the Bioterrorism to stop and the Axis was helping Wesker, a known terrorist. Yet he was even using them for his own gain.

The goal of all the African nations, was to force the foreign armies off their land. Many victories resulted in their favor. At first they lost many battles because the richer countries had better weapons. Yet they endured and over time, the West African BSAA would help them get new weapons.

One example of an African victory was a clash between Italian soldiers, and Ethiopian soldiers. Known as the battle of Axum. About Five thousand Ethiopians fell that day and seven thousand, five hundred Italian soldiers fell. Though in some cases the Italian army had better weapons, the Ethiopians knew the land better. The Italian soldiers retreated as a result.

Leon thought abou this and when he really thought about it, nobody had won the world war. If anything it was a stale mate yet it raged on, despite Wesker's divide and conquer tactics. Leon knew it was not yet over. But he hoped it would be soon. They had all lost so much. He would not let that sacrifice be in vain.

Meanwhile Josh and Jill had put down a few Majinis along the Broadway street. They were still sad about their losses. Jill tried a lighter subject. "How's Kibwe doing?"

Josh and Sheva had a son. He was five years old. "He is good. He is already a good reader. He always knew English so now I am trying to teach him Swahili."

They all had their children staying with Freedom Fighters they could trust when they weren't home. "How is David and Chey?" Josh asked.

"They argue a lot but they still love each other."

Josh grinned. "It is different being a parent. Things change."

Jill nodded. "Yeah. Its hard for me and Chris to get some time to ourselves but we still bond."

Josh started to reply when something distracted him. Josh got out his Assault Rifle. He had an AR-15, a 9mm, and a Grenade Launcher. Jill had a Beretta, an MP5, and a S & W Magnum.

Josh had his 9mm readied and Jill did too. It looked human...But it did not seem scared of the fact that guns were being pointed at it. It walked toward them. "Stop!" Josh yelled. The man did not reply. Josh didn't wait another second. He fired nine shots at the man's torso. The bullet wounds had blood leaking from them but the man was not stopping. Jill fired as well. Then the man charged at them at high speed. They barely got out of his way. He crashed into a car parked on the street and sent it flying. It charged back and hit Josh with the heel of its hand and sent him flying. Jilll was firing her Magnum at its back.

Two, three shots hit it but it kept attacking. Josh got back to his feet as Jill fired two more shots. Jill finally emptied her Magnum. She did not have time to reload.

She got out her MP5 and began firing. It swung its fist at her. The pain was sharp in her side. Then it swung for her head and she barely ducked. Josh yelled to her. "Move!"

He fired the grenade launcher. She hadn't even seen him get it out. The explosive round brought the creature to its knees. Josh put another shell in and fired. The creature had a big chunk of its body gone. Josh put away the grenade launcher and got out his AR-15. He fired into its face, finishing it off.

They headed down the street. A man was pointing a shotgun at them. He was a Native American, possibly one of the New York tribes. He had a tattoo on his arm that said, Seneca Nation. He also had a tattoo on the other arm that said Native Pride. "You with Umbrella?" He asked.

Josh shook his head. "No. BSAA. We are on the same side."

The man didn't budge. "You're lying. The BSAA are gone. They were wiped out. You either fight for the Freedom Fighters or Umbrella." He cocked the shotgun. "Start talking."

Jill replied, "The Freedom Fighters have a lot of former BSAA agents within them. I'm Jill Valentine."

The guy lowered the shotgun. "Why didn't you say so? You helped found it right? You probably know more about these creatures than anybody else. Aren't you married to Chris Redfield?" Jill nodded.

"He's a hero." The guy said and shook hands with Josh. "I'm Ben Williams. Sorry about that."

"Josh Stone. African branch." He replied calmly.

"Anything I can do for you two?" Ben asked.

Jill looked at him. "We're looking for a man. Lucian Crawford. Have you seen him?"

Ben looked puzzled. "Lucian? What do you want with him?"

Jill sighed. "He was one of the original eleven as well. He's been missing for a while but he was last seen around here. One of the toughest people in the BSAA. Have you seen him?"

Ben exhaled. "I know a guy named Lucian but I doubt you and I are on the same page. I'll still take you to him anyway. He's not here. He'll be at the base by the Empire state building. I can take you there but I do have a few problems." They followed him to a jeep. "I have a flat tire and my battery is dead. Damn shame aint it?"

Josh looked at the jeep. "How much gas do you have in it?"

Ben though a moment, then said, "About a quarter tank. Shit I guess I need fuel too. That won't be easy to find. Well it will be easier if we all try and find it. I'll find the gas. There should be an auto shop up the street from here. They should have a battery."

Jill clutched her weapon. "Why can't we just walk?"

Ben shook his head. "That's not safe. This is New York. It was the biggest city in America. Now it has the most carriers per capita."

Jill turned to Josh. "Okay. You go find the battery. I'll get the tire."

Josh grinned. "Shouldn't I get the tire?"

Jill shook her head. "I can carry a tire. Its no heavier than a grenade launcher."

Ben nodded. "Okay. I guess we meet up here when we have everything."

Josh headed to the auto shop. It was a few blocks away. They were all going in different directions. He could see a Licker crawling across the street. He opened fire and a stream of rounds hit the thing in its masive back. He advanced toward the disgusting thing. He hated these fucking creatures. B.O.W.'s had practically destroyed entre cities. Not these ones per say but the more massive ones like the Uroburos.

The creature died after a few more short bursts. Josh approached the entrance. The door was locked so he shot out the window. He could hear something. He reached for another magazine but the licker dropped from the ceiling.

Chris seriously doubted that Lucian had survived all these years. The BSAA had been all but wiped out and if there were any surivors, they would have to to Africa or even Asia, one of the more poulated continents. If Lucian had been missing, it was probably because he was dead. Chris was angry. He tried to to show it. he tried to keep it together as he and Sheva searched the streets for carrriers. Yet he was going crazy. All this time, he had no idea Alfred was still alive.

As they searched the wasteland that had once been the greatest city, Chris wondered if Lucian was even alive. He had been missing for a while and that usually meant he was dead. Yet if anybody could survive, it would be him. The problem was, Wesker had put Ashford in charge of their operation in Europe. Chris was going to rip that cross dresser a new asshole.

He had killed Claire. He had never felt such pain in his heart. The only thing to compare it to, was when he thought he lost Jill. Sheva let out a soft gasp. Chris looked ahead and saw a nude man in the street. Chris kept his weapon trained on him. Its arms broke, revealing the bones. It had given itself a compound fracture. Then the arms fell off all together. The bone had been broken in such a way that the bone was like a spear.

Chris fired his pistol. He unloaded an entire clip into the thing and it began bleeding but it did not stop. Sheva opened fire with her Assault Rifle. The thing was bleeding but still advancing. Its limb stretched out. It was like a tentacle but it had the broken bones at the end. It was the strangest sight. The bone pierced Sheva's shoulder. She screamed as it did so.

Chris got out his Assault Rifle and began firing at it. It charged at him at shocking speed and knocked him back. Sheva kept firing as well but the thing wasn't focused on her. The bone stabed Chris in his arm. he yelled in pain and kicked it off of him, and it fell backwards into Sheva's line of fire.

Chris got out his Grenade Launcher. Sheva had emptied the AK-100 into it and it was still alive. Chris yelled, "Move!" Sheva did as he told her and he fired the Grenade Launcher. He was using flame rounds for it. He loaded another one and fired again. The creature finally died, its skin sizzling as the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

"What the hell was that thing?" Sheva asked,more to herself than anybody else.

Chris shoook his head as he held his wound. "I'm not sure, but knowing Wesker, he's probably working on new B.O.W.'s to help him crush the resistance. Who knows how any other new B.O.W.'s he's developed?"

Sheva got out a medical kit and began to treat their wounds."Which is why we need to stop him. We can only assume he'll be here to try and kill us." They reloaded their weapons. Chris equipped his AR-15.

They started moving again after they treated their wounds. Those vital shots really did the trick. They were in what had once been Manhattan. A man stepped out from the shadows with a cigarette in his mouth. He had a black wife beater on. He was a white male, about late thirties to mid forties. He had a USMC tattoo on his arm. "Well I'll be god damned. You two are BSAA. Aint I lucky? I'm tired of killing those damn Freedom Fighters anyway. Bout time I found somebody new to play with."

The guy had a southern accent.

Chris aimed his weapon at him. "Who are you? You with Umbrella?"

Sheva had her AK trained on him as well. He had a look on his face that gave her a bad feeling. He didn't seem bothered about the fact that he had guns being pointed at him.

"Name is Craig. Craig Underwood."

Chris repeated his question. "Are you on Umbrella's payroll?"

Craig smiled evily. "I'm more than that. I'm a success in Wesker's eyes. I was the first person that Wesker tested the virus on that the Uroburos didn't reject. I have no use for it but I did like the touch of the virus. It gives me the kind of strength Wesker has."

Chris glared. "Then you're just another puppet!"

Craig's smile faded. "No. I am just a soldier for the new world. Nothing more. You are the ones who are standing in the way of this new world. You must be Chris Redfield. You think you're some fuckin' crusader for humanity?"

Sheva kept her weapon trained on him. "Remove your weapon and kick it to me." Craig did so. As she bent down to pick it up, he charged at her. He threw a punch to her stomach. The air came out of her like a balloon. Chris fired at him and hit him but then Craig began to dodge the bullets like Wesker would.

He brought his arm down and knocked the weapon from Chris' hands. Chris went for his pistol. The grenade launcher would be useless to him at close range. Yet Craig stopped him from getting his pistol too. Chris threw a hard right hook and hit the man in the cheek. Then he hit him with a roundhouse kick. Craig grunted but then he attacked again. He hit Chris in the face. Then he hit him several times in the gut. Chris fell to the ground. Craig picked him up and threw him. "Come on now. If you can't fight me, how do you expect to kill Albert?"

Sheva fired her AK-47 and the rounds slammed into his back. He spun around in a rage and began to dodge them. He moved away from the bullets even as she tried to make the fire follow his moves. The weapon clicked empty before long. Sheva reached for a banana clip but he punched her. He grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze. She kicked him in the groin.

Then she hit him in the face with her left hand. She punched him again but then he grabbed her and threw her to the ground and began punching her in the back. Sheva kicked him from where she was. He kicked her in the side and Sheva fell back to the ground. Chris got his pistol and began firing at Craig. He caught him by surprise but then Craig moved out of the way of his bullets.

He appeared in front of Chris and knocked the pistol out of his hands. Chris kicked Craig in the gut but Craig was not bothered by it. Chris tried to hit him again but Craig hit him hard in the gut.

Then he hit him again and sent him back a few feet. He began to pound Chris with his fists. "Wesker is going to reward me for catching this fishy. Game over Yankee boy."

Chris struggled to get back up but he grabbed Chris by the throat. He got Chris into a full nelson.

Craig grinned. "All right. Drop the gun sweetheart. Unless you want your partner to die here." Sheva had her Sniper Rifle aimed at him. She fired and the bullet whizzed by Chris's ear. It hit Craig in the forehead and split his skull in half. If he didn't have the virus, he wouldn't have any of his head remaining but he was stronger so only split his head open.

That was enough to kill him. Sheva panted. "Thank God that worked. He was a tough bastard."

Chris nodded. He got to his feet. They reloaded and collected their weapons.

Meanwhile Jill found the tire. She put it in the shrinkable case. (Another future idea.)

The tire store was empty. She left the shop, holding her Beretta. She spotted the body of a man with an Asssault Rifle. She checked his wallet for ID. His name was Carl Bell. Jill had heard about him. He was a veteran of the Iraq war. He had taught as many New Yorkers how to be prepared as possible when the outbreak hit NYC in 2015 as it had spread all the way up from Florida to the North East. Now he lay dead, of some type of stab wound. His sand colored hair was stained with his own blood. His eyes were still open. She closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for him.

Suddenly she heard a weapon cocking behind her. "Don't move." It was Nicholai. "Drop your weapons now. I will kill you if you fuck around."

Jill lowered her gun to the ground. Nicholai ordered her to turn around. "Your assault rifle too. Set it on the ground."

She did so. He began to approach her carefully. He removed her combat knife from her boot. Jill kicked him and it caught him off guard. Jill kicked again and knocked his shotgun from his hands. She grabbed for her .357 and shot him in the chest. Nicholai hit the ground hard. She approached him but he foot sweeped her. "Bullet proof vest." He grinned. He got to his feet and so did she. He took the .357 and opepened it letting the bullets fall from the chamber and he tossed the gun away.

She hit him with the back of her hand. Nicholai punched her in the face and tackled her but Jill drove her knee into his groin and punched him in the face. She tried to kick him again but he grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground. He began to punch her, sitting on top of her. Jill was dazed but after the second or third punch she wrapped her legs around him and threw him off of her.

Nicholai got to his feet and so did Jill. Jill glared at the Russian man. "You should give up. Wesker is going to die. They all are. You should join the right side while you still can."

Nicholai laughed at her. "Typical American. You know, before I joined U.B.C.S. I was in the Red Army. In our last campaign. Afghanistan. If I can handle peaseant salvages, I can certainly handle you."

Jill smiled. "Yes but the Reds lost. That's over now."

Nicholai got a look on his face. "Yes. That may be the case. You should thank me for your father. Wesker would have had us kill him but I thought I would give him some time with his dear daughter." Jill exploded in a rage and began punching him. She threw them in anger and hate. The blows were hard against Nicholai's face but he sidestepped her and she tripped. As she landed on all fours he gave her a hard boot to the ribs.

Then he grabbed her by the hair and began to punch her. She struggled to get free but he smacked her and she fell to the ground in a daze. Jill used all her will to get to her feet but he hit her again yet she came up swinging. She hit him in the jaw. Nicholai grabbed a tire that was laying on the ground and hit her over the head with it. Jill collapsed.

She saw that Nicholai had grabbed the shotgun as she blacked out. Everything went dark. She still, however heard the cocking of the weapon. Good. If she was going to die, she didn't want to see it coming. Yet the shot never came...

Carlos Olivera was pissed. He had lost his guns. He had arrived via helicopter however the bird had been shot out of the sky. He had been the only survivor. He had waited to come here because he wanted to make sure his children would be safe from Wesker's people. His kids were all he had left. He had them hidden away with the Freedom Fighters. Yet before he came, he took time to teach his daughter, Ella to ride a bike. He taught his son how to defend himself. He hoped this would end soon so that, if nothing else, he could spend time with the people he loved.

Now as he went through the streets of New York, he looked for a weapon. All he had on him was his Combat Knife. He cursed himself for leaving the weapons in the chopper. He hadn't thought about that. He just got his parachute. He could hear the thunder of gunfire all over. Probably freedom fighters shooting Majinis. He looked and could see into a shop across the street. A woman and a man fighting each other. He recognized the woman. It was Jill but he couldn't see the man's face. The man hit Jill with a tire. Jill fell to the ground. Carlos ran toward them. The man had grabbed a shotgun and cocked it. Carlos tackled the man and wrestled the shotgun from his hands.

The man swung at him. Carlos was hit in the side of the face but kicked the man in the chest. He hit him with a hard left hook and rammed into him, knocking him to the ground. The man got to hs feet, wiping the blood from his busted lip. It was Nicholai!

"Hello Carlos. It is good to see an old comrade. We all made it out of Raccoon and now we meet here, no?"

Carlos glared at him. "You left us to die in Raccoon! If it wasn't for Barry, we would have been killed! Now you attack Jill? I may have been UBCS but I'm nothing like you."

Nicholai laughed. "Do not get cocky because you killed Rivera. You lost your brother to him before that happened. I am just finishing some unsettled business with Jill."

Carlos stepped forward. "No. You're going to pay. You turned her father into a B.O.W. you sick fuck!"

Nicholai grinned. "I have taught you everything you know. I hope you don't think you are stronger than me."

Carlos replied with gritted teeth, "Maybe not but my wil to kill you is!" Carlos punched him again but this time Nicholai grabbed his arm and twisted it and tried breaking it. Luckily Carlos broke free but Nicholai kicked Carlos, the steel toed boot hitting him in the forearm. Nicholai head butted him and as Carlos stumbled back, Nicholai tackled him and body slammed him. Carlos threw him off and got up but Nicholai punched him as he did so. Nicholai charged at Carlos but Carlos stopped him with his knee which hit him in the solar plexus. Nicholai grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. Carlos began punching him and then he grabbed him and threw him.

Nicholai slammed into a car and hit his head on the door. His head was bleeding now too. He got up and began punching Carlos in a rage. Now Carlos's lip was bleeding too. Plus he had a cut on his cheek. Nicholai tackled him again and they both crashed through the glass door to the shop. Glass shards showered all around them. Cutting them even more. It did nothing to stop them from fighting. Carlos hit Nicholai in the gut as he rose to his feet. Nicholai kicked Carlos in the face, causing his cuts to bleed even more. Nicholai began to kick him again and Carlos grabbed his foot and slammed him down. However as he fell Nicholai kicked Carlos's feet out from under him.

Carlos hit the back of his head. He got up with his ears ringing but Nicholai grabbed him by the hair and Carlos saw that he had a combat knife in his hand. Carlos grabbed a fat shard of glass and stabbed him with it in the torso. Nicholai screamed from the pain and kicked Carlos away from him.

Carlos withdrew his own blade. Nicholai removed the chunk of glass and he was bleeding more but that didn't seem to bother him. Nicholai didn't care if it cost him his own life. He wanted to kill Carlos and Jill by any means. Carlos lunged at him. Nicholai met Carlos's blade with his own and the steel clinked as it connected.

Nicholai swung the blade and missed Carlos throat by an inch. Carlos swiped at the glass wound. Nicholai howled in pain but he kept up his attack. Their knives connected again and again as they swung the blades at each other. Carlos stabbed for him but Nicholai blocked it with his knife and the blade jabbed into his hand. Carlos's knife fell to the floor. He tried to grab it again but Nicholai swung the knife and Carlos ducked away and rolled behind him. Now he only had his hands. Nicholai spun around and swung the blade at him again.

Carlos through a punch at Nicholai's open cut causing it to bleed more. Carlos dodged another swing from the knife. His hand hurt like hell but he ignored it as he tried to stay alive. Nicholai was toying with him and Carlos had to use every instinct just to live.

Nicholai hit Carlos with his other arm which caught him off guard. Then he kicked Carlos in the chest. Carlos fell to his knees. Nicholai kicked him down and brought the blade down. Carlos grabbed the handle and struggled for control of the knife. Despite his strength, he could not keep the blade from getting closer to his chest. That was when Carlos noticed a dead majini near his face. It had been shot in the head. It had a cattlw prod clutched in its cold dead fingers.

Jill awoke with a bad headache. She was dizzy. She was not, however, dead. She was glad. Chris had gone through enough already. Plus they had kids. She stumbled outside. She saw that Nicholai was on top of a man and was trying to stab him but then Nicholai screamed an ear piercing scream. He had been zapped with a cattle prod. As Nicholai fell off of him, she saw who it was. Jill felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

"Jill...You okay?" He asked her softly. He was a mess. He had cuts all over his face and his hand was bleeding badly too.

Jill replied weakly, "I could ask you the same thing."

He gave Jill back her guns. She retrieved the bullets that had scattered over the floor and loaded them back into the her .357 Magnum.

Carlos handed her the pistol. "If you want to shoot him now's the time."

Nicholai was barely awake. He had passed out for a moment but now he was awake and was groaning. Jill pointed her pistol at him. She knew she should shoot him. If she didn't he would be a problem later. Plus he had mocked the death of her father. For all she knew he could have had something to do with it. She was sure he had something to do with it every bit as much as Wesker. So badly she wanted to pull the trigger. Jill lowered the gun.

"No. I'm not a murderer like you."

Nicholai, though weak, sneered. "You are pathetic. You won't kill your enemy because you are self rightous."

Jill kicked him in the face and knocked him out. "That's for my father."

They found some old rope and tied him up. Carlos grinned. "I'm sure the freedom fighters will be happy to find him."

Jill filled him in on running into Ben Williams, and his jeep. Carlos took a minute to let all that sink in. "Well I lost my PDA in the chopper crash. Maybe I should go try and find Chris and the others. Tell them to head for the Empire State building."

Jill wasn't so sure. "There's only so much room. Maybe we should go get Lucian and come back with him and find Chris."

Carlos shook his head. "If he is where Ben says he is, that's a hideout for Freedom Fighters and trust me, back up always helps. Besides almost all of us know how to hotwire a car by now. Malik should be here soon. I don't know if John is coming or not. I think he wanted to spend some time with Carmen and their daughter. Anyway its better than wandering the streets."

Jill sighed. "Okay. Here you should take Nicholai's guns."

Carlos took Nicholai's M3 shotgun and his combat pistol. Carlos said "Thanks. I'll catch you later. I'm going to find the others. Be careful Jill."

Jill nodded. "Thanks for saving me. You take care of yourself."

She headed back to the jeep.

Meanwhile Malik had arrived on a boat to New York. He had a glock, an M4A1 with an M203 grenade launcher mounted on it. It wasn't like the Uzis he had in Compton but it was better. He was just used to Uzis.

He was in Manhattan. He had the Glock out for the regular Majinis. He knew Carlos was here in town and so was everybody else. He just hoped they were all okay. He didn't know Claire as much as he should but she was part of the family they had all become. He knew her enough. She didn't deserve to die the way she did.

What was worse was Chris was leading the resistance against Wesker and his army of creatures and this would make him vunerable. Malik knew what it was like to lose loved ones.

At least he had kissed his kids goodbye before coming here. They were in Africa. Now...wait... he saw something.

Malik moved toward a group of carriers. They were standing over the body of a New York police officer. All though many things about Malik had changed in ten years, his hatred for the police had not. The Majinis looked and saw him there. They screamed as they charged at him. He pulled the trigger five times, hittng a woman in the chest. She fell bleeding but Malik was stabbed in the side with a knife from another one. Malik fired six shots at close range at the man.

He fell with the wounds leaking like water. Malik shot him in the head. He shot another carrier through the head. The female majini grabbed his ankle. She was wounded but alive. He stomped on her head and kept stomping until he saw the puddle of crimson forming under her blonde hair. He had two shots left in the gun. He was hit from behind with a piece of wood by another one. He turned and fired two shots into its face. It fell, holding its bleeding face and Malik stepped back to reload.

He put in a fresh clip and shot at the group again. The bullets hit one of them, a big Majini, but did not kill him. There were more infected swarming in. Malik got out his Assault Rifle but he was going to use the M203. He fired the Assault Rifle and hit the big man. The big man fell but was not dead. A carrier grabbed him. Malik struggled and then hit the man with his elbow.

Malik turned the weapon on the man. A Puerto Rican with gold teeth. Oh hell no. "You aint biting me with those choppers player." Malik fired at close range and the rounds hit him in the head, causing an explosion of brain, blood, and skull fragements. His head wasn't completely gone but it looked as though he had taken a hammer to a melon.

Malik fired at the closest Majinis and hit all of them before getting the M203 ready. The big Majini was back on its feet. It swung at him. It damn near knocked him senseless. His ear was ringing. His ears only rang like this when Mama would smack him. He'd rather pops took his belt off then get hit by mama anyday. He shook the thought of his family away.

Malik stubled away from the Big Majini. There was at least ten more coming at him. They were all behind the big man who led the charge. Malik said "Blow me." Then he fired. The explosion knocked him on his ass. It blasted a hole in the big man's stomach. As for the other Majinis, it had killed four of them and wounded two more. There were limbs everywhere. It was hard to tell was was a leg with bone revealed and what was an arm with tissue hanging out. It was all a mess.

Malik put the M4A1 away and finished off the two wounded Majinis by shooting them in the head. Malik aimed his gun at the few remaining carriers. Suddenly a string of gunshots rang out and the Majinis fell dead. Malik turned his gun on the shooter. She was a woman with short red hair. She looked like she was in her early twenties but the look in her eyes suggested otherwise. Yet people didn't age as bad now. She had her smoking pistol on him too.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you with Wesker?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm Rebecca Chambers. I hate them as much as you do."

Malik knew now who she was. She and Carlos had been married but they had divorced some time ago, even though they had kids together.

"Shit. Sorry. My name is Malik Ross. I know Carlos. I trained under Barry. Why did you shoot at me then?"

Rebecca smiled. "I didn't. I shot the Majinis."

Malik stared at the mass of bodies. "I was doing fine. I could have handled it."

Rebecca chuckled. "Yeah I know. But why should you have all the fun?"

Malik smirked. "Whatever smart ass. Anyway Carlos is here but I think he went by himself into the city. I don't know if he has a gun or not."

Rebecca sighed. "Well, I wanted to at least try and work things out with him. I know we divorced but what can I say? I'm an old fashioned girl. I took the vows seriously. Plus our kids need us together again."

Malik thought for a minute. When he last talked to Carlos, he said, Rebecca and their kids, were in Chicago.

"Weren't you in Chicago? Or did that fall to Wesker too?" Malik asked her.

She shook her head. "There are still people there. There are five major U.S cities with a lot of survivors. Seattle, Chicago, Los Angeles, New York City, and Boston. There are some people in D.C. too but they evacuated the president when Wesker's men attacked the capital. Now even the President is here. Don't worry. My kids are back in Chicago. They will be safe."

Malik looked around. "Well I'm here to find somebody from the original 11. That's what we all came here for. You should stick with me until we find him. I mean if all you have is that pistol, it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Rebecca nodded. "Okay. I never got to give Chris a hug for the loss of his daughter. We wanted to make the funeral."

Malik scratched his head. "I'm sure he can understand. Even I got kids. Anyway we need to get moving. There are bound to be more of these things."

To be continued...

**That's all for 17 ppl! Please don't be mad for killing Claire! The story needed another twist and I had writers block! Sorry XD. Anyway I will get an update cracking soon. Also since the story is in 2018, the President of the United States, is a Native American I think its only right. **

**Anyway I hope you all still enjoy it despite the character death. Don't worry. Alfred is gonna get his! Anyway I am bringing Rebecca back into this story and might have a lemon between her and Carlos. We'll see. Anyway take it easy. BTW there is nothing I can do about the sentences being too close so I'm sorry! Internet sucks on cell phones!**

**Anyway still hope 4 feedback. Leave a detailed review. Peace. **

**A.S. **


	18. All is not lost

**Hey people! Sorry if you all didn't like what happened to Claire! Without giving anything away, I will just say that all is not as it seems. That's all I will say but I aint saying shit! Anyway there are still a bunch of chapters left still so stay tuned. Anyway, to Athos, I am saying who's pov it is in the story so u can focus better. My computer still aint working right. So that's all I can do for now. **

**Enjoy!**

Chris Redfield was startled by his PDA. It was Carlos. He was still alive. "Chris, the man you are looking for is at the Empire State building. Jill and Josh are hitching a ride there. You should find some wheels and get there. I'm going to alert Leon and Ada."

Chris nodded. "Roger. Keep your eyes peeled for Wesker's men. You never know where they'll be."

Sheva looked ahead and saw a pack of carriers. She unholstered her M92F and began firing. Her shots hit the majinis. She had fired nine shots. Five of them hit a man in a construction outfit. He fell, bleeding but one round went wild and the last two hit a female majini in the face.

Chris fired five shots at a man. The man fell to the ground but Chris was stabbed by the female majini. She stabbed him with a screw driver. Chris shot her twice in the face, like Sheva, had, at point blank. She fell and as a pool of blood formed, her fingers were still moving. Chris shot her again to finish her.

Sheva fired six shots at a man and then she brought her knife out and impaled him. She was grabbed by another man from behind. She was thrown to the ground. She reloaded. Chris punched a majini after shooting it three times. The majini he had shot five times was back on its feet and Chris screamed in agony as he was zapped by the cattle prod. It brought him to his knees. Sheva reloaded. Chris pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it at the group. BOOM! The explosion sent body parts and debris everywhere.

Legs with bones hanging out and arms with torn muscles still hanging were all over. Sheva looked at Chris. "Are you insane? You could have killed us both!"

Chris shrugged. "It got the job done, didn't it?"

Sheva threw her knife at a majini with a machete just as it was getting up. "No. That did." She said.

Chris grinned. She had missed that grin. That was when she knew he would be all right. They headed into a parking lot, in search of a vehicle. A truck was there and a body was next to it. The truck had a bumper sticker that said, YOU CAN HAVE MY GUN WHEN YOU PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD FINGERS. A revolver lay five feet from the body. Chris couldn't help but think about how ironic that was.

They found a double decker bus. It would be perfect for the number of people they had. "The steering wheel is missing." Sheva said. The keys to the bus was near the dead bus driver but the wheel was missing. Chris spotted the steering wheel farther into the bus.

"I can fix that with the right tools. We need a tool box. Can you find it?"

Sheva nodded. "Yes. You should wait here with the bus. You should alert the others as well. I'll look for a tool box. Are you positive you can fix it?"

Chris nodded. "My old man was a grease monkey."

Sheva felt a feeling of sadness. he had lost his sister, countless friends, and both of his parents. His parents had died when he was seventeen. He had raised Claire by himself after that. Sheva knew she had to say something, anything to help him get through it. "You still have one sister left." She told him.

They hugged. Then Sheva said, "I'll be back."

**Josh Stone's POV**

Josh fired the pistol since the Assault Rifle had been knocked from his hands. The licker's arm scraped his arm and neck. He kicked it off and grabbed the AR-15 and tried to reload again. The licker blocked him again with his tongue, he got up and got out his Grenade Launcher and fired. The burst round exploded and the creature flew back. He reloaded and prepared another shot. He fired again. The licker died.

Josh put the grenade launcher away and reloaded his Assault Rifle. He got the battery for the vehicle. He headed back to the jeep where Ben was.

Jill got there with the tire.

They installed the battery and took care of everything else. They put the gasoline in last. "Okay. I'm driving. Hop aboard." Jill and Josh got in. Jill told Josh about running into Carlos. Ben started the vehicle up and they began to head down the road toward the empire state. Ben looked in t he rear view. "Shit! We got Wesker's riders on our six! You two, keep them off our asses!"

There were two mini guns in the back. Jill took one, Josh took the other.

(I liked this part of RE 5. But the same time, it sucked that I couldn't get cash or jewels in this part.)

There were Majinis on bikes chasing after them. Jill began to bow them down. Her first burst took down two bikers. Josh was trying to take as many of them out as possible, so he was spraying the rounds. His fire, tore open the chest of a carrier on a bike, and sent him flying to the pavement. One of the bikes had two riders. The one on the back threw a bottle at them. The bottle broke and Josh was cut by the glass. He was thankful it hadn't been a cocktail.

He took out the driver with a burst of rounds that tore a large hole in his throat and then blasted his head to bloody chunks, and the passenger fell and was crushed by another bike as he fell off, causing the second bike to flip over and the driver of that one broke its neck. "These guys are a pain in the ass!" Josh hollered over the machine gun fire.

One of the majis was lighting a cocktail and was cocking his arm back to throw it. Jill shot him and the bottle exploded and englufed them in flames. A truck had pulled up on the side of them and one of the majinis leapt onto their jeep. It was trying to grab Ben.

Ben opened the dor and sent it flying away. "Sorry, this ride is full." He yelled to the majini as it fell away.

A couple more managed to jump from the truck and onto the back of the jeep. One of them stabbed Jill with a letter opener in the arm. She unloaded more rounds into its face. Josh did the same. Josh shot the truck full of majinis. Jilll aimed at the driver and killed him.

Ben was slowing down. "Shit, road block. Hold on, people! This is gonna be bumpy!" He sped up again and he drove up a ramp and off of a jump sending the soaring above the street. A couple of the biker majinis wiped out.

They were almost home safe. Another truck followed them as they sped down the street. There were majinis with AK-47's firing at their jeep. Jill unleashed a hail of rounds on them, killing three of them. Jill had to let her weapon cool off. Josh was struck by a few rounds from the AK-47's. He fell, back and Jill shouted, "Josh!"

Yet he stood up and continued firing and he took out the driver this time, causing the truck to crash, then catch on fire and explode. "Bullet proof vest." Josh grinned. Jill smiled as well, more relieved than anything else. They arrived at the building. It didn't look as glitzy as it had once been. Ben said, "We're here. You guys are good shots. This thing's gonna need to be fixed after those assholes shot it full of holes."

They entered the Empire State. Ben was clearly some type of leader among the freedom fighters. He walked past two guards who had M-16 Assault Rifles. They stopped Jill and Josh but Ben said, "Relax. They're with us."

As they went inside, they saw many people who were armed, many of them dressed in camoflauge or commando gear. There was one man who only had one arm. There was a tattered American flag in what had been the lobby. Ben led them into a room. "If you're looking for Lucian, he's just through there. I doubt he's the guy you're looking for."

Jill and Josh went into the room. There was a caucasian male with a bottle of whiskey sitting there. Josh wasn't sure it was him. "Lucian?"

Lucian coughed. "Who are you? Who sent you? I don't want to be bothered now. Piss off." He was British all right. Josh still did not know if it was him or not.

Jill spoke up. "Lucian, it's me. Jill Valentine. Remember? You, me and Chris were part of the original eleven."

Lucian had a look of stress on his face. "That was a long time ago, Jilly. I don't want to burst your bubble. The day of me being an agent are long over. I hate to break it to you, love."

It was him. "We need you to help us. Why are you giving up? You used to be one of the best agents in Europe!" Jill protested.

Lucian sighed. "Yes. That was a long time ago. I was in Europe when Wesker made the virus global. England wasn't like America. Guns weren't as easy to get over there but we did what we could. We protected the people when the army couldn't. I was even married. My brother was in the army, all ready for World War 3. He was killed in action. Then the virus hit London hard. So many people died."

He paused to take a drink and then continued. "My wife was made into a carrier. She attacked me and I was forced to shoot her. Even worse, m brothers wife and kids were killed. Plus many of my comrades died that day. Both the Royal Forces and BSAA agents tried to defend England from the creatures Wesker created. However Weskers goons had an army too. Led in Europe by Alfred Ashford. He attacked Buckingham Palace, he blew up Big Ben. Many of my countrymen seeked refuge to America. I did as well. Many of us hoped the Royal family had made it to America or Africa or somewhere but I doubt they made it. Now I am a shadow of what I used to be."

There was sadness in his expression. "Even if Wesker dies, I have no home to return to. Only the haunting memory of one."

Jill knelt down to him. "This is your chance to at least take revenge on the people who killed all your loved ones. Live at least for that. If nothing else."

Lucian looked sloppy with his beard and his hair had grown long. He stood up. "Chris is the real hope. What do you need me for?"

Jill looked at him sincerely and said, "We need everybody we can get. Please. You have to help us."

Lucian sighed. "I don't have to do anything but you made a good point. I should at least try and get the bastards who caused all of this."

He rose to his feet and Ben left the room and returned with a handgun and gave it to him. "Welcome back."

**Leon's POV**

It was quiet on the streets at the moment. They could hear gunshots in other parts of the city. However they were getting closer. Leon had exchanged a couple of weapons. He now had an H&K G36 Assault Rifle, an H&K USP handgun, and hand grenades. Ada had an MP5, a Beretta, and grenades.

Leon moved down the street. He saw a group of men with guns and they saw him. They drew their weapons and began to fire. Leon took cover behind a broken down van. He returned fire with the USP. Ada took cover as well. She came out of cover and fired her pistol, hitting one of the men in the chest. The man fell, bleeding from four gunshot wounds.

Leon stepped out as well. He got his Assault Rifle out and fired on two men. He killed one and seriously wounded the other. The wounded man had been hit in the knee cap and the rounds had blown it out. He had also been hit in the side with a few rounds from the Assault finished him off as he got closer. There were still two thugs left. Ada fired her Beretta, and hit one of them in the chest, wounding them. She kept firing and the window of an SUV shattered as the goon took cover behind the vehicle.

Ada pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it. BOOM! The blast was deafening. The explosion killed the man instanly sending his limbs away fromj his body. The vehicle was ablaze and flipped over. It then exploded again and Ada got out of the way just in time. "That was close." She whispered. Leon grabbed her arm roughly. There were more of Wesker's mercenaries coming in a humvee and they were firing from a machine gun on the back of it. Leon and Ada took off running down the street. They had never run so fast in their lives.

The humvee followed them, all the while firing after them. Leon cut down an alley and so did Ada. They ran onto another street and took off toward a building. They had no idea where they were. They were in Manhattan somewhere. Leon just wanted to rest but he knew if he stopped it was his ass.

He would slow, down but only to return fire with the H&K, to buy them some time.

Ada ducked into another alley and as they turned the corner, Leon saw it was a dead end. Luckily the alley was narrow, too narrow for the vehicle to go through. Wesker's soldiers got out on foot, most of them had M-16's. Leon reloaded his H&K. "If we have to die, we die shooting." Ada got out her grapple gun. She grappled to a fire escape on a higher level.

Leon sighed, figuring she was leaving him to the soldiers. Yet she tossed the grapple gun down to him. Leon strapped his weapon around him and fired the grapple gun to the fire escape. The soldfiers opened fire but Leon fired his pistol at them with one hand, and pulled himself up with the other. As he reached the fire escape, they were still firing. Yet two men appeared onto another fire escape and dropped a molotov cocktail on the soldiers. The explosion engulfed Wesker's goons in flames. They all screamed, some of them trying to stop, drop and roll but the fire was too great. The fire peeled away their skin, burning like a furnace, or hell fire.

The men who threw the coctail, were freedom fighters. They had masks on. "Burn, baby burn!" They yelled.

The freedom fighters turned to them. "We got a hideout, nearby, in an office building. We're a few miles from the Empire State building so we should stock up on supplies while we're there."

They left the apartment and walked to the office that was just down the block. They went up to the second floor. Ada filled them in on what they were doing there. "Hey boys! We got some new friends! Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy. Two people who were in Raccoon when the virus was spread." The Freedom Fighters greeted them.

Ada looked at them all. "Do you know if Wesker is here or not? He always seems to turn up wherever we go."

A Puerto Rican freedom fighter named Santiago, lit a cigarette as he answered her. "Could be. I doubt it though. He had his fun with America. Now's he's probably trying to undo what you guys did with the cure a few months back. Sorry it didn't work out the way you had hoped. Some people returned to normal, others didn't. Them's the breaks."

Leon reloaded his pistol. "How many of you are there? In this building?"

Santiago took a drag. "About twelve. We're going to head down to the Empire Building too. There are a lot more people there. Probably more guns too."

Suddenly a few gunshots sounded. Santiago got his twin Uzis out. "What the fuck? Go check what that was!" He ordered two Freedom Fighters.

More gunfire, this time from Assault Rifles. "Shit! We got company! Umbrella is here!"

All of the freedom fighters rushed to the hall to help out. More gunfire was exchanged. Leon looked into the hall. There were about a squad sized group of Wesker's goons and they had lost two soldiers, while Saniago's boys hadd lost three, due to the surprise attack. The window shattered in the office room. A few men in tactical gear were coming into the window using grapples. They opened fire with MP5's. Ada retured fire with her Beretta and hit one of them but only two of five wounds were bleeding. One near the armpit, and one in the leg. He had armor on. They all did.

Ada ran back to the hallway for cover but she was hit in the side by a few of the rounds. Ada screamed in pain but kept going. She had been hit near the hip. Leon was helping the freedom fighters with their fight. Ada got out her own MP5 and fired at the three goons who came in from the window. The burst of rounds hit one merc in the throat.

Ada aimed at another and hit him in the mask and he rounds pierced through it and killed him instantly. Ada shot the last one in the legs but her weapon clicked empty. He was the one who shot her. He was bleeding even worse now. Ada punched him and knocked him out.

Suddenly she saw a combat helicopter hovering near the window. She looked and saw one of the people in the chopper. Someone she recognized. "No..." She gasped.

She ran from the room and down the hall. They were firing a Gatling Gun from the chopper. It sent holes through the walls and hit one of the Freedom Fighters. Ada screamed, "Run!" They all began to follow her. There was a loud explosion and one of the Freedom Fighters were crushed by debris. The chopper had rockets as well. They had blown out the walls. Leon and Ada sprinted once again. The chopper followed all the way, mowing down Freedom Fighters with the Gatling Gun.

Ada was in a lot of pain from the gunshot wounds. Yet she ignored it and ran faster. The chopper sweapt the hall with rounds and Leon grabbed Ada's arm to help her go faster. Suddenly a cloud of debris exploded around Leon, and he fell to the ground and blacked out.

Leon woke up. He could have been out for two minutes. He could have been out for two hours. He weakly rose to his feet. His vision was blurry as he walked through the hall, filled with dead Freedom Fighters. Leon saw Santiago was still alive, as he ran past Leon. Leon saw Santiago run until he just became a blurry color. He saw a flash of hot pink. He couldn't see right but he knew that was Ada.

She and Santiago were fighting somebody who was also a blur. More like a shadow. That was what he looked like. Leon did not have his Assault Rifle but he still had his pistol. They were fighting over by the window. The shadow fired a gun and Leon saw Santiago fall to the floor. Ada was wrestling the gun from the shadows hands. They continued to struggle for it but Ada tossed it out of the broken window. Leon checked hmself. His entire body ached. He was sure he had at least one broken rib. He felt like his shoulder was out of its socket.

He had pulled several muscles, and had cuts on his arms from the glass. Leon saw Ada do a fankick on the shadow. She and the shadow were still exchanging punches and kicks withe each other. Leon tried to see better. He aimed his gun but he did not fire. He did not want to miss and hit Ada. Finally his vision cleared up. Leon had gotten it back by closing his eyes a few times.

He saw that the shadow, which was a man, had a knife at Ada's throat. He had gotten the upper hand. Leon pointed his USP at him. "No!" He shouted. He started to squeeze the trigger but he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Leon fell to the floor and saw that the shadow had cut Ada's throat. "No...Ada..." Leon gasped. Leon saw Ashford, the one who had hit him, grinning. Ashford kicked him and everything went black.

When Leon woke again, his head hurt. He was being dragged into a room. He saw Wesker ahead. "Bring him to me." Wesker ordered. Leon saw Sherry standing by Wesker's side. Leon drove his elbow into Alfred's face. Then he punched the other man, the one who had killed Ada. Hunk. he began to attack both of them but a woman wearing a hoody used a Cattle Prod on Leon. Leon screamed as she brought him to his knees. Ashford and Hunk punched and kicked Leon as they brought him to his feet.

Wesker grinned. "We meet again. It is a shame about Ada. Really. She was always a good fighter. A good fighter but not a good soldier. That is why she had to die."

Leon charged at him but Hunk kicked him in the side. Leon's lip was bleeding. "Even if you kill me, Chris Redfield is going to kill you. For good this this time!"

Wesker laughed. "You don't need to worry about Chris." Wesker got up and removed the hood from the woman. Claire...?

He felt a sharp pain and everything went black again. Leon did not wake up for a long time, this time.

Malik and Rebecca were a mile away from the base where Lucian was meant to be. Rebecca and he, had killed several majinis since running into each other.

Malik looked at Rebecca. "You shoot pretty good."

Rebecca smiled. "I've been shooting long before you were in High School."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Guess again. I've been shooting since I was thirteen. That was when I got my first gun."

Rebecca looked puzzled. "Why would you have a gun at thirteen?"

Malik shook his head. "Long story."

Suddenly Rebecca got a look of fear in her eyes. "I just saw something." Malik had his handgun out and so did she. They moved in closer. Malik looked around. "I don't see nothing. You sure?"

Rebecca nodded. "I'm sure. I know what I saw."

Something jumped out at Malik and was trying to bite him. It bit him on the shoulder. Was this a zombie? He struggled to get it off of him. It was drinking his blood. Malik punched him in the face. The man grinned with blood smeare on his mouth. Malik had his gun aimed at him. "I like dark meat." The man said and lunged for him again. Malik fired seven shots into his chest.

The man fell to the ground. Malik stared at him. "That motherfucker bit me! I aint a fuckin' happy meal!"

Rebecca stared. "He wasn't a zombie. That's for sure."

The man jumped to his feet. The gunshots didn't kill him. Malik and Rebecca fired at him, aiming all over his torso. He was shot about a dozen times all together. Yet he wasn't showing any sign of stopping. He grabbed Malik but Malik kicked him off.

Rebecca fired two shots at his head. She hit him and it screamed but it jumped out of the way of her other bullets. He landed by Malik and kicked him, knocking the gun from his hands. Malik punched him but the creature hit him in the gut. Then as Malik dropped to his knees, it hit him with an uppercut. Malik went flying into the side of a car.

Rebecca emptied the remaining rounds at him. A couple of rounds hit it in the face. It jumped and landed behind her. Rebecca kicked it. It looked like a even talked. Was this thing...a vampire?

It got out a pocket knife and swiped her cheek. It grabbed her and licked her cheek. Rebecca struggled but it took the gun from her. Rebecca shivered as its tongue snaked over her cheek. "Oh god..."

"God? God isn't a part of this sweet heart. I have more use for you than just drinking that sweet nector from your throat."

His hands found her breast. Rebecca drove her elbow into its face. Then she spun around and punched it. She reloaded as fast as she could. She squeezed the trigger again and hit him in the head, yet it didn't kill him. Malik yelled to Rebecca, "Move!" She did what he asked.

He fired the M203 mounted on his M4A1. The vampire exploded, swelling up like the regenerators. Soon the streets were splattered with blood, bile, guts, bone, and dead tissue.

Rebecca breathed hard. "What the hell was that thing?" She asked.

Malik pointed to the remains of the vampire. "There's a parasite right there. I don't know where it was in its body but I must have hit it by accident. Are you okay?"

Rebecca nodded but her legs were shaking. Malik reached into his weapon case and pulled out a .357 Desert Eagle and some ammo and gave it to Rebecca. "You need this in case more of those things come up. It'll see you through a shit storm."

Rebecca grinned. "Thanks. I'm not one for shotguns or Rifles if I have a choice. This is more my style."

Malik touched the wound on his shoulder. "No problem. Shit, I hope he didn't infect me."

Rebecca got out a medical kit and began to tend to both of their wounds. After she finished up,he looked at her and asked, "Are you a doctor or something?"

Rebecca holstered the Desert Eagle. "Yeah. Something like that."

Malik stood up. "Listen, I hope you find Carlos. I need to go find somebody too. My homey, John. I know where's he's supposed to touch down. I gotta make sure he made it."

Rebecca looked concerned. "Are you sure? Can you handle yourself?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna do my damnest to make it back to my wife and kid. I lost my daughter to one of those majinis. She died last month. First Claire, now this. Each time I lose a friend, it tears at the fabric of my soul. This was worse though. My little girl was a child. There had been an outbreak in Africa, when it was supposed to be safe but the majinisattacked the Freedom Fighters in Ghana. Somebody released that virus, not Wesker though. He wasn't there. It was somebody who worked for him. I'm gonna find the motherfucker too. It broke my heart to tell my son Malcolm that his sister went to heaven."

Rebecca's heart sank. "I'm sorry...I didn't realize."

Malik shook his head. "I didn't want it advertised. I fucked up. I tried to protect them all but I lost my daughter. That aint the way its supposed to go. I hated to lose my parents too but nothing compares to burying my child. That's a pain like no other. Claire was a good person too. When I met the Redfields, and even, Barry, it changed the way I viewed people. Now, I want to make sure all those lives weren't lost for nothing. Good luck to you."

Malik set off down the road. Rebecca said softly, "You too."

Chris finally got the double decker bus working. He received a call from Malik. "Hey what's up, man? How you all holding up? Did you make it to te base?" Malik asked.

Chris sighed. "Not yet. We found a double decker bus. Jill just called me earlier and told me she made it to the base. This bus should be able to get us all there. Where are you?"

Malik replied, "59th street. I ran into Rebecca Chambers. She's closer to you than I am. She's trying to find Carlos. I'm trying to find John. Anyway, listen, I saw some UBCS choppers flying through earlier so keep your eyes peeled. I think Wesker might even be in town."

Chris sneered. "If he is, that's going to be his last mistake. I'm going to come scoop you up. Can you contact Rebecca and tell her to call me once she's found Carlos?"

Malik repled, "For sure. I can do that. Any sign of Leon?"

Chris didn't know. "I have no idea. He and Ada went searching for the base too but I haven't heard from them since. I hope Ada is trustworthy."

Malik laughed. "I think she probably is. I mean, she's risking her own ass by betraying Wesker, right?"

Chris sighed. "Yeah, that makes sense. Anyway we're going to come get you guys. Try to find John before we get there."

Chris started it up and Sheva rode next to him. They began to drive down the street. Chris, despite the area's destruction, still knew how to get to the Empire State Building. He was from New York. He and Claire lived there before he joined the Air Force and eventually took the job in Raccoon.

They were almost there. Suddenly Sheva noticed a jeep pulling up next to them. There were a couple of people firing at them. One of them was Hunk. Sheva returned fire with her Handgun. She hit one of the goons in the chest and saw from the wounds that he was not wearing a vest.

Yet Hunk was. They returned fire and Sheva was almost hit.

Chris yelled to Sheva. "I'll try and lose these bastards! Get upstairs! You need to be on high ground!"

She ran up the stairs of the Double Decker and got out her Assault Rifle and began to fire at them. Her rounds hit another goon and Hunk as well but he had armor on. However it still must have hurt to get hit. Chris rammed the jeep over. However he had not been watching the road. The bus crashed into a building. Chris got away from the driver seat in time. Sheva came downstairs. Chris had a cut on his arm and blood running down the side of his head.

Sheva helped him to his feet. "Damn. I wrecked our ride." Chris muttered as they got out.

Hunk had survived the jeep flipping over. Now He was just down the street. Hunk was holding a PDA. "Damn it! He's calling reinforcements!" Sheva exclaimed. Chris and Sheva ran down the street. They had good weapons but they didn't want to fight a large number of Wesker's men if they didn't have to.

They ran into an apartment building. They stayed ducked behind the stairs. Chris whispered to Sheva. "You should get to the base. I'll be there shortly."

Sheva turned to him. "What are you going to do? We should stick together!"

Chris shook his head. "If we got these clowns chasing us, it would be better if we split up."

Sheva nodded. "Be careful."

Chris nodded. "I know. I will. They won't get me."

Sheva and he went different ways.

Meanwhile Nicholai was found by Sherry and she cut him loose. He had a bad headache. "That bitch! I'm going to cut her throat." Nicholai growled as he sat up. Sherry smiled. "We have another surprise for her. I'm sure you'll remember this guy."

Sherry had a small computer the size of a PDA and typed something into it. Suddenly something was coming. Nicholai looked and saw something he had not seen in a long time. "Nemesis." He said in awe.

Leon awoke in pain. He looked to see that Santiago had untied him. Leon was in a lot of pain. Santiago helped him to his feet. "Go. You need to get out of this building. I have bought you some time. They won't be long though. Hurry!"

Leon stood up weakly. "I thought you were dead..."

Santiago shook his head. "No...Wounded. Now get out of here before Weskers men come back!"

Santiago gave Leon a pistol. Leon went into the hall. He saw the corpses of several body guards. Leon saw Ada still lying there, her throat still cut. Leon picked her up and began to carry her out of there. She hadn't betrayed him. She had died trying to help him. Now he was at least going to bury her.

Then he remembered he had seen Claire. If he had, why would she use a cattle prod on him? It didn't add up. Leon hoped he would find answers soon.

As Leon left the building he could hear gunfire. Santiago was shooting it out with Wesker's men.

Leon hoped he would make it out of there. Leon gave Ada a final kiss on the lips. "Goodbye Ada."

**To be continued...**

**That's all for chapter 18 ppl! I am glad to finally update! Thankyou all for being so consistant with the feedback. What a twist, huh? Nemesis is back! Will Jill get that original 11 member to help? Will Malik find John? Will Rebecca find Carlos? Is Claire really back from the dead? Why did she attack Leon? Will any of them be able to stop Wesker from taking over the world? What other B.O.W's. is he working on?**

**Stay tuned! Ciao!**

**A.S.**


	19. Some are found, others lost

**Hey people, here is chapter 19! I am glad u all liked it so far! Here goes nothing! I don't have much to say so please enjoy! If you have had trouble following the story before, I will help you. I can't do shit about the spacing so forgive me. Anyway I will just say who's POV it is so that it is more clear who I'm talking about. I will begin doing this after I complete the first fight scene between Leon & Hunk. Don't ask. Anyway sorry for the wait. Yes, Malik has lost his baby daughter. I had a slight error. See his kids were newborn. So please excuse that error. The daughter is still dead but I forgot that I had made her a newborn. So in a sense, the line about Malik telling his son Malcolm about his sister will hae to happen in the future which would make more sense. Here goes...**

Santiago was wounded. He had killed the guards. He was bleeding badly. He had no idea how many times he had been shot but he was alive for now and that was all that mattered. He had been shot before. Long ago, he used to be a hustler from the South Bronx and he got shot in the Marcy Projects in Brooklyn. Back in 2003. Now that seemed more like thirty years ago than fifteen.

He limped out of the building. He had wrapped his wounds as best as he could.

He hoped Leon would survive. He foud a paper on him next to the wallet that the goons had taken from him. He was a survivor of Raccoon City. If that was the case, he might be the best chance New York had.

Leon finished burying Ada. He had buried her in Central Park affter finding some lose dirt. Or at least what had been Central Park before all of this happened. Leon began to walk the streets. He was wounded. He had been cut by glass. He felt like hell and probably looked it too. He was sure he had seen Claire in that buildig. Why was she helping Wesker? Leon was sure he had seen her die. There was no way she was alive but Leon had been so sure he had see her. He wondered if this was his mind playing games.

However he highly doubted it.

Hunk was in pain from the crash. He had been walking fr some time on foot looking for Chris Redfield. He saw somebody going into an old abandoned construction site.

Hunk followed. As Hunk got closer, he saw who it was. It was Leon Kennedy. He was wounded. Hunk began to approach the site but he saw a woman above on one of the ramps with a Molotov cocktail, which he was lighting. Hunk fired his MP5 at her. The rounds hit her in the chest. She was killed instantly and dropped the bottle which still caused the explosion of flames. Hunk needed to find Leon fast. This was just the skeletal structure of a building.

Leon came out holding a pistol which he aimed for Hunk's face. Hunk aimed his own weapon at him. "I hope you hit me, Leon. I got armor on so your best bet is my head but you better make sure you hit me. I got a weapon that will turn you into swiss cheese, pal."

Leon didn't blink. "I guess we'll find out won't we? I'm going to kill you for what you did to Ada. So you better kill me first."

Hunk thought a moment. There was no sense in playing Russian Roulette, or in this case, a dual. "I have a better idea. Why don't we drop the guns and settle it in hand to hand combat?"

Leon lowered the gun. Then he surprised Hunk by throwing the pistol at his head which caused him to drop his own weapon from the shock. Leon punched him in the face. Leon punched again and Hunk ducked his third punch. Hunk kicked him in the side and stepped aside. "Good. Now I know I have my answer."

Leon charged at him and head butted him. Hunk punched Leon in the gut and rammed him in his wound on his shoulder. He knocked Leon onto his back. Leon kicked Hunk's legs out from under him. Leon got up and kicked him in his chest.

Leon kicked him again as he got up but Hunk punched him. He then grabbed Leon and threw him to the ground. He did an elbow drive on Leon as he hit the ground. Leon kicked him off. Leon began to bombard him with punches. Hunk grunted as each blow landed. Leon dropped him with a kick to the gut.

He began to punch Hunk as he was down. Hunk kicked him off and they backed off. Hunk removed his mask and Leon saww his face for the first time. He had sand colored hair, matted with sweat and steel gray eyes. He had cuts as well, from the fight. This still, did not seem like the face of Hunk. Hunk was a hitman for Wesker. Even in a post apocalyptic world, he could be paid well for his line of work. He had been killing people for so long that it was more like Hunk's real face was the real illusion and the mask was his true face.

"Nothing personal, pal. Wesker wanted me to kill Ada. He's not a man who takes betrayal well. Now I'll get a bonus for killing you."

Leon sneered. "You're his puppet. You don't actually believe he's a god, do you? He isn't healing people or feeding crowds. He starts wars instead."

Hunk laughed. "That's not relevant. I don't give a damn about his religion or his politics. My only god is old men on green papers. That's all that matters. As it turns out, you were a big pain in Wesker's ass. He wanted you dead in Spain to tell you the truth. But Ada just couln't do i, could she? Not her lover boy! Now I have to put you down. You'll be an even bigger problem to Wesker if you make it back. After all, now you know our little secret. Claire's not dead. Wesker has her. I gotta say it was funny when you and Chris thought she was though."

Leon couldn't believe what he was saying. "Why?"

Hunk replied, "With Chris thinking Claire is dead, he's in a weakened state. If you were to go tell him we got his sister, that would ruin that, wouldn't it?"

Leon charged at him and punched him. "Bastard!" He threw another punch and then a kick. Hunk caught the kick and flipped him to the ground. Hunk kicked him as he tried to get up. Leon got up despite the pain. Hunk grabbed him and threw him into a beam where he hit his wounded shoulder.

He hit Leon with a straight punch. Then he threw him again, this time Leon hit his head on a piece of wood.

Then he kicked him back down. Hunk scooped up his own pistol and pointed it at Leon. "Sorry Kennedy. I got things to do."

Suddenly there was two gunshots. Hunk had been shot in the back. Hunk fell to the ground. Leon looked trying to see, through the smoke, who had saved him. It wass Santiago. The Puerto Rican Freedom Fighter. He was badly wounded but he was holding two pistols. He tried to fire again but the weapons clicked empty. Hunk had been wearing a vest so he was not wounded other than the force of the bullet hitting him.

"Too bad you blew your load on my vest."

Santiago dropped one of the pistols. He cocked the gun. "You forgot about the one in the chamber." Hunk charged at him but the gun went off regardless. The shot hit Hunk near the armpit. Hunk and Santiago began exchanging punches and kicks. Leon rose to his feet. He was dazed. He could see that Santiago was losing due to his multiple gunshot wounds.

Leon saw Hunk grab his pistol and shoot Santiago. The bullet hit him in the gut. Santiago fell to the ground bleeding. It didn't take a genius to realize he would probably die. The fire was getting worse...

Leon tackled Hunk and knocked the gun from his hands. He began punching him and kicking him, making sure he was kept away from the guns.

Hunk drove his elbow into Leon's stomach and got his knife from its sheath. He swung the blade at Leon. Leon ducked but it nicked him on the cheek. "Fuck!"

He swung again but Leon caught his arm. Hunk continued to try to bring the blade down on him. Leon growled. "I killed Krauser and you're next!"

He was losing control. He was still far more wounded than Krauser. He had been hit by a lot of debris and glass and was lucky to have not been shot by the helicopter gun.

Hunk was straining to bring the knife to kill Leon. Leon gave him a hard kick to the gut. Hunk went sprawling back into a wooden beam. The fire in the abandoned construction site had goten so bad that everything was falling apart. When Hunk hit the wood, a beam collapsed on him covering him in fiery debris. That was the end of him. Leon wanted to get Santiago out of there to at least give him a proper resting place but the place was collapsing. Leon ran from the construction site after grabbing his own handgun.

Leon didn't stop running until he was clear across the street.

**Chris POV**

I was pretty pissed that we had crashed the double decker. It could have been pretty uselful. Me and Sheva had been walking for some time now since the crash. There had been no sign of Hunk. Sheva was fully alert. She had her pistol ready for anything. She pointed her gun at somebody down the street. The man pointed an Assault Rifle back at her.

I called to the man when I recognized his face. "Malik!"

Malik lowered his weapon, as did Sheva. I hadn't seen him in months. Since Claire died. He normally wore a jheri curl under an L.A. dodgers hat but now his hair was cut short. Now however, his face was dirty. "I got good news. Rebecca Chambers is alive. She's here in New York. She went to find Carlos. Bad news is, I can't find John at all. I don't even know if he arrived. I know he was supposed to be. I haven't heard shit from him in a while. Something's wrong. He never loses touch."

I sighed. I didn't know what to say. When I found the words, I wasn't so sure of them. "Just come with me. You've done all you can for now. Wesker is supposed to be here. If so I got dibs on him."

Sheva turned to me. "What do you want to do? Do you want to look for your friends? Or should we head back to the Empire base? Its your call."

I thought for a moment. Jill had reached the base. They would likely have ammo and equipment. "Let's go to the base. We'll find Wesker eventually. This is America. They won't go down without a fight. We can help them out."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Homie, you can stall all that patriotic bullshit. That might be you but it aint me. I'm more at home in Africa. That's where my wife and son are now. I just came back here to make sure Wesker doesn't kill anymore innocent children for his tests. Once this war is over, I'm a gone motherfucker and America can kiss my black ass."

I would normally argue. I had been in the Air Force. Yet I realized that America didn't mean the same thing for him. To Malik, it was a land of oppression and misery. He was home in his ancestral land. I respected that.

"Whatever the reason. Let's go back to the base. Anybody who is a Freedom Fighter is my friend." I replied.

We headed down the street. It seemed quiet. We could hear the sounds of gunfire in the air but not nearby. Then I did hear a series of shots from what sounded like a 9mm. I listened intensely. I followed the gunshots. Just around the corner a man was shooting a group of majinis. I got out my M79 and fired toward the group. The flame rounds killed three of the majinis. That was when I saw who it was. It was Leon! I hadn't heard from him in a few hours. He didn't have Ada with him for some reason.

He was wounded. Blood stained his shirt and his jacket. Sheva began to fire her M92F at two majinis. Four shots hit one of them in the chest and another caught it in the cheek. Sheva kept firing, finishing those two off and firing at other majinis. As I got closer, I put my grenade launcher away and got out my Handgun instead. I began to fire again, I hit one of them and saw piece of his scalp come off. Malik was firing his Assault Rifle. The automatic fire mowed down several majinis. The kid had gotten good at this.

He fired his M203 which was mounted on his M4A1. The shell blasted away thre more majinis. Leon was also cleaning them up with his 9mm but he looked tired. Sheva was grabbed by a majini but she managed to kick it off of her and bring her blade into its throat. She then put the blade away and got out her AK-100.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Leon was hit. He had been hit in the arm. There were two men with handguns. They fired again but Sheva fired the Assault Rifle and mowed them down. Malik had his own pistol drawn and had put away his assault rifle. Sheva bent down to make sure he was all right. "Are you okay?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

I replied, "Can you ever not get shot?" I was joking and though it seemed the wrong time for it, at least Leon was okay but he did need some medical attention.

Malik kept the gun trained on the shooter that was still alive. "Wesker in town?"

The man nodded. "Yeah...Yeah he is..."

Malik started to walk away to help Leon. "Thank God..." The goon muttered.

Malik heard him say it. "Thank God? That motherfucker made this world hell on earth and his little war cost me my daughter. Thank Albert Wesker."

Malik pulled the trigger and killed the man. I stood up. "He was already down. You didn' have to kill him."

Malik turned around. "These are the same motherfuckas that killed my daughter. They killed Claire too. We can't bring them back so we should at least make sure they get justice."

I shook my head. "That's street justice."

Malik snorted. "That's the best kind! Even if Wesker hadn't pulled all this shit, our soceity was going to crumble at some point. Give me street justice over justice from the police anyday."

I replied, "Only criminals hate police."

Malik reloaded his guns. "Yeah? What a typical answer. The cops sweated brothers and sisters that weren't even criminals. Racial profiling. Copas are the ones who are criminal. Shit, if you grew up like I did, you would have done the same things I did. I think you saw too many Die Hard movies, cuz. Cops aint heroes. Anymore than politicians are."

Sheva hissed, "Both of you shut up! Leon needs to tell you something."

She had wrapped his wounds up as best as she could. "Ada...died. I killed Hunk. Claire is still alive though. They captured me for a bit and she was helping them. I swear it was her. I have no doubt in my mind about it."

I didn't believe what he had just said. "How? I saw her die. You saw her die. Besides there's no way she would ever help Wesker."

Sheva seemed to have a revelation in her eyes. "Unless she's under control like Jill was..."

That made more sense to me. It was the only way Claire would be in the same room and not shoot him. Sheva used a Vital Shot on Leon. "You should be fine for now. You may want to take it easy. You'll still need a doctor for that bullet wound."

I thought a moment. "We should all return to the Empire Base. Jill and Josh are waiting on us."

Leon shook his head. "You can but I'm going after Claire. She's still my wife. I'm not gonna leave her."

I sighed. I did want her out of Wesker's hands. I felt like going with them but I needed to get back to the base. Wesker could be anywhere in the city.

"Okay. Are you going alone?" I asked.

Leon shrugged. "Yeah. Unless Malik wants to keep me company."

Malik sighed. "Sure. One condition though. Chris, you gotta get my wife and son flown out here. The whole world is dangerous. We should all get our families. We may as well have them where we can protect them."

I nodded. "You got it. I need to see my kids as well. Good luck to both of you. Be careful."

**Leon's POV**

We set off. We were getting close to the place where Claire was supposed to be. It was a hideout for former Umbrella employees as of 2017. Malik turned to me. "You ready to do this?"

I shook my head. "No. I nee you to get us some kind of vehicle to get us to the Empire base when I get her. This is something I need to do myself. I'll be okay."

Malik sighed. "Hold on. I want you to have something. This isn't my type of weapon. You can have it. I found this on a dead Umbrella merc."

He had an Uzi. He was better with them. He gave me the M4A1 and the ammo for it. Plus the M203 on it was a nice touch as well. "This is the same stuff Marines use..." I said in awe.

Malik nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I know where I might be able to find us transport. The place is surrounded by Majinis but its nothing I can't handle."

I made sure my weapons were fully loaded. "Okay. Good luck. Be careful."

He set off on his journey. I began to head toward the hideout. I opened the door of the place slowly. I had the pistol readied. A majini came at me and hit me with a blunt object. It hit me on the arm. Pain shot up my side. I fired four shots into its chest. The bullets pierced the carrier in the gut. I hit him with a left hook and fired two more shots, hitting him in the solar plexus. He dropped dead in a puddle of his own blood. I began firing at the other majinis as they got closer.I dropped another one with the series of shots. I reloaded and I kicked them to buy me some time. I got out the Assault Rifle. I loved that there was a grenade launcher mounted on it. I began firing the Assault Rifle and I killed two more majinis as I entered the hallway. The rounds from the powerful weapon painted the walls with their blood.

I moved up the stairs of the hall. I was struck by an arrow. I screamed in agony. I pulled the arrow out of my side. "Shit..." I hissed, staring at the blood from the wound. I aimed the M4A1 at the head of the majini who did it. I squeezed of a few rounds and his forehead exploded in a mass of brains and blood

I advanced up the stairs and I could see a group coming after me. I fired the M203. The blast killed four out of six of them. I finished them off with the AR.

I could hear talking in a room. I reloaded the M4A1 but I equipped my pistol. I slowly pushed the door open. I saw Albert Wesker standing there. Next to him, was Claire.

"How nice of you to join us." Wesker said.

I kept my pistol aimed at him. "You're a sick bastard. You had Ada killed. Then you use Claire as a puppet?"

"I am going to take everything from you Leon. Everything you ever loved. The same goes for Chris. I'll leave you two to catch up."

I fired three shots at him and hit him but he moved out of the way of the next two I shot at him. Claire kicked the gun from my hands. Wesker grinned. "I'll leave you two to catch up. It has been months since you've seen each other." He sped away. Claire kicked me in the side to stop me. I could see it in her eyes that she was crazy. I remembered that before, Jill had a device on her chest that kept her under Wesker's control. I grabbed Claire and tried to check her shirt and feel for the device. It wasn't there. Claire kicked me in the groin and I doubled over in pain. She hit me in the face. "Claire! Stop! Its me! I'm your husband!"

Claire just growled angrily. She kept attacking me. I caught her next punch and threw her to the ground. She got back on her feet easily. She began to attack me again. I hit her in the face. I didn't want to hurt her but I had to defend myself. I didn't know of another place the device could have been. Claire kicked me in the stomach. I grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground.

I grabbed my gun and began to go after Wesker. Suddenly Malik's voice sounded in my ear. "Hey, I'm almost to the chopper. There's a lot of majinis down here. I'm trying to get rid of them. I still got a bit to go. How you holding up? You find Claire?"

I wiped blood from my nose. "You could say that. She's under Wesker's control but I can't find where the device is."

Malik replied, "Let me call Chris. Maybe he'll have an idea where it would be. Try to hang in there."

Wesker was nowhere to be found. Suddenly somebody lunged at me with a knife. I turned my gun toward them but I did not fire when I saw it was Claire. I knocked the knife from her hands. She did a spin kick on me and began attacking again. I was dazed from the blows. I caught her arm and used her body weight against her. I ran down the hall. I had to at least keep her busy until Malik got back to me. I remembered that somehow Chris and Sheva had gotten the device off of Jill but it was a long time ago and I couldn't remember how they did it.

I ran down the hall with the gun still in my hand. Suddenly I saw that Claire had a SMG. She began firing at me. I took cover behind a wall. I waited for her to stop firing and then I bolted for a door. She fired after me. I used the door as a shield. I saw a majii in the room I was in. I took him out with a headshot. I saw that he had a cattle prod. I took it from him. I could use this on her... I thought.

Claire kicked the door open and was reloading with a fresh mag for her weapon. I ran up and used the cattle prod on her. She screamed in agony. The jolts shot all over her body. She fell to her knees. Even after the attack, I could see sparks flying from her back. I hit her with it again and she fell to the floor. I used my knife to cut open her shirt from the back.

I saw the device on her upperback. She kicked me off of her.

Now at least I knew. But it did seem a strange place for it. I rolled away and got to my feet. She did as well and charged at me again. I ducked her punch and hit her in the jaw. I kicked her in the back on the leg and she dropped to her knees. She got back up and swung at me. She hit me in the mouth but I hit her with a jab to the belly. I moved back and I saw that she had a 9mm. Not so different than the one I gave her in Raccoon City. That had been so long ago. Yet, it almost seemed like those days were better. We had a better chance of stopping this back then. Now that ship had sailed.

I ran when I saw the 9mm but she fired three shots. Two rounds hit me in the back of the shoulder. I fell to the ground. Claire stood above me with the gun smoking. "I want a divorce." She said. The words stung more than the bullets but I knew this wasn't her talking. I hit her again with the cattle prod. I did it again and knocked her out. I cut her shirt again and pulled at the device. I kept pulling. "If I can't have you, nobody will." I replied. I ignored the pain. I ignored the blood from my wounds. I removed the device after a long hard struggle.

I looked at her back. I remembered when I first met her. She had been wearing a vest that said, Let Me Live. There had been a cool image of an angel with wings. The way the scar was shaped, looked a bit like the wings of the angel. I wondered if that was coincidence?

I held Claire in my arms. Malik contacted me again. "I have the chopper. I'm on my way to you. Are you all right, man?"

I sighed in frusteration. "No. You didn't help at all!"

Malik replied, "Well there's a bunch of majinis outside of where you are. I count over thirty. Maybe if I take care of them, that will be helpful?"

I winced from the pain. "No...I meant, I got Claire back. I had to figure it out all by myself."

Malik cracked back, "Aint my fault you got your ass beat by a girl! Anyway I'm gonna clear these fools out. When I tell you, head for the roof. I'll pick you up, playa."

He broke contact. Claire awoke. Her blue eyes fluttered open. "Leon...you're hurt. God I'm so sorry. I knew what I was doing but I just couldn't stop...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you..."

I kissed her on the cheek. "I know. I understand. The important thing is that you're safe now."

I could hear the fire from the guns on the chopper. "Malik is going to help us. We just need to sit tight for a minute."

We sat against a wall holding each other. I chuckled. "You sure do punch hard."

John's POV

I entered the Queens branch of the freedom fighters. A lot had changed since I was last in Brazil. Carmen had been killed. My daughter had been kidnapped. Everytime I would think that Carmen was safe, she would get hurt. This time she really was dead. The Freedom Fighters failed to protect her. I thought they were my brothers in arms. Yet Carmen had been shot and my daughter was somewhere in Chicago. Because of them.

Now I could see a handful of freedom fighters holding off majinis. The majinis were storming the place. One of the Freedom Fighter commanders, a woman named Amber said, "John! Thank God! There are too many carriers! Can you help us?"

I unholstered my pistols and pointed it at the Freedom Fighters. "Sorry. I'm loyal to a different side now." I began to fire...

To be continued...

**Oooooh cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? Has John switched sides? Are you glad Claire is still alive? What did you think of the fight between Leon and Hunk? Will Chris and Sheva make it to the base where Jill and Josh are? Will Leon and Claire make it out? And where did Malik learn to fly helicopters? lol. Anyway please leave a detailed review. Sorry it was so long since I updated and sorry this is a bit short. Anyway forgive me for that. I hope you enjoy it regardless!**

**Later!**


	20. The cost Of Warfare

**Okay people! Updated finally! I hope u enjoy and sorry for the wait and thanks for your patience! Just started school again. (USC.)**

**So I'm busy with that. I missed L.A.! Anyway I hope this is worth the wait! I will try to be faster with updates! Anyway I will try to get updates crackin faster so sorry for the waits and shit. And the next lemon I do will be between Carlos and Rebecca. No, Whimiscal, I am not killing them off like u thought I would. XD. Anyway I want this to be long enough so I got a bit more to go. haha I'm listening to 'Get By' by Talib Kweli. I love the beat and the background harmonies of choir vocals mixed with the flows. This song is the shit. I love rappers that talk about struggle. Ice Cube, 2pac, all of them. Lol I apologize cause some reviewers have complained about this but below are the lyrics to an Aerosmith song I have stuck in my head. Now you will too! 'Shut up and dance' Their best song ever!**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**A.S**

**Check out the shape of your circumstance. He wears the dress and she wears the pants, here comes Jill but she needs romance! but you can't do jack so shut up and dance!**

**Sex...is like...a gun...you aim...you shoot...you run...while you're splittin hairs with Mr. Clean its like getting head from a gullitine!**

**Talk is cheap shut up and dance. Don't get deep shut up and dance!**

**Malik's POV**

I landed the helicopter on the roof. I came out with my Handgun drawn as I saw that Claire and Leon still had not come to the roof. I had just mowed down a lot of majinis. As I moved toward the door, it burst open and a group of infected people came through. One of them stabbed me with something. I didn't see what it was. I began opening fire. Four shots tore into the majini who attacked me. Blood gushed from his wounds as I fired two more shots at him, aiming for his legs. He screamed and grabbed the wounds and I took the chance to break his neck. He was dead before he hit the ground

I continued firing, making my way into the door way. I began to head down the stairs. I went dry as I killed three more of them and wounded a fourth. I punched the fourth one and he fell down the stairs. I grabbed a fresh clip and I threw the clip in the air and caught it in my pistol and finished reloading bringing the clip home.

(It was a cool slow motion stunt I saw in a movie.)

I fired five times as I made my way into the bas hitting a female majini in the chest and near her ribcage. She fell but grabbed my leg. I put another in the back of her head, hitting her brain stem.

I turned the gun back to the others and fired four shots at a man's legs. As I did this, I hit him with an uppercut. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall and I hit the ground. I pulled the trigger once at a majinis back as I rose to my feet.

The bullet tore into his back and he dropped dead. I had hit him in the spinal cord. I fired three shots at the neck of the one that had thrown me. The rounds tore into his neck. The first one caused a lot of blood to spray from the wounds. The second round tore into his throat and pierced his windpipe. He let out a gurgling choking sound as blood filled his mouth. The third round hit the damaged neck and tore even deeper and his spinal cord was revealed through the neck wound.

Now there was only one left. I had one round left in this clip. I fired, aiming for his head but I tripped over a body as the gun went off and the round hit the majini in the thigh. She cried out in pain as she held her wound. I got up and pistol whipped her. (That's gonna be one of Malik's melee attacks.)

I brought out my knife and drove the blade into her head, by her left ear. I withdrew the blade and let her corpse fall at my feet. I reloaded my handgun and headed into the base. I saw Leon and Claire holding each other. "I hate to break up you love birds but save the spooning for later. We need to get to the chopper and get to the base!"

Me and Claire helped Leon back to the helicopter. He had been shot. "Damn, homie. You sure get shot a lot. I mean, are you just a walking target? You get shot again, you'll need start rapping." I joked.

I regretted it, thinking now was not the time but Claire giggled. I nodded at her. "Good to have you back." I told her. As we made our way up the stairs and onto the roof, Leon looked at the fallen majinis and dryy said, "Well at least you had company."

We got him into the chopper. "Yeah, well I think I've had enough fuckin company for a lifetime."

I started the chopper up.

**Jill's POV**

Me and Josh had set out to look for more medical supplies. The nearest was the Harlem Hospital Center. We had been driven there by a freedom fighter named Harold and were on our way back in a humvee. We were about two miles from the base. Suddenly they saw a road block ahead of them. There were some people with M-14 Assault Rifles and when they saw the humvee, opened fire on them.

Harold took a sharp turn and drove through a back alley onto another street. Josh yelled, "We've still got tangos on our ass! Jill, help me keep these guys off of us!"

I nodded and we bothwere in the back of the vehicle. Josh opened fire withhis AR-15 as a pickup truck began to tail them. Harold tried to go forward on the street but there were more road blocks. Rounds bounced off of the vehicle. I opened fire with my MP5 and hit one of the majinisin the back of the truck. Josh got the other and directed his fire toward the driver and the windshield was splattered with blood.

More vehicles were chasing after us. I was glad we had plenty of ammo now but on the other hand, I wished the mini guns on the vehicle hadn't been damaged but according to Harold they had been damaged a year ago in another hostile situation.

The majinis fired back. I was hit in the arm by a couple of stray rounds from a Mac-10. I let the man have a faceful of rounds from my H&K. Josh pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it at another truck. "This should heat things up!" The grenade went off and the inhabitants of the truck caught on fire, burning to a crisp. Josh finished off the driver yet again. Harold yelled back to us. "We got a bird at 12:00! Hold on guys!"

There was a chopper and it was a combat chopper which was firing the machine guns that the chopper had. Whoever was firing was not infected. Harold took a sharp U turn and sped down another alley. I reloaded by weapon while Josh covered me from the attacking majinis who now were also on bikes. Josh shot a gas tank and it blew up.

Soon, the chopper was behind us and was firing again. We couldn't take cover. The vehicle was being damaged by the powerful rounds. Harold screamed in pain and the windowe shattered. Me and Josh jumped out of the humvee and hit the ground hard. I felt my arm pop and serious pain racked my shoulder. I screamed but the noise was drowned out by the assault from the chopper. I saw one of the people in the helicopter. It was Nicholai!

He began to rapelhimself to the ground. Harold had crashed the vehicle into a fire hydrant. His shirt was stained with blood and he coughed up more blood. Harold groaned. "Get what you can..." Josh had a cut on his head from the fall but he helped me up. We got as much of the medical suplies into our shrinkable attache cases as we could.

Josh began to fire his Assault Rifle at the other two goons who were coming down from the chopper. Harold coughed again. "Get outta here...I...I got these cocksuckers...I'll see you guys back at the base..."

Josh grabbed my hand and led me through an abandoned apartment building. "This is gonna hurt but we need to do this." Josh popped my shoulder back in place. I screamed at the top of my lungs. No matter how many times it happened to me, it was not something I could ever get used to.

I peered outside and saw the two Umbrella clowns pulling Harold out of the car. Harold grinned through the blood as he pulled the pin on a frag. He lobbed it near the vehicles gas tank. They shot him and he went down in a storm of rounds but the grenade exploded and the vehicle caught on fire and then it blew up as well sending the goons flying apart. Literally. Not one of their limbs was intact.

We headed upstairs. We planned to sneak past Nicholai through the fire escape. We did so and dropped down to ground level. We began to head out to the main street but as we did so, I was hit in the head by something very hard. I hit the ground in a daze but I looked to see Josh charge at Nicholai, knocking the shotgun from his hands. Josh and Nicholaiexchanged punches and kicks. I rose to my feet with my ears ringing. I kicked Nicholaiin the side as he was punching Josh. Josh hit him with a left jab to the gut and then a right hook to the face.

Nicholaihit me with a backfist punch and knocked Josh to the ground with a foot sweep. Josh rose to his feet and I hit Nicholai with a long fist punch. Josh head butted Nicholaiand punched him in the face, then he hit him with a righ cross. Nicholaigrunted from the blow but then he drove his boot into Josh's side and kicked him in the gut. He kicked Josh again as he went down. I charged in and spun around with an elbow to Nicholai'sforehead and I drove a kick toward his gut but he blocked it with his own leg and punched me in the lip. Then he drove his knee into my belly.

I gasped for breath but then he kicked me in the side and hit me in the face with his elbow. He backed us further into the alley we were in. Josh and Nicholai kept punching and kicking each other and they were moving back into the apartment building. Josh was getting the better of Nicolai. Nicholai had caused the wound on Josh's head to bleed more but Josh had given Nicholai a bloody nose and a cut on the cheek.

They rumbled back into the street. I jumped and kicked Nicholai in the chest and it knocked the wind out of him. I kicked him in the face as he hit the ground. Josh began pounding Nicholai with punches, causing more bleeding. Nicholai drove his knee into Josh's gut and punched him away. Nicholai began to punch Josh several times and then as he got up he kicked Josh in the side of the face. Josh hit the ground. I didn't look long enough to see if he was out or not. I began assaulting Nicolai again. A flurry of punches and kicks pumbled him back against the wall. Nicholaigrabbed my arm during one of my blows and threw me against the wall. He then tackled me and knocked my breath away.

"While you two are out here getting medical kits, your friends at the Empire State building are in for a bit of an unpleasant surprise. I would let you go see for yourself but I'm having far too much fun here."

Nicholai body slammed me again. He grabbed my arm but I resisted him and struck him as hard as I could in the mouth. Nicholai spit out two bloody teeth. I glared at him. "You could have left Umbrella like Carlos. Instead you side with Wesker. At least Carlos had the brains to get out while he could."

Nicholai scowled. "I never intended to let you escape Raccoon. You should have been left to die just like everybody else in the nuclear fire. I do not intend to make the same mistake again." He withdrew his knife and stabbed me in my side. I screamed in pain and he did it again. He withdrew the blade. I felt weak. Dizzy. I put my hand on the wound and saw my blood covered fingers. Josh yelled, "No!"

He tackled Nicholai and threw him to the ground and began punching him in a rage. Nicholai fought to defend himself and they exchanged more blows. Nicholai was taking damage from Josh's hard punches. Nicholai drove his knee into his groin and then began to jab him in the gut. Nicholaihad dropped the knife in the scuffle. He was going to try again for the knife but I attacked him despite my wound. However with a blow from his elbow I was down on my knees, barely conscious.

I looked and saw Nicholai get his shotgun. I grabbed my Beretta but he was already firing. Josh tackled me and was hit by the shot in the back. "No! Josh!"

How would I ever explain this to Sheva? I tried to look at Josh to see if he was alive but I couldn't see him. He was a blur. I knew he must not have been. I knew he couldn't have survived a shotgun blast in the back. Tears rolled down my cheeks. He had been a good man. I aimed the Beretta and fired four shots. Two of them hit Nicholai. Nicholai dropped the shotgun and went for his pistol. I fired again but I was dizzy and the shot hit the pavement. I went down in my daze. I looked to see Nicholai fleeing holding his wounds. I then heard the sound of somebody shooting at him. I turned to look at my savior but I was too dizzy and too tired to keep my eyes open. Whoever it was scooped me up in his arms. My eyes closed and the last thing I thought was that I hoped I would see Chris again...

**Sheva's POV**

Chris and I finally made it to the base. We could hear gunfire inside the building. We ran in there. The front lobby was littered with bodies of freedom fighters. We found the monitor room on the first floor. I looked at it and said, "The shooting is coming from the 8th floor! They're facing some kind of creature!"

We hit the buttons on the elavator. As the elavator reached the 8th floor, we could smell the fresh gun power in the air. I heard the loud shatter of glass and I went to see what it was. Lucian! I had met him years ago but he had been clean shaven then. He was one of the original 11 BSAA agents. She had met him before Chris. Now he had a beard and had the look of a tired man, broken down by grief and alcohol. He was wounded. He had been thrown through the glass of a cubicle. He had cuts practically everywhere. A Native American man was attempting to treat his wounds.

"Whoa, you can lower those guns. I'm on your side. Ben Williams." The man said.

Chris introduced himself as did I. I approached Lucian. "What the hell happened?"

"I had given up. Jill got back to me. I was drunk and I barely recognized her. Once I sobered up, I realized Josh with with her. I'm back in the fight. Or at least I was..." He coughed and held his side and his arm.

I could still hear the thunder of a few Assault Rifles going off. "We need to get you some help..." I told him.

Ben nodded. "I'm gonna take him to a base that used to be a bar in Hell's Kitchen. I know a good doctor that can patch him up." Ben helped the wounded comrade into the elavator. "I'll watch over him." Ben promised.

As the elavator doors closed, we hurried into the room to see what the other Freedom Fighters were having trouble with. I saw one of them holding his bleeding chest and he fell to the ground. Chris checked his pulse. He shook his head. I shoved him away. "I'm gonna give him CPR." Suddenly I saw a flash of fear in Chris's eyes. I turned to see what he was looking at. I saw a massive creature. Its body was like a human if humans were eight feet tall and had purple skin. Its face looked like it had been burned to some degree.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

Chris already had his Assault Rifle out. "Nemesis. Jill told me aboutthis thing. I'll fill you in later." He started firing letting a full spray of automatic rounds hit it in the chest. "Staaaaaaaarrrrrss!"

It roared and ran toward us. It was stopped in its tracks by a wounded Freedom Fighter firing an M-14. There was one other Freedom Fighter with a sshotgun also unloading on this Nemesis creature. The tentacles from its chest wrapped around the man's leg and began to slam him to the ground. I got out my Sniper Rifle and aimed for its purple tentacle as it slimed and slammed the man. The round punched through the tentacle and severed it from around the man's leg. Chris kept firing and Nemesis swung for his head. Chris barely moved out of the way but he was hit by its massive arm rather than its fist. He hit the ground in a daze but rose to his feet. He had a cut on his forehead.

The two freedom fighters were shouting in a foreign language to each other. It was no surprise. Many who didn't migrate to Africa, came to America. I fired another round which punched a large wound in its left chest cavity. Blood, mixed with some purple fluid spilled from the wound. It should have killed it! I had seen elephants dropped by these kind of weapons!

**(Sheva was a freedom fighter before RE 5 and I decided to add another detail of her life that co insides with African history. What I just said about killing an elephant is meant to imply she had witnessed Ivory poachers who had killed elephants for their ivory. Along with many problems concerning people in Africa, elephants are endangered. There is a safe zone for elephants in the republic of Chad but Arab/North African ivory smugglers are trying to kill the elephants there too. The locals are setting up a defense force of a hundred men to protect it. Let's hope they can!)**

The Nemesis creature grabbed me and lifted me in the air and through me against a wall. I hit my hard on the wall. As I got up I felt blood running down the side of my face. I expected Nemesis to attack me again but he was focusing on the two freedom fighters again. The wounded one with the automatic was reloading while the other continued to empty his shotgun into it. Its tentacles snatched the freedom fighter by the throat just after he finished reloading. He was in the process of firing again when it grabbed him. It pulled him and slammed him to the ground. The rounds were still going off and one of the stray rounds hit the other freedom fighter in the neck, tearing a large bloody hole in his throat. He collapsed holding his gushing wound

It slammed the wounded man once more and he grabbed his knife and hacked at the tentacle which released its grip ever its slightly but then the tentacle gave a violent jerk in one one pull, decapitated the man.

Chris reloaded and began firing again. I fired two more rounds from my Rifle. It injured the Nemesis creature but not badly. I backed away butnot before I grabbed my AK-100 and began to fire.

I let a hail of rounds hit the creature. It growled and knocked me back. I started to fly by but its tentacles grabbed me and one of them pierced my shoulder. I let out a scream. Chris was aiming for its head but also tried to hit the tentacles to free me. I grabbed my knife and cut myself free. The tentacle removed itself from my shoulder. I cried out in pain. I fell back but as I did, I unleashed more rounds into its chest and up to its huge head. A look of suprise crossed Chris's eyes as he stared at the thing. "It can't be..."

He got out his M79 and fired it. An acid round melted much of its dead leathery skin. It growled and gave a loud roar. Then it fell to the ground. Chris ran to its body. "Don't go near that thing!" I warned him but he did not reply. He grabbed something from its neck. He stared down at it. It was a pair of dogtags. "I was right. I knew it." He muttered.

I approached him as I used a first aid spray. "Knew what?"

Chris stared. "The original Nemesis creature is dead. If Jill didn't kill it in Raccoon, the nuke did. But Umbrela had plenty of time to make other models. As for this one...He was a friend of mine. Brad Vickers. We called him Chickenheart. Anyway Brad was the first person Jill saw Nemesis kill. These are his dog tags. Somebody must have been watching her...they made another Nemesis out of Brad. I don't know how I knew either. I just had this feeling."

I grabbed his arm. "We should keep moving. Jill and the others aren't here. They certainly aren't among the bodies. Hopefully they are still alive. We should go look for them."

Chris shook his head. "There's something I gotta do first. Follow me." He was sending a message to all survivors including Jill and the former BSAA agents. and talked in code. This way, Umbrella would not figure out where they were. But there was a good chance they already did. Since Nemesis had found them all...

**Claire's POV**

I watched the landscapes as we flew over Manhatten. I called to Malik over the noise of the chopperr. "Can you take us down? Drop us by that rooftop there. Its important." I had just remembered something. All though I had not been in control, I was aware of what I was doing while under Weskers control.

"I can't. The roofs in this area is too small! What's the problem?" He asked.

I called back to him, "Then touch it down in the parking lot! Please! Its really important. I'll tell you when we land!"

He landed in what used to be a parking lot of a grocery store. "Okay. Now what's wong?"

I looked at both Leon and Malik, "I remembered something. Remember that rumor about Wesker having a child? Its true! Alexia Ashford is the one carrying it though!"

Leon got a look of puzzlement. "That can't be! I thought Chris killed her?"

I shook my head. "No. Wesker used the virus from Steve to bring her back. Theyused a different female host and injected her DNA and the virus into it. Bottom line, she's still alive. I don't know where she is now but I know where her brother is. He's nearby. We should force it out of him. Make him tell us where she is."

Leon turned to Malik, "We'll message you when we need you! Head back to base in they're bringing the kids over from Africa. You'll probably get to see your son now."

Malik got a rare hopeful smile across his normaly stern face. Leon and I headed up to the building where I last had seen Alfred.

We opened the door. It was a hospital. It was mostly abandoned. We heard talking as we came up the stairs. I soon saw who it was. It ws a pack of majinis speaking in Gaelic. They were refugees from Ireland. Or at least they had been before. We had handguns ad ammo but that was our only weapons. I began to open fire taking out a male majini with a headshot. Another round tore into the shoulder of a female but she screamed and moved behind two others.

One of the males grabbed me and tried to bite me. I shook him off and then I kicked him in the face. As he hit the ground, I opened fire and four, five shots hit him in the torso. He was soon dead.

The female majini cut at Leon with a letter opener. His blood was stained on the blade. He fired three shots into her stomach and shot her once in the leg. She grabbed at the bleeding wound and Leon kicked her away. She the ground,staining the floors with her own blood. Leon aimed for her back and fired. The shot hit her in the spine, killing her instantly.

I emptiedwhat remained in my gun at the group. I killed two majnis and wounded a third before reloading. Leon finished the wounded one off with a suplex that broke his neck.

They were all dead. We reloaded our guns. We kept searching the hospital. I had no idea why Alfred had been here. But I remembered that he had been.

We checked two floors. "Never mind. He must have left." I said.

Leon opened the office that was labled **David Lincoln: Chief of Medicine**.

We entered the room and there we saw him. He was sitting at a desk by the window. Alfred held a picture of Alexia in his hands. We could not see his face. His back was to us. Yet he knew we were there. "Well, Claire. You have finally broken Wesker's leash. No matter. It will do you no good. Wesker only brought you back because he wanted Chris to suffer. While I find his ways, distasteful, at least I can rest assured that he will preserve Umbrella. However now enough time has gone by. I have been given authorization to kill you."

Leon barked at him. "Put your hands up! Get outta the chair!"

Alfred did so but even as he did, he mocked, "Even after so many years, you still attempt to save Claire. You must have been the one she sent that email to. Instead, your dear brother came. I can only assume you were too spineless to come to her aid yourself."

I demanded, "How did you know about that?"

Alfred still had his back to us. "These eyes miss nothing. Not even when a little peaseant sneak uses one of my computers."

Leon growled. "Shut up! And don't make any sudden moves. Don't even twitch or I'll blow your brains out of your aristocratic head, you sadistic piece of shit!"

Leon kept the gun on his head, this time up close. "I haven't met your sister in person but I heard she was a bitch. Sick enough to make her own father a monster. But Alexander wasn't the monster. It was a pair of spoiled, rich, twins with a spoon up their ass and way too much affection for each other."

Ashford had a gun on the table. Well, it was a Sniper Rifle. Alfred made no move to grab it. Leon patted him down. A loud explosion sounded outside. Somebody had fired an artillery shell. Leon was distracted. Alfred hit Leon in the head with his elbow. The blow stunned Leon and Alfred hit him in the face with the palm of his hand. Leon fell to one knee and Alfred kicked him in the chest.

Leon groaned. "Wow that geek is pissed."

(I wrote that line in honor of Jensen Ackles, who is actually meant to play Leon in the RE movies. Even if not in Afterlife I have my fingers crossed. Dean Winchester said the same thing in supernatural after a brutal beating from Castiel, another cool character.)

Alfred took the clip from his gun and threw it.

I aimed to fire, as I had lowered my gun when I thought Leon had him under control. Yet Ashford swiftly moved after me and grabbed the gun, trying to pry it from my hands.

I drove my knee into his groin. I threw a punch but he still held onto my pistol. My gun had been reloaded and had been ready to fire, so as we wrestled, the gun discharged a couple of rounds. A window shattered. I slammed his hands against the wall. I kept doing it until he let go. The gun discharged again but went flying away from us. Ashford pushed me back and struck me on the cheek. He continued punching me. I was surprised he had this kind of skills at fighting. I figured he was a wuss without a gun in his hands.

Leon got to his feet and charged into him and slammed him head into a wall. Leon began to punch him after bashing his head twice. Ashford had blood from a cut on his forehead. Leon's punches made the bleeding increase. Ashford hit the ground in a daze and Leon began to kick him while he was down. He kicked him in his face, his chest, and his head.

**(That's how I fight. Kick em while they're down. Yeah its dirty, but all is fair in love and war. Plus it adds insult to injury if you stomp a mud hole in them. That way they'll remember not fuck with you.)**

Leon kept kicking him and though Ashford bled more, he caught Leon's boot. He pulled him to the ground and jumped on him. He began punching Leon in a blind fury. He even clawed at his face like a madman. I kicked Ashford in the back of the head. He rolled away to recover. Leon saw blood on his fingers coming from his cheek. "That bitch scratched me!"

I gave Ashford a kick to the chest and he staggered back and I punched him in the face. His head hit the desk as he fell.

Leon grabbed him and began to punch him and pull him to his feet. With the first blow, he caused Alfred's nose to bleed. With the second, he opened his cuts further. With the third, he hit him in the gut to knock the wind out of him. With the fourth blow, he busted his lip. With the fifth blow, Alfred spit up a few bloody, broken teeth.

Alfred grabbed his labtop off of his desk and smacked Leon with it. I began attacking again, pumbling him with punches and kicks. Ashford kept attacking me with the labtop, hitting me in the shoulder and head with it but I wrestled it from his hands and threw it against the wall.

Leon and I began to double team him and while he defended, trying to counter attack, he was taking a beating. I had blood running down the side of my face. Ashford kicked Leon in the groin and Leon doubled over. Ashford shouted in an angry rage and head butted him.

Leon stumbled over the desk chair and fell. I punched Ashford. I did it again but this time he grabbed my arm. He kicked me in the leg and I stumbled. He kicked me in the stomach and I dropped to my knees in pain. He kicked me in the side. I groaned in pain.

"I have waited to finish you off. I wanted this ever since my home on Rockford was ruined! You two talk of my father? That is nothing to what I am going to do to you! That is nothing compared to what Alexia will do to you!"

He grabbed me and threw me onto the desk and I rolled off onto the floor. He began to drag me to where his rifle was, all the while hitting me in the face. I tried to resist but he smacked me with the rifle. I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but my vision was blurry. I tried to recover.

Leon charged into him, putting his gun back together and began pistol whipping him. They exchanged punches and kicks. Leon had the upper hand. Their batte was carried over to the window. They struggled for control of the gun. The gun went off and Alfred was hit in his lower arm. . Alfred shreiked in pain. However, his rage was greater than his own agony. He struck Leon and took the gun and fired twice without even aiming. One round hit Leon in the hip and the other in the leg. Leon cried out as he had already been shot by me when I had been under Wesker's control.

Alfred rammed into him and sent Leon crashing through the already broken window. "No!" I screamed and got to my feet. I grabbed my gun and fired three times. One round hit the right shoulder blade. Alfred fell but took two shots in his front as well. One round hit him in the chest and one in the stomach. He howled as the hot slugs hit him. He held his bleeding wounds and fell, dropping the gun. "This isn't over Claire." I kep the gun trained on his face. "Not yet." I replied coldly. I wanted to put another round in his head but I remembered Leon.

I ran to the window. He had landed on the top of a car. He had dented the top of it and had been cut pretty bad. He was even more wounded despite it only being a one story drop. "Hang in there, Leon. I'm coming to help you. I'll be right down."

I turned and saw Alfred running out of the room, despite his wounds. I squeezed what remained of the clip at him in a rage. I missed most of them but I saw one round hit him in the face. At least I think.

He still bolted from the room. I reloaded my gun and went and gathered Leon's gun. I found a first aid spray in the drawer of the desk. It wasn't enough but it would hopefully keep him alive. I ran out of the room speeding for the stairs, hoping I wasn't too late...

**Carlos's POV**

I wasn't that far away from the Empire State building. I had been to NYC before in the 90's. Before I ever worked for the UBCS. I looked and saw Chris. I also saw my son and daughter along with Sheva, and a couple of surviving Freedom Fighters. Actually all of the kids were here. I guess I wasn't the only one who missed my kids. At least we could protect them if they were with us. I greeted them. I hugged my daughter Eva, who was eight years old. She looked more like me. At least she looked more hispanic but she had her mother's facial features and also had Rebecca's reddish hair mixing with the genes from my dark hair. It was a funny combination. She looked more like Rebecca other than her skin tone. She was beautiful. She was my princess."I missed you. Please don't leave us again, papi. I thought you were gone." She whimpered. I hugged her.

"Never again, mija. Never. I'll always come back for you." I kissed her cheek.

My son Carlos jr., who had all of my features and none of Rebecca's features, also hugged me. "I been watching out for Eva, dad."

I messed up his hair. "I know you did. Good boy."

I felt bad. They were devestated about me and Rebecca divorcing. I wished things could have worked. I looked at Chris and Sheva. "What about the Empire base? What are you guys doing?"

Sheva sighed. "The base was attacked. By this Nemesis creature. We're moving to another hideout in Hell's Kitchen.

I looked at her. "Are you sure? How can Nemesis be back? We killed it in Raccoon. Me and Jill."

Chris's expression told me that what she said was true. "They made another one. Anyway enough about that. We found a couple of cars nearby. I can hotwire them. I just need to find Jill and Josh. Plus Leon and my sister is missing. He went looking for her."

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought Claire died?"

Chris shook his head. "Malik just called me a few minutes ago. She was under Wesker's control but Leon got the device off of her. They are at an abandoned hospital. I think it was a Swedish hospital. I'm not sure."

I sighed. This was against my better judgement but I knew what I had to do. "I'll go look for them. You just make sure my little ones are safe. Jill and Josh should be nearby. I hope."

Chris looked at me with surprise. "Thanks. You don't have to do that though."

I nodded. "Yeah I do. I know what its like to lose a sibling. I'm glad I got to kill Juan Rivera for what he did to my Hermano but it still didn't bring him back. So I'll find your sister and Leon. But you owe me, Amigo. Big time. I haven't slept in three days."

I had the shotgunI had taken from Nicholai. Now that I thought about it, it would have been better if I had shot him. I should have emptied my pistol into that heartless bastard. I called Leon on his PDA. "Carlos?" It was Claire.

I wasn't sure what to do. "Claire...are you..."

Claire's reply was frantic. "I'm still alive. I was under Wesker's control for a while. Never mind that. I need your help. Leon's hurt bad. He was shot. I used a can of first aid spray. He still needs surgery. He's been cut a bunch too. I only have so much ammo for my pistol. I could really use some backup. I'm going to send you the location on your PDA."

"Just sit tight." I told her.

I began to head in that direction. It was raining now. There were no majinis in my way. I could, however, hear the sound of gunfire being fired. Since World War III hadn't ended, it was still on. It had just been a stale mate when the bioterrorist attacks went global.

I began to run in down the street. A slight jog. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man wearing a green tank top and camo pants. He was not wearing the symbol of the Freedom Fighters, which was just a stick figure human. The kind on a public restroom. It was crudely drawn but it represented humans. And not the new world Wesker had planned. This guy was with Wesker's New York militia.

I slowly approached him. I took cover behind a wrecked car as he was turning around. He looked around and then turned and lit a cigarette. He was not a majini. He didn' have the eyes. I wanted to keep this quiet. I got my knife out and leapt out at him. I attempted to cut his throat. He shoved me back and blocked my knife with his arm and my knife left a gash. "Ahhhh fuck!" He shouted. He tried to shoot me but I tackled him and wrestled the weapon from his hands. "What the hell do you want?"

I cracked, "I want your clothes, your boot and your motorcycle. Also I want your M-16."

(Quiz what movie was just referenced?)

The guy growled and went for his gun. I stabbed the blade into his hand and pinned his hand to the ground. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhh!"

He shouted a deafening roar. Suddenly I was hit from behind with a gun. I hit the ground facefirst. I turned and saw that the guy had a comrade with him. He had hit me with a rifle. He went to aim it at me but I aimed my pistol at him. "I got the gun out. Don't try and do it. You'll lose."

A voice from behind said, "Unless there's a bigger gun pointed at you." I turned and indeed a Tec 9 was pointed at me. "Should we shoot him?"

The one with the rifle asked. The guy with the knife in his hand screamed again as he took my blade from his hand. He hissed as he stared at the wound. He had a blood hole in his hand. He had just made the bleeding worse. "I say we shoot the fucker." He muttered angrily.

The guy with the rifle pulled out a coin. "Heads he lives, tails he dies."

Suddenly a gunshot rang out. The man with the Tec 9 was hit in the back and the round came through his chest. Another round tore into his skull. His brain was obliterated. Bone and cartilage was revealed as well as the brains from the lobotomy the gunshot had given him.

The guy with the rifle didn't have time to react before he, too was shot in the chest. I looked to see Rebecca holding a smoking Desert Eagle. I grinned. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

The guy who was still alive but shot, grunted. "Fuckin bitch!" He coughed up blood and tried to fire his rifle from his position but Rebecca finished him off. I stood up and took the M-16 from the first guy. "Now, you don't mind if I take this do ya?"

He didnn't awnser. He just glared at me.

I filled Rebecca in on what was going on. She smiled. "Guess I saved your ass just in time."

I nodded. "Thanks. Our kids are safe. They're in town. With Chris."

Rebecca nodded. "We should find these two and get back to them."

I stared into her eyes. "For the record, I'm sorry things didn't work out. That I was never home. I never got a chance to apologize. I'm sorry."

Rebecca grinned. "Say it in Spanish."

I grinned back. "Loo Siento. Now do you forgive me?"

Rebecca kissed me on the lips. "Yeah. For now."

We could see Claire and Leon up ahead. I had a medical kit on me and we rushed to their side. "Jeez, guys. This is pretty bad. We need to get him out of here." Rebecca said sotfly.

I saw a Honda nearby. I busted the window out. I set our weapons in there and hot wired it. We helped Leon walk to the car. I noticed a red dot on Claire's chest. I looked up to see a blonde woman in a window aiming a Sniper Rifle. Leon saw it too. "No!" He tackled Claire as the shot was fired.

He and Claire hit the ground. Claire looked at the woman. "Alexia..." Leon was hit in the arm. He was bleeding badly. Rebecca and Claire got him into the car. I aimed my M-16 at Alexia and fired. She dissapeared from the window. We put Leon in the backseat and we all got in. Rebecca was back there with him, trying to stop the bleeding. "Leon! Just hang in there!" Claire begged.

Rebecca called to me. "We need to get him help now."

I hit the gas.

**Chris's POV**

I spotted Josh running toward us. He was arrying Jill. She was unconscious. I got out a mixed green herb and we used them on their wounds. "She's been stabbed." Josh reported.

His arm was bleeding and his shirt was ripped. By the looks of things he had been shot by a shotgun. Luckily he was still alive. Jill opened her eyes slowly. I held her in my arms as Sheva applied the medicine. "Chris...you're alive..."

I nodded. "Just relax. Take it easy. You're safe now." We all loaded up into the cars. There were several cars heading to the Hells Kitchen hideout.

Sheva recieved a call on her PDA. "Sheva! We're on our way right now. Leon's hurt bad. He's been shot by a sniper rifle and a 9mm. I got one of the slugs out of his leg but he's gonna need surgery. Get as many medics to meet us at the base." It was Rebecca!

I took Sheva's PDA. "Bring them to Hells Kitchen. Baronovs bar!" I told Rebecca.

Sherry's POV

Wesker stood in the darkness of the street. "Status report?"

I replied, "Alexia just engaged the BSAA. She mortally wounded one of them Alfred's been shot as well. The BSAA and the Freedom Fighters are changing locations."

Wesker frowned. "Have you taken care of our problem in Boston?"

I got out my labtop. "Taking care of it now. The misssile is set to launh in twenty. Boston will be a parking lot soon."

Wesker grinned. "Then everything is going according to plan."

That's all for chapter 20 people! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed! By the way, are you glad Rebecca and Carlos are alive? What's up with Alexia having a kid? Will Leon survive? Will Jill recover? Will they be able to stop Wesker from blowing up Boston? hahaha evil cliff hangers. What will happen with John? He turned to Wesker's sides because the Freedom Fighters failed to protect his wife and daughter.

Anyway R&R!

A.S.


	21. David Vs Goliath

**Hey people, sorry for the wait. I just wanted to make this longer. I am not giving up on Hell Incarnate but I may need to take a break from this so I can focus on Ground Zero. So what I'll do, is make this chapter as cool as possible. There may be a lemon at some point. I didn't really decide. Anyway, Leon is wounded. Sherry is launching a nuke at Boston. Here is chapter 21! Hope u enjoy and I hope this takes you back to the feeling of playing Resident Evil! Anyway this chapter features strong sexual content probably more than before. This will be a Rebecca/Carlos one. So, I dunno, maybe I should say this chapter is rated A. Lol. Anyway enjoy!**

**A.S.**

**Sheva's POV**

We arrived at the bar. Luckily, the freedom fighters had taken up the whole building. They got Leon into surgery. Tears glistened in Claire's worried eyes. The wound from the sniper rifle looked pretty bad. Normally one would bleed to death from such a wound. Suddenly a man burst into the room, bleeding He was tan and had dark hair. He looked to be from the same part of the world as Carlos. He spoke in Spanish. "Paraguas! Se les va a enviar de nukes!" He was wearing the BSAA symbol.

I stood up. "What did he say?"

Carlosstood up. "He said Umbrella's going to launch a missile. ¿Quiénes son planificación para bombardear?"

(Who are they planning to bomb?)

The man panted. Rebecca set him down to try and help him with his wounds. "Estoy con el Caribe rama de la BSAA. Yo soy de Cuba. Me ayudó el país lucha cuando la infección primer hit. No sé que él bomba. I generales una conversación entre Wesker y una niña. Dijo que sería uno de los combates Libertad ciudades en los Estados Unidos. Sólo hay cinco hasta ahora lo que podría ser cualquiera de ellas. Incluso este uno."

(I am with the Caribbean Branch of the BSAA. I am from Cuba. I helped the country fight when the infection first hit. I don't know who he will bomb. I overhead a conversation between Wesker and a girl. He said it would be one of the Freedom Fighting cities in the U.S. There are only five so far so that could be any of them. Even this one.)

Carlos translated that. I turned to the man. "Can you speak English? Is that how you heard Wesker?" I asked.

The man nodded. "Only a little. I just knew there are many Freedom Fighters from Puerto Rico here in New York. I was attacked giant creature. It always yelled about the stars. It grabbed me by the face and forced some puple fluid down throat." He spoke in broken English but what he said was clear.

Jill's eyes widened and Carlos's expression changed.

Suddenly the man began to have a violent seizure. He let out a choking sound. Rebecca attempted to help him but he struck her. He began to violetly than I had ever seen. We tried to help him by restraining him but it did nothing as he kept on spewing. Soon the vomit became bloody. Then it was mostly blood. Suddenly I saw a bloody object sticking out off his mouth. He was now choking on whatever it was. Finally he vomited the thing out. His skin was sweaty and his tan skin had gotten extremely pale. He fell dead at our feet. Rebecca studied the vomit. "My God...He just vomited his organs..."

Jill looked at the body. "It probably had to do with what the creature he mentioned did to him."

Chris looked at her. "We ran into Nemesis, Jill. Sheva and I both did. Its still around. The thing is, they made this out of Brad Vickers."

Jill looked to him in shock. "Chickenheart? I thought he died..."

Chris replied, "True, but they made him into a monster. The best thing we can do for Brad is to kill it so he isn't a puppet anymore."

Jill stared at the ground with a defeated look on her face.

I heard several gunshots.

Malik suddenly burst into the room. He had gone to try and find Sherry and Wesker. A bulltwhizzedpasthis ear. He spun around and fired at whoever was shooting at him. His Uzi'sloudpops filled the room. He stepped outside as he, and the goons from Umbrella exhanged gunfire. Malik caught two of them with a burst of rounds, spraying at them. The last one had taken cover behind a pile of debris. The man was firing a 9mm. He was using blind fire. Malik was hit by two rounds in the arm. "Fuck! He cried out. He fired the Uzi and the man tried to take cover but the hail of rounds caught him before he could.

Malik tried to bandage his wounds. Rebecca approached him and used some first aid on him. Malik wanted to resist. Chris and Josh held him so he wouldn't. "Let me go! I just tried to find Sherry and Wesker. I overheard them talking. They want to send a missile to Boston! Get rid of all of the Freedom Fighters in one blast. Plus there was an attack at the base in queens. Nigga, let me go! John was there! I gotta make sure he's all right! A lot of Freedom Fighters died there!"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Your children are here. They need you. Don't do anything stupid."

Kibwe, who was nine approached his father, putting a small hand on Josh. "I want to help you fight. I want to be a soldier."

I replied, "No. You are supposed to be doing studies. School doesn't end just cause the world almost does."

Kibwe frowned and let out a melodramatic sigh. "Well it should." He returned to where Alicia, Malik'swife, was teaching multiplication. She was teaching the kids, as someone had to. She was also a bad ass, according to Malik, who at first had been afraid of the B.O.W.'s but now was a tough soldier. She was said to have a strong hatred for zombie dogs.

Rebecca, even as she treated Malik's wounds, giggled. Malik's wife, Alicia came in followed by a two year old. It was Malik son Malcolm. The kid was wearing a Power rangers shirt. In a spaz, run, he sped over to his father as he got up from the ground from being healed. We all were silent but we all smiled. We wanted the moment to last forever but we had to act.

"They launch the nuke in twenty! We need to get our asses over there." Malik barked.

Alicia stood up. "I'll keep watch over all of the kids. David, Chey, Harold, Malcolm, all of them. I'll be their guardian angel. Just try to stop that nuke."

Claire emerged from another room. Her eyes signaled she had ben crying. "I'll watch over them too. Just, please return Chris. Leon is pretty bad. They just finished surgery. It took a long time to stop the bleeding. I might lose him and I can't lose you too."

Chris hugged his sister. "You won't. I'm coming back." He kissed her on the forehead. Then he hugged and kissed, Chey, David, and Harold, his three kids. Harold was the oldest of the three. Jill and Chris had adopted him from Haiti.

Alicia sighed. "You go with him. I'll take care of the kids. There a lot of Freedom Fighters here with me to help. We'll be fine." She said as she motionedtoarowof AK-47's. Chris's Assault Rifle was now jammed. He replaced it with an H&K G36. He kept the grenade laucher. I still had my AK-100 and I got myself a new Sniper Rifle. An H&K PSG1

Claire nodded. "Its better if I stick with you Chris. I can handle myself. I've proven that so many times."

Chris sighed but gave her a nod of approval. Claire took an H&K MP7. Malik gave up his Uzi for an H&K UMP. He also took a shotgun. "They probably don't know where we are. The only three who did are dead. In any case, Alicia, anybody comes through, promise you'll shoot to kill."

The pretty black women nodded Her hair was in a headband, making her curly hair look more beautiful but aside from that, she was dressed for battle in camo pants and a black tank top.

"Me, Josh, Jill, Malik and Sheva are going. Everybody else stays here!" Chris ordered.

We headed out. I turned to Malik. "Where did you last see them?" I asked.

Malik led us down the street to an abandoned office building. Jill sighed as she pulled something out of her pack. "This is a PDA from a dead soldier in Queens. I didn't want to show you this but I think as John's friend, you need to see it." She turned on the PDA which had a video feed feature.

Malik panicked. "Is he dead?"

There had been a soldier recording the shooting. The vision was blurred at first but soon became more clear. The soldiers were shooting. A load of goons from Umbrella were exchanging gunfire. Soon the group of Umbrella mercs went down as they lost the gunfight. However more gunshots sounded and the camera faced the gunshots. Two Freedom Fighters were shot in the head. More gunfire came and the shooters face was in view of the camera. Malik watched as the man moved as fast as Wesker could. "It can't be...what is he doing...?"

Malik asked slowly, to himself more than anybody else. The look that crossed his face was sheer disbelief. He watched as John finished off the soldiers. He turned the pistols to the unknown soldier with the camera. He squeezed off two rounds. From the angle of the recording, it seemed as though the soldier who was killed last was wounded. The soldier turned the PDA off and the screen went black. The soldier had not survived. Jill had found it under him. He had died from two gunshot wounds to the chest. He had already been hit by a previous shotgun blast as well.

Malik looked heart broken. He turned to Jill. "Why? Why would he do that?"

Jill had no answer for him. He swallowed and put the PDA away and armed his pistol. We headed into the office. The windows downstairs were shattered. There were smashed computers everywhere. The electricity sparked from the smashed PC's. We searched the office. We noticed a window past some cubicles. I pointed my AK-100 at Albert Wesker and Sherry Birkin. "Its over! Step away from the computer!" The computer indicated they had twelve minutes.

Wesker turned around grinning. "Hmmm. I assume you're here to stop the missile? You are too late. Sherry already began the launch sequence. Soon we will have less Freedom Fighters bothering us."

Claire had her handgun drawn. "Sherry! What's wrong with you? Can't you see he's evil? He's brainwashed you!"

Sherry pointed her own 9mm back. "Its too late. I know it was you who killed my father. We could have brought him back from what he was. We could have made him stable. Wesker promised to me he would find a way to bring my parents back again. I believe him. Why should I listen to you Claire? You abandoned me. You and Leon." Her face twisted in a glare of hatred.

I turned to Chris and whispered, "We've got to find a way to deactivate the launch."

Chris had his H&K trained on Wesker. "You say you want to create a new world but you're founding that world on destruction! Your world will be worse! How can you kill so many masses of people and expect a paradise on earth afterwards?" He snarled.

Wesker chuckled. "You must crack a few eggs to make a good omelet. Thousands of years have gone by, all of which humans claimed they would change. Yet here we are. Well into the 21st century and nothing has changed. Blood diamonds, wars, disease, starving beggars and even damage to the environment. These are all horrors that humanity has shown over the last hundred years. The United States, for example, killed more people in its own founding, through slavery, genocide and wars, in just a few hundred years, than some countries have killed in a thousand years of existence! Do you really think we have changed? There will only be peace when everyone is dead."

I looked and saw that the launch would commence in ten minutes. Chris said, "Well that includes you Wesker." He squeezed off rounds from his weapon. Wesker dodged it and the glass from the window shattered. Wesker charged into Chris, slamming him on a table. I fired my AK-100 to assist him, hitting Wesker with some rounds in the back. He growled but as his eyes flashed red, he looked at me. Behind me. I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head as Sherry had pistol whipped me. Jill and Josh were also firing at Wesker, Wesker was dodging them all and sped and knocked Josh back, taking a few rounds from Jill.

Claire charged into Sherry and Malik joined the fight with Wesker, spraying the UMP at him only a few rounds hitting Wesker. Wesker got closer to Malik as he kept dodging. Wesker grinned. "I remember the day you made me bleed. Well I intend to do far worse to you."

Wesker punched Malik and the kicked him to the ground. Wesker tried to use a cobra strike but Malik blocked it. Wesker kicked him and he sailed acrss the room. Malik groaned as he hit the side of a desk. "Shit..." His nose bled.

Weskerturned his attention back to Jill and the others. I fired my AK-100 again, and he backflippedtoavoid the rounds headed for his face. He charged at me and struck me with the palm of his hand in the jaw. I staggered back and he jabbed me hard in the belly. I hit a chair hard on the side of my head. Jill opened fire with her MP5. The rounds tore into Wesker's shoulder but he slammed her into a cubicle wall and disarmed her. She kicked him in the chest and once in the groin. Wesker grunted and fell to his knees. Chris hit with three, four punches to the face. He kept punching him as hard as he possibly could. By the sixth punch, he saw blood on Wesker's lip.

Wesker grabbed Chris by the throat as he slowly rose to his feet. Malik cocked the shotgun and put it to the back of his. "Its over, player."

A voice sounded behind him. "Not really. Malik was tackled and was being punched. I rose to my feet and emptied my weapon at Wesker. Wesker dodged them easily. He sped to me but I hit with the butt of the weapon. He backed off for a moment. He growled and picked up his shades which he quickly put away. I moved back as I reloaded and I began to aim again but as I did, Wesker threw a stapler, of all things and sent my weapon flying out of reach. I got my pistol out and began to try and fire.

Malik, and John, who had attacked him were exchanging blows. Chris and Josh bolted for the computer. Wesker sped in front of them. Josh tried to fire but Wesker hit him in the gut. Wesker brought his arm back and smacked him sending the big African man flying. Chris fired his H&K intoo Wesker's chest. Wesker, instead of dodging smacked the weapon away, as it was still in the process of firing. Chris kicked him in the leg to try and make him lose balance. Wesker's eyes burned with fury. He hit Chris in the gut. He punched Chris in the face as well. Then he grabbed him by the hair. Sherry and Claire were fighting too. Sherry had a cut on her face and Claire's lip was busted.

Malik managed to block one of John's punches, barely but John proceeded to kick him in the side. "Hold up, man! Why are you doing this?" He asked weakly. Wesker continued beating Chris as he dragged him by the hair. Chris suddenly tackled Wesker with a burst of strength and they crashed through the glass of one of the cubicles. Both of them were cut by shards of glass. Wesker got to his feet, his face bleeding from the glass. He hit Chris who was also trying to get up, in the gut. Then he hit him with a hammer blow. Chris's face and arms were bleeding. He coughed in pain. Wesker hit him with an uppercut and he sailed across the office, crashing through a cubicle wall, and hitting the ground hard.

Josh yelled, "Hurry! We only have seven minutes!"

Wesker gave Sherry a look and Sherry, nodded as she had her boot on Claire's chest. Claire tried to tackle her but Sherry moved away. Sherry grabbed the computer and ran. She ran up some stairs. Malik gave chase but Claire yelled, 'No! Its my fight. I'll handle her."

Josh fired his own Assault Rifle at Wesker. Weskerdodged it a cartwheelel but a round still hit him on the leg. Wesker sped toward Josh and threw him when he grabbed him, Josh tried to fight back but Wesker threw him into a rolling chair and gave a kick. The chair rolled toward the broken window. Luckily it was only a one story drop. Chris was struggling to get up.

Jill fired her pistol after Wesker took her MP5 from her. Three, four, five rounds from her Beretta hit him. The next four rounds missed. Wesker grabbed her arm and took the gun from her. He moved her so he was behind her. "I made you more powerful. You love Chris? I made you. I madeyou feel powerful and though you would not admit it, you enjoyed it. Chris can take away the device but he can't take away the fact that you are under my control. I will always be in your mind." He said and I couldn't believe my ears. All the time she had been under his control, who knew what he had done to her?

His hand felt Jill's right breast and he licked her neck. "Remember, those hours when I toyed with you. You always did play cat and mouse better than Ada did." His voice was like a snake.

Jill gasped, "No!"

It was up to me. I got out my Sniper Rifle and aimed for his head. I fired. Wesker heard the shot and dropped Jill. He brought his arm up to catch the powerful slug and the round tore into his forearm. John and Malik's fight got carried into the halls by the elevators.

Claire went after Sherry. Weskerwasinfront of me in a blur and took my rifle but I got my left hand to grab my pistol. I kicked him in the side but he grabbed me by the throat. I kicked away from him and as I fell back, I emptied my handgun into him. I reloaded on the ground and he brought his foot down in an axe kick. I rolled away and got to my feet. I recovered my weapons. Wesker grabbed Jill who was reloading her pistol in anger.

Jill screamed but Wesker threw her out of the window. She fell onto the hood of an abandoned car. She rolled off and fell to the cracked pavement. I tossed Jill her MP5 and tried to toss the shotgun as well but Wesker grabbed me and threw me to the floor. I got up but he punched me in the jaw and as I fell, he put his boot on my chest. Chris grabbed the shotgun while Weskerwasfocused on me. He tossed it to Jill who was outsidetryingto get up, despite the fall. Josh got up from his desk chair ride.

Wesker seemed to be putting all of his weight into my chest. "You bastard..." I gasped. Suddenly Chris growled and hurled a desk chair at Wesker. It hit him full on and despite his strength from the virus, he fell. He had been caught off balance. As he got up Chris was already on him. He bashed him over the head with a computer monitor. Wesker grunted as the blow hit him and Chris kept hitting him until sparks flew from the destroyed computer. I grabbed for my assault rifle but Wesker was blocking me from getting it. He was still being shocked. I grabbed another desk chair and bashed him with it.

This took the focus of the electricity away from him and he stopped convulsing. Wesker snarled and grabbed me and threw me over a desk top. I recovered,, despite the pain and rolled to cover. Wesker was right there by me. I pulled the pin on a flashback. It went off and I shielded my eyes. Chris was blinded for a moment himself but not as long as Weskerwho was up close. Weskerscreamed in frustration. He kept swinging his fists but with him blinded and confused it was easy to avoid. Chris had his grenade launcher handy. He loaded a shell in. He fired it and I jumped out of the way just in time. I heard the sound of it going off but I did not see it. I heard screams. I turned to see Wesker screaming as he was in flames. He had been shot with flame rounds.

Wesker screamed a deafening roar as the peeled at his flesh. Wesker jumped up and punched theceilingreally hard. The sprinkles of the water came down. His face was only partly burned but his right arm was in bad shape. "Why do you fight? You know its useless! There are two billion people left! That number is getting lower by every second! You have nothing to fight for. You were the best of the S.T.A.R.S. team Chris. You could have had the world! Instead, you continue to fight for a species that is obsolete! Now, you are going to die along with all the rest of the human trash. Make no mistake, before I take your life, I will force you to watch what I do to your family first!"

Chris panted. "That's why I'm fighting. So I don't become like you. A freak. A mutant. You use science for your own selfis gain! I joined the BSAA to stop people like you! I don't care if there are thousands of BSAA agents or just us two. My mission is the same! As for my family, we would all die to make sure you were gone, you twisted son of a bitch!"

Chris threw the grenade launcher down. "Let's settle this."

Wesker smiled. "Superb performanceindeed! Now we will see which species is Superior. This has been well worth the wait all these years..."

**Carlos's POV**

I looked to the skies with wonder as I stared out the window. I couldn't believe the shit that was going on. The fate of an entire city rested on Chris and the others stopping them. Rebecca and I stayed. Somebody had to stay behind along with Alicia. It was around 3:00 at night. I thought of my brother. I had always believed him to be more of a hero than I was. He had died fighting for Brazil. For South America. I wondered where he was now. I had no doubt in my mind that was in a better place. My parents had raised me as a Catholic. Growing up though, I believed it less and less. It wasn't so much the idea of God that made me leave the church. It was other things.

The kids were all asleep. Leon had to go through another surgery. The damage to his arm was pretty bad. They had to remove it. There was just too much damage. His arm would have been useless.

It was the pope. Everybody acting like he was Jesus Christ himself. Yet he was no more holy than I was. He was, after all only a human being. Maybe that was the biggest thing that pissed me off about Wesker. He reminded me of the fucking pope.

My brother, Emmanuel Olivera, was in heaven. It even said that your acts were more of a deciding factor of salvation or damnation than your beliefs. If that was the case, Emmanuel had definitley passed that test. He was a martyr for freedom. He had led a rebellion with milions of people behind him to fight Rivera.

I began to think of all who had died over the years of this shitty war. Were they better off? Anyplace would be better than...

I lost my train of thought as Rebecca's warm had touched my side. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

I didn't face her but I replied, "I'm thinking about my brother. In a way, he's got it easier. All of his problems are over. We're the cleanup crew of this cluster fuck of a war. I never should have worked for those pendejos."

Rebecca put her hand on my face. "You're a good person. A good father. I know. This sucks but this is what people in World Wars have to do. They have to rebuild. That's just as important as fighting the enemy."

"Yeah, except the last two wars ended." I answered dryly.

I walked from the window and went down into the bomb shelter that was still empty. I sat on the twin bed. Rebeccafollowed me. "Emmanuel would want you to keep fighting. He died for this. But you're still alive Carlos. I think you and your brother will meet again but until then, you have to work out the best here."

I nodded averting my face from her sea colored eyes. "I know. I just miss him."

She put her hand on my shoulder and drew closer. She kissed me. I didn't know what to do. We had divorced before. Before this had went global. She complained that I was never home. I said that there were terrrorists out there. We had both been right. Maybe, by some wierd twist of fate, if I had just balanced that, non of this would have happened.

I broke the kiss. "I can't do this..."

I started to stand up but she stopped me. "We need each other Carlos. Everybody so against each other. Even with Wesker mowing them all down. They've been fighting so long, they forgot what love is."

We embraced and began kissing again. Her hands felt my my shirt. She removed it and moved her hand on my abs as our mouths melted together. I had my hands up her shirt. Her skin was warm and as our tonges connected. Her skin got warmer as we did so. Our tongues were not completely wrestling, it was just teasing. Her mouth opened more as our lips kissed more. I began to reach up her shirt lifting it up. Her lips were moist pressing against mine. She made a soft moan as we kissed.

I nibbled on her earlobes and she let out a soft content sigh as I did. I carressed the earlobe with my fingertips.

My tongue carresed hers. We fell onto the twin bed. I had her sirtalmost off, she had no bra. Before I could, she pulled me down and kissed me again. I continued kissing her and then my kisses began to trail down her neck. Her shirt was up halfway at her breasts. I began to kiss her lower, through the material of her shirt and through the little bit of her shirt that covered the top part of her breasts I could feelher nipplesharden. I began to kiss down her stomach. I kissed slowly. My lips moved down but the stopped at her belly button. I began to kiss around her navel. I kissed it center and she giggled as I did this.

**(I find something very sexy about a woman's navel. It just is. I like belly dancing, I could watch my girl do that all day. I mean, I like the more adult stuff too but a belly button is erotic but its not a private part. I have found that women are ticklish in that area, sometimes that's not a good thing but most times it is. Just expect them to giggle a bit tho. Plus you can do belly shots off of her. And don't get me started on what you can do with whipped cream...lol)**

I began to use my tongue on her naked belly knowing she liked that, and her midriff had already been exposed by the wine colored leather top she wore. She was beginning to breath hard as I did this and my tongue circled her navel. The tip of my tongue dipped inside of it. I watched her arms, her stomach and saw that she was getting goosebumps from this. She was panting softly and let out a soft moan. I began to move lower with my kisses and I unbuckled her belt. I took her leather pants off to reveal her cream colored thigs. She was wearing lime colored panties.

**A/N **

**Rebecca is supposed to be wearing that leather outfit from RE 0. I like it. I like the other one too but leather brings out the sexiness of a person.**

Suddenly she rolled me onto my back. She began to undo my pants. She removed them. She laughed when she saw my bulge in my boxers and what the boxers said. They had red hearts on them and they said, PUCKER UP.

She began to pull my boxers off and threw them to the side.

She lowered her mouth onto my foreskin. I gasped from the shock of her soft lips on the head of my member. She took the length of my manhood in and lowered her mouth up and down. She rolled the foreskin back and began to roll her thumb around it, stroking the tip.

I grunted as she did this. She giggled. "You gonna do this for me after?" She asked.

I nodded. She lowered her mouth back down. She began to stroke my cock. Her tongue massaged the underside of my shaft as she sucked. Her hand, jerking me off as she sucked the top of my dick. Her ice blue eyes stared up at me. She made noises with her mouth, even with it full. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck...I'm gonna...ahhhhh!" I climaxed and she kept her mouth on me. She took in my hot seed and lapped it up, licking the shaft clean, swallowing the semen.

I panted and sat up. I began to finger Rebbecca through her panties, kissing her thighs as I did. She moaned as I fingered her. Through the lacy material, I could tell she was wet. "Carlos..." She whimpered.

I pulled on her panties and slid them down to her ankles. I began to kiss, moving up her creamy thighs. I caressed her thighs near her region as I kissed up toward it. I was getting her warmed up.

She shivered as my lips finally reached her swollen labia. I began to finger her, playing with her wet folds. Suddenly she stopped me. "I want to try something."

She sat on top of me and scooted her vagina toward my face. I began to do the same as I had before. I teased her wet folds and she moaned, in a high pitch. I brought my lips to her clit and began teasing it, using my tongue in gentle strokes up and down her vagina. She threw her head back in pleasure, "Oh god...this is even better than befo...aaah!" She yelped as my tongue contacted her labia. Her flesh became wetter and warmer as my mouth buried into her tight cunt.

My tongue swam inside of her. She began to buck her hips, rocking her swollen lips more into my mouth. She began to rock her hips against my mouth, adding to her pleasure. She was whispering in her breathy voice but it was too soft to hear. I began to lick down again, to her labia, moving from the bottom point of her vagina, to the beginning of her other hole. Again, she yelped in surprise. It was a wierd thing to do but she seemed to like it. Her swollen lips sweet against my tongue. I continuedto massage her lips. She continued rocking her hips, her cunt buried into my mouth. My tongue circled her clit yet again, running past it, up and down.

"Ahhhhh! Carlo...oooohhhhhh!" She sounded as though she were trying not to moan but I loved it. Finally I could feel her warmth heating up more. I increased the strokes, still gentle but firm. Finally I heard her scream my name as she bucked harder, her cunt riding my face, and the warm gush of her orgasm came at last. The juices spilled into my mouth but I didn't care. I drank them in with no thought of it, tasting the sweet nectar, and she continued to wiggle as she rode her orgasm out. It felt like she had about three.

She fell off of me and laid back, her belly moving up and down as she breathed. I had just climaxed myselfbutthrough doing this, I was hard yet again. She removed the leather top she wore, revealing her luscious milky white breasts. I began to kiss her nipples and she threw her head back again. She smiled sweetly, "You ready, cowboy?"

I replied, "Si, mi amor."

I moved inside of her. I started off gently, knowing her clitwould be sensitive from her last orgasm. I continued with my mouth on her breasts, my tongue teasing her pink nipples, circling the pink flesh that was the size of a quarter. I was sucking on her left breast while my hand found her right breast, and cupped it, rubbing her breasts, making sure they both got the proper attention they needed.

I began to penetrate her at a slow pace. She went with the flow. She whimpered at first but it turned to pleasure soon. I focused mouth on her right breasts while squeezing her left, rubbing the nipples, squeezing them.

I began throbbing as I thrusted insideof her. I ached for her. Her wetness teased my hardened member as I inched inside of her. I had missed her. I never meant for us to divorce. She began to grind against me, her cunt sliding on my dick.

She ran her hands up my abdomen as I fucked her. I noticed as she moaned that her breath came out in fog. I noticed that I had left the door open. "Just a sec." I told her.

I pulled out to shut the door. I got back to her and began to kiss her, I grabbed her breasts from behind. I buried my face into her short red hair. Very few women I had seen looked with that kind of hair but she did. In fact she looked better. I began kissing down her back. I could tell from her sharp breathing that it was turning her on.

I saw more goosebumps. I began to penetrate her again, from the back. We sat on the bed. This allowed for more penetration. I knew that she liked making love like this. She also liked standing up, cowgirl and reverse cowgirl.

She moaned louder as I did, my throbbing cock poking into her tight end. I massaged her breasts as I did so. I continued massaging her tits with one hand while my other hand slid down her belly, moving lower. I began to rub her walls again. She let out a high pitched squeal as I did this. "MHHHHHHHHM!"

I whispered in her ears, "Don't stop. Let it out."

She continued moaning as I fucked her from behind. As I toyed with her using my fingers, her moaning became more intense.

"Say something in Spanish..." She pleaded, reaching her hand behind her, stroking my cock.

She seemed to have always liked my accent. The ladies were crazy for it. I told this to Jill once but she didn't seem impressed. It was good to find another girl who went bananas for it.

"Te quiero. Usted me maneja chica loca. he deseado esto. Perdí su toque." I whispered into her ear as I fucked her, and then kissed her ear lobe.

She didn'teven know what I had said but it was driving her wild anyway. "Ohhhhh! Carlos...uuuuuuuuuhh!"

She moaned as I continued teasing her clit with my finger, ever slightly rubbing through the clitoral hood. She let out a loud cry as I did this. She kept moaning almost in a way as rhythmic as the penetration. I began to move my hips in a circle. I loved the feeling of her walls tightening around me.

In reality, that was why a lot of men liked blow jobs. It felt like that. It was similar. She kept trying to say something but it would always be drowned out my her cries of pleasure. "What is it, chica?" I whispered into her ear.

She panted, "Do you love me Carlos...?"

I grunted. "Yeah..."

Rebbecca grabbed my shaft. "Say it..."

"I do..." I grunted.

Rebbecca insisted, "Tell me you love me..."

I groaned "Fuck...I love you...christ...I love you...ahhhh!"

Rebbecca replied in ecstacy, "I love you too...Are you gonna make me cum?"

I growled. "What do you think?"

I spanked her on the butt. She had a nice butt. It stuck out. She yelped at the sting of my hand on her butt. I did it again and got the same reaction. "Bad girl..."

She went back to moaning in rythym. "Carlos...oh...Carlos...This feels so good...Don't stop..."

Her voice came out little by little as I penetrated her. The thrusting speed had increased and my balls were hitting her as I pumped. The speed also was causing her to go fast so it was like she was bouncing up and down. Her breasts bounced as did she. I could feel her walls tighten around my cock and my fingers. She was geting warmer. Her vaginal muscles were pulsing. She was getting closer.

"Carlos...I'm gonna come..."

"Me too, baby..."

"I'm close..." She squealed.

"Let it out." I told her.

I teased her clit all the more as I slid in and out of her entrance. I increased the friction of my fingers on her swollen clit. She cried out as I went in deeper and faster.

"Carlos...I'm gonna...I'm gonna come...AHHHHH! Oh Carlos! Fuck! My god yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa! oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She wailed as she hit her climax. The wave of her juices hit my cock and my fingers. She was having muliple orgasms and was moaning loud enough to break a window.

Through it all, her wet and tight pussy around my dick, the bouncing of her breasts, the feeling of her vulva on my fingers and the loud cries of pleasure, I could take it no longer. I exploded inside of her.

She was still riding out her orgasms. We began to slow down. She panted as we did, my fingers were still inside of her. My hand was still touching her tits and she shot her arm up to grab my head, pulling me into a kiss. I kissed her, still from the back, I kissed her on the lips, our mouths coming together once more. She was sweaty. I pressed my lips to the sweat on her back and licked it. She grabbed my hand that was soaked from her orgasm and brought them to her mouth, sucking them from my fingers. She cleaned them from me.

I pulled out to clean myself up as did she. She giggled. "That was a workout. I need a shower." I looked at my PDA and saw the time. We had been making love for about twenty four minutes. Time flies...

She smiled. "You wanna join me?"

She was cute. She was beautiful. She had this innocent look to her, even as somebody who had killed before. Yet there was this naughty side as well. A damsel in distress thing. I grinned and got in with her. "I've got something I want to try." I told her. She looked at me as the shower water poured over us. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about? I don't know. What if it hurts?" She asked.

I shook my head. "It won't. I looked up what I'm supposed to do. We need some lube."

"You want to be dirty and clean at the same time? Perv. Okay. I guess we can try it. Just be gentle. Jeez."

She smiled, blushing slightly. "The shower water will do. Come here." I drew closer and kissed her. I began to rub all the parts of her body as I did. Our tongues wrestled, still only slightly but her lips were firm against mine. As we kissed for what seemed like forever I could see wetness dripping from her but not all of it was the water. We kissed for a long time. Finally I could tell she was ready.

I entered gently. Inching my cock gently into her hole, my cock teasing the bottom of her vagina and the beginning of her ass. As I entered it, I spanked her ass. She yelped yet again. I began to thrust very gently into her ass. We continued this for a few minutes. She gasped, "You can go faster..."

As I began to go in a bit deeper she was soon moaning again. She had never done this before and I hadn't either but I wanted it to be good. There were such a thing as having anal orgasms and I intended to give her one. She began to bring her fingers down, masturbating to get two sensations at once. Before too long, we were going faster. I sat down in the shower, letting her take control, though I still penetrated her, I let her get on top.

She began to cry out yet again as I fucked her, her moaning sounding off in rhythm, I began to finger her again as she sat atop my cock, I thrusting inside of her, helping her as she touched herself. She was enjoying it. She leaned back against me as we did this. I loved her. I knew the world was falling apart. I knew Wesker was an evil son of a bitch. But right now, it was just her and I all to ourselves...

Malik's POV

I backed away from John as we got out into the halls of the building. "John. What the fuck happened to you? Why are you helping Albert?"

John spoke in fury. "My wife is dead! I'm going to have to explain to my daughter that she won't have a mother! All because the Freedom Fighters couldn't watch her! They should have protected her. Even besides that, I see what Wesker is saying. I don't think he's a God. But humanity would just go back to fighting each other if this wasn't going on. They still do! The BSAA failed me. The Freedom Fighters failed me. Now I'm going to kill all of them. You are like a brother to me Malik. You should join the winning side. I'm sorry but Chris and the resistance have to be crushed. Otherwse the same cycle will carry on."

I couldn't believe this. "You'll lose your daughter if you do this, man! Carmen wouldn't want you to do this!"

John gritted his teeth. "Carmen? Carmen doesn't want anything. She's fucking gone Malik! I don't believe she's in a better place. So much goes on in this world and none of it is any good. A God, a true caring God, wouldn't allow these things to happen. So either he's asleep, or he doesn't give a damn. I don't think he's real. That your belief, pal not mine!"

I shook my head. "I got a family too. I lost my daughter. Did you forget that? That's a pain worse than death. You don't see me joining the enemy. You are my family man. We go back since Seattle but I can't take Wesker's side. There's no way."

John huffed. "That's too bad. I wish you could have seen the truth. I really do. Now, you pose as much as a threat as Chris does. I wish things were different.

I nodded grimly. "So do I."

He charged at me, still charged by the virus. He had injected it into himself. It was the same thing Wesker used that required frequent shots. I didn't know how long it would be before he needed another one.

He slammed me into the wall. He hit me in the stomach. I grunted and he kicked me, then hit me with a blow to the jaw. He grabbed me and punched me hard and I went flying back. I hit the ground hard. As I got to my feet, I wiped the blood from my mouth. "You think I'm gonna hold back just cause you're all roided up on the progenitor virus? You're my boy but I'll kill you to save my family."

I got out my UMP and began firing. He dodged the rounds so I swept the weapon toward him sending more rounds at him. He was hit by a stream in the shoulder. I fired at him and caught him in the chest. He growled and knocked my weapon away. I was ready for him. I punched him in the face. I drove my knee into his gut and then I foot sweeped him.

He fell back and I pounced on him, punching him as I pinned him. After I had punched him about nine times he pushed me off with incredible strength. I rolled away as I hit the ground. He got to his feet and glared. I had caused his nose to bleed. He charged at me. "You bastard!"

He jumped and did a kick to my chest. I flew back and like a wild cat he was jumping onto me and slamming me into the ground. I noticed as I coughed and gasped for air that Claire and Sherry had run to another building. I needed to stop John but stopping that nuke was more important. He kicked me and I groaned in pain. He picked me up and began to choke me. I struggled to free myself but I couldn't.

I reached for my gun but it was on the floor. I got my knife out and cut him, stabbing at his chest. Then I jabbed for his eye. It caught him just below the eye. He stumbled back with his hand on his wounds, blood seeping through his fingertips. He dropped me and I caught my breath as I pulled the pin on my last flash grenade. I shielded my eyes but he did not. It blinded him and he screamed in a fury.

I grabbed my guns and ran for the elavator. I took it downstairs and headed outside. I saw the building Sherry had ran to. It was a stronghold for Umbrella staff. There was a gunfight in the street. Soldiers from all nations of what remained of their armies against Tricell terrorists. There were some heavy machine guns mounted in the windows, firing at some American Marines There were also African rebels, South American guerillas, NATO troops from Europe, and Chinese army fighting the threat from Tricell. Some of the fighters were engaged with majinis on the ground while others focused on the gunfight.

Tricell hd the advantage since they had machine guns and snipers in the windows. I ran into the building. I saw two goons reach for their MP5's but I fired first and hit them with some sprays from the UMP. I ran up a flight of stairs.. I could hear machine guns and Assault Riflesbeing fired. I also heard Claire and Sherry fighting. I reloaded and looked in the door of the room.

I aimed at Sherry, who was hacking at Claire with a knife, while Claire had a cut on her head, was trying to dodge, and attack at the same time. I had my finger on the trigger but then I was rammed and sent flying. John had followed me. He slammed me into the wall. He began to toy with me, by slapping me. I stabbed his hand with my knife and began punching him, busting him with four punches to his knife wound on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Motherfucker!" He roared.

I attempted to use my other hand to remove the blade from his hand. He screamed again as I pulled the bloody knife out, causing more bleeding. I tried to stab him in the throat but he grabbed my hand and took the weapon from me. I began kicking him, I hit him with a left kick to the gut. Then I hit him with a couple of jabs to the face. I did a high kick to his chest. Then I kicked him as hard as I could in the head, attempting to break his neck.

He grunted from the pain but he was not fazed. He rammed his shoulder into me. I fell back but I scrambled to my feet. He swung the blade at me and I barely dodged it. He had nearly killed me. I hit him with a hard right hook to the jaw. He drove his elbow into my face. I stumbled and fell. As I got up he swung the blade again, I tried moving but it cut me in the shoulder.

He kicked me. I hit the wall. He grabbed me and began punching me. He slammed me through a door. The door collapsed and I fell as the wind was knocked out of me. "I wonder if you'd get it if I slit Alicia's throat?" He asked. I kicked him in the groin and attempted to get up. I got my pistol and fired. Three four, shots hit him. He threw me toward the window. I fell near it. He tried to speed again but the virus was wearing off.

I fired and a round tore into his stomach. He cried out in pain. He growled. "I need another shot. I still got a couple of tricks though."

He threw the blade at my shoulder. I howled from the agony. He ran up to me and kicked the blade in deeper. "Fuck..." I groaned weakly. He pulled the knife out. He pointed it at me. "Now just like my baby won't have a mother, little Malcolm won't have a dad."

He was going to stab me but suddenly he fell to his knees as the building shook. It felt like an earthquake. I heard explosions and other goons were yelling, "Fuck! They got arties!"

Another shell hit a machine gunner in another room. There was a dead sniper in the room where we were. I rose to my feet. I ran out into the hall. I saw a dead guy near me in the hall by the door. I took his weapon. An M79 Grenade Launcher. I saw that John had my pistol. I fired the M79. A shell hit him. Suddenly the room exploded in electric sparks. John screamed louder than a siren as the sparks zapped him. Another artillery shell hit the building and it exploded. I took cover diving behind the wall corner in the hall.

The fire also got John and his arms were on fire as well as the electricity. The pipes rained water down and conducted the sparks. Finally after he was shocked even more, John fell, the fire put out by the water. I got my weapons. I considered shooting him. He had been damaged pretty bad. He had a lot of burns on his skin. It would be merciful to kill him. I wasn't feeling like being merciful. I decided to leave it to fate. I ran from the room. He croaked and screamed, "I swear I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!"

I ran to see Claire and Sherry still at at it. Claire was still alive. I was glad for that. I trained my UMP on her. "Its over Sherry."

Claire fired her pistol She shot the labtop.. Sherry laughed. "That won't make a difference. Now you just ruined your only chance to stop it. You could have hacked the code. All you did was destroy my computer. The nuke will still be launched but now you don't get to see the timer. She ran into the hall and I squeezed a few rounds after her. A couple rounds hit her in the arm on the way out.

I turned to Claire, "We gotta get outta here. This place is swarming with Umbrella mercs."

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

**Chris's POV**

I sprayed my reloaded UMP at him. He dodged the rounds as usual. He kicked me with a spin kick. Sheva got her AK-100 out and began firing again. The rounds caught him in the back. Wesker kicked a chair toward her. It knocked the weapon from her hands. I began to fire at him. Wesker took a few rounds as he got in front of me but he disarmed me. I punched him in the face. I hit him three more times.

Wesker jabbed me in the stomach hard. I fell to my knees and he grabbed me by the hair and continued punching me. I struggled to block but he kicked me and sent me flying. Sheva fired her pistol nine rounds, and only three of them hit as Wesker kept dodging. I got my knife out as I got to my feet. My face was cut up pretty bad. I threw the knife into Wesker's shoulder blade. He growled and ripped it out, throwing it back at me. I barely moved in time.

I grabbed my own pistol and tried to shoot him in the head but Wesker kicked me in the face. I hit the ground with a thud. I felt weak. Dizzy. I looked to see Sheva trying to fight him after he took her gun. She punched him in the face, his stomach and his wounds and tried kicking him too. It was doing no good. I rose to my feet, but fell down again. I was pretty badly wounded.

I got back up and grabbed my UMP and my pistol. I aimed them at Wesker who had gained the advantage in the fight. My vision blurred so I struggled to see. He had won the fist fight and had his hand around her throat. "I'm going to kill your partner. While you watch." Wesker began to pull out his own knife. Sheva drove her elbow into his face. She broke free from him. She got her gun and pointed in his face. He punched her in the face and she fell back. I fired both of my weapons. Wesker attempted to dodge them.

However many of the rounds hit him. "I've got this. Go make sure Jill and Josh are all right!" I ordered.

Sheva looked at me. She nodded. "Okay. But I'm coming back for you."

She ran and I continued firing at Wesker. More rounds got him in the back. Wesker punched me when the guns went dry. I hit him with the pistol in the head. I charged into him and began punching him and kicking him. He took five of my punches and two kicks but he caught my leg and threw into some broken glass. He charged at me and I barely moved away. His fist left a big hole in the wall.

I got up and grabbed my pistol and reloaded it. I fired for his head. He dodged and I pressed the gun against his chest and fired. He hit me and the gun went off three times.l One round caught me in the leg. Another in the hip and one in my stomach. I fell to the ground. Wesker grinned. "After all of this, you are still nothing compared to me."

He tried to put his fist through me but I rolled away. He kicked me. I pulled the pin on a grenade. He grabbed me and punched me.

I rolled out of the window as it went off. I heard Wesker howl in pain as he burst into flames. he jumped out of the window and ran down the street. I hit the pavement hard. Wesker was not dead. I felt weak. I saw Claire, Jill, Josh and everybody coming to me. "Guys...You gotta keep fighting him. Even if I'm dead...You are the key to humanity living on."

I coughed up blood. Claire and Jill and Sheva had tears in her eyes. Josh barked, "Where is Rebbecca? We need a medic!" I felt tired. I closed my eyes. I could hear Claire sobbing. I opened my eyes again. Josh and Malik picked me up and began to move me. I could see tears rolling down Jill's cheeks. "Stay with me Chris...I love you!"

I fell again. This time everything went black...

**That's all for chapter 21 ppl! Aren't I evil with the cliff hangers? Lol. Anyway what did you think of the lemon? Or the fights? What did you like best? What will happen to them? Is Chris still alive? The next chapter will take place two years later. Is Chris alive? Or did our Resident Evil Hercules die? Did Boston get nuked? All will be revealed next time on Dragonball Z! (Gutar riff.)**

**Lol just playing. But see chapter 22 for what happens! And sorry if words are jumbled together. My computer is shitty right now. But if u can't look past that gofuckyourself, See that time I did it on purpose. **

**Lol. Anyway please R&R. With details! No flames! Feedback :)**

**A.S.**


	22. the valley of the shadow of death

**Hey people. This is the longest fanfiction story I have written. I am a bit stuck on this part so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Anyway, by the time Rainfox reads this she will think I am so evil. lol. But some unknown revelations will in fact be revealed here. One thing I might add is, that there are two Beatles songs mentioned in this chapter. I used to hate them but I like John Lennon so I gave them a chance. Anyway, I heard the song Bring On The Lucie Freeda People on that movie Children of Men. Starring Clive Owen. They played it at the end.**

**& the other song, you'll see. I liked Freeda People mainly because I was shocked John Lenon got away with saying 'Jerking off each other' at that time period. But he did! Check it out! Anyway here goes. **

**Josh's POV**

Five Minutes Earlier...

I looked to see Chris toss me a weapon. My entire body was in agony. Jill weakly stood up with her MP5. I could not find my Assault Rifle. The shotgun would have to do. Jill gave her shotgun shells to me. Jill's eyes went wide. "No..." Nemesis roared in rage. I fired my shotgun. The blast hit in in its massive shoulders. Jill fired her MP5. The rounds hit it in its stocky frame.

Jill let the stream of rounds. They hit Nemesis. She looked as though she knew who this creature was. She was standing firing but was not moving as it charged at her. It knocked her back with its huge fist. She kept firing and I fired too. She stood still as it charged her again.

I tackled her and knocked her out of the way. The Nemesis pierced my side with its tentacle. I let it have a blast from myposition on the ground. The buckshot hit it in its waist and legs. Jill reloaded and we got to our feet. I pulled the pin on a grenade and we both ran and took cover behind a car that had been useless for a long time. The blast sent debris flying. A huge chunk of flesh blasted off. I fired the shotgun again.

More rounds were being fired but not by Jill and I. I looked to see soldiers exchanging gunfire. It seemed to be soldiers American soldiers with armed fighters from Haiti and France as well, were exchanging gunfire with some of those in Wesker's militia. The militia was firing from windows in a building. I looked to see Claire, Sherry, Malik, and John run into that building. Suddenly Nemesis's tentacle wrapped around my leg. I fired my shotgun again. I kept firing. It threw me and sent me flying into the mostly mangled fence. The freedom fighters on the ground were being cut down by heavy machine gun fire and Snipers.

A Hatian freedom fighter fired an RPG and took out a machine gun. I could not focus on him. I reloaded my shotgun. Five shots left. Jill kept firing her MP5. "Damn! Does this thing ever die? It must be bullet proof!"

I fired two shots from the shotgun at point blank. I rose to my feet now, ignoring the cut on my arm from the rusy fence. I saw the Hatian man fall as he was shot in the head by a sniper rifle. I grabbed his RPG. Nemesis seemed to be focused on Jill. She was grabbed by it as she attemted to reload her slammed her twice into the ground before throwing her. Jill fired her Beretta the rounds slammed into its massive chest. Ten, eleven rounds hitting it, the last one hitting it just under its eye.

She emptied the Beretta into it as she backed away, still not on her feet but scooting to get away from it. Purple fluid came from its hand as it came toward her. I fired the RPG. BOOM! Its arm was barely hanging on a big section of its back had been blown out. I had one rocket left. I set the launcher down as I got closer I emptied the last of the shotgun rounds into it. Nemesis's tentacle pierced my shoulder. "Dua Ninyi!" I screamed in a rage.

It pined me to the ground. Jill fired her MP5 at its face. It staggered back as blood and purple discharge leaked from its wounds. Jill pulled the pin on a grenade. She lobbed it at him. I got out my knife and cut the tentacle from me. Jill used her last grenade after that one. The explosion was deafening. My ears were ringing. I couldn't hear. I looked to Jill weakly. The creature was down. I couldn't see through the smoke and debris.

Jill picked up the RPG. "Move!" She yelled to me. I ran as far in the other direction as I could. She fired. KABOOM! The blast was huge. Jill dropped the weapon. She approached the wounded Nemesis creature. Its flesh was on fre. Jill fired her MP5 into it. It finally died. "I'm sorry Brad..." A tear rolled wown her cheek.

Sheva's POV

The streets were two dangerous at the height of the battle raging. I could see that there were many American soldiers still in uniform fighting on Wesker's side. Fighting with the Umbrella people. Their eyes were the color of fire, an indication that they were majinis, no longer human. There were many on Wesker'sside who were humans. Perfectly aware of what they were doing. I turned to where we were heading. We were displacing to a rooftop where Malik had touched down the chopper.

"Where the hell is Rebecca? We need a medic!" Josh yelled. We were moving up the street. Claire fired her H&K. We needed to get him to the building. Claire's rounds hit one of Wesker's goons. The rounds hit the man, blasting holes in his shoulders. He had on a vest but she also fired at his neck. The people working for Wesker were officially a part of his New World Order. They were the New World Army. Suddenly Ben came running firing an AK-47, hitting two NWO soldiers.

I turned to the Native American man. "I need your help! We have to get Chris some help! He's barely alive!" Ben fired before taking cover next to me. "Listen, we all need to get ut of here! Or at least all the BSAA agents do! Now that Weskerknows that we've dug in in this city he's gonna bring reinforcements We need to find another place. Anyway all the freedom fighters are trying to get out of here! Some aretaking planes from the safe zones, some are traveling by car to get to the safe zones and others are leaving by boat or chopper!"

I looked up to the place where Malik had landed the helicopter. The gunfight in the street raged on. Most of Wesker's men on this street were American, English, French and Japanese. The other side, the freedom fighters consisted of former French Foreign Legion, NATO troos, Provo IRA soldiers, Chinese soldiers, Nicaraguan rebels, African gunmen, and Middle Eastern plain clothed peasants with AK's. Though the freedom fighters were putting up a hell of a fight, they were losing. The New World soldiers had the high ground firing from windows.

"Listen, Sheva, where are the others? Tell them to meet here! You need more than one chopper! I have a contact who can get three choppers out here but it'll be a minute. We have to hold out here. You should go to where Malik landed. I'll have them land where you are so its safe. Listen, leave Chris with me. I know for a fact that there is a medical kit in there! I'll fix him up. I have a Shaman's touch. Just get to where its safe."

I didn't want to but I felt I should. "Take care of him. He's my brother."

Ben nodded. "No problem. I'll contact them from inside. Listen, Sheva, can you run on over to where Jill is? She has something I need."

I ran forth to ask Jill for what Ben had asked. When I got back, both Ben and the uncounscious Redfield was missing. _Fuck... what now?_

**Chris's POV**

I awoke in serious pain. It was a lot less pain than I had been in when I had been fighting Wesker. As I stood up I was able to stand the pain better. The loud sound of gunfire was what woke me up. I looked to see Ben Williams, the friend of Lucian firing an Assault Rifle. "Where the hell are we?" I demanded over the sound of gunfire.

Ben yelled back, "Belly of the beast! I kinda had to blow some smoke up Sheva's ass to get you in here! Wesker hasn't left yet. He will be soon though! He's got a chopper picking him up over by Madison Square. Anyway we're in here because there's something you'll need it to get Wesker! In the meantime, here take this."

He handed me an AK-47 and a Glock with some ammo he had stripped off of dead bodies. We headed down a tattered hallway. I could see destroyed walls and outside see the freedom fighters trying to fight against the NWO soldiers in the building we were in. We took cover as somebody fired an M-16 at us. I took cover behind a broken wall. Ben fired back. I fired the AK-47 hitting one of them. The rounds punched into the man's chest causing a lot of bleeding. He fell as the rounds tore into the adams apple and fell to the ground dead before he hit the floor.

Ben fired and killed two of them as he moved up the stairs. The stains of their blood hit the wall. We got to the second floor and saw a man with a Sniper Rifle at the window. He was shooting Freedom Fighters down below. Ben ran up behind him and shoved him. He screamed and fell oyt of the window. The man had broken a leg on the fall down. He was cut down by Assault Rifle fire from a Chinese freedom fighter.

"What are we looking for?" I shouted the question. Ben emptied his remaining rounds into a soldier before reloading. "Supirior technology! You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" I followed him into a room. He pointed to it. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked in shock.

"Yep. Jet pack. You believe that shit? All this time the government was lying! They had one at Area 51. Lying bastards! Anyway, there are about a dozen of them in the world but I did manage to get the manual updated to my PDA! It should show us how to work this thing!" Ben told me. BOOM!

There was a shotgun being fired. We both dove for cover. He had his pistol out and fired. One shot hit the shooter in the throat and another in the head. Ben had been hit in his side, his legs and his back by the buckshot. Luckily he had armor on but he had been hit everyplace that the armor couldn't cover He handed me his PDA. "Take this I'll hold these fuckers off! You'd better learn to work that thing quick!"

I turned back to him. "One thing. How am I still alive?"

Ben shook his head. "That's not important right now. Use my PDA to call for evac. Go get Wesker, Chris. We can't stop him from blowing up Boston but we can make sure he never does it again!"

I nodded. "All right." He handed me two H&K MP5 Machine Guns. I contacted the contact of his. "This is Chris Redfield. Im a friend of Benjamin Williams. He wants three choppers here ASAP! I'll read yout the coordinates!" I read off the coordinates to where Malik's chopper was. I didn't know how many there would be but hopefully there would be enough to get us out of here.

It took me a while to figure t out but I finally did. I hovered into the air. It went wherever I moved my body toward. It did not require me to grip it. It was strapped to me. I hovered over the battle. I began firing, the MP5's rocking in my hands as they spit fire. I hit two, three NWO soldiers. I began to fly toward Madiison Square. I saw Wesker's chopper flying away. Sherry was flying it. I flew toward it. Finally as I got closer, I yelled, "Going somewhere?" I began firing again. The rounds hit Wesker in the gut. They sprayed him nearly causing him to fall from the helicopter.

The weapons clicked empty. I started to reload but Wesker threw his knife at me. I dodged but the guns fell. I charged into him tackling him. I began punching him. I must have hit him at least a dozen times. There was blood around his mouth and nose. I had made him bleed! Sherry screamed something as alarms went off due to the jetpack flares. Wesker kicked me in the gut. He punched me and ripped the straps off of me. He gave me another kick and I nearly fell. I caught onto the bottom of the choppper.

The jetpack fell to the ground below exploding. Wesker began to try and stomp onmy hands. I reached with my other hand to get my knife. We sailed over the Manhattan streets. God I hated heights. He brought his boot down on my one hand holding on. I screamed in agony. He snickered. "See you next fall, Chris." He cackled and prepared to bring his boot down again.

I stabbed him in his other leg. Wesker screamed in anger and pain. I lifted myself up into the chopper. He began punching me hit me hard in the stomach. I got my Glock ready and began firing. He didn't have much room to dodge so he grabbed my gun to take it from me. I kicked him but he caused my shots to go wild. Two rounds went into he cockpit. One of them got Sherry in the side of the neck.

She cried out in pain and held her wound. The helicopter began to lose control and various alarms sounded. Wesker tossed my gun away. "It appears you are harder to kill than I predicted. You are quite a nuisance indeed!"

He kicked me in the gut and I fell out again. I caught the bottom just like last time. It seemed like my reflexes were faster. I reached for a frag grenade which was damn near impossible to do with the chopper spinning out of control. I pulled the pin and lobbed it toward the cockpit. "Happy landings, Wesker."

I let go and I fell to the ground. It was about a thirty foot drop I'd say. I really couldn't be sure. The chopper crashed into the side of a building and then hit the ground and exploded in a fiery inferno. I checked myself for injuries. I expected to have a compound fracture but I was just fine. I got to my feet. I looked around. Blood ran down the side of my face. Wesker emerged from the helicopter on fire. Wesker roared in agony as the flames peeled at his skin.

He charged into a fire hydrant and smashed it. The water put him out. He groaned from the pain. He was bald. His hair had been burned off. His face was much like how it had been in Antartica. "So it appears you have killed Sherry with that little stunt you pulled. You cannot kill me. However I think you know why you are still alive. When you were at first on the brink of death. Don't you wonder what brought you back?"

I looked at him. "You're lying. It can't be..."

_Ben...son of a bitch...that's how he brought me back..._ I thought. "Son of a bitch...I never wanted to become a freak of nature like you. I was a human being." I said aloud.

Wesker smiled. "Yet you must admit that the power is liberating, is it not? Now that you know how it feels, you can rightfully join my side as my right hand man. Remember, that I taught you everything you know. Be my comrade again Chris. Look at this city. Full of disease and violence. We must put a stop to it."

I glared at him. "Are you crazy? This was your doing! You caused all this death! A new world? What would be new about it? It would be founded on murder! Of billions! You realize that? You wiped out more than half of the population of the world. You aren't a God. You're a fucking narcacist! That's all you are Wesker!"

Wesker scowled. "You have my legacy in your veins now, Chris. You cannot deny the power that courses through you."

I gritted my teeth. "Maybe but I'm not you! I have a mind of my own. I have my own will. This virus doesn't make me want to join you. It makes me want to kill you. With it, I can finish you for good!"

Wesker grinned smugly. "Your over confidence will be your down fall, old friend. Let us begin. Time is value even to a God."

I charged at him. Yes, I was faster and stronger. My left fist hit him hard in the jaw and he stumbled. I followed up with a kick to his grabbbed my foot and lifted me, slamming me to the ground like an axe. Even with the boost of strength and speed from the virus, it hurt. He did an axe kick to my chest. I grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. Like a cougar I leapt onto him and began punching him. He flipped me away with his feet after the fourth punch.I rolled to my feet and he kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over and he punched me in the back of the head. Blood fell from my lip as he did so.

"I truly hope you don't believe you can win. You are still a stranger to the virus. I know how you hate my creations. However, my abilities, my powers as a God I have achieved through research over a number of years." I was hit again in the face and I fell on my side. He kicked me in the ribs. I hit him with an uppercut and got to my feet. I pounced on him and slammed him against a vehicle in the middle of the road. We exchanged punches and kicks.

Claire's POV

I made my way into the building where the New World Oder soldiers had taken shelter. I made my way past a dead body. The man had been shot and his top part of his head was gone. I looked away feeling sick. I needed to find Chris. I didn't want to be out here. I wanted to be wih Leon. He was possibly going to lose his arm. I looked to see Ben firing his pistol. He had been shot. Sheva had told him to stay with him. Now he wasn't here. He was takingcover behind a mostly broken wall.

He had two pistols out. "Where's my brother?" I demanded. Ben looked at me weakly. "He went after Wesker. I gave him a quick way to go after him."

I glared "What do you mean?"

Ben stuck one of his pistols over the side of the wall firing four shots at the soldiers. He wounded one of them. "Look I made a bad choice. Chris was dying. I gave him a shot of that same stuff Wesker uses. It brought him from the brink of death. Now he matches Wesker. He can kill him now!"

I pointed my H&K at him. "Why would you do that? He wouldn't want that. I should shoot you right now."

Ben pointed one pistol at me. "Either pull the trigger or stop pointing that thing at me. Chris still has a mind of his own. Wesker was likely an asshole long before he ever had the virus in his blood. Its a two edged sword. It can be used for good and evil. With Chris, we might just have a chance after all."

He fired his pistols and killed another soldier but he was hit by the soldiers M4 fire before he killed him. Ben tried to get back to cover but he was hit in the legs and near the armpit. "Fuck..." He groaned. Suddenly we heard a loud explosion. Ben reloaded his pistols. He began shouting into his ear piece. I couldn't make out what he was saying. More automatic fire sounded. More grenades went off. Ben turned to me. "Get out of here! Get back to Leon! We need to make sure Weskers men doesn't get to that base as well! I'll hold these fucks off!"

I shook my head. "I can't just leave you here." A soldier fired at me from down the hall. The rounds whizzed past my ears. I turned to them letting off a burst of rounds. One was wearing armor, the other wasn't. I sprayed the rounds at the one with the armor. The rounds hit him in the head.

I easily took out the other one. "The Freedom Fighters blasted out a wall on the opposite side! They're getting through! Claire, you should get out of here! Help is coming! Your friends are probably headed back to the hide out! I don't know if Wesker knows where that is yet but I assume they'll be moving again soon! Go! Now!"

Ben came out from cover and fired the two pistols. He was hit by a stream of rounds from the enemy. He screamed in pain. He was bleeding in several places at once. "Enough! We have to get you some medical attention!" I insisted. He still shoved me away. "No! I'm on my last leg! If I live by some miracle, great but I'm staying behind to fight. Just do me one favor." He pulled a picture from his pocket. A small smear of blood was on the back of it. It was a picture of a pretty Native American woman smiling.

She looked pretty enough to be in Vogue. "That's my daughter, Kailee. Make sure she's alive. Last I heard, she went to Africa like everybody else. I have a son too but...I'm not sure where he is. He was a Marine. He joined up in 2009 and I never saw him again. He was twenty one at the time. The last I heard, he was in the Rome Assault. When the soldiers tried to take out the bioterrorists...I knew the history of how the U.S. Military killed our people They slaughtered the Seneca, the Mohawk, the Oneida."

He groaned from the pain but insisted on talking. "The Oneida were the only tribe who fought in the American Revolution for America. All the other tribes of the Iriqious fought for the British. At least they promised they wouldn't go past the Appalachians. The Americans would have expanded and killed more tribal people. Anyway, I told my son, this and he still wanted to join for the college money. I told him if he did, to never come back...if you do find, him, Claire...tell him...I'm sorry."

I looked at him and tred to assure him he was going to be okay. "You're going to tell him yourself. Let's get out of here!" He was going to budge. "Stop. I'm not coming with you. The Freedom Fighters are pushing forward. These bastards are gonna try and run for it. I can trap them. Or at least keep them busy...just run...get Sheva... and everybody else...now!" Ben reloaded his pistols and groaned in pain as he got to his feet. I did as he said and I found an ope window to jump out of. I looked back. I could still hear the gunfight going on but Ben himself was firing at a pack of majinis with both pistols.

He was hit over the head with a glass bottle. The blood ran from the wound. He unleashed four shots into the majini who hit him. He peered back at me."Go!" He yelled and continued firing hitting two more majinis. This man was tough. He was willing to fight for the human race. "Where is Chris?" Sheva's English/African accent startled me but I was glad to see her. "Listen... I think Chris was about to die and...Ben lied to you...he gave Chris some of that stuff that you guys used on Wesker in Africa. The stuff that's supposed to be poison?" I told her.

Sheva had a look of dispair on her face. "He injected him with the virus? That bastard!"

"Chris was wounded pretty badly. He's still himself. Even if Wesker didn't have the virus, he'd still be a monster. We need to find him. I don't think he can handle Wesker. Wesker has been used to the virus for years."

Sheva readied her AK-100 and I got my MP7 ready. We began to move down the street. I saw Malik and he was attacking the front of the place. He was with the Freedom Fighters. He always wanted to be in the middle of combat. He was fitting it with these people just like he had in the soldiers from Africa. He finished off two NWO soldiers at the front entrance. I contacted Malik on his PDA. "Hey, Ben is around the back. Can you go help him? He's trying to keep Wesker's men busy. Me and Sheva are going to look for Chris."

Malik's reply was short but he approved. "Yeah, I can do that."

One of the soldiers had an old school radio. The song Bring the Lucie Freeda People Now by John Lennon played. The song was ironic because of what happened. John had always been my favorite of the Beatles.

"Free the people now. Do it do it do it now. Well we were caught with our hands in the air. Don't despair paranoia everywhere. We can shake it with love when we're scared. So let's shout it aloud like a prayer"

He ran to the back of the building. There were about six Freedom Fighters next to us. Suddenly I heard a shot. I looked to see a man on the second floor window firing a Sniper Rifle. He had just hit an NWO soldier in the head. Sheva grabbed my arm and we ran. We ran down several streets. "Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" I asked.

Sheva shook her head. Suddenly I heard a scream. Sheva did too. She ran toward it. "This way!" I followed her with my H&K ready for action. I could hear Chris grunting and I saw Wesker. I looked at the burning wreckage that was the helicopter. I felt this strange feeling in my chest._ Oh God. Sherry...no..._

I didn't know how she had died. True, Sherry had turned into a crazy homicidal bitch butI still thought of that lonely, scared girl from Raccoon. It brought tears to my eyes. I wished it weren't too late...

I followed Sheva behind a building. We went in through a window. It used to be a hotel. "If we turn the power on, that monitor will show us what room they're in!" Sheva said. I withdrew my Handgun and began to head toward the power room. "There's a backup generator. This should bring back the power." I told her. "Wait here. I'll need to know if the monitor works."

I began to head dwn the hall. I spotted a majini with a stun rod. I fired five shots into his chest. There was a woman with a baseball bat as well. I fired a shot into her face, hitting her in the cheek bone. The second shot hit her in the head, destroying her brain. The parasite came out of her head and began lashing out at me. I tried to move but it cut my arm. I shrieked in agony and emptied my handgun into it. The parasite exploded.

I could no longer hear Chris or Wesker. Maybe they were on a different floor. I found the power room and I looked around. Finally I found a genorator. I turned the power on. The dark hotel soon filled with light. I ran toward Sheva and yelled, "Doesit work?"

She nodded. She began punching a few keys and looked at the rooms. I got to her side. I saw on the screen, my brother and Wesker punching and kicking each other. They were both bleeding. Chris was punching Wesker but after the ninth punch, Wesker avoided it and gave him a kick to the ribs. Wesker punched him in the face. He grabbed Chris and drug him across the mini bar smashing bottles and shot glasses.

Chris tried to get up but Wesker kicked him in the head "We've got to hurry! The virus is wearing off! Chris is getting weaker."

Sheva finally said, "Room 203! Let's go! Second floor!" She took off running. I followed her up the stairs. We got to the second floor, found the room and saw the door wide open. The hall lights were flickering. We went in to see Wesker still beating Chris to a bloody pulp. Chris tried to elbow him. Wesker put his face near the broken glass and pressed hard down on it.

I fired the H&K rounds into his back. Wesker was taken by surprise. He staggered away from the mini bar. Sheva fired her AK-100 from behind. He staggered to face me. The rounds hit him in the stomach and chest. Wesker looked different. He had burns on his face and he had no hair. He sped up to me, taking the rounds that hit him in the chest and then he doded it. I tried to bring the weapon around to shoot hit again but he knocked it away from me.

He grabbed me and threw me against the wall. Sheva fired adnd he dodged but he sped toward her. Sheva hit him with the butt of the weapon. Wesker had a lot of blood on his face already but when she did that he bled even more. I got to my feet and began firing again. Wesker back fllipped to dodge the rounds. Sheva tried reloading but he ran up and punched her in the stomach. She coughed and fell to her knees. She weakly got up but he grabbed her by the throat. She drove her knee int ohis groin. He grunted and punched her in the face.

I kicked him in the face but it didn't seem to faze him at all. Sheva dove for her AK. I kept Wesker busy with pistol while I headed for my H&K machine gun.

I fired four shots from the fresh clip and all of them hit him in the back. He dodged the rest of them easilyl. I kept firing but I backedd up as I did so. I was moving away from him so as not to let him run up to me and surprise me from behind. He seemed angered at this move. Sheva reloaded just as Wesker was upon me. Wesker was stopped by the fire from behind. Chris was starting to get to his feet .He was bleeding. God I hated to see him like this. My older brother, taking such a beating from Wesker.

"How wonderful. Now I can kill all three of you. I must say, despite the fact that Chris is the bane of my existence, you two have become quite pests to my New World Order. You are the heads of this rebellion. I cannot say for certain that your deaths will stop your movement all together but it will do a large amount of damage to the moral of those peasant salvages."

I hurled my fist at him charging into him. I hit him hard with my right fist in the face. I hit him again and Sheva fired. I reached for my H&K MP7 and fired at him. Wesker began dodging again and pulled out a Desert Eagle, firing as he dodged. I took over behind the bed. Sheva stayed down but still gave herself some covering fire. Chris snagged something from his partners belt. Wesker kept firing but stopped searching for where Chris had gone to. Chris was being sneaky. If I didn't do something, he would spot him.

I popped up and fired the last twenty rounds in my weapon at Wesker. About half of the rounds hit while the rest hit the wall as he easily dodged them. Then Chris smashed him from behind in the back of the head. The TV screen broke over his head. Electric sparks flew as Chris hit him over the head. Wesker screamed from the pain. He heaved the TV off of himself but Chris punched him and kicked him. He punched him six times and kicked him four times. Sheva emptied the last of her AK rounds into Wesker.

She reloaded her weapon. "That's not true, Wesker! People will always fight against you because you've done things that the worst dictators in the world haven't even done!" Chris yelled in a rage. Wesker got to his feet. He kicked Sheva's weapon. She dropped it and nearly fell. She punched him with a left hook but Wesker punched her in the face and rammed against her. She hit the wall hard. She got to her feet and I reloaded. I had two more mags for my weapon.

Wesker charged into me and grabbed my throat, squeezing. I couldn't breathe. I tried to call for Chris but not a sound came out. Chris hit him from behind and then kicked him. Wesker caught his leg and threw him against the wall near the balcony. Wesker dropped me, of course and I gasped for air. Sheva got by my side and I got up. We both aimed at Wesker. He had pulled out a knife and had it to Chris's throat. "Well. This is a standoff. Which of you will be the one to shoot? Claire? You wouldn't risk hitting your dear brother." He grinned through bloody teeth.

His eyes were like burning coals. "How about you? Will you kill me, to save the world even if it means shooting you partner? Why I could move and break his neck or I could simply throw him in the line of your fire. Chris gritted his teeth. "Don't listen to him. Shoot him! I'm just one man! There are millions who depend on this! Sheva! Claire!"

Wesker's grin gave me shivers up my spine. "Perhaps if you would lower your weapon, we can talk like adults. We can be civil about tis matter." Sheva whispered, "He'll never agree to that. He's lying."

I had tears in my eyes. She did too. "I know...we have to pull the trigger."

Wesker revealed his .50 Desert Eagle. "I still have three shots left. This certainly makes the stakes far more interesting. I can also shoot one of you. You may as well make a decision. You haven't much time." Wesker's blade was digging agaiinst Chris's throat. "Claire! For God sake shoot him!" He begged.

Wesker laughed. "I think Chris has been dishonest with himself and you. I think that despite hoow he feels for Jill, you have feelings for your partner. I even believe you love her. Your love for a woman is different than your love for your sibling. The question is, which do you love more?" Wesker taunted. "Let's take a stab...or rather a shot in the dark." Wesker pointed his gun at me. Chris removed his knife and stabbed Wesker in the gut. "No!" Wesker growled as Chris stabbed him. He kicked Chris in the gut and hit him with the back of his hand.

Wesker grabbed Chris by the hair. Wesker removed the knife from his gut and threw it at Sheva. The knife hit her weapon and left a bad cut on her arm. Wesker put his face near Chr's's. "Now you will lose the other woman in your life you love. Before this is over you will watch these two die. That will just be the beginning. As for Jill, the other woman you love, I have already had my fun with her. No matter how much passion you have for her, she will never wash me from her skin." He had the voice of a snake.

Wesker pointed his gun at me. He aimed for my knees. "Now to begin the fun." Chris yelled something. He yelled it again, hoarsly. "Shut your eyes!"Sheva did asnd I did too thrwing my arm over my face shielding from the blinding light of the Flash bang grenade. Wesker yelled in surprise from the shock of being blinded. I looked to see Chris tackle Wesker and he fell through the screen door. Wesker fell off of the balcony. I had shielded my eyes for maybe ten seconds. I looked to see that Chris had a knife in his stomach. "No!" I yelled. Chris fell to the floor. He was bleeding pretty badly. Tears rolled down my cheek. Sheva ran to the balcony. She leaned over the side and came back.

"Wesker's gone." She announced and then saw Chris and rushed to his side. "Hang in, there. You're going to be all right partner. We're going to get you some help!"

I got out a medical kit using an herb and a first aid spray. We did what we could to stop the bleeding. Sheva contacted Josh and screamed for him to get his ass up here. "Claire...just in case...I don't make it...Jill has the irus inside of her. She still has some left. She was under his control for years but she has the virus. If anybody besides me can kill him, it'll be her."

Sheva was sobbing she put her arm against the wall trying to stop it. Chris grunted in pain. "I'll try to hang...on...for all of you...but I can't...be the sole man standing in his way. Wesker isn't dead."

Josh came in and two freedom fighters had a stretcher. How they managed to get one was beyond me. "Okay Chris. Hang on. We'll get you out of here but this will be tricky..." Josh said.

Rebecca's POV

I awoke to the sound of gunshots. I was sleeping in harmony in Carlos's arms. Yet gunshots was just not something that was easy to sleep through. His hand was around me. He kissed my neck and face from behind. Suddenly my PDA indicated I had a contact. Josh's voice sounded. "Rebecca! Where are you?" I put on Carloss shirt. It wasn't much but to talk to Josh on a PDA with visual, it would have to do.

"I'm still at the base. What's up?" I asked.

Josh sounded frantic. "Get a surgical team ready! Its Chris! He's been stabbed!" I told him to bring Chris as fast as possible. I got dressed and informed Carlos of the situation. We rushed outside, I had two surgeons who would be helping me in the surgery. Finally they all arrived. They had Chris on a stretcher. They were doing what they could to keep him alive. Claire, Sheva, and Jill were all crying. Josh looked stressed out and was sweating like crazy. Malik didn't look too thrilled either.

As we got him ready for surgery I looked at the wounded friend of mine. We put him to sleep with ether. I looked at Sheva, who was silently crying, Jill who was hugging her and Claire who was sobbing. I wanted to tell them it would be all right. That I would make sure he'd be okay. I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep. I looked at them._ I promise I'll do my best..._I thought.

Malik's POV

I had just been in the heat of combat when Claire contacted me. She told me to check up on Ben. I hadn't known Ben for that long but I had respect for him. When the virus had been spread through North America, he had jumpstarted the Iriqoius Nation. The nation that had been dead for so long other than its involvment in the American Indian Movement. He had trained rebels to fight against the infected hordes and the people who created them. Ummbrella had been the creators of the bioweapons but as for the users of those bio weapons, they were the New World Order. Wesker's army.

A group of terrorists hell bent on wiping out humanity of all things. I had read of cruel leaders in world history all my life. From Caligula to Naploeon to Hitler. Funny thing was in some ways, Wesker was worse than Hitler. I hated Hitler but at least he won the minds of much of Germany before he started his halocaust. Wesker was just a terrorist. He didn't have a political agenda. He just wanted to cause chaos. Hardly anybody would fit into his new world order. Not if that all depended on being accepted or rejected by Uruboros.

I guessed in that sense he was a bit like Osama Bin Laden had been. A fanatical mind but no political agenda. No path to lead his people on. I made my way toward the back of the building. I could hear gunshots. I went in and saw several dead bodies on the floor. They had been majinis. I looked and saw Ben finishing off the last one by breaking her neck. He was badly wounded. He had been shot several times and stabbed as well.

I looked at him as I held my AK-74 ready for action if there was anybody else. "Are you all right man? Shit, you're bleeding like crazy."

Ben grinned. "I been better, kid. I feel tired. Like going to sleep."

I reached in my pack. "I'm fresh outta first aid cans but I got a couple of herbs in here. It'll have to do until we get you some help."

Suddenly the sell of an automatic startled me. I looked to see an AR-15 and a man firing it. He hit Ben dead on. The rounds caught him in the back. Ben tried to limp away, even to fire back but he got hit in the front as well. I fired my AK-74 as the man tried to get out of my line of fire. I cut him down anyway hitting him in the shoulder. He started to reach his cover point behind the wall.

I aimed lower. A round hit him in the ankle. I followed him. He screamed in agony. He tried to fire on the ground but I gave him a hard kick to the face. I ran back to where Ben was. He was still limping but he finally fell to the ground. I got my herbs handy. He stopped me, grabbing my arm. "Don't...just keep it...this war...is far from over...more of them are around...they're gonna try and run...but they'll try and kill you...you should...run...now..."

I saw two NWO soldiers coming. I fired and shot them too. Ben began struggling to talk, his breathing became harsher. "Malik...your friend...John...he's still alive...you didn't finish him...you should have...killed him..." He began coughing up blood. He finally stopped and began just breathing hard. I held his hand. "Just rest, man. Rest. Its almost over now." I told him. Damn! I may not have known him well but I had respect for him. He was one of the original people of America.

Two Hours Later...

Now I was back to the hideout. Chris had just been taken in for surgery. I held my son who was asleep in my arms. So was Alicia. I was sleepless. Claire's eyes were still red from crying. "How is he?" I asked.

She sighed. "He's stable but...he's in a coma. Its not the kind of coma like where they're brain dead. They barely kept him alive. They had to surgically get that knife out of him. I won't pull the plug. Chris wouldn't want me to. At least not yet." She told me.

I looked at the floor but I said, "You may need to. What if its twenty years before he wakes up? He'd wake up and find himself to be a senior citizen. I know I wouldn't want that." A tear rolled down the younger Redfield's cheek. "He said for us not to rely on him. That the resistance had to keep going even if he didn't...that if he died, Jill could still kill Wesker because of the little bit of the virus she still has."

I peered up. "Maybe, but Chris has natural leadership skills. A lot of people looked to him as a leader. Even if she is his wife, Jill would have big shoes to fill. The resistance wouldn't be the same without him."

Claire wiped her tears from her eyes. "Ben gave him a shot of the virus. That's how he was able to fight Wesker. He used a makeshift flash bang. I don't know what he did but he did. I was blind for a short time but I guess Chris knocked Wesker out of the window and Wesker stabbed him. Maybe that's it. We can give him the virus."

Alicia had woken up having heard what they were saying. "Wesker probably knows that the virus saved him. Wesker may be trying to make his plan happen through the virus but he can turn it into chemical gas form now. He'll try and get rid of all the virus samples iin beakers. We're just going to have to find the progenitor shots before he does." She commented.

"Then that's it. We'll try and find the progenitor shots. We have to be careful so we don't mutate him. In the mean time, if Jill has any trace of the virus in her body we should try to use that to our use of what her abilities are. Its going to take somebody like Wesker to kill Wesker." I added.

Claire turned to me. "What happened to Ben? Where is he?"

I shook my head. "Right before he died, he told me that John is still alive. I killed John earlier. I know I did. Then again, Ben looked like he believed what he was saying. If that's true, how did he know?"

Suddenly the ground began shaking. Supplies began falling off the shelf. There was an earth quake or something going on. "Get in the door frames!" I heard Josh yell. We all did untill it subsided. Alicia comforted Malcolm. He was crying in fear. Leon came into the room. He had lost his arm to that sniper round. It was bandaged, the stump.

Claire hugged him. Jill and Carlos both came out of another room with a stressed look on both of thir faces. "What's with you guys?" Leon asked.

Lucian was still alive too. He too was missing n arm. "And what's the deal with the fuckin quakes?" He asked.

Jill turned to us looking at all of us, one after the other and finally at Josh. "We were to late. You know what caused that quake? The missile. It blew up Boston. We were feeling the earth tremble. We were too late..." Jill said.

_We just can't catch a break can we?_ I wondered.

When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Albert's POV

I wasn't entirely sure that Chris was dead. In my time that I had known him, he had always beaten the odds. He had tackled me and stabbed me sending me out of the window. As I fell, I threw my own knife at him. If he was dead, I would soon find out. The missile would cleanse Boston of the human swine any moment now. I was badly wounded. This was the reason I fled. I was a God. I was not a complete one but this was because I was the God of science. I could always improve myself. hough I was a God, I was not the God that the blind billions worshipped.

I was not mmortal. I was badly wounded at the moment and my wounds were taking longer to heal. I had been burned, blown up and shot. I injected my lifeline into myself. My wounds began to heal the pain began to go away. I sensed something wrong. One of my own, mortally wounded. John had been fighting Malik and I hadn't gotten the chance to check up on him. I sped to the building where he was. I found his burned, charred body being rained upon by the ceiling water. I grabbed him. I checked his pulse.

He was alive but barely. He was bald, he was burned. He was a deformed burned ugly reflection of his once handsome self. I yelled into my ear piece. "We need a medic! You can find the coordinates to where I am! I will not allow delay!"

I gave John a Pogenitor shot as well. His harsh labored breathing relaxed and his moans of agony stopped. I looked into his weak helpless eyes. _You know now, don't you? Chris, Malik, they can't be trusted. Th BSAA and the freedom fighters tried to kill you. Left you to die like a wounded animal without even doing you the mercy of putting you out of your misery. They allowed the woman you loved to die. They have your daughter in their care as well. You cannot bring Carmen back to life._

_I can, however offer you the next best on those who let her die. You and I once tried to kill each other remember? Back in Africa. When I killed Barry. However I'm sure Barry would have done the same thing. He would have left you. I should know. I used to work with that wretched trash. I tried to kill you once...now I am saving your life. I will make you like the son I never had. _I thought in my mind.

John looked back at me. _Yes...I'll do it. I want them all to pay. I live to end their lives. Long live Wesker..._ His voice in his head spoke to me.

_**To be continued...**_

_**That's all for chapter 22! Sorry for the wait folks! I've just been busy with Ground Zero & my GTA fanfics so I'm sorry for that! It may be a while before I update this again so sorry ahead of time! Anyway what did you think of the cliff hanger? In case you couldn't tell, that Wesker scene with John was sort of based on Anakin and the Sith Lord. Anyway, will Chris survive his coma? I'll tell you one little detail. The next time I update the year will be 2023 five years later. The Freedom Fighters will try to push on without the leadership of Chris. They will search for the virus.**_

_**Will he be able to do it? Or is it all up to Jill now? Also I had the song Let It Be in there for the situation. Kind of an uplifting song. I used to hate the Beatles ut they are all right. John Lennon is the shit! He was a supporter of the Black Panthers, he protested Vietnam, and he once got so fucked on acid he tried to convince his bandmates he was Jesus! (Not to be confused with him comparing the Beatles to Jesus's popularity. Different time.)**_

_**R.I.P. he was the best beattle! Anyway the song I had in there where it was just him, I heard in Children Of Men which was also a future timed movie. Anyway hope u liked! R&R!**_

_**Aren't I evil? haha. Anyway happy holidays!**_


End file.
